


The Footsteps of a Guardian

by Mysterie



Series: Phantasy Fate [2]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: Adult Humor, Adult Language, Auxilaries, Cat Fight, Cult following, Cultists, Death, F/M, Flashback, Gen, Implied Adult Situations, Implied Intimacy, Journey, Mind Control, PSO2 Spoilers, Some Cursing, Unrequited Crush, War, alternate universe shinanigans, on going rp, proposal, some cussing, some nudity, some perversion, subspace travel, tags may change as story progresses!, time shinanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 108,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: An ARKS rp based story.Kaori Revan is a Master Summoner and Fighter class ARKS operative who is living on Earth, a choice she made after meeting a very special individual who changed her life forever. It's only been months since that fateful evening, but the threat of Shiva and the Photoners still looms over all of existence. Fights are brutal and tense with each battle only that much more fierce as with each battle the fate of existence itself is on the line.Wilhelm Arotrin is a Hunter and Fighter class ARKS operative from Earth, he is looking for answers after the Deus incident that left many questioning their faith and everything they thought that they knew, himself included. Deciding there is only one true way to find the answers he seeks, he sets out on a journey to follow the path of the Guardian - the legendary ARKS operative - with Kaori at his side.
Relationships: Kaori & Ninavask, Kaori & Rhed, Kaori & Sakura, Kaori & Siyo, Kaori/Wil, Phineas/Siyo, Wil & Ninavask, Wil & Phineas, Wil & Sakura
Series: Phantasy Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207550
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a direct sequel to “The Desert Rose” events here may not only be spoilers for PSO2 & PSO2 New Genesis story arcs, but also contains references to events in the previous story. If you have not read “The Desert Rose” you will be missing out on a lot of references and character background.

Kaori Revan leaned against the balcony, her silvery eyes gazing off at the water that shimmered in the waning light around the strands of her lavender hair, but she was not paying it any attention. It was almost hard to believe that this time last year she had been in a tiny room on the Thorn. One of just five ships that made up the fleet, Oracle, that she had no company but that of her best friend Ninavask and her auxiliary, Siyo. For as long as she could remember, she’d mostly been alone. Even as one of the highest ranking ARKS operatives in not only her class but also on the field, her accomplishments had been kept secret from most and she had stayed away from others. 

That is, up until her best friend had needed her help. She’d no idea at the time that agreeing to lend her aide to him would end with her becoming entangled in the dramatic lives of the Neo Vanguard Irregulars, ending up with her joining their ranks and making new friends. The most surprising of all, however, had come just before the final day of Season of Gifts was upon them. Leila, one of the members, had gotten her to agree to attend a party at her quarters along with several other members. An oddity for her since she was not one to be good in social settings and preferred to avoid parties due to her parents always trying to marry her off.

Agreeing to that had changed her life forever. She had found happiness and love the moment that their eyes had met, and there had just been something about him that had drawn her to him, like a magnet. Even with the universe being threatened with destruction by Shiva and her minions, it seemed that life still found a way to continue on. Kaori had been able to finally come to terms with her life, with how it should be rather than how it had been... that love wasn’t so hopeless after all and that happiness was a choice rather than a destination. Life, since she had met Wilhelm Arotrin, had been anything but boring. 

Wil walked out onto the balcony, he wondered what Kaori was up to this evening. It had been a normal day for the pair of them, coming back to the castle he owned that was their home was a sort of sanctuary and a luxury they both enjoyed as well as needed in their lives. He walked over to her, standing at her left and smiling a little. He had been just as bestowed with her as she had been with him when they had first met. She was everything to him and had been since that first evening. He didn’t know what the odds were of their meeting really, but it didn’t matter. He belonged to her just as she belonged to him. 

“Mesta for your thoughts?” She turned her head to look up at him with a smile. Were she a poet she might say his blue eyes shamed the sapphires and his brown locks with a small mustache and beard gave him a regal look from times long past.

“Just thinking about last year.” 

“That was an eventful year.” 

“It was. More than I could have considered it might be.” He nodded.

“A lot has happened in such a short time, it’s interesting that our auxiliaries seem to have adapted working together so easily. To see them work, you’d think they’d done it their whole lives.” She chuckled a little. It was hard to believe that really only a couple months had passed since she had met Wil and everything had snowballed from there into the peace and happiness she enjoyed now. She never would have dreamed in years that she would be so devoted to anyone as she was to Wil now; yet, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  
  


3 weeks ago

Phineas returned from yet another gathering mission. It seemed routine that any time Wil would start talking to some woman named Kaori over the visiphone that he would be sent on a list of gathering orders. They saw each other all the time, he did not think it was necessary and thought it was excessive. Regardless, he did Wil’s requests and commissions that he could not get to without question. This time, however, instead of being sent out on another mission he was assisting with placing fountains on the balcony. 

Kaori was moving in, which Phineas believed to be quick, but never knew Wil to be one to act without thought. Siyo was of the same mindset. Her master never did anything on a whim. Yet she was here at this castle with her portal, it was one of the first things that Kaori had said needed to go before having to rush off on some mission. She hadn’t been told where to put it either, wasn’t that just a pain? She hoped someone would be around to tell her what to do with it. Phineas re-entered the castle and saw Siyo standing in the foyer.

“Greetings, I am Phineas.” He said politely.

“If you are looking for a place to put your portal, you can put it in the banquet hall with mine, or on the other side if you need space and privacy.” He said, walking in the direction of the banquet all.

“I am Siyo. Which way is the banquet hall?” She asked the male auxiliary, he was dressed in blue armor that looked fit for a Fighter class, had blonde hair that flowed back into spikes and blue eyes, he was slightly taller than her, she had silvery hair with violet highlights and gold eyes. Her black suit with red armor that flared around her like a partial skirt was meant for the quick movements a Braver needed to keep out of range of enemy attack. She also wore a set of black rimed glasses to help her see. 

“Right this way, follow me.” He said as he opened the doors, revealing the elaborate room with enough tables to seat around 16 people. It would appear to be the reason there was a shortage of this type of furniture. She followed him without a word, her gaze shifting around to take everything in. Only when she found a corner to set her portal in did she turn to him.

“Nice place.” 

“Indeed it is. My master started with nothing, and saved every mesta he could to purchase this place.”

“I have to say, I’m impressed.” 

“It is nice to meet you Siyo.” He said, acknowledging her introduction.

“Apologizes for my delay in saying that.”

“Doesn’t bother me. It’s a nice change here from previous entanglements.”

“I’d say so. I’m sure she’s had many try to pursue her, right?”

“More than I care to recall.” She smirked.

“Good target practice though.” He chuckled.

“I'm sure.” He thought for a moment.

“Wil’s never pursued anyone before Kaori. This is entirely new to him. Between you and me, he has been corresponding with her parents and actually met with them a couple days ago.” 

“That right? Hmm, dunno what to think of that. I don’t really like ‘em too much.” 

“I returned from a mission early and heard the end of the conversation. From what I could gather, he obtained their full blessing to officially pursue her.” 

“Must have planned it out then to manage that. Ain’t many those two will accept.” 

“He may not be able to see the big picture right away, but he is a detailed oriented person. Some actions may not make sense right away, until all the proper pieces are in place, then everything comes together. He is a business savvy person as well, so he must have found some common ground on which to speak with them.”

“That’ll definitely be a bonus for him havin’ ta deal with those two. Kaori is more the observant type. She sees the bigger picture a lot of times and picks up on things most would not notice so she can usually see through you... makes trying to lie a pain in the ass because she’ll catch you in it.”

“I see. Remind me never to take that gamble with her then.” Siyo snorted in amusement.

“I’ll make a game of it. See how far I can get before she catches me at it.” She smirked. He laughed.

“I’ll have to see how far you can get then.”

“My record is two minutes and ten seconds so far.”

“Bet you a week of client orders that you won’t make it to two and thirty next time.” She smirked.

“You’re on. I think I know a good one... but you can’t give it away while you’re watching.” 

“Alright.” He puts on a Nyau mask.

“I’ll conceal my face.” 

“Heh, that should do it. I don’t have any missions today. Lemmie know if there’s anything I can do to help.” 

“There is something you can help me with. I need help putting all of Wil’s rough drafts of the letters he sent back on his desk, and the written correspondence with Kaori’s father as well. He’ll never tell her unless asked, so it’ll be best to have the evidence out for her to find, especially since she has no clue that he did this.”

“Sure thing.” She followed him over to the mess and helped him pick up all the papers.

“He sure went through a lot of drafts.” She commented after a moment.

“I was surprised when I saw that he had handwritten every one of these. He must be serious.” He said as they got everything in place. He then heard what sounded like laughter at the teleporter.

“I think they’re back.”

“Between us... that’s a relief to hear.” Siyo muttered before she headed out of the bedroom. Phineas went with her out a different way, instead of the main door, before returning to the banquet hall.

“Yeah... it is.” 

“It’s nice to see her happy honestly. Pretty much the only reason I haven’t asked her if she’s nuts at this point.” 

“I honestly thought she was naturally a happy person.” Siyo shook her head slightly just before they entered the banquet hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own any of the characters in the story outside of Kaori and her family or other characters I have noted as being my creation. Other characters mentioned or that appear are Player Characters from PS02 and belong rightfully to their creators.

Kaori had heard that her alliance had moved its ship again. So out of curiosity she set the teleporter to take her to the ship and see where it was the ship had moved to. She had not expected it would be on the moon, in a different dimension. She had no chance to think on this though as she found her friend Ninavask a stuttering, blushing mess over Sakura. At first it seemed perfectly innocent... until Sakura mentioned Ninavask had done something three times which caused her friend to blush. Wil decided to back away from the group at the bar that was Ninavask, Kaori, Sakura and a new version of Maratami. 

  


Not that Kaori recognized the robotic personality right off the bat. She however, did not like how the Cast was treating it as a joke alongside Sakura when she realized Sakura had played a cruel joke, making her friend think that they had been intimate when she knew for a fact that Sakura was only after other women. She’d ousted the other right then and there. Ninavask had been furious that Sakura had screwed with him like that and Kaori had been just as furious, if not more so. 

  


She knew Sakura was a former criminal from seeing her record, but she didn’t care who Sakura thought she was. She was going to prove to the former crook, one way or another, that pissing off the wrong people was going to have consequences and she was not above them. Kaori had then left in a huff to go sit elsewhere on the ship. After all the mess with Sakura, Wil went over to Kaori and sat down next to her. She began to calm down with him near. He could always settle her. 

  


“House is clean top to bottom if you wish to go rest and relax, there is nothing that needs be done.” He paused a moment. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” 

  


“No, I’m good for the moment, thanks.” She smiled a little as she seemed to calm down some.

  


“Alright. I’m gonna go look at the Earth, would you like to join me?” 

  


“Yeah, I’d like that.” She got to her feet. He took her hand in his and led her toward the crater that had a blue flag with the ARKS emblem on it in white. She followed him with a smile. They stood in the small crater looking up at the Earth.

  


“It looks more beautiful in person, than it ever did in pictures.”

  


“It is spectacular.” 

  


“It truly is.” He smiled.

  


“Aside from what just happened... how was your day?” 

  


“All in all, not bad. Got some questions today though.” 

  


“What questions might those be?” 

  


“Someone at the office asked me about the tools I borrowed.” 

  


“Did you tell them that I had a broken chip that needed repaired?”

  


“I didn’t even mention the chip. I just said that I was doing a routine maintenance check with some of the tools in the kit.” He let go of her hand and placed his arm around her.

  


“I’m sorry I couldn’t go through with doing it myself.” She looked up at him with a smile.

  


“I never intended that you would. I just needed the strength and conviction... you gave me that.” He gently kissed her and she returned it.

  


“I am glad I could provide those things for you.” She smiled.

  


“You make everything possible.” 

  


“I wouldn’t be where or who I am today if it wasn’t for you coming into my life. I love you.” 

  


“I second that.” She smiled.

“I love you too.” He chuckled.

  


“I love you more.”

  


“Oh do you now?” She replied with mild humor, he seemed to have calmed her down completely now. He tickled her sides.

  


“I believe I do.” He winked at her, able to tell that she was calmed down compared to earlier.

  


“H-hey! That’s playing dirty!” She said through her giggles. He didn’t stop tickling her.

  


“How is it playing dirty?” He laughed. She laughed and squirmed, trying to tickle him back.

  


“Oh... because I am in armor?” He teased.

“Let me fix that.” He made his avatar armor vanish.

  


“Now we’re on a more even playing field.” She grinned. He kissed her deeply before continuing to tickle her. She’d returned the kiss before giving a good attempt at tickling him back. He laughed as she tickled him as well. After a little though he stopped and winked at her. She grinned at him and wrapped her arms loosely around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her as well.

  


“Let’s go home.” She nodded. He opened the teleporter to their place, still having her close. She’d never done that with another, so she held on.

  


“That was different.” 

  


“Yes it was.” 

  


“I don’t think I’ve ever traveled like that with another.” 

  


“It was a rerouted emergency telepipe. They’re technically not supposed to be used, but I didn’t feel like going all the way back to the ship.” He chuckled and she chuckled a little as well.

“Those engineers in your company are very smart and brilliant individuals.” He said, walking to the bedroom to change out of his attire.

  


“Almost too smart.” She agreed. She headed to the room to sit by the fireplace, feeling slightly chilled. He sat down beside her in a pair of trunks and nothing else. Kaori smiled as she warmed by the fire. 

  


“This fireplace was a wise investment.”

  


“I agree.” 

  


“I really hate what happened this evening, but the best part is that I have you, and we are here together.”

  


“Yeah... someone needs to do something about Sakura. It’s bad enough she’s been the source of torment for Maratami.” 

  


“I should have spoke up for Ninavask the moment I realized what was going on. For that, I am deeply sorry.” 

  


“I don’t blame you for not wanting to get mixed up in that. I owe Ninavask too much though to not stand up.” She paused a moment in thought.

  


“It might take time... but something needs to be done... I will give it some thought. I don’t care who she thinks she is. This isn’t acceptable.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I wish everyone could just get along. That would make things a lot simpler.” Kaori chuckled lightly.

“Yes, it would solve a great many problems if that could happen.” There was a moment of silence between them.

“Would you like to go on a date sometime?” She smiled.

“I’d like that.” Nicely warm now, She went and went over to the bed to lie down. He walked over to the other side of the bed and lay on it.

“Only thing I don’t like is how big the bed is.” 

“And why is that?” 

“ ‘Til we’re really close we’re farther apart.” She giggled a little.

“But we never stay far apart long.” He winked.

“Even if it is just to be close to each other.” 

“Too true dear. Like a couple of magnets, we just attract one another when close.” She chuckled.

“And I’m glad we didn’t repel each other.” He smiled and brought her close for a kiss.

“An attraction that was irresistible, and a love that is strong and deeply rooted.”

“I second that.” She replied with a smile.

“Though I think the attraction still is irresistible.” 

“Definitely.” He smiled. The two settled into sleep, comforted by the other’s presence.

  
  
  


“Welcome.” Kaori said once Rhed stepped into her home. She had met him in the cafe and asked him to follow her back after Sakura had shouted that they weren’t far enough away to not be heard by her.

“The reason I wished for privacy is that I know if she heard she would likely try to intervene. This matter is a rather frustrating one for me.” 

“She can be frustrating for just about everyone; feel free to be blunt with it.”

“A few nights ago I visited the alliance quarters to learn, much to my dismay, that she had played a very cruel trick on my best friend. Normally I do not mind pranks, but to insist and willfully make a person with memory problems believe he had intimate relations with her is unforgivable.” Rhed shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

“Yeah, I heard a little bit of that. I steered clear of the mess.” 

“Be that as it may, as the leader you have the only real authority to actually teach this degenerate a lesson.” He shrugged and sighed.

“I think the words are a bit harsh, but I’m on board with the sentiment. She’s been treatin’ the ship like a private playhouse, and it’s been starting to put some of our operatives in danger. Hell, it already has.” 

“Agreed, she has treated it like her playground with no regard to anyone, least of all poor Maratami who has borne the brunt of her brutality and is more than time now that she be brought to heel to at least pretend to be civil.” Kaori wasn’t going to be as blunt as she had the night she’d confronted Sakura, but she wasn’t mincing words either. 

“As angry as I was when I found out... she’s lucky I was taught to do things better than simply make her life hell as I can.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry for what happened to Nina, but he’ll be alright- the Mara thing is what’s stickin’ with me, as that kid literally didn’t make it out in one piece.”

“Given time, both will recover, Ninavask will eventually just forget but I cannot say the same for Maratami. That kind of thing scars the soul.” 

“Literally, in her case, given the damage her core took from it all.” 

“Anyways... I’ll talk to her about it. In an official capacity.” Kaori nodded.

“I should say though, if she does something of this nature again, ignoring your talk... I will not hesitate to use the political and social power I have to make her life a living hell until she learns.” He nodded.

“I ain’t gonna stop you on that either way- settle your personal scores how you like, but as far as our unit goes, this behavior has to stop.” Kaori nodded in agreement.

“I hope it does not come to that. If she thought being a criminal was tough in normal life, she has yet to know what true torment of life can be under the thumb of those with power.” Rhed nodded.

“I hope it doesn’t come to that either. I think at the core of it, her heart’s in the right place, but she’s havin’ trouble adjustin’ and has to learn that such behavior ain’t gonna fly around here.”

“Yes, I assumed she would at least remember to respect command, however. Even criminals have their own brand of order.”

“You’d think. She’s just... Not really had any consequences around here, yet. I think she’ll just need a reminder that there are some.” 

“I agree. Much as I do not like the idea of using a heavy hand against her using rank... it may be necessary to get through to her.” Rhed nodded again before tilting his head.

“Right, and before I head out... Everything goin’ okay on your end?”

“Other than that altercation. I am doing quite well, thank you.” 

“Good to hear. I know things have gotten a little crazy lately, even without our brand of trouble.”

“Indeed they have, the photoner fleet is relentless.”

“Yeah.. feels like we’re hardly makin’ a dent. Not like we have any choice but to keep goi-” A PA announcement about the photoner fleet cut him off.

“speak of the devil.” Kaori sighed.

“Indeed. I am not going this time, I got banged up with a fight with the Profound Darkness the other day, I’m recovering.” He nodded.

“Yeah, definitely get some rest; we gotta try and keep it together. I’m gonna go deal with that, but... when things calm down a bit, feel free to stop by my place with Wilhelm and have a drink, alright?” She nodded and smiled.

“I think we’ll do that when we can. Thanks.” After a moment she added.

“Good hunting to you quartermaster.” He smiled and offered a wave as he headed out.

“I’ll look forward to it, and thanks - I’ll try to leave some for the rest of you.” She laughed, waving as he left. She felt better knowing that at least something was going to be done before she had to take drastic measures as she did with Heraldo... though she didn’t want Sakura dead, after all the other woman wasn’t evil incarnate or even close... she was, as Rhed had said, someone who needed to be taught there were consequences. Kaori had told Sakura straight up she’d killed someone, but the other had barely blinked and said she’d sent more to their deaths, not realizing what Kaori was implying at all. That had been one thing that had irked her, that Sakura didn’t realize she should take the threat more seriously than she was. Then again, if Kaori’s kill was public knowledge as murder there’d be problems. She met up with Wil much later outside a place she hadn’t been to before. 


	4. Chapter 4

The walls were blue and it had a large screen monitor on the wall showing various images of battles past and present time, there were some odd looking tables in that they were like large bowls or troughs of some sort and there were no chairs. Period. She glanced around the place. She’d never really known this particular room existed. Never had a reason to.

“I think this place is supposed to be a lounge area of some type?” Wil said, unsure of why it was here as well.

“A lounge... without... chairs?” 

“Perhaps it was here prior to Franca’s?”

“Hmm, that would make sense.”

“Why don’t we just stick with what we know?” Wil chuckled.

“Sounds good. Might be more comfortable to stick to.” The pair headed out of the odd room and went to Franca’s Cafe.

“Where shall we sit?” Kaori asked when they arrived.

“Upstairs?” 

“Sounds good to me.” They headed up the nearest stairs. Wil almost tripped on the last step but caught himself. Kaori noticed.

“You okay?”

“Yup, I’m good, just can’t walk, so the usual.” He laughed.

“As long as you’re okay.” She smiled. He took her into his arms without warning and kissed her before continuing to a table. She flushed at the abruptness of it, she had been caught completely off guard, but after a moment’s pause she followed him to a table.

“I think I’ve fought too many falspawn. I think the F-factor may have dampened my ability to use aeth- er I mean photons.” 

“Perhaps you should have some time to rest then. I know after I got beat up by the Profound darkness the other day I decided to rest some.” 

“I can’t even use the second form of my armor for the time being. I’ve never not been able to since before fighting Elder last he reappeared.”

“A definite sign then you might need a break, possibly a cleansing session or two.” He decided to joke.

“But I don’t want to take a bath.” She chuckled.

“Could always shower then.” 

“I suppose you’re right, I could use the break. I’ve been non-stop since after that thrashing we took.”

“I fear more and more each day we need it.” She seemed a little concerned.

“The enemy is relentless...”

“Yeah...” He looked down at his coffee and decided a more relaxing drink was in order. He waited for a waiter to come by and ordered a cup of tea instead. Kaori lightly drummed one hand on the table in thought before speaking up.

“I managed to catch the quartermaster today. Here at the cafe actually.” 

“Oh? He left the ship? Or am I thinking of somebody else?” 

“Heh, not sure... but yes he did.” She paused a moment.

“Wait... do you not really know who the quartermaster is?” 

“I’ve only met him once, and that was before I ever joined.”

“Ah, well he told me that we should join him at his place for drinks some time.”

“That would be awesome, we should take him up on that.” 

“I told him that when we could, we likely would. He then rushed off to deal with the photoner fleet threat at the time.” 

“Rhed is very diligent.” 

“Yes he is.” She smiled.

“He’s really a very good soul, even if his past is a tangled web.” 

“We all have a past, some more tangled than others, but we are all pushing toward the same goal, a brighter future.”

“That is true.” She took a sip of her tea.

“Though most of the members of the Vanguard Irregulars really live up to the... irregular part.” He took a sip of his tea.

“That they do... some of them concerningly so.” 

“Indeed.” Her mind went to Sakura on that one, none of the others seemed to be so concerning as that one...

“Speaking of irregular... there is something I want to do that may or may not be in line with protocol of an ARKS operative.”

“Oh?”

“I want to follow the same path the Guardian took, fight the Dark Falz collective as they did, fight Deus Esca as they did... maybe then I could find the answers I am seeking.” She seemed thoughtful.

“I don’t think that’s against anything I’ve ever been taught as an operative... but an undertaking like that is... monumental.”

“I know it is... which is why I know I can’t do such a task alone. Would you be willing to accompany me on this journey?” Kaori was strong in her own right and ruled her class in terms of skill... but to do something like this? Kaori wasn’t a guardian... not officially anyway as she had never done anything worthy of note despite her outstanding field record as a solo operative. She seemed to think a moment then nodded.

“But can the two of us do what two guardians did? Would we be enough?” Kaori had her doubts, even with her record, she was uncertain.

“I’m willing to try.” He smiled.

“I trust you. I’ll follow you, regardless of the outcome of this journey.” 

“I’ll get everything in order that we’ll need for it. I’ll be resting and decontaminating, so I’ll not really have much else to do but plan for it.” 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help.” 

“I’ll be sure to let you know.” He smiled as he finished his cup of tea and poured another.

“Seems the counteroffensive is going well.” 

“It does, there is at least that.” She replied after another sip of tea. Despite her doubts about what he had proposed... she knew she would follow him to the ends of the universe itself if he asked. The task before them was not one to take lightly... fighting the Profound Darkness had left them thrashed... and yet he wanted to go up against the Dark Falz collective and a deity-like opponent for some answers? While there was some doubt of her own ability to assist him in this, she did not question it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you need anything?” He asked her with a smile.

“No. At least, not that I know of at the moment.” She finished her cup, seeming to be thinking over some things.

“Anything on your mind?” He asked as he took another sip of tea.

“Mostly this task ahead. I’m trying to remember the stories I’ve heard.”

“They had each other’s backs even in seemingly unwinnable scenarios.” 

“There is one aspect that always nagged at me, but I couldn’t figure out.” 

“What’s that?” 

“The fifth Dark Falz.” 

“Persona?” She nodded.

“Wherever the guardian went... they weren’t far behind... but why? Why go after just one individual?” 

“What I heard is that Persona is essentially the Guardian’s dark side. Whether that is true or not, I don’t know.”

“If it is true... then... if we follow in their footsteps... what do we risk facing?” 

“Fears, insecurities, that sort of thing I would think?” She shook her head a little.

“What I mean is, with the photonic triggers... will we be facing a shadow as well to follow us? If so... can we match it?” 

“I am sure we can. We will have to have full and complete trust in each other and our abilities.” 

“Yes... I am sorry. I think I just have doubts about things, regardless of how much experience there is that we’ve both had.”  _ That I’ve had... am I good enough to truly be able to do this? To take them on or will I finally falter as many thought I would? _

“Only way we can overcome these doubts is to face them head on, I believe. I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side in this, only you.” She smiled a little.

“You have a lot of faith in me.”  _ Faith I wish I shared... I just don’t feel that I have enough to truly be that. Like... a part of me is holding back or being held back or... something. _

“As I should. I trust you completely.” She chuckled a little, flushing slightly.

“Faith in a being and faith in their abilities, however, can be different things...”

“I’ve seen what you are capable of in battle, we work well together as a team. The road ahead will be rough, but together we will be able to do this.”

“So far, we have, but I’m afraid I don’t share your faith in that it will hold in all situations. I have faltered before and not always had someone who cared enough to care for me.” She didn’t bear any physical scars from such things, medical advancement was too good usually as she was normally found before she could scar, but the wounds of her heart and soul were ones she bore from battle and being left to die by her fellow operatives time and time again. Only to be saved by whatever medical team was on stand-by in the drop ships.

“Where I’m weak, you’re strong. Where you’re weak, I’m strong. We hold each other up.” She didn’t seem to have a response for that, mulling it over in her mind. Shouldn’t what they had been through show that held true? She considered it, thinking over the events that had happened.

“I love you Kaori, and I have faith in you.” She smiled a little.

“I’ll try to remember that. I trust you more than anyone.”  _ I have to have faith that you know what you’re getting us into... and if I fall... so be it. I will gladly do so. _

“Then I’ll say it however many times it takes, because people can forget sometimes.” He smiled.

“That is true.” She chuckled a little.

“I truly wonder how fate was so kind to bless our meeting.” 

“Perhaps we may find that answer through this too.” 

“Perhaps, or maybe it’s best left unknown.” 

“Knowing everything about that would take the joy of adventure out, wouldn’t it?” 

“It would make everything boring, at the very least.” She agreed.

“I’d rather stay ignorant than have that happen.” 

“I second that.” He smiled and she felt so much hope then and smiled back.

“You truly are the light in the darkness for me.”

“And you are the compass that has given me direction after I discovered I was lost.” 

“Mmm, well it is a big ship.” She joked lightly. He chuckled.

“Yes it is, and we are still finding places on it.” 

“Indeed we are.” She chuckled. After they’d finished, Wil stood up and walked over to her side of the table. He kissed her and smiled.

“Take your time heading home if you need to, I’ll meet you there. Unless you’re coming too.”

“I believe I’m coming too.” She said and got to her feet with a smile. The two then headed home for the evening to get the rest they would need for the time to come. They would need to prepare for this journey.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaori walked into the Alliance hall, she glanced around, seeming to be looking for something. She was sure she likely left it here. She noticed that Ninavask and Sakura were at the bar. 

“Soo... anything... interesting happen today?” Sakura asked him, Kaori didn’t want to eavesdrop really but she was close enough to hear their conversation.

“I kicked a Ragne so hard I broke its Chitin. Rather than just hit it with my sword a bunch.” Ninavask seemed to perk up.

“Where was that spunk last night?” Sakura snickered, sipping at her drink. Kaori was trying not to frown, she had not forgiven Sakura for the prank. Ninavask rolled his eyes.

“Sakura, you seem to forget we’re on a ship. There’s only so much damage we can do to one another with the photonic inhibitor fields in effect. Kaori looked around the room before she spotted a red coat sitting in one of the many chairs. She walked over to it, picked it up and checked it over. She found a tag, a normal label really, but she liked to mark her items with small symbols that were on the underside, at least when it came to items like coats. Ninavask noticed her and called out.

“Drop something?”

“Left something.” She said as she picked it up after inspecting the tag.

“I was wondering where this coat got to.” 

“Ah, you should avoid leaving stuff around. Good way for stuff to get nicked by weirdos.” Sakura pointed to Ninavask at the mention of stuff getting stolen by weirdos.

“He wouldn’t steal my coat Sakura.” Kaori responded as she held the coat now over her left shoulder.

“I wouldn't be too sure...” She snickered.

“I’d be more apt to point the blame at you first Sakura.” 

“Of course you would... but I wouldn’t.. That coat is hideous,” She smirked.

“and plus... I would hate for you to snitch on me again.” Kaori had to wonder why Sakura liked to downgrade everything she liked like that, but she brushed that comment off while Ninavask had rolled his eyes and snorted with amusement at Kaori’s retort. Kaori gave a little smile.

“Oh yes, because that’s truly the crime here... you being snitched on instead of the actual crime.” Sakura stood up and gave the parasol she was holding a twirl.

“And... what crime is that? Stepping on your moral high ground?” She said calmly, Kaori wasn’t going to rise to the bait to explain what she did wrong. She wasn’t this woman’s babysitter after all.

“I don’t think I need to answer that question. I believe you know the answer yourself.” Kaori replied, instead, with a shrug.

“If you don’t... well, I’m sure someone can teach you. After all, I’m not a babysitter.” Ninavask frowned.

“Okay you two, dial it back a step. Tea?” He offered to Kaori, who didn’t seem to notice.

“Well... since I know law pretty well...” She tapped her chin with a finger.

“I’d say for one.. you are wrong... and you said I should know the crime simply because there isn’t one... so you cannot answer... two... you are the only one used to a babysitter, or at least mommy and daddy.” Kaori wanted to roll her eyes.

“Hmm, well I’m not the one in need for one, as for a crime. You’re the one who suggested you’d done one, not me. So that’s on you.” A loud, audible yawn came from the backmost row of seats, followed by the sound of someone stretching though Kaori couldn’t see the individual from where she was near the bar.

“... Hell’s all the yelling for?” Kaori didn’t recognize the voice and glanced towards the voice in confusion. Who had been yelling? She and Sakura had been very aggressive in their speech... but in a very calm manner. Did this individual have sensitive hearing? Kaori shrugged a little, seeming to be mostly coldly indifferent towards Sakura, but as far as she knew they weren’t outright yelling... not like what she’d heard between Sakura and Maratami in the past anyways. Ninavask sighed, glancing in the direction of the speaker.

“Alright you two, you’ve said your piece, back off.” He said as he set his tea down and moved around the bar towards Kaori.

“Don’t you side with her.” She snapped at Ninavask.

“You know I am right.” 

“You leave him alone. Haven’t you done enough damage or are you out to ruin your chances before you even begin?” She knew Sakura was trying to be a proper ARKS operative, the stunt she’d pulled wasn’t going to help her any.

“I’m not siding with anyone, would just prefer you two not start stabbing one another.” 

“Please, she wouldn’t have the courage to stab me. She would have someone else do it... she doesn’t have the stomach for her own dirty work... but she would likely just cry to someone first.” Kaori didn’t rise to that bait, she wasn’t going to admit to outright murder a second time. 

“I might have been a caged bird, but I have talons Sakura and the only reason I DON’T go after you is because it’s not my job and I honestly feel sorry that Rhed has to deal with you like a mother deals with a squalling child who wants to jump in the fire.” 

“You like to think you have talons... really they are just perfectly manicured nails paid for by daddy.” Sakura mocked... she had no idea who she was messing with clearly, not really hearing the other conversation going on. Kaori smirked at Sakura though. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night “sugar” gal. I know exactly what you’re capable of thanks to my own influence in a world you wouldn’t last two days in. You, on the other hand, cannot say the same of me.” A woman nearby pulled off some headphones, reconnecting with reality about that time.

“Wait. What the fuck just happened, and where the fuck did everyone come from?” Kaori had looked through the profiles and this teenage Neuman with the headphones was Zakara.

“Zoning off were you Zakara? Or were those sound proof?” The other voice called out.

“Mornin’ to you too sunshine!” 

“Sound proof? Like, I was listening to fucking music.” Kaori detested such language used so casually, but didn’t remark upon it. She wasn’t this Newman’s mother. Sakura snorted, catching Kaori’s attention again.

“Please, you wouldn’t make it five minutes where I am from, those boys would have a lot of fun with a rich girl like you. You’d be turning tricks in a week strung out and tossed.” Sakura snickered.

“What I mean was that you couldn’t hear anything else.” Kaori shrugged a little at the Newman and without missing a beat responded back to Sakura’s barb.


	7. Chapter 7

“Stop describing yourself Sakura.” 

“What the fuck did I miss, and what the fuck is with the bickering?” Zakara asked.

“Everything Zakara, that’s what you missed.” Kaori replied, the voice made itself known as a young man with dark skin, fluffy black hair and brown eyes made his way over to the bar and went behind it to start making a cup of coffee. He was dressed in a red jacket over a loose shirt and pants; some basic casual attire. This was Elto, one of the members she’d never met before but knew of.

“Oh you know... sisterly quarrels and whatnot.” He was talking to Zakara.

“Best not get involved. Speaking of involved, coffee anyone?” 

“I would have thought any smart criminal would try to ransom the rich girl. More profit than pumping.” Zelsi commented offhandedly. The Deuman was sitting on the far end of the bar, how Kaori had missed her before she did not know. 

“Heh, oh she could try, but she’d never succeed.” Kaori replied, amused that they all thought she was a helpless princess.

“Kaori is right. Ransom has a very very low success rate... turning her out can net a lot every night.” 

“Hey now... friends don’t ransom or pimp out friends last I checked.” Elto replied. Ninavask’s face turned red with fury and he looked about to tell Sakura off, then looked at Kaori. Then he just shook his head furiously and stalked out of the hall to cool off.

“Except that they’d never get their hands on me.” Kaori retorted, seeing Ninavask leave though she could only wonder what his problem was. Had she missed something?

“Well... with that coat you have... No one would look at you so... right again.” Kaori dismissed the comment, her attention diverted from the flippant woman. Elto watched Ninavask leave as well.

“When in doubt... Good play buddy.” He then poured himself a cup of coffee, blows on it to cool it, then began to sip it. Taking another, unsatisfied glance at the clock on her tablet, Zelsi muttered to herself.

“If this keeps up much longer, I might start day drinking...” Elto poured a second cup and slid it to Zelsi.

“Might help ya sum! What started this whole word brawl anyhow?” Zelsi snorted, a half-hearted attempt at a laugh.

“They looked at each other,” She responded cynically, taking a sip from the fresh coffee.

“thanks by the way.” 

“Any time!” He took another sip.

“So all it took was a death glare?” He asked.

“I don’t wear stuff to please others, Sakura. I have my reasons. Not that you’d know.” She remarked off handedly, not really paying that much attention anymore.

“They haven’t gotten along since day one.” Zelsi clarified.

“Honestly, I’m seeing a lot of posturing on both sides, which is one thing their respective backgrounds actually have in common...” Kaori raised her eyebrows at Zelsi, but didn’t actually comment. There was some truth there after all. 

“And they haven’t thought to sit down, talk, and hug it out even once? Heads must be hotter than the Volcanic Region...” Elto said quietly, he didn’t know Sakura apparently... 

“Then again, some folks say “The bigger the argument, the better the friendship. For all we know, it could be their way of ‘getting along’.” Kaori decided not to comment, despite hearing that part. She looked back at Sakura.

“At any rate, I do have better things to do than explain my fashion reasons to you.” Sakura waved her hand dismissively.

“Okay, you can go then.” She snickered.

“Good, you two have fun babysitting.” She replied before she left, one last barb at Sakura. She was still recovering after all though it didn’t show in how she held herself or how she walked. She seemed perfectly fine, the truth was she still had a bruise on her left side she was nursing out of sight of the public and only relaxed her guard when she returned home where Wil was taking it easy as well, though he was also busy making lists of what would be needed for their plans so she mostly kept out of his way. She was tempted to go on missions, but this was more important... at least in her opinion. She was going to need to be in top shape to face this challenge, which meant she wouldn’t be even doing training until after that bruise stopped hurting.

Later that evening she decided she wanted a drink and went to the Alliance HQ to do so and see if anything was going on... she didn’t expect to see Sakura so soon after their earlier disagreement. She walked by Sakura and Rhed without a word and went behind the bar to make a drink. She decided she wasn’t going to drink it, however. She’d seen the smirk on Sakura’s face when she’d walked by and that only enticed her more. Rhed was shaking his head, muttering to himself when Kaori had passed by. Once she had the drink made she went back over to Rhed and Sakura, who turned and looked over her shoulder napping the fan shut with an audible click.

“Yes?” She said as Kaori stopped in front of her.

“I owe you something from earlier. I forgot about it until now.” Sakura tilted her head, eyeing Kaori as she turned around.

“You got a minute, Sakura?” He asked even as he looked at Kaori curiously. Kaori calmly tossed the contents of the cup straight at Sakura who blinked, looked down at her kimono and touched her face, the thick geisha make up she was currently wearing starting to run.

“Next time you try to call me a spineless whore I will make sure it’s something that actually leaves a mark.” She then walked off.

“Kaori... what the hell?” Rhed asked.

“A warning shot Rhed. She knows what I mean.” Kaori said over her shoulder. Sakura didn’t say a word as she walked over to the bar top calmly and took a rag to wipe the make up off. Kaori went to sit down in the very front row seats, relaxing a little and gazing out into the distance to the scenery past the tree.

“Man. I really come at the most opportune times to witness  _ all _ the drama.” Zil commented from where she stood near the bar.

“None of my business.” A black and red painted Cast commented, she had grey hair and red eyes, her face was pure white, like the geisha make up Sakura had been wearing.


	8. Chapter 8

“Those two do not get on well.” A Neuman with greyed skin said, she wore a purple and grey top that looked like armor that stopped just beneath her chest in a ‘v’ shape, leaving part of her torso bare which was covered by the purple hakamas she wore that he some sort of triangle flowery design in white while the hakamas themselves were a dark purple with what looked like a white haori that was cinched at the waist and left to dangle behind her like one often would do with a coat, though the sleeves were not visible. She also wore tobe socks and sandals. Her name was Triell, Kaori had spoke with her before... at least once, she thought. Rhed shook his head and waved a hand.

“Seems to be the case. ... Hey, Sakura. Let’s go get a drink at the casino.” Zil went behind the bar and readies up the coffee machine while Sakura calmly closed the parasol, she her obachi, katana, and tanto down and shot a look to Rhed.

“In a moment.” Rhed tilted his head at that, crossing his arms.

“You got one moment. It ain’t an invitation.” Zil took her coffee once it was ready, putting honey and sugar in it before finding a seat at the bar.

“Are you going to watch this.” She glared at Rhed. The Cast in red and black turned towards the commotion, Kaori was keeping an eye on Sakura herself, but she wasn’t going to spectate... that is, she wasn’t going to stare. That was rude.

“I’ve watched a lot of things, which is why we’re gonna go have a nice drink. C’mon.” 

“Seems I really missed a lot...” A female with black pants, a white shirt with gold and red shoulder armor stood with a large sword between the Cast and Triell. Sakura glared at Rhed, then looked to Kaori.

“Very well.” The two left and Kaori seemed satisfied with that. She turned her attention to Triell and the other two whom she did not know. One of them said something that caught her attention.

“If you aren’t ARKS, what are you?” 

“Not exactly anything these days.” The sword woman said.

“I wouldn’t say that, everyone is  _ something _ .” The Cast replied with a consoling smile.

“Sarah is a unique case...” She turned to address the sword woman, Sarah.

“You were listed as killed in action when you first disappeared.” 

“Hmm, that is... unusual, but I agree with... um, I’m afraid I don’t know your name either.” 

“Not considering the size of the crater that was left behind.”

“Yeah... I should be actually.” Sarah agreed.

“Oh, right... Sorry. I’m Triell.” Kaori thought as much, and even though she’d been talking to the Cast she understood.

“Designation: Black Sheep.” The Cast offered a subtle nod to Kaori.

“Ah, so I can finally put a face to the name. A pleasure to meet you Triell.” Triell nodded.

“Likewise.” Kaori glanced over at Black Sheep.

“And you as well, Black Sheep.” 

“It is good to find some variety in the classifications among the Neo Vanguard.” Kaori nodded in agreement.

“If I may... I heard that many of our missions are... Irregular. That sparks some curiosity as to their nature?”

“Yes, well... We get a lot of recruits who, um... don’t particularly fit in well anywhere else.” Triell answered.

“And because of that, we don’t always get the best mission selections.” 

“Best?” Black Sheep asked, tilting her head.

“Is there such a thing?” Kaori queried.

“Often junk assignments, or especially dangerous jobs. The things that other units don’t really want.” Triell went on.

“Only if you survive.” Sarah replied.

“That’s the theory,” Triell went on.

“and it’s kept me comfortable.” 

“Fair enough.” Black Sheep nodded with the assessment.

“Challenges are but food for growth.” Kaori wondered though when such things became too much... 

“Those who wanted to skid by take the junk jobs, and those of us who weren’t being challenged before take the dangerous ones.” Kaori thought that Triell’s words sounded like her own thinking on the matter.

“Sounds agreeable. I no doubt need more fine tuning before I am able to be more than a liability, but look forward to undertaking such.” Kaori nodded thoughtfully, listening more than anything to the conversation.

“Well, if you’re here, you’ll likely find your strong suit eventually.” Triell agreed.

“Don’t discount those ‘junk jobs,’ they serve a purpose too.” Black Sheep nodded in agreement with Sarah.

“Find strength or be destroyed... I doubt many get such agreeable deals.” She said as the trio went to the bar. Kaori lost interest in their conversation then as the words sounded familiar. Kaori thought about what Black Sheep said for a while... it reminded her of something of her past when she was younger. Much younger. She got up to take a look at the Earth. Seeing it from space really was different from being on the planet itself. She got on a tower and just stared, until Sakura appeared on the tower nearby.

“Do you have a moment...” She spoke softly, Kaori looked over at her.

“I do. Is there something I can help you with?” She asked calmly, she didn’t seem irritated because it had long since faded as she’d been staring at her home.

“Yes there is.” She nodded, giving Kaori half a bow. 

“I decided to handle this matter as an officer would. Rhed has no part in it so you know that my motives are pure.” 

“I have little doubt anyone could make you do something you didn’t think was necessary in any sort of manner.” Kaori replied. Despite the harsh exchange of words earlier that day, she did believe it was true.

“You are correct.” She nodded again.

“I am sorry for treating you in a disrespectful manner.. You are better than what I said about you.”

“I believe things of the past make us say things we should not or do not mean in a single moment when we are angered. That being said, I do not believe you would be in that sort of position either. I think we both would hold our own out there in such situations.”


	9. Chapter 9

“My therapist would... agree with you... on a lot of things.” She smirked, giving the parasol she held a twirl.

“I spent a lot of time around such people. It is easy to pick up when you are young. My parents sent me to one because they thought it would quell my rebellious spirit.” 

“A rebellious spirit cannot be quieted by talking.. We are.. a lot alike Kaori.”

“You are correct, but my parents did not think so.” 

“More than either of us would enjoy admitting.” There was some truth there. Kaori smiled a little anyway.

“I think that is why I believe you deserve better than you’ve had. I see something of me in you.”

“Let’s move forward Kaori. Be even on all offences the other has made. No more squabbling or bickering.”

“No promises, but I do try to be civil at least.” 

“I will accept that.” She gave Kaori a full bow. Kaori nodded in return.

“Enjoy... this rock..” She looked around distastefully.

“I will leave you in peace.” 

“Fair enough, but it is my home I enjoy.” Kaori replied as Sakura leapt down to leave her be. After some time, Kaori decided it was getting late and she should head home rather than look at it from space.

The next day Kaori found herself back in the Alliance hall, this time she was pouring over research documents she’d gotten from Xiera herself about the Guardian and what they had gone through. The only reason she’d gotten such documents in the first place was thanks to Xiao really. He had been there, staring out at space and not really saying much as she had told Xiera what it was she wanted the documents for in the first place. 

He hadn’t said a word except to tell Xiera, without looking in Kaori’s direction, that it would be in her best interest to hand over the documents for the journey that she and Wil were going to undertake, if only to give them an idea of what they would be facing. Xiera had then consented to hand over documents, but no real footage. Apparently that was classified for some reason under personal and not just anyone could see it. 

She had understood that seeing it would be an invasion of privacy on some level and was likely classified due to that and other reasons. It didn’t matter, Kaori was satisfied just to have the clearance to have these documents as it was. She had gone for a more relaxed look today and was wearing the festive kimono that had been handed out for the new year festivities, it had white diamond patterns across the bottom and was tied up, it had a black shirt underneath and black shorts, tobe socks and sandals completed the look. 

She stretched out on the front row seats, propping her feet up in an empty spot. Not like most members used these seats so it didn’t matter and there weren’t a lot of operatives around the hall anyway. Kaori read through document after document. Time seemed to disappear as she researched the various encounters the Guardian had over the first year of being an ARKS operative.

“If only I could get a first hand account of this...” She grumbled quietly to herself after closing another document. Feeling an aching need to stretch, she dismissed the terminal with an inward sigh, got up and stretched before heading to the bar. Triell was there, a draconian, she looked mostly human and had sea green eyes; her navy blue hair had pink and navy blue highlights on the right side and her horns stuck out of her hair. They were black and had sharp looking ridges that got smaller and smaller up to the tips. 

It was difficult to know what class she was by looks alone, as the outfit she wore was one of the armored tops ARKS assigned, it was in purple and grey and spanned to cover from the top of her neck to her arms and hands and all the way down her torso. The pants she wore were not ARKS assigned attire, however, as the pleated hakamas were a dark purple that was edging on black and had some sort of flora design in white. The garment that folded over looked like it might be a white haori, but it was difficult to tell from this angle and the only reason she knew about the hakamas as well as the tobe socks and sandals was because she’d seen the woman earlier out of the corner of her eyes. There was no specific member who was a bartender really, just if one had the know-how and was behind the bar it was assumed that person had taken the responsibility at the moment to serve everyone else if they should ask.

“Can I have some tea?” Kaori asked as she took a seat at the bar, not taking note of the Cast in red armor with purple hair and green eyes who was behind the bar as well, that was Valkyrie Zero.

“Huh, some tea would be nice.” The unfamiliar face said as she looked over at Kaori, this youngster was Zakara. Kaori didn’t really know her, aside from being aware of her name; they hadn’t even gone on a mission together that Kaori knew of much less spoke to one another. Triel nodded politely to her and started the electric kettle.

“What kind of tea?” The Cast asked, causing Kaori to notice her.

“What kind is there?” Kaori didn’t have that much of a preference, but she did enjoy some of the berry ones. The Cast began to pull out the small labeled boxes of tea and setting them down. Earl Grey, Green, Extra Green, Aldebaran Green, Deep Green, National Mint, Strawberry Fields, Mother’s Little Helper, Not Your Mum’s Tea, Black and Hazard Orange. Valkyrie Zero looked at some of the boxes and tapped her chip.

“I think whomever was buying supplies may have believed nobody here would actually drink the tea.”

“Hazard Orange looks like one to try. If it doesn’t taste like a warning cone I’ll be disappointed.” The stranger said. Zero nodded and put out a cup to steep, humming as the aroma wafted from it and grew stronger.

“Mandarin orange and... chili powder? Likely meant to go with a sweet chocolate pastry?” She noted.

“I am Valkyrie unit Zero.” 

“ARKS Personal trainer and advisor, Banshee. I’m in the process of assignment here.” Valkyrie bowed politely.

“What do you train people in Madam Banshee?” 

“I can do a little bit of everything. Knowing the basics of all the active combat styles goes with the territory, but I’m a Fighter specialist by trade. Side of Hunter, too, when required, but I never really got a feel for those weapons.” 

“ARKS classified me as a Hunter, though they also say I could be a Bouncer due to high mobility systems my makers built into me.”

“Hey. You do you. Your combat style should be the style you’re most comfortable with. Or in your case, designed with, I guess.” The Cast glanced down at Banshee’s tea.

“How is it?” The other took a sip as Kaori was looking over the choices.

“You’d be surprised, but the orange goes with the chili powder nicely.” Zero smiled slightly.

“I’m glad it is to your liking. Would you like something to eat with it?” 

“I ate before I came in. Besides, I don’t think you keep sweet chocolate pastries in stock here.” Banshee says with a grin. Valkyrie checks and puts out a milk chocolate bar.

“No, but these are stocked.

“You know what? That’ll work.” Zero placed the candy bar in front of Banshee.

“I look forward to working with you, madam.”

“These are fine choices, honestly. The mint please.” Kaori speaks up after a moment. The one who had introduced herself as Banshee was a beast woman with hair that could only be described as forest green. Unfortunately soon after that Kaori had to depart, much to her displeasure, as she had to deal with company work.


	10. Chapter 10

Wil had been ‘resting’ for a few days now, being cleansed of F-factor and his body catching up on much needed rest and relaxation. He didn’t hate that, he just hated that he was ordered to by the Admiral. Whispers were on the down-low that his defensive capability was almost on par with the Guardian, and the officers over the combat bureau would have to confirm those to be true. For an Earthling, he could really hold his own in battle. 

While the whispers were occurring about what caused him to go on leave for a short time, he had been to his workshop frequently making the ring that he would use to eventually propose to Kaori with. He made sure to only be gone when she was, and return before she did. This was one of those times that he made sure he was back really early because he had a feeling she would be back early. He had Phineas still doing client orders while he was unable to. Siyo and Phineas both were busy with such orders, sometimes teaming up when they had the same order. Kaori, while not actively on the field herself during this time, hadn’t been entirely still either. She’d been doing research and still went out occasionally to dine in the cafe.

“This whole no missions for a week thing is driving me crazy. I can’t stand it. I want to kill falspawn so bad, but I have really enjoyed getting to spend more time with you off the field.” He said when Kaori returned. She smiled a little.

“I think we’ve both been feeling restless, but like it or not, it’s probably been to our benefit to not be on the field. There is some good news to be had as well. I got some documents on the Guardian from Xiera. I told her what we were planned and Xiao said they were likely going to be to our benefit to have them. No visuals though, Xiera was pretty adamant about not handing those over.” He chuckled.

“She probably has those set to where she can only view them because she has a secret, probably poorly hidden crush, on the Guardian. Glad she was willing to hand over the documents though. Thanks for getting those.” He then thought for a moment.

“You are observant, you always take a step back and look at the big picture of what we are facing or what lies ahead. Clearly you’re the brains and the beauty in this relationship.” She flushed slightly.

“I just wanted to know more about what we were going to be facing... although I don’t know about the whole crush thing and I’ve been through them myself already, not exactly what I’d call exciting reading due to format.” 

“Report format is never really fun to read.” He laughed.

“Especially the way Xiera formats them.” 

“Definitely the way she formats them. If I wasn’t looking for key information I’d have fallen asleep in the Alliance Hall earlier this morning reading them.” 

“What did you find?” He was curious.

“That Persona was a pain in the first year and took every opportunity they could to kill Matoi... and that the Dark Falz are certainly nothing to sneeze at. The Profound Darkness was a handful - as expected... though apparently it took over Matoi at some point or tried... but the Guardian made sure that didn’t happen.”

“I see. Didn’t Persona wind up sacrificing himself and taking the Profound Darkness into himself or something?” 

“It isn’t clear exactly who or what Persona was from these files, but according to the report, yes. They sacrificed themselves to save Matoi form the influence taking hold even after the Guardian took them on. Following that, there was the rise of Luther... followed by Apprentice and lastly Gemini. Then of course the fiasco with Gemini eating everyone apparently... then the incident on Earth followed by Omega and our present day situation... I had no idea what to do about Shiva when she just invaded the ship though... I was in the cafe before then and she just showed up with her escorts and... if it wasn’t for the inhibitors I would have fought too, but it seemed none of us were a match for Shiva on our own.” She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

“As for the matter of Persona... I have a feeling that only the Guardian themselves can tell us their identity.”

“Yeah... and we will never get the chance to meet them except from afar. They are by far the most celebrated operative of ARKS.” He paused.

“You said the incident on Earth was covered in the report?” 

“Unfortunately you may be right. Though it doesn’t mean I won’t try. After all, they are still a field operative.” She nodded at his question.

“It is, but it’s very vague unfortunately. There’s little to nothing, I’m afraid, on the incident with the Deus being. All the reports had to say on that matter was that there was a short battle between the Guardian, Earth Guide operatives and Adam followed by the group disappearing off the radar completely... only to have the Guardian and the rest of the fleet suddenly shifted back here and had to find a way back to Earth. The report doesn’t specify the cause of the shift or the battle itself. One more reason I want to hunt down the Guardian myself. To understand what it is they faced, even if they decline to talk of Persona.” 

“I see.” He nodded.

“So Adam was fought before Deus Esca was... I wonder if he sacrificed himself in a bid to attain godhood and thus what the Guardian fought may not have truly been Deus but rather a corrupt interpretation based on Adam’s view?” He thought aloud.

“I’m just spouting theory right now, I just know the whole thing shook everything up.” She nodded.

“Based on what little I know of the event, I believe evidence shows that your theory is not off the mark. Not completely anyway.” She was thoughtful.

“I think if I could locate the Guardian I might be able to talk to them, if only a short while. Having been one of the few to have fought side by side with them on Omega might help me gain a brief audience.” 

“That’s right... you did fight alongside them before we met.” She nodded.

“I was there to help them reach the end, I did not see what was in the flower... but I helped ensure they got there while the rest of us faced the hordes of enemies and kept them at bay so the Guardian could do what was needed. I’m hoping that being one to help the Guardian reach their goal will be leverage enough for a brief chat.” 

“Was that the battle Pati and Tia wouldn’t leave you alone about?”

“Yes. They wanted to know all the details.” 

“It’s a wonder they haven’t harassed you about us yet.” He chuckled.

“What they don’t know they can’t ask me about.” She replied with a smirk.

“I’m sure there’s a list of things about us that they will never know.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Just as well.” Pati and Tia were good informants, but sometimes Pati stuck her nose into things that weren’t really her business to know.

“I think they’re currently far too frustrated with the photoners anyway to have noticed.”

“Very true indeed.” He smiled.

“Did you hear that Stryker and Leila are getting married?” 

“I did hear that. I was there when Lelia told him she was pregnant... which I don’t think he was expecting and I imagine that hurried that decision up a bit.” 

“Oh? What was his reaction? This I gotta hear.”

“At first pretty much no reaction and then he asked her if she wasn’t fooling him and she said she wasn’t. After that... well, the reaction was mostly shock I think.”

“While I am happy for them both, the thought of a little Stryker-Leila hybrid running around kinda worries me a little bit. We know how they both are, I’m curious how the little one will turn out.”

“As am I, considering we’re a bunch of misfits. Though while I’m not one to judge really, I don’t think now is the best time to have squirts runnin’ around.” 

“We’re not guaranteed tomorrow though, and the little ones are the future of both ARKS and the universe as a whole.”

“No, we’re not... but being in ARKS that’s sort of a given and a risk we were taking from day one in the academy. I have a feelin’ that once this war is over there’s gonna be a whole new generation at least half the size of the population of this ship.”

“Xiera may have to be pulled from her post to babysit. Now picture her trying to wrangle a bunch of kids.” Kaori chuckled.

“I’d pay mesta to see THAT.” He thought for a moment.

“Perhaps we could have Matoi talk to Xiao about that...” He laughed.

“Speaking of, I heard a rumor among a few fellow ARKS regarding our young leader. Supposedly he’s got a real soft spot for a very particular ARKS and the feeling is mutual.”

“Are you referring to the way Sarah stares longingly as she talks about him?” 

“Yeah.”

“That relationship has been kindling since Xiao first appeared to her if I’m not mistaken...”

“Most likely. Though I am not sure the two of them noticed until recently and a lot of ARKS have been too busy to take note. High society really has nothing better to do with their time sometimes.” 

“True, but it also gives you access to information otherwise inaccessible to others.”

“No doubt about that. That does remind me though, I bet if I talked to Matoi I could find out where the Guardian is.”

“Probably... they are an item too, right?”

“That I don’t know. There’s a lot of rumors floating around there, some say they’re lovers, other say they’re just friends, some say they’re related... the list goes on and on and those two... they’re not talking.”

“True... it is just their business and none of ours after all.”

“Indeed, personally if they are together then I say good for them and that’s all I need ever know.” Without warning, Wil took Kaori into his arms and kissed her. It surprised her, certainly, but was a welcome one as she returned the kiss. He smiled.

“How was your day today?” He asked as he slowly let go to get a better look at her.

“All in all, I’d say it’s been a good day.” She smiled.

“I’m glad to hear that.” He placed a hand on her cheek before kissing her again.

“I snuck out and did a few bonus key missions today. There were no falspawn though.”

“That right? A good thing the medical staff isn’t keeping tabs on you.” She replied playfully.

“Right, but I have a girlfriend who can be just as scary as she is adorable, so I was extra careful not to be caught by Siyo either.” Kaori just chuckled.

“She would have probably just tranquilized me and drug me back.” He laughed.

“Hmm, probably... or tried to beat some sense into you first and then drag you back.” She chuckled.

“I don’t really really tell her what to do when it comes to handling field missions.”

“She seems to know what she’s doing. Her and Phineas seem to get along very well too.” 

“Yes, you’d think they’d been friends for years the way the two of them talk. Considering she’s been with me since I can remember, we’ve been through a lot together.”

“I swear... if our parents somehow knew each other already... that would be something else.” He chuckled.

“Yes, yes that would be. Though very unlikely.” 

“Would be weird.” He thought for a moment.

“What would you like to do today? I’ll let you decide today.” He smiled.

“That would be really weird and there would have to be an interesting story behind it too. “Hmm, I’ve been inside most of the day so how about a walk?” He nodded.

“A walk does sound like a great idea. We’ve not been able to do that... ever since we had our first kiss.”

“True, we have not had the time.” Wil took Kaori’s hand in his and led her outside. It had been a while since they were able to just be together like that because they were always so busy. She smiled as she held his hand.

“Anywhere in particular you’d liked to walk to?” 

“I hadn’t planned it out, no.” 

“Alright.” He smiled and walked with her to the spot where they first kissed, as it was in the direction of the access point to the area outside of the castle.

“I’ll be officiating the wedding tomorrow.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’ll be interesting. I’ve not done a wedding in nearly four years.”

“Interesting.” He playfully nudged his elbow against her as they walked.

“This is nice. We should do this more often.” She smiled at the nudge.

“We should.” He stopped when they reached the top of an area overlooking what was obviously two mines not too far from the castle and the beautiful landscape surrounding them. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked her as he looked out at it. 


	12. Chapter 12

“Do you mean the mines?” She asked after glancing around the landscape. He nodded his head as he let go of her hand and put that arm around her. She turned to him, smiling up at him, her arm encircling him in return. He gently kissed her.

“Our home is overlooking the place that brought me to Thorn, and ultimately to you.” She had returned that kiss, then glanced over at the mines.

“Then... one of those mines was where you fought the fragment?” She asked when her gaze went back to him. 

“The one on the right more specifically. I’d never seen anything like it. The fear and dread it gave me, especially when it projected an illusion of my likeness over itself, I’ll never forget that. If I had to pick a time in my life that was my darkest hour, that would be it.” She nodded thoughtfully.

“I can see why it would be.” 

“That’s part of why I am gone so long of an evening or morning. I’m scanning for falspawn, and now photoner activity.”

“I see, and how has that fared so far?” 

“So far I’ve seen no new traces, and f-factor was purified from the area.”

“That’s good then.”

“I’m sure that brings relief to your father to know too.” 

“Hmm, likely.” They spent the rest of the evening just relaxing in each other’s company.

Kaori, unfortunately, would miss the wedding the following day due to feeling sick from something she ate.

  
  


It was before they went out on his mission that Wilhelm had asked if she wanted to run a training exercise with him and she’d agreed. She had changed into a midnight blue top and a dark lavender skirt before they went and met him near the gate.

“This is my outfit now, you are not getting me out of it... in public.” Kaori remarked before they went to the gate.

“Maybe not able to get you out of the outfit in public, but you never said anything about places like this.” He teased in the training room they arrived in.

“Oh my stars Wil! I set myself up for that one... and this still technically public, they can hear us likely.”

“Wouldn’t the fear of getting caught excite you though?” He laughs, she flushed slightly.

“... I never thought about it like that honestly.”

“Neither did I until I just said it to be honest. Anyway... let’s do this mission and then talk about it after?” 

“Sounds good to me.” He chuckled and they went into the transporter pipe to start the training, even though he had said it was listed as ‘extreme’ training, between his sword and her dual blades - long enough to be swords despite being classified as twin daggers - they cut through the swarm of simulated enemies without issue and in shorter time than the exercise suggested it be done in.

“Even for a simulated area, it would be too cold. We would warm each other up though.” He winked.

“I definitely would need a longer skirt if it really was cold. I don’t want the enemy’s trunk up this skirt that’s for sure.” She commented when she saw what the next enemy would be. He chuckled.

“Yeah that wouldn’t be good. I would get jealous.” She chuckled going forward towards the teleporter. He followed her into the next exercise.

“See? It didn't happen that time.” He said once they were back at the teleporter.

“Yeah... I just rear-ended it with my blades.” 

“Remind me never to make you mad.” He laughed.

“You’re adorable... with blades.” She just laughed. After the next round he turned around and kissed her deeply before heading to the portal, teasing her in the process.

“Oh you are not getting away with that.” She headed after him. When he caught up near the end she grabbed him for a deep kiss before sprinting off with a laugh. He caught up with her again and pinned her against the wall, arms above her head as he held both her hands with one of his and kissed her with a more heated kiss. She returned the heated kiss without hesitation. His other hand rested on her side and he slowly broke the heated kiss.

“It would go something like this.” He winked before he fully demonstrated what he meant.

“I love you... that was-” His words were cut off by someone in the distance shouting.

“Hey! Get out of here if your mission’s over!” Wil laughed and carried her through the teleporter to the ship and looked down at her lovingly. She was laughing as he carried her off, nestled in his arms, her legs wrapped around him.

“Now that was a close one.” She murmured.

“Yeah... it was. Imagine if I had lasted a couple minutes longer. Would we have finished in here?”

“Hmmm, well fate didn’t decide that did it?” She smiled.

“Plus who’s to say we are even done yet. Day’s still young.” He winked. She smirked.

“So it is...” She chuckled.

“I had a little something I put together while I was out.” 

“You do?” 

“Mmhmm. I was considering about timing.” 

“Now I’m curious.” 

“Oh I just bet you are, but it will take me a few minutes to get set up.” 

“Well I guess I better put you down so you can.” He winked as they headed into the teleporter to head back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

Wilhelm had fallen asleep with Kaori in his arms. A few hours after that the alert for The Profound Darkness sounded over the intercom. It seemed louder than usual. Kaori whacked the speaker’s audio button with a pillow, silencing it down to a murmur. It wasn’t the announcement that woke him, that would have been a mercy. He was drilled in the face by the pillow in the process of her silencing the speaker.

“Huh? I’m awake, what's happening?” 

“Sorry sweetheart, stupid speaker woke me.”

“Profound Darkness?” 

“Yes, again.”

“We should probably go this time sweetheart.” He said as he started becoming more alert.

“Yeah... guess someone has to teach it to stop disruptin’ the peace.” She replied with a chuckle. They slipped from the bed and got ready to do battle with The Profound Darkness, joining with the countless others who had also set out to do the same.

Chaos... devastation... ruin... hell. If Wil could pick any words to describe the battle against Dark Falz Gemini and The Profound Darkness, those would be it. He saw so many platforms carrying ARKS operatives get destroyed around them, opening his eyes to how finite life was, and how easily death could sweep people away. The battle was won, for them, but the cost was very high, adding up to be hundreds, if not thousands of operatives lost. The devastation shook him to the core of his being. He stood in the field of flowers on Naverius, relieved that the battle was over, and that the victory had been won. His armor bore the scars of battle so that his body wouldn’t have to. Never before had he been so emotionally and psychologically taxed after a battle. The only... the ONLY saving grace in this battle that kept him from going insane was that Kaori was fighting by his side in it. He was slowly calming down, the overwhelming sea of emotions ceasing to be chaotic in his heart as the peaceful atmosphere of the area soothed his weary soul. 

As the ARKs that had joined them gathered their items and cleared out, Kaori walked over to him. This wasn’t something usual when it came to missions. It had been a hard fight. It always was though. Unlike the machines the photoners sent out against them, Dark Falz and The Profound Darkness weren't something to take lightly no matter how skilled you were. Her skill with the blade was edging on mastery, but even she was having a very hard time contending with such powerful foes.

“Kaori... we could have easily been on one of the platforms that were destroyed.” He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Truly... life is as delicate, and yet as beautiful, as these flowers surrounding us.” He looked up at the sky.

“Sometimes the fight is to make it to tomorrow, or to open up the path for others to do so. My brothers and sisters in arms who fell today... I will remember you all, and your sacrifice will not be in vain.” He spoke as a brief eulogy for those who had fallen. She didn’t say anything. There was really nothing to be said. She knew he was right. It was a risk all operatives took every single day. Every time a mission was accepted, everyone knew that in doing so they risked not coming back. Even if they had fought the same enemies countless times. All it took, sometimes, was a single mistake and then there was nothing left of you but a memory in the midst of those who had known you. He turned to face her.

“The only thing that kept me together during this fight was that you were by my side in it. You are truly my rock, and my anchor to this reality that we live in.” He paused for a brief moment.

“I... think I found some of the answers I was looking for today.” She moved to stand by him.

“There’s some good in that then.” He nodded.

“When I first woke up on Thorn, I wondered why I was there... what my purpose was for ending up on a ship full of operatives fighting an enemy across the cosmos, when I should have died on Earth. And.. then I met you. I was confused, I thought my purpose was to find answers for the Deus Incident, that way my mind could be at peace, but that was not ultimately what I needed.” He let his words sink in a moment before continuing.

“Then we started talking more, and the bond of love blossomed between us and intertwined our hearts and lives. I began to fight with a new purpose, to live with a new purpose... for you, and for you first and foremost. My love for you and desire to protect you transcends anything I have ever felt or experienced at any point in my life, and I cannot imagine what my life would be like without you in it.” It was clearly his heart talking with the words leaving his lips.

“Kaori Revan, it is truly an honor to have you by my side in this life... and my only desire in this universe is for you to continue to be by my side..” He seemed to stammer at the last part of his sentence, and then the words were uttered.

“as my wife.” He knelt down in front of her and a small box materialized in his hand. He opened it and held it up to her, revealing a handcrafted engagement ring with the inscription ‘my queen’ engraved on the inside of the band.

“Kaori... will you marry me?” 

As she’d listened quietly she’d felt a small smile come to her. The words touching her deeply. She was not, in the least, however, prepared for this. Even though she had thought about it, from time to time since they had met... and at one point their fellow operative, Minasein, had joked about it. That didn’t do anything to prepare her for this moment. Shock flared in her eyes but faded as it was quickly replaced by sheer elation.

“Of course I will... oh my stars.” She was completely caught off guard and overwhelmed with the sensations of love and joy intermingling. There was no doubt in her that this is what she needed in life. No matter what might come, she desired to only be by his side. He took her left hand in his after he took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Then he brought her into his arms and kissed her without so much as another word being spoken in that moment. Now for another reason, this place would be forever etched in their memories, as the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. He loved her more than what he thought was possible for the human heart to be capable of, and that would never change.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a kiss of wonder, joy and love. She was devoted to him, more than she had ever imagined was possible for anyone to be. From that very first moment that they had met, she had been his. Enraptured by him, pulled to him by something she did not fully understand, but had never questioned for she had felt something inside that had simply defied everything she had thought before and imagined and had beckoned her to him; she may never have the words for it, but she had never regretted following what she felt. After the long kiss, he slowly broke it and rested his forehead against hers.

“This is what I was constantly working on in my workshop for the time I had to rest from fighting falspawn. I had Siyo keep it a secret, and Phineas did as well. Mina knew what I was planning to do, just not when I was planning to do it. Stryker knew I eventually would as well.” He smiled, Kaori chuckled as she realized their friend’s teasing comment so many months back wasn’t so much just in jest... 

“Well, that explains a few things.”

“Your parents knew too. In fact they even supplied the materials for the ring.” He winked.

“I still think we should stay here for a few more moments. Wish we could never leave this place.”

“I imagine they were elated with the news.” She shook her head with a chuckle.

“I never even suspected what you were up to.”

“That was the plan all along.” He chuckled and kissed her again. She returned the kiss lovingly. There were no words to express how happy she felt. Wil slowly broke the kiss.

“I suppose we should head back before the others get worried.”

“Heh, yeah, think they’d send a search party?” 

“Probably.” He laughed and she chuckled. He took her left hand in his right and smiled.

“As fun as testing that theory sounds, I don’t think it’s wise.”

“Agreed.” She entwined her fingers with his. He led her to the teleporter and kissed her once they were both in it right before it activated and took them back to the gateway ship. Not that she noticed the timing as she was too wrapped up in him. The gateway ship docked at Thorn.

“I’m sure our families will be excited to hear the news.”

“I agree.” 

“I do have a question for you, regarding your family’s company.”

“Go ahead and ask.” 

“I don’t know how it works or anything, but when the time comes would you want to be the one to run the company, as you are the heiress.”

“If you mean be the one who actually runs it and explains everything else to you, I could do that.” She replied with an amused smile.

“Yes, that would be ideal.”

“That won’t be too difficult to arrange. All you’d have to do then is officially appoint me as your assistant and that would take care of that.”

“Awesome. I was afraid it would be something complex involving tons of papers, lawyers, that sort of thing.”

“Heh, no. Though as for papers... there will likely be some involved in the running of the company that you’ll be required to sign. As your assistant it would be my job to make sure you understood said documents before signing them.”

“Oh, and you’d be my sexy assistant.” He winked.

“Naturally.” She grinned.

“Hopefully people get the memo not to knock when the do not disturb sign is on the office door.” He chuckled.

“That won’t be difficult. Just announce a meeting that takes a few hours and no one will come knocking.” 

“True... I have improved on stamina.” She laughed a little, flushing some.

“I know my father would do that when he did not wish to be disturbed... what he actually did is anyone’s guess.”

“Probably took a nap or something. That’s what I’d do.” 

“Probably.” She chuckled as they walked back up the ramp to the ARKS lobby. There  was still work that needed to be done after all.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaori was taking it easy in Franca’s when a familiar voice called out to her.

“Hey, long time no see!” She looked over to see Ninavask with two cups and a tea kettle, she was enjoying some green tea and some sort of dish she’d never really gotten the name of but liked, it was three puffs on a stick with various things inside, they were good.

“Hey Ninavask. It has been a while.” She replies, her ring glinting in the cafe’s light but he seems to not notice.

“How have you been?” He asked as he poured himself a cup and sat down next to her.” 

“Well and you?” 

“Fairly well... I think.” He said as he sniffed his tea before sipping it.

“How was your leave?” 

“You think? What’s going on? I got rest but what about you?” He waved his hand dismissively at first.

“Ah, it’s unimportant, and not as much rest as I probably should, but that’s normal.”

“You’re my best friend, it’s somewhat important.” She countered and he sighed.

“Yeah... that’s fair.” He studied his tea for a long moment then said.

“I’ve started dating someone.” He says all at once. 

“Really? How is that going for you?” 

“Well... I think? I don’t really know for sure...” 

“Hmm, well it’s hard to know when you’re inexperienced I suppose or don’t know what it is you’re looking for.” 

“Yeah... I think that’s kinda the problem.” He chuckled.

“I have absolutely no idea what I am doing.”

“Ah, well here’s some new I think you’ll like... neither does anyone else.” He chuckled.

“Is that the trick? No one has a clue?” 

“You’re supposed to learn as you go. For instance, I had tons of suitors shoved at me... so I got to learn fast what I didn’t want.” He nodded.

“Your parents really did just try and throw them at you, didn’t they?” 

“Yes, even when I came here I couldn’t fully escape them.” 

“Have you now though? Finally?” 

“You could say that. I’m engaged.”

“Oh-ho! Are you now?” He chuckled.

“Let me guess... it’s Wilhelm?” He said with a grin. She smiled.

“You’re right.” He snorted a bit.

“I mean, wasn’t hard to guess.” He smiled and nodded.

“He seems to like you. A lot. Spoke to him the other night.”

“I didn’t figure it would be since you’re one of the two people who know me best. You’re the first I’ve told since he proposed.” Ninavask chuckled a bit and nodded.

“Fair enough.” He sipped his tea, considering.

“He’s a good kid. Good earthling.” He paused a moment.

“Oh? Were you planning to announce it or just keep it on the low?”

“No plans to announce it.” He nodded.

“Fair enough. Any plans for the date?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Probably not going to have a large ceremony, I imagine. Expect any push back from your parents?” 

“No. In fact he craft this rink from materials he got from them. They’ve already met and approved of him.” Ninavask seemed genuinely surprised by that.

“They approved of him?” She nodded.

“From what I heard from them and him.” He nodded thoughtfully.

“Wonder how he managed that. I wouldn’t expect your parents to be okay with some earthling. That’s a genuine surprise to me.”

“It was to me as well, at the time. He was very smart about the way he went about it.” Ninavask sipped his tea, considering the fact. Setting the cup down on the saucer before asking.

“Did he tell you what all he did?” 

“He did, yes. He approached it from a business standpoint, at the time asking to formally be considered a suitor.” Ninavask stroked his beard.

“I could see that working... how did he convince them he had anything to offer?”

“He actually has a good sense of business. The details aren’t important.” He nodded a bit.

“Again, fair enough.” He said as he sipped at the tea.

“And you love him? You’re sure?” 

“I have never been more certain of anything in my life.” Ninavask smiled.

“Good, glad to hear it. I am happy for you.”

“Thank you. I wish some day you are able to share in such happiness as well.” He snorted a bit.

“If I survive that long, maybe.” 

“Now you sound like the old me. Don’t discredit fate, life happens when you least expect it.” He shrugged.

“Eh, I guess you’re right.” He sipped his tea. She smiled a little and sipped at her own tea. Ninavask swirled his tea as he peered out at the snow rappies still outside the cafe.

“Hmm, I wonder if they’re going to have those up until the fourth month or what...” 

“Probably 'til they finally get enough complaints.” She chuckled.

“Probably.” He sipped his tea.

“So... you never did answer my question. What should I be getting you two for the wedding?” She raised her eyebrows at that.

“When did you ask that?” 

“A little while ago. You must have been daydreaming about Wil.” He said, grinning mischievously.

“Smartalec.” 

“Accurate, but not answering my question.” He said, grinning as he continued to rib her.

“Fair, but I am not sure. I’ve never been to a wedding myself. What do guests bring? You went to Leila and Strkyer’s wedding didn’t you? I was not feeling well enough to go.” He laughed a bit.

“I have no idea. Leila and Stryker’s they didn’t expect anything. I assume utility things for home.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hmmm, well you’d know better than I. Perhaps it was wise of them to not expect anything.” 

“Maybe.” He shrugged and sipped his tea.

“I’ll have to discuss it with Wil to see what he thinks.” Ninavask nodded.

“Good idea.” He sipped at his tea only to find it empty and poured a new cup.

“He told me he officiated the wedding itself, he might have some idea.” Ninavask nodded again.

“He was the officiant... wasn’t he. Hah.”

“Yes, I saw the photos. I rather liked that attire he chose.” He nodded, chuckling.

“Looked straight up like he was about to start a crusade.” 

“You got that from his attire?” He nodded.

“Yeah, dark robes. Religious iconography. The works.” She shook her head with a chuckle. As she sipped her tea, he spoke again.

“Oh, so I tried some Summoner again today.” 

“How did that go?”

“I think the pets were more bored than me. None of the enemies put up much of a fight.” 

“Then you were in the wrong area.” He chuckled.

“That’s probably true, but I wasn’t certified for the deeper areas.” 

“I’m also guessing you started with the higher tier pets as well.” He nodded.

“Higher tier pets, armor that shrugged off everything the enemy put off. The Synchro barely even wanted to waste its time and the Wanda looked like it had better things to be about.” She sighed and shook her head.

“High tier pets don’t respect beginners, Ninavask.”

“Well they seemed more like they didn’t respect the enemy then me.” 

“What I mean is, they don’t think the enemy is worth the effort because they are the best of the best. They don’t know what it means to truly be in battle and that’s dangerous for you and them.” She ignored a PA about the Profound Darkness.

“My Jinga, for example, is high tier, but that’s because I raised him to be from the ground up.” Ninavask cocked his head, saying before she could continue.

“Dangerous? How so? You thinking the pets would come after me?” 

“Dangerous in that what if you meet a foe above them? No... my pets know the taste of defeat and thus have a healthy respect for the enemy, regardless of how small or weak they may seem. High tier pets don’t have that unless you raise them to.” He tapped his chin, nodding thoughtfully.

“I can see that... you’re saying because they are so confident that they might not handle it well if they lose.” 

“They also don’t know strategy to ensure that they win against a tougher foe. Which is dangerous for you. Summoners, without their pets, is like any other class without their weapons. It makes you vulnerable and weak.” She took a sip before going on.

“Also, pets who have been with their Summoners a long time are more likely to survive blows that might have otherwise knocked them out due to their connection to their Summoner. A connection that takes time.” He nodded thoughtfully.

“And unfortunately due to my limited tendency towards Summoner...” 

“It’s like any class, Ninavask. Taking shortcuts will not help you, it will hurt you.” 

“Sounds about right.” He considered his tea a moment.

“I don’t think I am cut out for Summoner. So... complicated to have to rely on so many things working together. Whereas Hero, Phantom, Etoile... it’s just you and your weapons.” 

“It can be, but no more complicated than building the right weapon for Fighter or any other class actually.” He shrugged.

“I think I’ll stick to swords and beating things into the ground.”

“Fair enough, but if you ever change your mind you know how to get a hold of me.” He nodded.

“Of course.” He sipped his tea, considering thoughtfully. Once more eyeing the snow rappies while she sipped her own, ignoring the PA announcement about the Profound Darkness. She’d just recovered from a battle with it, she was not eager to rush into another encounter.

“I would normally go on that, but I think I’ve hit my quota for the day. I barely get enough sleep as it is.” 

“I just recovered from dealing with the aftermath of such an encounter. I’m not eager to repeat it. You should get more sleep.” He chuckled.

“I should try. Unfortunately I seemed to be in the same room as a chain saw most nights.” 

“A... wha?” He waved a hand.

“Ah, nothing. Just not getting much sleep as I should.” He sipped his tea and checked the time.

“I should probably consider getting some shut eye soon either way.”

“Alright. It was nice catching up with you at least before you do.” He nodded, checking his tablet. Seeming surprised for a second, he sighed as he got to his feet, smiling.

“It was nice catching up with you as well. I am happy for you.” He then wandered away from the table, tapping at his tablet, mildly confused as he headed home. She shook her head a little as he wandered off. 


	17. Chapter 17

Kaori and Wil were discussing the details of the wedding to come, like possible dates and where to hold the wedding when Minasein walked in. She was wearing a deep blue kimono and matching socks and pants with sandals, there was an intricate white pattern on the back and her silver hair was done up in a small bun with blue sticks to hold it there.

“Okay Wil! I’m back and I have a question to ask!” Kaori looked over.

“Hey Minasien.”

“And I-... oh, hi Kaori!” She grinned from ear to ear.

“What is the question Mina?” Wil asked.

“Well first of all congratulations again. Also Kaori, he didn’t tell me, I tricked him into it.” She chuckled.

“Thank you and believe me, when he told me about it I kinda figured that was what prompted the question.” She said, referring to when Minasein had tried to catch her off guard in the cafe by asking when the date was for the wedding, which had been before Wil had proposed.

“And speaking of questions, I have two... does this outfit just not do it? Like is it... I dunno. Not nice enough for looks? Mine I mean.” Kaori looked the outfit over, even circling around Minasien. 

“What do you mean? Looks more than fine to me.” 

“I put a lot of thought into this outfit, thought someone might like it and I got shrugged off...” She huffed. 

“Hmm, maybe they have no sense of fashion?” She shrugged, there was nothing wrong with the outfit Minasien had chosen. Even if it seemed to blend in a bit against her dark skin it wasn’t unflattering and didn’t look bad as far as Kaori knew.

“Yeah, it looks fine to me as well.” Wil said, he agreed with Kaori’s assessment.

“Hrrrmmm...” She huffed.

“Thanks you two. I mean that really.” Her eyes glanced around the area and then back to the two.  
“For so whom exhibits freedom and love both shall find their real happiness. It is what guides us to our own ‘light.’ It is for what the strongest enemies are felled, for a freedom of love is the strongest force there is.” Kaori nodded in agreement with the words, Mina’s tone indicated she was quoting someone. 

“... thought I’d share some words from the wisest person I ever knew.” She smiled.

“And who would that be?” 

“My mother.” 

“A very wise woman indeed then.” Minasien nodded.

“You two take care.” 

“You as well.” Minasien then left the two alone. Wilhelm raised an eyebrow after she left.

“Huh. She was trying to catch someone’s eye and was brushed off. Poor girl.” Kaori nodded.

“A shame really. I hope that she will find the happiness she is deserving.” 

“Yeah, she does deserve it.”

“I can say I know how she feels. I was there once... but sometimes we don’t know what we deserve until it comes to us.” 

“I second that statement.” 

  
  


Wil had been working tirelessly on remodeling the cathedral wing of the castle to prepare for the upcoming wedding. He finished dusting off the last pillar and placed the candles on the altar and took a step back from the work. He and Phineas had worked the entire time Kaori and Siyo were out. Kaori and Siyo had been busy figuring out the food situation. Wil sent Kaori a message with pictures attached: 

Basic remodel of the cathedral is done. Ready for your decorative eyes.

He then sent another message: Just realized how awkward that sounded. I meant detail oriented mind.

It caused her to chuckle, however, and she sent a message back: Both likely ;)

Wil chuckled when he read the response and then replied: In the event Siyo leads again, I am fully clothed this time.

There was a moment’s pause before there was a reply: She’d appreciate that if she was coming with me, but she’s currently working on looking over invitations.

He responded with: Phineas is now taking care of Client Orders.

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to join him when she’s done selecting fonts.” Kaori said as she walked into the room, she was having Siyo find the best fonts among many for Kaori to look over later for the wedding invitations they’d send out. He turned around and smiled.

“And how is my future wife doing today?” He said as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her. She returned the kiss with a smile.

“I’m doing good today. I see you finished up here.” 

“Yes... I could not find any original descriptions, so I had to improvise. Thankfully Phineas helped with the harder to reach stuff.” She nodded as she glanced around. He had shifted around the furniture so that there were two rows of chairs and two of the sofas were at the front. The rugs with their swirling patterns had been laid against one another between them to create the aisle and at the end of the room near the windows was an altar with candles waiting to be lit. Temporary pillars had been set up as well to give a more cathedral feel to the room. She had no doubt it had taken him and Phineas a while to set up this area as a makeshift church, but it would serve its purpose come the proper day.

“Well I think all of your hard work paid off.” 

“I would say we could break this place in... but I wouldn’t want to do that in here before our wedding.” She chuckled.

“True, that might be on the level of scandalous wouldn’t it?” She joked lightly.

“No more scandalous than me sleeping with the heiress to a business empire.” He winked.

“Oh we wouldn’t want that getting out.” She grinned.

“I’d rather stay in.” He teased.

“I agree.” She chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

“I believe we have... six hours about Phineas gets back.”

“We should make good use of them then.” He let his eyes wander over her.

“Yes we should.” She smiled, slightly tilting her head slightly to one side. 

“So, let’s get to work then shall we?” He placed a teasing kiss on the other side of her neck.

“Don’t wanna waste any more time.” 

“That would be a crime.” She replied. Awhile later, in the companionable silence between them, he spoke.

“Before the Deus incident... this would have been considered taboo, but it was exciting.” 

“That so?” 

“Places like this were once considered holy places, and to commit an act such as this in an active place was viewed as taboo, forbidden, yet this place was not active until we started with this.” He kissed her.

“I love you.” She returned the kiss.

“I love you too.” 

  
  


Wil came up behind Kaori and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her neck.

“You’ve been busy, relax for a bit.” She smiled.

“I have been. Since we haven’t finalized the date I can’t exactly send the invites out, but I at least know which ones to use.” She turned slightly in his embrace so she could kiss him properly, her attention on him. He kissed her as well.

“Things are coming together. I’m sure you’re as excited as I am, if not more so.” 

“At least as much.” 

“You won’t have to worry about any more suitors calling on you at least.” He winked.

“We know it will more than likely be on a Sunday, because that’s when we are the least busy, right?” She chuckles a little.

“That was just a perk when I met you. You truly are the best thing to happen to me.” 

“And you are the best thing to happen to me as well. I love you more than I thought humanly possible for a person to love anyone or anything.”

“I have to second that.”

“And I will also have to admit, I never thought intimate acts could be so... blissful.”

“I have to agree with that too. I never understood what all the fuss was about truly.”

“On Earth I was taught that such an act was to be done in marriage only. That’s why I was reluctant at first, because if you were of that belief I did not want to rob you of that first night before marriage.” 

“I was only taught that one should not perform an act lightly, to be mindful of who one chose to give such to and that while marriage was ideal, it was not a requirement as long as I didn’t end up pregnant.” He paused before speaking.

“What would you have done if you wound up getting pregnant as a result of our... adventures?” 

“Probably pushed for a wedding date.” She replied after a moment’s thought.

“While I had no plans for one, I would want to make arrangements to make sure that the child would have everything they needed. Which would include the father.” She smiled a little.

“If your parents wouldn’t have approved of me, I was going to run away and elope with you. Or at least that was the backup plan.” 

“I’d have followed you.” He smiled as well.

“And if you would have gotten pregnant, I would have stayed by your side.”

“Thoughts for the future then.” She replied. He nodded.

“Yeah.” He then kissed her.

“Both exciting and scary at the same time. I know this for certain, that I am looking forward to being your husband and walking through this life with you.” She smiled after he broke the kiss.

“Be that as it may, I know I will follow you wherever you may go. I am looking forward to the future to come as your wife.”


	19. Chapter 19

Kaori stood on the balcony, reminiscing. She was taking it easy today and she was just sort of thinking back over everything that had happened... specifically that fateful day she had first met the love of her life.

  
  


~Flashback~

  
  


Kaori stood around in the Shopping Plaza in the usual white elegant dress with the jewel belt, a companion had said they’d meet her here. They’d just done a quest together and the plan was to do another, but first the other had something they needed to do.

“Hm... hey there Wings.” She looked over to see Stryker striding towards her. He was wearing a white t-shirt beneath a black jacket, black pants and boots and had a gold chain around his neck. He had started calling her wings after he’d heard why she wore butterfly wings.

“Hey.” 

“And what’s the assignment? Emergency code: Shopping?” 

“Nah, waitin’ on someone.”

“Ninavask.” 

“Heh, no, but I’ll give you points for the guess.”

“How many points before a prize?” 

“I didn’t start this with prizes in mind.”

“What a rip off.” She shrugged.

“This game is rigged.”

“What brings you over here anyway?”

“Similar reason in fact. After the hot sex I like to go party...” He says as soon as he sees  Leila coming up behind her.

“Too much info.” 

“What the fuck were y’all talking about.... Or do I want to know?” Kaori made herself a purple seat from photons.

“Nonsense, but I was honest about the part of waiting on her to go to her room to relax. You up for a trip there too? Trunks out I could talk to some ops along the way anyway, save me a trip.”

“Were we gunna and what now?” Leila asked, confused.

“Your room kitten, since it’s made for multiple people anyway.”

“Oh, my party room?!”

“... Yeah, and insert perverted misogynistic comment here. I don’t feel like it right now.” Kaori shrugged.

“I have nothing better to do, seeing as who I was waiting on seems to be taking their sweet time.”

“Yeah I love a good party!” 

“Who was it anyway?”

“No one you’d know.” 

“You’re probably right, but try me.” 

“I believe the name was Tyris or something like that.” 

“Nope.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

“Better to ask and be uncertain, because if I had and had seen them I coulda told you, yes?”

“Too true...” A beep on her comm let her know that the other had just left. 

“and now they’ve left the party, guess plans changed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashback actually goes back a bit further than just the day they met... but for those involved these events might be familiar...


	20. Chapter 20

“Well, gonna head there now either way. Coming with? Honestly, like I said, could- hey not who you wanted, but who you got.” She glanced over to see what Stryker was looking at and chuckled.

“Nice.” 

“What are you two plotting?” Ninavask asked.

“Not plotting. I’m following him to a party.” She got up and her photon chair dispersed.

“Right, follow me then. We’re going to take you to Leila’s room, tie you up in her sex dungeon, and make videos.” Stryker replied.

“A party?” Ninavask asked. He was dressed in a red haori and hakamas with white tobe socks and sandals, his long white hair was tied back and up; resembling Earth samurai.

“Kinky.” Kaori replied, knowing he was joking. Stryker never said anything like that and meant it.

“... Or just to discuss things. Ahhh, not fully a party, but a party room.” Ninavask frowned.

“Do you have a permit to do that?”

“Probably?”

“Pff, who’s gonna police it?” Kaori asked. Ninavask chuckled a bit at the joke but followed along. When they got to the main room Stryker called out.

“Are you decent? I know you like to hold orgies.” 

“This is cozy.” Kaori said, taking in the wooden room with the sofa and the TV as well as the shelves of the main room.

“Hey Itta.” Stryker said to the auxiliary who was watching TV, the other waved in acknowledgement while Ninavask rolled his eyes at Stryker even as he did look about the room.

“Shut the fuck up Stryker.” Leila said as she entered the room.

“This is my living room, Kaori and Nina. My Bedroom is to the left and Party Room is this way.” She led the way.

“Okay to be fair, Ita loves orgies. Mostly with him and other women. Well, did.” Kaori was observing the room when Leila had spoken up. Ninavask snorted at the orgy jokes, shaking his head as he turned to Leila.

“Hey Leila.” Kaori looked around the room, it was set up with a dance area, a bed for some reason... several chairs and tables and even a bar area.

“Definitely looks like a party room to me.” Ninavask wandered into the room, curious, behind him was Stryker.

“Heck yeah!” He and Leila hit the dance floor to the music for a bit before Stryker looked over at Kaori who had wandered over to the bed and Ninavask found himself a seat as well.

“Y’all want drinks?” 

“I’m good for now.”

“I’m good for the moment as well, thank you.”

“Nice choice of beds.” Stryker commented as Kaori lay down to watch the others.

“Ah, well I might get up in a while. For now I’m a bit tired from that urgent mission a while ago.”

“Anyway... here’s the real deal. Ninavask already kinda knows this.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Readings of falspawn in typical hot areas have actually somewhat decreased lately except for spontaneous hot spots that don’t last. The going theory is that it is because they’re being utilized by photoners. What I want you all for is simple: Shoot that theory down. Poke holes in it.” Kaori considered the matter for a moment before answering.

“Considering the photoners are not Dark Falz, I’d say that while I can see where you’d draw that conclusion it’s easy to say one way or the other... except that the photoners in question are directly linked to the Profound Darkness itself, which gave rise to the falspawn and Dark Falz in the first place.” 

“That sounds like supporting it, not poking holes in it.” 

“In short. Yes. I have no holes to poke into your theory.” 

“I’ve been considering it myself and I struggle to find any dissenting evidence.” Ninavask replied.

“Hmm... shit.”

“Even if the dip is caused by photoner harvesting rather than utilizing... it still achieves the same result.” Ninavask added.

“Precisely.” 

“Here’s another question then. Do you think it’s possible your standard falspawn activates independently of The Profound Photoner Darkness? Or even the basic grunt is following orders now?” 

“Hmm... I’d say they still operate independently to an extent, otherwise following orders. Much like they’d do with Dark Falz.” Ninavask frowned.

“Well, you’d have to extrapolate... did they ever, REALLY, follow orders from Dark Falz? Or were they just easy to herd?” 

“Oh definitely they did. The Mining Base assault.” Stryker reminded him.

‘I don’t think they were ‘herded’ Ninavask, case in point, when dealing with Apprentice. She actively summoned them.”

“They were often spearheaded by Apprentice.” Stryker agreed.

“Honestly, I wished Ita were really here. He was the one that woulda helped ya on this the most. I know knothin’ about this shit.” Leila piped up as she walked over to where Stryker was standing now, near Ninavask.

“I can’t say I’ve looked too deeply myself Leila, this is mostly just my ideal from observation on the field.”

“Right, but they behave more like herded pests than intelligent creatures following orders. Acting on instincts. Even the ones summoned directly by Apprentice only ever seem to obey her command directly in close proximity.” 

“Depends on which type you’re dealing with though.” Kaori put in.

“Given the whole insect-physiology and hive-mind mentality of the Apprentice-active ones I’d disagree.” 

“I think it’s more of a hive-mind like structure.” Kaori agreed with Stryker. Ninavask hmphed at that and scratched at his beard, considering.

“Regardless of the type,” Kaori went on.

“I have seen similarities in behavior regardless of what falspawn species it is.”

“I weary of everything and just fight to kill anything bad in my way. Other than that I don’t pay it much mind.” Leila added.


	21. Chapter 21

“That is true. Creep-ass toy ones.” Stryker replied.

“Yes, but even they seem to be hive-minded.” Kaori countered.

“I guess I can try to pay attention and give ya my thoughts.” 

“Know your enemy kitten.” 

“I prefer just smashing too, and leaving the questions to others, but you do pick up on a few things through the haze.” Ninavask agreed.

“I like to pick up someone in the haze.” Stryker commented though Kaori ignored that.

“Obvious patterns will stand out, even to the most battled hazed of fighters.” Ninavask nodded in agreement.

“I never got the impression they were being directly controlled in most cases unless a Dark Falz was nearby, but you might be right... I guess I just never really considered it too closely.”

“Hive minds don’t work like automata though. As in the kind of direct control you’re talking about.” Kaori put in.

“And if The Profound Darkness was the highest of Dark Falz... and this Shiva... thing consumed The Profound Darkness then it stands to reason, unfortunately, they have just as much control over falspawn as a Dark Falz would. Arguably more.”

“Basically she’s their queen, yes.” 

“Bollocks, but it makes sense.” Stryker replied.

“That’s one entity I’d rather not run into. I had a hard enough time with her minion.” Stryker sighed.

“Yeah... if only everyone I knew was like that.”

“Like what exactly?” Kaori asked.

“Having enough sense to not rush headlong into battle.”

“Ah, well I stand to have something to lose if I’m idiotic in battle.” Leila gave Stryker a death glare.

“You aren’t speaking of someone like me perhaps are you?”

“No I’m not speaking of someone like you, I'm speaking of you directly, kitten.” 

“Would you like some ointment for that burn?” Kaori offered while Ninavask chuckled.

“I haven’t run into any of them, but I would kinda like to.” 

“That’s stupid and you’re stupid for thinking it.” Stryker scolded him.

“You..... sir, are a fucker. I have gotten much better about it with therapy and training thank you!” Leila managed to say.

“I’m a fucker that’s still  _ right, _ kitten. I’ve seen your eyes out there. You’re better, but you’re not there yet.”

“Ah, if only I had that kinda time.” Kaori mused, Ninavask snorted and shook his head.

“I will never be ‘better’ it is not something I can fully control, believe me I try.”

“Yeah I know, but leave the diving into fhangees to someone like me yeah?”

“Nice to know that you care. You could just say that instead of sounding like you are trying to insult me ya fuck.” She laughed.

“And ruin my manly image? Never.” 

“Tsssh yes so manly when I punch or kick you off ledges.”

“Kitten, ‘pussies’ are the one thing that constantly triumphs over a man’s image.” Leila rolled her eyes and punched him, hard.

“... ow, but real here, everyone needs to be careful out there. This shit 's getting real out there. Kiddo is worried. For the first time ever since I brought her here. That says a lot.” 

“Yeah I try. I think for the most part we do our best. Brought her here huh?”

“I recruited her. Didn’t know that didja?” Kaori didn’t know that either.

“I know she is very worried. I can sense it and see it in her eyes; and no, I didn’t.

“Do you mean...” Kaori paused a moment before saying.

“Mina-san or someone else?” 

“Yeah, that’s kiddo. She’s kiddo to me cuz she may as well be half my age, if she ain’t exactly that.” Stryker replied. Ninavask stroked his chin, he seemed to be off in thought. 

“I dunno... at the end of the day I guess the Guardians better get their asses in gear and gut this Shiva woman.” Ninavask said finally. 

“Hey, don’t be so mean about it. I know how powerful those trio are first hand and I barely survived even though I’m a master of my class.” Ninavask waved the comment off.

“If these Guardians are so amazing, they should be able to put this Shiva person down.

“I could just say ‘go get killed and watch me care’ cuz let’s be honest, that’s what they are trying to do.”

“Not you too Ninavask... honestly, I guess you two weren’t on the Mothership when it all went down.

“Ha, guess again kiddo. My  _ entire _ point to this is it’s not something to rush into guns and swords a-swinging. Because they will kill you."

“Maybe you were lucky then to not run into her top minions.” Kaori replied and Ninavask shrugged.

“I was not. I was on deployment to Lillipa or something and no one sent me the invitation.”

“And make no mistake, that’s what this is coming down to: survival.” Stryker added.

“Those three are nothing to sneeze at Ninavask. If it wasn’t for the admiral I wouldn’t be here.” Kaori was trying to push the point into Ninavask's head.

“Ah yes, her code ‘Abyss’ ...” Stryker commented.

“Saved my ass.” Kaori said, as if completing his comment.

“I know kiddo has run into them, and I know that’s why she’s so shaken up about it.”

“I know a thing or two about survival. All I knew for a long time before the whole Ita saying “let’s join ARKS” I’m like uhhhh.” Leila put in.

“Despite our ‘victories’ against the fleets.” 

“No.” Leila said, Kaori knew it wasn’t really a victory. The fleet was still there and it was a cat and mouse game between them and The Oracle.

“Yes, our fights with the mechanicals are easy compared to the TRUE fight. I pity the Guardians. I wouldn’t want all that pressure on me. I’d go mad from it.” Ninavask frowned.

“It is definitely a lot of pressure. I will hand you that.”

“Mmmhmmm... s’why I’m just fine being ‘Captain’ again, and not more.” Stryker agreed.

“But they are the Guardians; if anyone can handle this mess, it’s got to be them.” 

“Also Matoi has a nice rack.” Kaori wanted to sigh, he just had to say that didn’t he?

“Yes, they are the only ones strong enough.” Kaori then threw a pillow at Stryker’s head, while Leila looked at Stryker heatedly.


	22. Chapter 22

“You are lucky Mina isn’t here...” The pillow hit its mark.

“Ow... wow, nice throw.” It had some fire to it, seeing as how where she was at - on the bed - it was at least a dozen feet from where he was standing. Leila grabbed the pillow that had fallen to the floor and began to beat Stryker with it.

“Hey Heyyy!”

“You deserve every hit!” She replied and Kaori laughed.

“Have to be.” Ninavask laughed at the Matoi comment.

“Pretty sure her rack isn't that great... thighs are a bit better.” Kaori considered chucking a pillow at Ninavask next... except she knew he had better reflexes than apparently the Captain of the New Vanguard Irregulars did.

“Those are pretty good too.” Ninavask waved away the segway into the perverted.

“Either way, they are just... powerful. The two of them are. Unbelievably so.” Leila turned her head and looked at Ninavask with a death glare. He went on.

“I had the... misfortune, we’ll go with that... to fight them on the mothership all the way back with that first Abyss order. Before they were Guardians.”

“... Oh come on! You won’t go kick his ass? Oh, right, that...” Ninavask grinned at the death glare but continued.

“Got squashed like a wet tissue.”

“They were indeed. After all, they did take on The Profound Darkness.”

“Heh, I remember that day. It didn’t work on me because I was too drunk.”

“I'm thinkin’’ ‘bout it...” 

“I was off ship during that actually, so I lucked out.” Leila laughed.

“Of course you were too drunk, probably runnin’ around with no pants too.”

“That’s not fair, I call bias. You beat on me but not others.”

“TMI.” Kaori commented as Ninavask shuddered.

“Not a sight I wanted to consider.”

“Also not true! I had my pants on! I just lost a shoe that day.” Stryker protested.

“He runs around in public like that! I am constantly looking for his pants to put them back on!” Leila laughed.

“Glad I’ve managed to miss that.” Kaori commented.

“Oh delightful. It’s a wonder he’s not on a watchlist with security.” 

“Well a shoe is a step up.” Leila laughed again.

“Oh I’m definitely on that list.” Stryker admitted.

“I’d be sad if I wasn’t.” Kaori shook her head at that while Ninavask snorted and shook his head.

“I’d be disappointed in ARKS as a whole if you weren’t.”

“I second that.” Kaori agreed.

“But then again... considering some of the ARKS ops I see running around...” Kaori groaned a little.

“Don’t get me started.”

“Risa. Just sayin’.” Stryker said, causing Ninavask to start laughing.

“Risa is fantastic, what are you on about. Now that is a fun ARKS to find in the field.”

“Suuuuurrreee, being threatened by friendly fire is always fun.” Stryker’s tone was full of sarcasm. Kaori chucked a pillow at Ninavask.

“Stryker is probably near the top of the list. Though a lot of people run around practically naked.” Stryker said even as Ninavask caught the pillow, as Kaori figured he would.

“Oh come on. She may be absolutely mad, and a threat to everyone around her, but she is effective.” Kaori sighed, flopping down on the bed.

“Being a good fighter isn’t an excuse to randomly shoot at your allies.” Ninavask nodded at Leila.

“Yeah... there are an awful lot of ARKS who go around with less than 20% clothing. Has she ever actually hit you?” His question was aimed at Stryker.

“Yes.” Kaori said, causing Ninavask to blink.

“Really? I find that surprising. What’d you do to make her mad?” Kaori grimaced.

“No... I was fresh out of the academy just a day before I met you... she kicked my ass on the field and wasn’t sorry for it.” 

“Yep, that’s Risa.” Stryker agreed. Ninavask frowned.

“Huh... that doesn’t sound like Risa to me...” He shrugged.

“What Risa are YOU talking about?” Stryker asked.

“I haven’t seen her since, but I haven’t exactly gone looking either. She’s out of her skull more than most CASTS.”

“Then there is Iris who most people don’t even realize is a CAST.” Leila chuckled. Ninavask raised a hand.

“The Risa I’ve run into on occasion only shoots you if you get in the way.” He blinked at the alert that came across the speakers.

“Eh, I could go a round or two.”

“Nope.” Stryker said while Kaori sighed at the announcement. Ninavask shrugged.

“I guess Risa must just like me more than you lot.”

“Doubtful.” Kaori said, at some point Mina had come into the room. Out of her armor for once and in dark navy.

“Gal’s right. I call it dumb luck.”

“I know I should go help... but I kinda don’t want to. We’ve been doing this off and on for so long...” It was another photoner attack.

“Yeah. Nice to get a break. ... Tried the hot springs yet?” 

“Yeah, plus I still feel sore from dealing with The Profound Darkness with a group. What hot springs?” Ninavask shrugged.

“I guess I can go stomp on targets alone then.” 

“Had a bit of a workout myself earlier. I’m a little sore from it myself.”

“You do that. Be safe Ninavask.” 

“There’s a hot spring where we parked our ship.” Stryker said as Ninavask got to his feet, rolling his shoulders.

“Now... should I go as Etoile or join a more difficult task as Phantom...” Ninavask wondered aloud.

“See ya, good luck!” Leila called.

“Oh? Wonder how I missed that.” Kaori said as Ninavask waved before he left.

“Could always just go there now or lounge here still, both work for me.” 


	23. Chapter 23

“Yeah, but I’m comfortable here.” 

“Lounge here it is.” Kaori stretched out more fully with a sigh.

“Naptime for ya? I mean party room or not, that is a guest bed.”

“Not really, no.”

“Pfff, I can do that too.” She chuckled while Leila did an umbrella impression.

“... is that your Iris impersonation?” He asked, she blew kisses at him.

“No, the blowing kisses is. I’m glad we are entertaining.” She laughs.

“Hey look! I’m Leila!” Stryker said, trying to poke fun.

“You need to work on your impressions Stryker.”

“Nonsense, it was top.”

“You are horrible. Cat’s don’t act like that! Maybe a porn star or somethin’.” Kaori turned over, watching the lights on the ceiling.

“... Do you want to encourage me to make lewd comments? It’s working. ... Say Leila. Should you be like, running or hissing at the dog?”

“I actually really like dogs thank you! In fact there are some cats I don’t like, never met a mean dog so far.”

“That’s because cats are evil.” 

“Oh really...” Kaori was off in thought during this, her mind only slightly registering their words.

“Yes, really. More evil than The Profound Darkness. Ain’t that right Kaori?”

“No.”

“Bah, work with me here.”

“I’m not going to be your wingman Stryker.”

“She knows you’re wrongo! And you suck!”

“No, she sucks dammit!” Leila laughed.

“You go Kaori!” Leila playfully punched Stryker.

“If I sucked, I wouldn’t be single.” Kaori retorted back.

“But that would ruin my career, so I can’t.”

“Huh... wow. Touche. I have nothing to come back with that one.” Stryker said before loudly replying to something Leila had said.

“Oh come offa that carp no it wouldn’t, those two ARKS got married a bit ago. What’s their name? Zero and Eckso?” Leila looked over at Kaori.

“You are single!? How!?” She seemed surprised from what Kaori could tell.

“Two words. My parents.” 

“Don’t ya just call her big boobs ya pig? Her name is Echo.” Leila replied to Stryker before replying to Kaori.

“Ah, I see.”

“Normally, but I'm not pretending to be piggish right now. I can go back to that if you want.”

“Mostly because if I got married like they wanted me to, I’d lose the company.” Kaori replied to Leila.

“... Why?” Stryker asked.

“Because they own it and what they say goes.” 

“Ahhhhhhhh I see.” Leila was the one who responded.

“I had to run off as a teen just to get into ARKS. They were against it.” Leila pinched Stryker.

“Behave you.”

“Ow! Oh c’mon I didn’t do anything! I was-... fine! Now I’ll do something!” He leaned sideways to look up Kaori’s skirt but she crossed her legs before he could.

“That is never easy.” Leila said before slapping his head.

“Seriously!?”

“Still a good view, nice thigh-ow! You started it that time! I was bein’ just fine and you pinched first.” 

“No, it’s not. I’m head of the intel division.” She replied to Leila’s comment, she hardly seemed bothered by Stryker’s perversion.

“Actually I was going to ask more about the whole parent-marriage thing.”

“Ask away.” Kaori replied.

“I swear ya like pain. Trying to make sure you behave. I thought for sure you were about to go down vulgar road as always.” Leila commented.

“Was going to keep going with the question of ‘why.’ ” Stryker replied.

“Anyway, I don’t know why they do what they do and I don’t particularly care.” 

“Well, you know disobeying me means I’m going to do what you tell me to not do...” He said to Leila before turning back to Kaori.

“Eh? But what’s that got to do with you losing companies, getting married or what not?”

“They’d flip their lids if they knew I was being so... ‘informal’ as they put it.” 

“Fuck ‘em?” 

“Basically they believe only men should run a business.” Kaori replied.

“Ya know I got other ways I could punish ya mista.” Leila said to Stryker.

“... wow... simply wow.” Kaori only shrugged at his reaction.

“Wow is right, that is fucked up.” Leila replied.

“You could always marry a girl. Heh, that’ll really stick it to ‘em.” Stryker suggested.

“Been around it all my life. They tried drilling it in me. I could... but that would be cruel to whoever I picked. I don’t swing that way.”

“Fair.” Stryker agreed.

“I’m usually not more cruel to others than I would be to my pets.” Leila laughed.

“Nothin’ says fuck ya to traditional parents like marryin’ a lady... oy, damn another one off the list for Iris.”

“If I didn’t care so much about the company and those in it then I wouldn’t have to worry so much about everything.” 

“Eh, I’m sure a lady out there would be fine with marriage for politics sake... just get themselves a mistress, or mister.”

“No, I don’t think so. Even if I could find someone like that I wouldn’t... because there is someone I like.” 

“... Yeah? Who’s that? Ninavask?” Stryker asked.

“Yeah.”


	24. Chapter 24

“That’s just cute... but hey! I’m not the best one to take advice from in the responsibility realm now am I?” 

“Pretty sure he might like ya too who knows.”

“Maybe not, but it’s nice sometimes to not have responsibility. Eh... even if I told him he’d never remember. There’s no point.”

“Oh it’s nice all the time, but some things are worth fighting. Why wouldn’t he remember?”

“He got memory issues or just obsessed with battle?” Leila asked.

“He has memory issues. He seems normal most times, but he forgets things all time. There was an accident early on when we were training together. We were ambushed by a Dark Ragne and he was hurt, bad. Never recovered his ability to remember properly afterwards.”

“Well that sucks, majorly. He is still too young for memory issues.” Leila said.

“Seems like something you wouldn’t forget... you could always just tell him, see what happens.

“I agree... and with as reckless as he is at times... he won’t live very long.” 

“I know that all too well.” Leila said.

“So there’s that too... so there’s no point in saying anything.” 

“Oh you are sooo wrong kiddo. That’s all the more reason to do it.” Stryker said as he looked back in the way of the auxiliary.

“Why?” 

“Because it’s better to live without regrets and cherish time you DO have.”

“If I were in a position to live without regrets I would not be under my parents’ thumb still.”

“I could go kick their ass if you want. Heh....”

“That wouldn’t solve anything.” 

“At least love him while ya can. I wish I woulda told my brother more often and not been so hard on him.” Leila laughed.

“No, but it would feel great.” Stryker replied.

“Sure it would!” Leila agreed.

“I have. He just doesn’t know it.”

“Ah dammit.” 

“Beating always helps.” Leila laughed a bit.

“That is a bummer. I’m sorry.”

“Anyway, if you did go after my folks they’d just charge you for the bills and see you reprimanded and string of other things to make your life hell. They’re vindictive that way.”

“Ehhh I got my ways.” Leila laughed.

“I belong to the Neo Vanguard. What are they gonna do? Demote me more?”

“Nah, there’s other things they’d do. I found a file about what happened to a family that crossed them. That family tried to get away from their influence by changing ship... but it didn’t work. In the end, they starved to death.”

“Add more bills to my debt? Eh... I got plenty of that. Beer gets costly.” Stryker didn’t seem bothered.

“For a small company, my parents have a lot of influence.”

“No I wanna beat ‘em more.” Leila commented.

“So, not worried.” Stryker definitely didn’t seem concerned.

“Debt is just the tip of the iceberg.” She didn’t think he understood.

“Look despite my jokes about it, and the honest truth that I would probably punch their faces off and do so without a worry in the world despite what you’re assuring me, the other truth is I won’t do it.” 

“I have no doubt they’d find a way... I’d catch hell if they even knew I spoke to anyone in the Neo Vanguard.”

“Cuz here’s another fact. You gotta face them yourself one day. S’all a part of growin’ up.”

“Damn snobs anyway.” Leila said, making Stryker grin.

“Down kitten, down.”

“I tried that once. Got me pulled out of school, stuck in private lessons with a war hardened ARKS vet. That was a week before I ran off to ARKS.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Leila remarked.

“I thought I was in shape before that week... I was sore in places I didn’t even know I could get sore, my head hurt from all the yelling and so forth.”

“So ya keep trying.” He shrugged.

“I could fight that fight for ya, but the truth is I won’t. Can’t say it enough, that’s one you gotta figure out yaself.”

“I know. I’m doing the best I can.”

“S’all ya can do.”

“I’ve been between a rock and a hard place all my life. I can only barely breathe really.” 

“Grab a pickaxe.”

“Funny. Anyway, I didn’t come here to drag out all the stuff I deal with.”

“Eh, wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t curious. All the same, don’t take it for bein’ a selfish dick this time, it ain’t. I just think that’s somethin’ ya need to deal with.” 

“It’s not without my trying.”

“But speaking of dealings, I gotta go deal with my tab at Franca’s, kitten. Be back later this eve to rip your clothes off.”

“I don’t think you’re a selfish dick, even if you are a bit of a pervert.”

“... Or maybe I’ll just go to sleep.” 

“I get why it is hard and why ya feel stuck Kaori. If ya ever wanna talk me and Iris tend to have Mina over for sleep over friend parties a lot. We are all great listeners.

“I don’t know if I wanna take you up on that offer, but thanks.” 

“Stryker, shut up. Ya dumbass.” Leila then turned from him.

“Ya welcome.” She smiled at Kaori.

“Right, off I go. See ya ladies later.” He then left.

“Anyway, not like I got much to lose by taking up an offer like that.” She replied thoughtfully even as she waved as Stryker left.

“Honestly, he’s the first one to ever show any interest anyway. Ah.. I should amend that. He’s the first to show interest and not be after my business.”


	25. Chapter 25

“He is honestly a great guy, no one sees it until they have a legit conversation with him. He cares about others but has been through a lot. Since I got to be good friends I made that realization. I kinda fell for his dumbass.”

“Ah. I can see why. I guess it just takes those who know what to look for to recognize it. I never got the sense he wasn’t a good guy.”

“Yeah, most people see him as lazy or a drunk or total pervert which he can be for sure but he is truly a great person too.”

“Then again, he and Ninavask are alike like that. They seem rougher than they are.”

“We all have faults and he really tries to help me with my issues.

“Heh, yeah, sounds like Ninavask.”

“I’m sorry that he has the memory issues, that really sucks.” Kaori shrugs a little, it didn’t seem to bother her anymore.

“Hey Mina, what up?” Leila said as the other walked into the room, without her usual armor and wearing navy blue shirt and pants. Kaori waved at her.

“Little curious, who has the memory issues?”

“Ninavask does.” 

“Oh... well... shit. Why?” Minasein asked.

“The short answer, an accident.” 

“I offered to have Kaori over for one of our sleep over parties sometime. To chat if she needs to. We are all such good listeners and Iris is such a good cook.” Leila laughed.

“Also Iris is a great gal too.” 

“That is true.” 

“Maybe we should have med team take a better look... if they can. In this shitstorm. Ugh... shitstorms aside, how’re you Kaori?” 

“I’m alright. Just another day really.”

“... uh huuuuuh?” 

“I haven’t had any paperwork to do since I got information on Rappies from Blue.”

“Ahhh... yeah she has the baby on her head, it’s cute.” 

“It is. I’m glad I had a chance to meet her.”

“Whatcha up to chicka. Feel free to eat, drink, dance, and be merry. Tis what the party room is for.” Leila then grumbles about the bird.

“Yeah... don't eat meat though remember? Besides, harder for me to be ‘merry’ lately. Although talking with Iris... think we worked that out at least. I know she feels not great about it, but at least she has an idea.” 

“Relationship troubles?” Kaori inquired.

“There is a fruit and veggie basket over there for you and Iris silly girl.”

“... Everyone thinks we’re together, but that’s the thing... we ain’t. Even if she really wants it.” Mina sighed.

“And it ain’t ever gonna happen either. ... Yeah, guess I could use a snack.”

“And that is good, I have been worried about that.”

“Ah... well I didn’t mean that kind of relationship...” Kaori replied as Mina grabbed a mushroom and shoved the entire thing into her mouth.

“Nah, we three are like peas in a pod, all besties.” Leila said.

“Yeah. Not for Iris’ lack of want for more in my case. I feel bad for turning her down, really do. She’s such a sweetheart.

“Good to know. Have to admit I didn’t anticipate the earlier conversation with Stryker.”

“Thought I smelled booze in here.” Mina rolled her eyes.

“He was being a good boy actually. Well mostly...” Mina narrowed her eyes.

“And there it is. The ‘mostly’ qualifier.”

“It was perfectly fine. Don’t make a Dark Falz out of a falspawn here Leila.” 

“You sure Kaori? If he did anything to you I'll beat him so hard Leila won’t have anything left to hit.” Mina replied.

“Well just the pervy stuff as usual and he was being very sweet to Kaori about things.”

“Please. Compared to anyone else who’s showed that kind of interest it was very nice.” Kaori replied.

“Really? .... huh.” Mina seemed very surprised about all this.

“He says the pervy stuff just to get my goat.” Leila put in.

“... It is true he loves to screw with you Leila.”

“Likely, because he knows it gets your attention on him. If I wasn’t brought up to be a lady I might have taken a page from Ninavask’s book and told you I would leave so you could get down to business on your own.” 

“That is true, the fucker does love me after all.” Leila stuck out her tongue.

“Well what was the deal? Something bother you that you need help with?” Mina asked.

“Mostly just conversation. He asked a few questions.” Kaori replied nonchalantly.

“Hey honestly I’m kinda envious. I love to hear stories of others. I just am reading that this isn’t the right time... but if I’m wrong, feel free to share it anyway!”

“Well, it was a longer conversation, but in short it was just how my home life sucked and that I’m trying to deal with the devils that gave birth to me.” 

“... Yeah? Want me to have a word with ‘em? And if words don’t work call in a few ‘favors’ if ya know what I mean?” 

“I appreciate it, but that wouldn’t work. Stryker offered something along those lines, but they’d just make whoever did it pay their bills and then make life hell.”

“Damn devils anyway. I offered to beat ‘em, so did Stryker and then he got all grandpa on her and told her she needed to stand up to them for herself.”

“And I told him I tried and that landed me with a private militant tutor.”

“Yeah, fuckers.” Mina snickered a bit.

“Of course he did... Oh I find those favors I can call in work extremely well. Well, suit yourself either way. I won’t press the point.”

“My parents don’t like anyone interfering in my life.”

“Irony.” Mina commented, Kaori knew she wasn’t wrong there.

“If they could legally push it. I’d be married and fat with kids.” 

“With a ‘man’ running things...” Leila added.

“Dickbags.” 

“Uh huh.” Kaori agreed.

“... mmm... Sorry, sometimes I forget not all parents were awesome like my mom.”

“Their influence among the business world makes it tough to deal with.” Kaori replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the second time Kaori told this story in one day... and the third time in less than a week's time... by this point she's a little tired of telling it and isn't exactly an open book usually, but she's taken a leap of faith with the alliance since her best friend seems to trust them.


	26. Chapter 26

“Or my parents...” Leila said thoughtfully.

“Oh I got ways.” Mina reassured.

“No, I get it, power and money are hard to fight. To be fair I said the same thing! Have done some shit before ARKs.”

“... Damn... now I’m thinking about missing mom. I gotta stop before I get all mopey and shit again.” 

“Yeah I know that feeling.” Leila agrees. Kaori sat up on her elbows.

“I think the funniest thing so far tonight was Leila’s reaction to hearing I was single.”

“Whaaaa? Wait, you are?!” Leila laughed.

“Well!”

“Yup.”

“It is surprising!” 

“Agree! I mean, you’re real nice for starters. Also you got a puppy!” Mina said.

“You wanna tell her the why of that Leila or should I?” Kaori seemed slightly amused until Mina’s last comment registered.

“Wait, what?”

“Go right ahead!” Leila said.

“On the bed! It’s cute!” 

“Yeah, it is.” Kaori realized Mina meant her shiny Jinga, which had accompanied her.

“Exactly.” Mina said.

“Reasoning behind her being single sucks. Go ahead and tell her Kaori.” Leila said as Kaori pet her Jinga.

“The reason is because I like Ninavask.”

“.... So you’re not single then.”

“No, I’m perfectly single.”

“Wait... does he know?” 

“Nope.” 

“... Ah crap on that dammit.”

“As I told Leila, even if I told him, he’d just forget.”

“Hm... tough situation. Part of me gets it, but the other part of me is ‘fuck that shit.’ ”

“Yeah, it sucks.” Leila agrees.

“That’s kinda been my life, can’t always pick the cards you’re dealt. I just make the best of it, ya know?”

“Mm... shit... gonna go mope now. S'cuse me.” She headed out to the balcony, apparently her words had struck a nerve.

“... Oops.” She got up to grab a snack.

“Mom always did say I lacked social skills when I forgot to use my brain first.” 

“She hasn’t told me exactly what happened in her past, but I know it affects her majorly. It isn’t necessarily anything that you could have done differently. I think she misses her family and past friends. I have a feeling she may never see them ever again, but that is just a guess. I see the hurt in her eyes that I have felt in the past and assume that is the source.” 

“I see... a chance I wish I had and a fate she would not wish on anyone she liked.” Kaori nibbled on the food she’d grabbed.

“Yeah, somethin’ around that. I am gunna check on her real quick.” Kaori nodded. She was finishing off her food when Mina returned, walked over to her and hugged her without explanation.

“Typical Mina, random hugs.” Leila said, having come in behind her friend who leaned in and kissed the Matoi doll that was sitting on Kaori’s head. She’d forgotten she’d brought it along until Mina did that.

“Cute!” 

“You and Matoi.” Leila said with a shake of her head while Kaori was just trying to process all this.

“She is adorable, but you are also a dork, a lovable dork.”

“Gonna go change, be back before I go- Ah well. Can’t go now.” She said as if trying to make up her mind. Kaori thought it was interesting as she enjoyed another snack in silence as Mina went over to Leila.

“Well, either way, gonna take off. If you don’t hug me now I will tell Iris on you.” Leila hugged her. Squeezing her tight, from what Kaori could tell the two really were good friends.

“Love ya kid.” 

“Hrrr... hurts, but not as bad.” She said as she returned the hug.

“Kaori, if you need another hug lemme know!” 

“Will do, appreciate it.”

“Sure.” She ran over and latched on for another quick hug. Kaori smiled, carefully balancing her plate of food.

“Take care you two!” She says as she heads out.

“Bye Mina!”

“You too, have a good evening!” 

“You are welcome to hang out Kaori, I have to go check on a few things. Feel free to stay as long as you like.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” After finishing her snack, which had turned into more of a light meal, and taking a nap, she left the place to see if she couldn’t get her mind off things that refused to leave her alone. The best way was beating up falspawn and the like... so she spent several hours doing so. 

The following day, while resting between missions, she bumped into Ninavask and the two partnered up. He was the only partner she’d ever openly accepted without question. They ran through several of the holiday missions together; it was what a gamer would call a boss rush, Kaori was of the opinion that it was just a ‘fun run’ where one didn’t have to deal with too many minions and there were tons of boss creatures of all variety to keep any type of ARKS happy. Along the way she also met up with Zelsi, whom she had seen around often. She also noticed a new face tagging along as well, dressed up in armor. Was he a member too? She wasn’t sure but he was a good fighter from what glimpses she got when she wasn’t busy beating the enemy into submission on her own. They even cut down the photoner fleet.

“These photoners will never learn.” The stranger said.

“No they won’t... but damn....” Ninavask panted, seemed he knew this stranger.

“they put up a good fight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A familiar stranger appears...


	27. Chapter 27

“You need to get out more then if you’re already winded.” She admitted she was tired and sore herself, but she wasn’t trying to catch her breath despite having worked up a bit of a sweat in that battle.

“I’m used to swinging a hunk of metal on a stick, not being agile.” Kaori’s tablet vibrated, as did apparently those around her and she pulled hers out to see an invitation to a party to Leila’s... how had Stryker gotten this number? Oh wait... she was in the alliance now, of  _ course _ all the officers would have that number. This was going to take some getting used to. She followed the group back to Leila’s place.

“Oh hey there golden child! Welcome back. Want some cake?” Stryker asked.

“Golden child?” She was confused about that statement.

“... Who the hell is the golden option?” 

“Heiress to an empire you don’t entirely want to be a part of.” Oh. He meant her. Well that explained a few things.

“First ‘wings’ now ‘golden child’? You ever just stick to one?” She was amused by the change of nicknames.

“He started calling my best friend, Iris, who is a Cast, Plumb. He is probably tired and grumpy from a hard day bein’ responsible.” 

“... This guy doesn’t scream ‘captain’ at all...” Maratami groaned. While Kaori had to agree, she knew he didn’t need to in order to be a good one.

“Oh right, Iris, used her charging station once.”

“And what sort of person ‘screams’ captain to you then?” Kaori asked the Cast.

“That’s cuz screamin’ ain’t my style. Too loud.” Stryker quipped.

“Yes, her room is next door.” Leila said.

“... Somebody not him.” Maratami said with a brief glance at Kaori.  _ Rude much? _

“He likes to make others scream.” Leila replied.

“That’s true... in more ways than one.” He admitted, Kaori shook her head and went to sit next to Stryker, except that there wasn’t much room. Despite his perversion, she liked the guy.

“Exactly.” Leila stated it like it was a fact.

“... Great, another pervert.”

“Welcome to our misfit club.” Leila laughed.

“Oh? You wanna sit? Here. got my own chair anyway.” He got up, allowing her a chance to sit.

“Come on, more seats in the party room.” Leila suggested.

“Or go to the party room. Cuz that’s what it’s there for anyway.” He agreed.

“I could always make my own. I was just trying to be companionable... I think is the word.”

“... Very flashy.” Maratami commented, but Kaori ignored the Cast as everyone entered the party room.

“Meant for partying in a very literal sense.” Stryker affirmed. Maratami saw the food.

“Ain’t leavin’ food out like this... bad?” Stryker walked over and shoved some into his mouth.

“It isn’t left out, it’s fresh. Guessing a certain plum-bot changes it. Every... single... day.”

“Probably.” Kaori agreed.

“... Can’t say I get it, but I don’t really eat anyways.”  _ Then why bring it up? Honestly... _ She really wanted to tell that “robot” she needed to stop opening her mouth if she couldn’t be nice. She found a seat for herself among all the chairs.”

“Seeing as I eat more than the entire VG combined, yeah, she cooks me mass amounts of food and replenishes all of it.”

“... Really a shame how few Cast there are around usually... let alone ones with as few organic bits as me.” Kaori was going to make a point to ignore the Cast now, honestly, no one liked someone who did nothing but complain about their situation or the circumstances around them when no one asked for such opinions.

“Hmm. If I had more time to spend in my quarters I’d probably do something welcoming, sorta like this...”

“Iris is usually hanging out with us, but is tending to her plants and animals she rescues. Mina maybe having her help.”

“That’s a good question kitten. Why DID you make a party room?”

“Hmm, ya know... it’s a shame you’re taken Stryker.” 

“... Why?” He blinked.

“A  _ shame _ ? I have never heard it described that way before.”

“Nothing wrong with a party room.” It was the stranger from before, but Kaori’s focus was on Stryker.

“I find being around you very relaxing. I’d have considered dating you if you weren’t.” 

“I love a party, and no it’s just colored lights.” Leila said before turning to Kaori.

“Good taste Kaori.” She winked at her.

“Thank you. As it is. We’ll just have to settle for being friends.”

“... Ladies ladies. There’s enough of me to share between you two. I can go around I promise.” Leila glared at him, while the man she was talking to spoke up.

“Stryker, don’t you do good to keep one woman happy?”

“Sorry Stryker, but I kinda like Leila so I won’t do that to her.” 

“Hey, if she were into girls I wouldn’t mind three but hey.”

“I can keep  _ many _ happy, I promise. Shhh.... fuck. Dammit I was actually  _ trying _ to get a rise out of her and you ruined it Kaori.” He said when Kaori’s words registered.

“And I really like you too Kaori, you are very sweet.”

“Who knows, maybe once I finally obtain the company I’ll be able to find someone.” She looked at Leila.

“Really? That’s the first anyone has ever said that to me.” The stranger looked over at her.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone.” She was off in thought though and barely registered what the new face had said.

“Aww... dammit, quit being sensible.” Stryker complained, not that Kaori was listening.

“Hey, there is a knight in shining armor over here.” Leila called.

“At best I am an idiot in tin foil.” Kaori glanced over at the gentleman in what looked like white robes of some sort, almost like a white dress really but the style gave away that it was meant to be robes. He had brownish blonde hair, a mustache and beard. 


	28. Chapter 28

“I don’t think we’ve met officially...”  _ What kind of ice breaker is that? Heavens, I can do better! _ She scolded herself.

“Hey dude, I am trying to hook ya up!” Leila said, but was seemingly ignored.

“No, but we have been on a few missions together. Name’s Wil, nice to meet you.”

“Kaori. The pleasure is mine.” Leila called over to someone else, but Kaori’s attention was currently on Wil so she didn’t catch it.

“Kaori... a unique name, I’ll be sure to remember it.”

“Ah, thank you Wil.” She found he had her attention. She found that she was intrigued, she wasn’t sure why. 

“Right, Captain Stryker, ‘Wil.” Stryker said, drawing away Wil’s attention.

“Who were you addressing a moment ago Leila?” Kaori asked, her mind registering something of what Leila had called out, something about ‘mlady’ ? 

“Pleased to meet you officially, Captain Stryker.” Wil said as Leila called out.

“Hekate, I will pick you up and sit ya over there if ya don’t come over and make greet um.” Kaori glanced over to see a red haired Neuman sitting on a couch some distance away with a cup of tea in her hands.

“Bloody hell, no need to be rude.” The woman got up and moved over to the outskirts of the group.

“Greetings.” She offers, trying to be nice.

“E’rybody this is Hekate and Hekate this is e’rybody.”

“Pleased to meet you Hekate.” Wil said, Maratami whistled.

“Nice hair. Name’s Maratami, I advise against bein’ near the weird ‘captain’ here.” Hekate sipped her tea and looked at each of those there.

“Charmed.” Her tone was dull, but not rudely so, it was just measured.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Hekate.”

“You know what? I’m getting out of my officer getup. It ain't work time. ‘Scues me Leila, gonna strip.”

“Can I watch?” She asked.

“Later.” Stryker said and left the room.

“He ain’t even drunk.” Kaori only shook her head at the pair. Curious, however, she got up to go talk to Wil rather than shout across the room. When she got over to him she got a much better look at him. He had the most stunningly blue eyes she had ever seen. It was the first thing she noticed up close.

“Are you new to the group Wil?” 

“Yes, I haven’t been with the group long.” 

“Ah, well I’m sure you won't find a lack of entertainment with the Neo Vanguard.”  _ Why did I say that? Oh well... mom was right, I need to work on my conversational skills... ugh. _

“So far I like the things I’ve seen and missions I’ve went on with you all.”

“That’s good. They are all good in combat in their own right. I joined because of a friend. What was your reason? If you do not mind my asking.”  _ Okay, that was better. _

“I was actually persuaded to join that way I wouldn’t be by myself. I was a one-man alliance before then.”

“Ah, I understand. I am not one for alliances myself... and personal matters keep me from getting close, but I enjoy being around the members regardless.”

“Well, I’m sure they’re glad to have you around.”

“So far at least, yes. I presume Leila believes you’re single from her bold statement earlier.”

“I actually am, yes.” She was a little surprised at this. How was it someone hadn’t approached him? She nodded a little.

“That explains why she said what she did.” 

“Probably. I tend to be a little guarded with matters of the heart though. Wore my heart on my sleeve one too many times.”  _ Ah... poor gent, he’s been hurt. I can understand that, if perhaps not in the same way. _

“I can understand that. It’s easy to be hurt in such matters. For the time being though I’ve been watching such frivolity form the sidelines.” 

“Sometimes things can be interesting and entertaining to watch. Other times just outright weird, like Stryker’s interactions with the ladies.” 

“I find him amusing and the honesty is refreshing... I don’t usually get that much.” 

“ ... F... Kaori dammit you’re ruining it here.” Stryker grumbled from nearby.

“That’s a shame, because people should feel comfortable around you enough to be honest.” 

“Stop it with being all ‘thoughtful and perspective.’ ” Kaori almost chuckled as she replied.

“I am an honest soul Stryker.” She then turned her attention from him.

“It’s not that Wil... it’s just that most who have showed interest are only after one thing from me and it’s not love. Not even companionship.” 

“That’s... hmm...” Stryker seemed to not know what to say.

“Stryker was the first to show any sort of interest that wasn’t just after the company I stand to inherit.”

“Ah. I see. Well you do seem like an interesting individual that I would like to get to know.”

“You flatter me.” She flushed slightly. Why was she blushing over a few kind words? 

“I only speak the truth regarding that.” He smiled, she smiled back a little. Was he just being kind or was he flirting with her? She wasn’t sure she knew, but it couldn’t hurt to have a new friend at least, right?

“I would like the chance to get to know you as well.”

“That would be nice Kaori.” 

“Hmm,” She was trying to find something else to talk about. She didn’t really want to walk away from this conversation just yet and she wanted to know more... but where to start?

“so is being an ARKS the only thing you do or, like me, do you have something else you do?”

“Well, during my spare time I do like to write and also train. As you could tell from the mission, I am not used to being a Fighter, agile and light on my feet.”

“Being a Fighter can be tough. I’ve been working on it myself the last two months because when it comes to taking on the armada, being a Summoner is not ideal. You’ve been doing well enough though from what I’ve seen.”


	29. Chapter 29

“What manner of writing? Prosaic, poetic or technical?” Hekate asked.

“Thanks Kaori.” He said before addressing Hekate.

“I try to broaden my horizons in writing whenever I can. Mission reports, poetry, some fantasy and so on.” 

“That sounds lovely, I only have time for reports myself; both on and off the field I’m afraid.” 

“I like a good novel or poetry collection from time to time. I would not mind critiquing your work, if you were willing.” Hekate offered.

“I’ll have to compile something and get it to you sometime.” He then looked at Kaori.

“What did you do before ARKS?” 

“Well, even now I am the head of the Intel division of a company that specializes in harmonizers. I am the heir to it... with some condition.” She didn’t really think rehashing that now was a good idea. Unless he wanted to know anyway.

“Interesting. With conditions?”

“Provided I can keep from being married before my parents pass... then the company will be mine. Otherwise it will fall to my husband.”

“Who should, by rights, hand it to you, as it is  _ your _ inheritance.”

“So I have been told... but they drew it up as a business contract when I was an infant. They do not believe in a woman running a business. That it should be left up to the men. They did not even wish for me to be a member of ARKS either... I defied them at a young age. As a way of punishing me, I have not seen them since and communication is only done through tablet.” 

“I see. Sounds like some of the traditions of some countries on Earth, where I’m from.”

“Eh? You’re from that Urf place? You one of them Urf guides?” Stryker asked, hearing that.

“Oh? You’re from Earth? I’ve only been a handful of times. It is a very nice place.” Kaori commented.

“No, not an Earth Guide, nor am I Mother Corps.”

“I just meant the planet actually, but that’s interesting.”

“Uh huh... right!” Stryker commented, Kaori hadn’t noticed.

“What’s it like living on Earth?” She asked.

“Where I’m from it was great, at least until Phantasms started appearing. After Deus was defeated I had a crisis in faith, which led me here to the Oracle fleet, and in turn joining ARKS.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but it’s understandable considering the events.” 

“I’m glad I made the choice to come here to be honest.” 

“That’s good that at least something good came out of all that chaos.” Kaori ignored Stryker’s attempt to get her to dance, along with everyone else.

“Yeah, now that I’ve ‘set my roots’ as we would say on Earth, I have some form of structure in my life again.”

“That’s good news indeed. I’ve always wondered though what it would be like to have a planet to call home... to not just live there, but having been born there.”

“Upbringings are just as plentiful as there are people.”

“I would think, if I ever get enough on my own, I’d like to go down to Earth just to see all the sights.”

“I would be glad to show you around.”

“I’d like that. I hope the opportunity presents itself soon when things calm down again.” 

“Hopefully Earth survives everything going on in this universe.”

“As do I. It seems like such a nice place, I would hate for anything to happen to it.” She thought a moment before another question came to mind.

“Do you have a planet you enjoy doing missions on Wil?” As she voiced the question, Ninavask wandered into the party room, glancing around.

“I personally enjoy Harukotan. Reminds me of oriental Japan from the history books.”

“Is that right?” Kaori only briefly noted Ninavask’s presence in the room.

“Fighting that giant nightfaller one-on-one is also pretty fun too.”

“I enjoy the scenery there, but I am partial to the flower fields of Naverius.” 

“I would have to say that’s a close second.”

“Ah, I have to rank Wopal the third on my list. It’s nice though for the summer season.”

“Yes, the ocean is beautiful there. Very peaceful when falspawn aren’t all over the place.”

“I agree. It is very beautiful and the beaches are nice places to relax when not overcome with the enemy.” As she was speaking, Ninavask walked over to her, she noticed but made no comment on it.

“So when you aren’t in the field doing missions, what do you like to do during your spare time?” Wil asked, Ninavask snorted at something someone said or did... Kaori didn’t really notice.

“Well, when I have the occasional moment to myself I like to draw or play with my pets.”

“That seems enjoyable. Drawing can be relaxing.” She nodded. 

“It is. I like sketching out flowers I’ve seen.”

“I’ll be right back.” Wil said and got up and went to the other room, Kaori glanced around though when she heard someone mention ‘quartermaster’ and saw that Rhed and Blue had joined. Rhed was in his usual brown coat, white shirt, pants and brown hat while Blue was dressed in a loose blue top and jeans.

“Okay.” She said to Wil as he walked off.

“Hello Rhed, Blue, nice of you to join us!” She called at the pair before she took a seat nearby, she had really been standing the entire time she’d been talking to Wil. He returned, having changed out of his formal attire. He now had on a white shirt that had a grey sweater tucked around his waist and matching pants, tattoos could be seen peeking from beneath the sleeves of the shirt.

“Was getting a bit overheated, sorry about that.”

“Ah, its fine. Understandable.” She seemed a little interested in the choice of fashion, she hadn’t seen such before.

“I admit I would not have thought you to be an individual with markings.” She meant the tattoos of course.

“Turning into a regular socialite now, aren’t you?” Ninavask chuckled, prompting her attention to be drawn to him momentarily even as Rhed called a greeting to her before turning his attention back to Stryker.

“Oh, hello Ninavask and not really.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Kaori doesn't notice her sudden shift but to anyone on the outside it's plain as day.


	30. Chapter 30

“It was from before I came to the fleet. Thought I would keep it as a memory of my past.”

“A good memory I hope.” Kaori replied to Wil’s comment.

“It was a good memory, yes.” He nodded in response.

“That’s good.” She smiled.

“Evening, Wilhelm. How have you been?” 

“You two know each other?” Kaori asked.

“Ninavask was one of the ones I met before joining. I’ve been doing well, what about you?”

“Ah, I see. He and I have known each other a while. He was the one who asked me to join.” Ninavask nods then frowned at Kaori.

“I didn’t ask you to join the Alliance, just to assist with the Marianne situation. That I recall.”

“You did ask me to assist and then when that fell through you tried to insist I stay.” She replied.

“So, I’ve stuck around... despite complications.”

“That’s cool. Regardless of the reason I’m glad you joined and as a result that we ended up meeting here.” He shrugged. 

“Mostly because I see no reason to give up so suddenly.” Ninavask shrugged.

“I agree. I’m glad that I got to meet you.” Kaori echoed the sentiment. Ninavask looked at Wilhelm and arched an eyebrow then glanced to Kaori.

“Oh, sorry. Am I intruding?” She gave him a confused glance at that. What did he mean by intruding? 

“You’re not intruding at all! More conversation is always welcome!”

“I’m not sure I understand how you would be intruding Ninavask. WE were just making conversation.” Ninavask chuckled to Kaori.

“Well, you two were having a conversation weren’t you? Wouldn’t mean to butt in.”

“Well, yes, but since when has that ever stopped you from making conversation?” He rolled his eyes a bit.

“It doesn’t, I just know when I might be in the way of a good topic of conversation.” He looked over at Wilhelm.

“So, any good smashings with that sword of yours?” 

“I believe we were simply discussing various favorites. Such as our favorite place to do missions on.”

“Oh? Favorite places to mission. Let me guess... Naverius for you?”

“Yes, followed by Wopal.”

“Mine is Harukotan followed by Naverius.” Wil replied, Ninavask cringed at the mention of Wopal.

“Ugh... I hate Wopal.” He looked at Wil though and nodded appreciatively at his choices.

“Which is why I never ask you to accompany me there.” 

“Harukotan is pleasant. I would have imagined you would enjoy Omega though.” He then turned to Kaori. 

“Fair enough.” 

“I did, when it was around, but I’m not sure about where to rank it.”

“I do enjoy Omega though. Fighting the black fellwyrm kinda burnt me out on it though.”

“Yes, such a horrid beast for such a lovely place.” Ninavask blinked.

“Black... fellwyrm? I heard of the red one but only got to fight it once. There was a black one?”

“Yes, the Ephemera reanimated the red one’s body, and it was a horrendous fight.” Kaori nodded a little.

“That sounds... like one hell of a lot of fun.” 

“Not the word I would use for that one Ninavask.”

“It was, but it was such a long fight due to everyone being just as inexperienced as me.” Ninavask nodded.

“Ah, well... yes. Inexperience would make that difficult.”

“Sounds like you had a rough go of it, as did I.”

“I think I may have some quest triggers for it laying around... I’ll have to look into that.”

“If you do, I’d love to fight this fellwyrm. Sounds like almost as good a fight as those mechs.”

“That’s debatable.” Kaori put in.

“It’s only a four person fight.”

“Yes, not a challenge I care to repeat.”

“Ah, well... still. Sounds like a good challenge with just four.” He chuckled and looked to Kaori.

“You aren’t one who really enjoys the thrill of the fight.”

“There is a sense of satisfaction that comes with striking such a creature down though.”

“True and that’s not entirely accurate Ninavask. I simply wished that such a challenge was elsewhere.”

“Well, I think that there is a mission coming up on Naverius soon.”

“Is it that holiday mission again with all those bosses?” Ninavask asked.

“Yes, basically a boss endurance battle.”

“I heard about that one. I think I might be good for once. That one often feels like a chore than a fight.”

“Only you would call a fight with a horde of bosses a chore.” Kaori said, looking at Ninavask.

“I like testing out different weapons on them. I think this time I will use twin daggers.”

“It is a good way to get used to new classes.” Ninavask shrugged.

“I mean... it is though. Those boss class enemies aren’t quite so.. Threatening as they should be I think. You and the rest on the mission just spend about a minute solid smacking it 'til it just gives up.”

“Considering you excel in your current class I can’t say I’m surprised you think that.” Ninavask shrugged.

“I said it before, it’s as if I was made for the Phantom class.”

“I’m just doing these mission to try and get a new pair of daggers, a double saber, and knuckles. Collection folders.”

“Ah yes, I’ve acquired new pets that way. Including the elusive Rappy.” Ninavask looked at Kaori.


	31. Chapter 31

“Oh you have? You must be excited.”

“I’m quite pleased to have finally gotten one, yes. Though I did not expect it to be so ready for battle.” Ninavask looked at Wilhelm.

“Oh! I was super excited today. Finally got my hands on some high quality rifle and rods. Something that almost matches my katana in quality.”

“That’s amazing!” Wil replied.

“I used them in that armada earlier. Oh it was so much better. Really brought those weapons into their own. The katana I have still outshines them, but only slightly.”

“You are basically one with your katana, like I am with my sword. It’s remarkable to watch you fight.”

“I agree. Are you both planning to head out on the mission?” She asked after the PA announcement repeated. Ninavask cocked his head at Wilhelm and nodded.

“I guess I’d not thought of the term one with the katana, but I will humbly accept the compliment.”

“Afraid so, we’ll catch you kids later.” Rhed replied to the question she’d aimed at Ninavask and Wil. 

“Now if only I can get that good with the other two weapons... oh but Etoile? They are so much fun.”

“You remind me of the samurai from the pages of Earth history. They revered katanas as though they were their souls and wielded them with such grace and precision.” Kaori looked at Wil at Ninavask, waiting to see their answer. Ninavask looked over at Rhed and Blue, nodding.

“Maybe I should go cut those boring bosses up too..”

“I am, would you like to accompany me?” 

“I’d like that Wil.”

“I’ll have to get changed again. It’s a cold one in the tundra.” Ninavask frowned then finally sighed.

“Weird for me to be so reluctant to a fight... but if there’s room I will go with you two.” He nodded to Kaori and Wil who was leaving to change.

“That is strange, are you feeling okay?” He chuckled.

“Eh... maybe just a bit tired.”

“Ah.” Rhed waved to the room.

“You lot take care. Try not to drink all of Stryker’s booze, or we’ll never heard the end of it.” Kaori didn’t have a chance to reply as the two were gone, but saw Wil when he returned.

“That looks cozy.” It was a black wool shirt, pants and cape with white fur lining it.

“You’re welcome to come. The more cutting down the foes, the quicker we can get back. It is, it keeps me warm in the tundra.” Blue waved as well.

“Sorry to leave so soon after getting here. We’ll see you all later.” Kaori waved back.

“See you later!” Ninavask nodded reluctantly.

“I think I will do just that.” He said before waving to the two departing.

“Goodnight you two!” Kaori turned her attention back to Wil.

“I’m sure it does. This thing isn’t near as thick as it should be, but combat usually keeps me warm.” She said, indicating the red holiday dress and shawl that she was wearing. The skirt stopped just below her knees and the boots weren’t nearly big enough to cover the rest so her arms and legs often got cold, but it was the only holiday wear she had.

“Nothing like combat to warm stuff up.” 

“Indeed.” She agreed. Ninavask nodded his agreement.

“Now... what to wear...” He wandered off.

“He must really be tired if he’s thinking about changing attire. Usually he doesn’t.” 

“Well, if everyone is headed toward that mission...” Triell trailed off.

“Guess I should head to the gate too.”

“Block 31?” Wil asked.

“I’ll see you there then.” They met up at the gate in Franca’s Cafe.

“Been a little while since I wore this armor.”

“Kotoshiro line armor?” Wil asked.

“You usually don’t change attire.” Kaori pointed out even as Ninavask nodded.

“Yep, Kotoshiro line and usually I stick with the same mission outfit I’d been wearing but... eh, figured I would.”

“Okay then.” When they arrived on the dropship, Wil spoke up.

“I am not exactly merciful when it comes to the heat of battle, so if I say anything that seems out of character for me I apologize in advance.”

“I’m not surprised. I’m not exactly the same in battle myself... I’ve yet to meet an ARKS who is honestly.” Ninavask chuckled.

“Once the thrill is on you... well... it can hardly be helped. Off we go.” Ninavask said before jumping into the telepool.

“Ready?” Wil asked.

“Yup.” It was all the time she had to say before they both jumped in. There wasn’t time for more discussion as the teleporter that would send them to their destination was already geared up and they jumped into the frey. Only once it was all over and they were back on the dropship were they able to actually talk to each other rather than just issuing field commands or calls for healing.

“Strangely entertaining that one.” Ninavask said.

“Another round?” Wil asked.

“I’m for it.”

“Me too.” Kaori agreed. When they got to the teleporter this time there was a small group waiting, but no one had started the teleporter yet.

“I’m nice and warmed up from the first one now.”

“Time to switch up my weapon this time.” Wil said.

“Oh? Hmm. Perhaps I should do the same.” She changed the weapon she’d been using for the Fighter class, opting for a double saber instead of the twin daggers she’d been using, before they leapt into a new round of battles. When they returned to the dropship Ninavask spoke up.

“One more and I think I am good. These weapons really do make it more enjoyable.”

“Indeed. Gunblade this time around for me.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Agreed.” Kaori shifted to a different weapon as well, the knuckles she had on her. She hadn’t used them before because normally she didn’t like being quite  _ that _ close to her opponent but why not give them a try? The trio charged back into another series of battles. Kaori had her share of bumps and bruises from the fight when they returned to the dropship again.

“That was oddly satisfying.”

“Glad that you came along then huh?” 

“I am actually.” Ninavask agreed.

“That Masquerader though... that was the most challenging one.”

“Oh I love fighting those in the simulations.”

“Yes, he spawned right on top of me at that last turn... man.”

“The Masquerader is a FIGHT and I love it.” Ninavask said, Kaori nearly shook her head at that.

“I do not enjoy that one when I use the double saber since I am still fumbling somewhat with it.”

“I do the best as a Hunter can against him. I can at least hold my own until time runs out.”

“Indeed, you fight beautifully.”

“I’ve never fought him as a Braver... that might be something to attempt.” Ninavask commented.

“I haven’t found an easy way to fight him yet. Be it as a Summoner or Fighter. Though I have yet to attempt it as Etoile.”

“I know I am considering trying Ranger again. Volume of fire can sometimes be just as fun as a bladed dance.”

“I tried fighting him as a Hero once. I am not coordinated enough to constantly change weapons like that.” 

“Oh I was getting good at that. I should try Hero again some time. There was a fluidity I miss.” 

“I find I have the same problem as you do with Hero, Wil. I find juggling weaponry like that to be too troublesome.” 

“Well, I should probably get going. I’ve actually got a class to go teach tonight.”

“Glad I’m not the only one. I’m looking forward to when I get strong enough to switch back to Hunter.”

“You have fun with that.” Kaori said to Ninavask.

“Thanks for coming, Ninavask.” Will said.

“That will be interesting to see. See you later Ninavask.” Ninavask nodded.

“Was quite fun. Now hopefully these recruits know how to throw a punch.” He left the two on the dropship on their own.

“So, where to now?”

“I was wondering that myself. Perhaps the cafe? They have good food and drink.”

“Yes, that sounds good.” 

“I’ll meet you near the entrance. I should drop off a few things from that mission.” Kaori did exactly as she said she would, dumping off a bunch of her stuff that she’d collected from their missions into storage to be sorted later before heading off to the cafe to find he was waiting for her.

“Hi.”

“Hello. That was a fun round of missions.”

“Yes it was.” She smiled.

“I haven’t had that much fun in awhile though on a mission. I’m glad that I went along with you.”

“I’m glad you came along. Made it more enjoyable.” Kaori smiled.

“Shall we find a table?” 

“Up top or down here?”

“Either is fine with me. I enjoy all the views here.”

“Is here alright?” He asked when they stopped near a table.

“Yes, lovely.” She settled down into the seat.

“Help yourself to whatever you’d like. It’s on me, courtesy of the mesta acquired on the mission.”

“That’s sweet of you. I’ll have some tea for the evening. Do you have a favorite drink?” 

“I love a nice hot cup of coffee. It helps me relax, and seems to warm me up nicely.”

“Coffee usually energizes me, so I usually only drink it in the mornings or if I need a boost before a mission.” 

“On rare occasions, I’ll have the occasional drink of sake, like after a stressful mission or something.”

“Even the decaf does.” She chuckles a little and nods.

“I’ve had those. I do the same if I am extremely stressed or upset.”

“Wait... you get energized on decaf? What’s your secret on that?”

“I wish I had an answer for you. I just know that it keeps me from relaxing.”

“I can’t get past the taste of decaf... then again probably because it was instant coffee when I had it last.”

“Instant? I don’t think I’ve ever had that.” 

“It’s basically powdered coffee poured into a glass of hot water, stirred up. Does good in a tight spot, but it’s too bitter to me.”

“I usually add a bit of sugar to my coffee anyway, otherwise I find it too bitter for my tastes. It sounds like the instant is worse. I’ve always had a bit of a sweet tooth though to be honest.”

“It amazes me the variety of sweets that there are.”

“Yes indeed, I’m amazed how much variety there is to eat. I’ve heard stories about how much variety there is on Earth.”

“Every country has their own signature foods, and every state or province has their own rendition and traditional foods. It’s interesting.”

“Sounds amazing. It’s simple things like that, which make me long to explore the galaxy... the universe. Just to see what’s out there and all the things I have not seen or tried.” She blew a little on her tea before taking the first sip.

“It amazed me when I first came to the Oracle fleet, that there was more to this universe than just... Earth.”

“I imagine it was quite the shock.”


	33. Chapter 33

“The lack of natural disasters is a nice change though.”

“Natural disasters?”

“Earthquakes, tornadoes, tsunamis, wildfires, floods, blizzards. Part of Earth’s beauty is the weather’s unpredictability.”

“That doesn’t sound very good... oh dear.”

“Just a reminder to us Earthlings that there are forces much greater than ourselves at work.”

“Ah. I think the closest natural disaster I’ve come close to is being hit by lightning on Naverius and Wopal.”

“I would count that. I’ve come close a couple times myself.”

“It really smarts to be hit. A very electrifying experience.”

“I bet you were shocked when it happened.” She giggled.

“Quite. I enjoy the rain though.” She commented before taking another sip.

“The sound of rain is very relaxing.”

“Very refreshing on a summer’s day too. I also love seeing the rainbows after the rain has gone.”

“Those are always a breathtaking sight.”

“It’s why I love the waterfalls they have here for the season. If you just stand right you can see little rainbows in them.” Kaori sipped her tea.

“This is honestly the first year that I’ve had time to relax like this in the cafe. It’s nice to see the decorations.”

“I like that they change the decorations every so often. Amazes me what they come up with.”

“Me as well. They do such a wonderful job.”

“If I remember reading a schedule correctly, I think there should be a concert within the next hour. If there is, would you like to come with me?”

“I’d love to. I enjoy her concerts, even if sometimes they are repeats of songs I have heard before.”

“So do I. I’m also enjoying this time that I’m spending with you.”

“I am as well.” She smiled.

“That’s good, I’d really hate for that to be one-sided.” He smiled.

“You’re so sweet, anyone would have to be blind to not enjoy spending time with you.”

“I’m just being me. I was always taught to treat women with the utmost respect, to treat them as equals and not as... well... objects if I can put it like that?” She nodded in agreement.

“It’s rare to find someone like you though. Even among ARKS.” 

“Now who’s flattering who?” His face flushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head. She chuckled a little.

“It is true though, especially in the Vanguard. You’re the first gentleman I’ve met outside Rhed.”

“Rhed seems like an awesome person. I met him once when I opened up a tab here after a successful mission prior to joining the Vanguard.”

“He is. He and his wife are a splendid pair. Truth is, I wish I could actually openly be in the alliance... but there will be backlash if I do that given their records.”

“Every individual in the alliance seems to have their own personal battles, yet they all find a way to push toward the same goal. They almost operate like a family, and I am glad to be a part of it.”

“They do... and I envy that my own family cannot be like them.”

“I wish I knew mine.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. That has to be difficult in its own way.”

“I had shown an aptitude for photons, or aether as it is referred to on Earth, at an early age. A priest took me and trained me how to fight threats to the world, but even he didn’t see the phantasms coming.”

“I don’t think anyone did or could have.” 

“I’m honestly surprised that the situation didn’t wind up worse than it was. Thankfully ARKS intervened.”

“Yes, I heard what the Guardians did while the rest of us were busy dealing with the phantasms themselves. On one hand I have to admire them and their strength on many levels. On the other, I pity them for times like now.” 

“I agree. Finding various quest triggers and basically following in their steps in that sense has definitely been a learning experience and training exercise.”

“I agree. Although I’ve found a few events rather daunting and several times found myself glad it was not me originally in their place.”

“If it was me in some of those places, the universe would have been wiped a long time ago.” Kaori nodded.

“I fear I fall short as well. I would not have been able to save the other Guardian. There are others I’d have fallen short with as well, but that one has always stuck out in my mind.”

“None of us can even begin to measure up to the Guardians, but their strength is definitely something that should motivate us to get better and stronger so we can protect what we hold dear.”

“I agree there. They are the perfect example that every ARKS should strive to follow, even if we fall short.”

“I supposed we have Leila to thank for being able to have this conversation. It seems we have some stuff in common.”

“I will personally thank her next time I see her. It is nice to speak with someone who shares some things.”

“I am interested in getting to know you more. You intrigue me, Kaori.” She flushed a little.

“I hope that we can spend more time together in the future as well. Talking like this and other things. I’d like to know more about you as well.”

“We’ll definitely have to make more time to continue that.” He smiled.

“In the meantime a concert is about to start I think.” She nodded in agreement as the announcement went out on the PA.

“Seems so. Shall we go find some place to sit?”

“Do you prefer closer to the stage or just close enough to hear the music?”

“Either is fine. Do you have a preference?” 


	34. Chapter 34

“I’m fine with either, but for decency sake I do not like being close enough to see up her skirt.”

“Me either honestly.” She said, as they had talked about the concert they had moved to the plaza to find a good spot and found a spot near the visiphone. Close enough to hear the song but not so close to the stage to be indecent.

“Here should be good.” Kaori said as she stopped a ways away from the visiphone but close to the area where the stage would appear.

“This would be ideal.” She nodded and summoned some photons for a chair. He did the same.

“Amazing how something used for combat can be used for leisure as well.”

“Agreed. It is very amazing how versatile photons are.”

“Just curious. In your mind, would you consider this a date?” There was a moment’s pause as Kaori considered the question. It had caught her off guard. A date? Did she? She thought hard on it, was this a date or merely an outing? Was there a difference? No, she knew better, there  _ was _ a difference and she knew what that difference was even before she opened her mouth to reply.

“I think I do, because I have enjoyed myself immensely.”

“I have enjoyed myself immensely as well. In fact this is the most enjoyment I’ve had since coming to the fleet.” 

“I can’t remember the last time I had this much fun honestly.”

“I’m glad that I could be a part of it then.” He looked at her and smiled; she returned the smile.

“It’s a shame that others were not interested in getting to know you like this. Or should I say that it’s their loss?”

“Hmm, well I’ve spent time with Ninavask, but he and I are friends. It’s different with him. I mean, we’ve known each other since we were kids.”

“Ninavask is an all around wonderful individual.” She nodded, but didn’t speak as the concert started. Wil listened to the music and seemed to relax. Kaori drew out a tissue from a pocket after a moment, she clapped with the rest of the crowd before she wiped away a few stray tears and then tucked the handkerchief away. Wil seemed to wipe away a couple stray tears himself. The song was aptly named Eternal Song.

“That song gets me every time.” He admitted.

“Me too. It reminds me of my grandmother, when she was here.” 

“The way Quna sings it, it’s as though she is calling out to someone.”

“Yeah, it sounds like she really feels what she sings about. Hmm, wonder what mission there will be. There usually is one; if I didn’t know any better I might think she could see the future.” He seemed to think for a moment.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for an announcement. In the meantime I’m switching back to Hunter, meet by the class counter?”

“Sure.” The two headed off, she had some things to deal with and he needed to switch classes. When she arrived at the counter he seemed to sigh in relief.

“Good to be back as my primary class.”

“No pun intended, but that suits you.” He was, of course, in his suit of armor.

“I appreciate the compliment.” He smiled and she returned the smile.

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful smile?”

“I plan to get more-” She paused as she registered what he had said and flushed a little.

“N-no.”

“Well it’s true.” He smiled.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt you, what were you saying?” 

“Um... I was going to say that I planned to get more experience as a Fighter before turning my attention back to Etoile.”

“Etoile is a fun class. It’s my favorite scion class.”

“Oh? I picked it up when it was announced as a new class as I like the challenge of new things sometimes.”

“You seem very adept as a Fighter.” 

“Thank you. I’ve been working very hard at it. It was such a change from Summoner though, I struggled a lot in the beginning.”

“That’s the key to properly training, hard work. Going from being at the rear to being on the front line sounds like a tough transition.” She nodded.

“It is. Although as an experienced Summoner, coupled with Fighter, I can get closer than most do and still manage to stay out of harm’s way most times.”

“I don’t think I'd be able to handle transitioning to a backline person.”

“That’s actually the easy part of being a Summoner. The hard part is pet care.” The mission was announced over the PA, this time though she noticed it was for everyone to join. She must have missed the original announcements, being so focused on the conversation.

“Sounds like it’s time to go.”

“I’m sure they have a hefty appetite.” He chuckled.

“Ready?” She nodded.

“True to both.” While Kaori was quick with a blade, she was also quick to pop off healing items as well, as Wil would find out when she did so to revive him from the fatigue of battle, collapsing from taking too much of a beating. Her skills in keeping from being hit by the enemy, as she had spoken of, seemed true as she dodged around the enemy time and time again, taking little damage but dealing out her fair share when she was close enough to do so. For her, it was an eloquent dance in and out, balancing her damage with the blade in not being hit herself as she did not have the strength to take blows as Wil did. That didn’t mean there wasn’t a time or two when she’d been sent flying, only that it wasn’t often.

“Another round?” He asked when they got back to the dropship.

“Sure. What a rush!” When they got down there she saw a couple of mags that looked like Rappies in holiday stockings. She giggled.

“The Rappies in those stockings are cute.”

“Our hands are almost touching.” He pointed out jokingly even as he replied.

“Yes they are cute.” She flushed, despite that he was making light of truth. She was so flustered that when they went into battle her first lunge at the enemy was so off the mark she shot past the target and almost face planted into the snow! How embarrassing! Still, she didn’t let it affect her as she focused on tearing into the enemy. When they returned to the drop ship, Kaori was laughing a little.


	35. Chapter 35

“I can’t believe you said that!” She was still a little flushed, though it was hard to tell what the cause of that was. She knew, however, it was more what he had said about their hands than the battle.

“I was just stating a fact...” He replied, flushing as well. She giggled.

“I’m glad Ninavask wasn’t here to see that. He’d have given me hell for tripping up.” She replied even as they signed on for another round on the mission.

“I’m not intruding by having expressed interest in getting to know you, am I?” He asked during a lull of the enemies as they ran the circuit. She didn’t have time to reply as after that they were bombarded and by the time it let up the question had been forgotten.

“That was awesome.”

“Yes it was. Thanks for coming with me again.” 

“Sure. I am usually up for a good fight.”

“Would you be interested in seeing my place? Setup is not completed yet where I am remodeling, but it’s a place nonetheless.”

“Sure, can’t be worse than mine.” She briefly thought back to the tiny room she used almost never... except to sleep.

“Mine is kinda small honestly. Lead the way.” She admitted, following him to a teleporter that would take them to his place. She had no idea it wouldn’t be on the ship.

“Wow.” It was all she could say the moment she lay eyes on the stone walls and the red and black décor around her.

“It’s been a lot of hard work, but here is progress so far.” He said with a smile.  She marveled at how much space there was in the room, even though it didn’t have much in the way of furnishings yet.

“This is way bigger than mine still. It’s wonderful.” She wandered around the room.

“Definitely way bigger.”

“This is the area that will be used to host things like parties, banquets, and so on. Just gotta get a few more chairs and transfer something from my old quarters.

“You definitely have a good start.”

“Here’s my favorite part.” He said, leading her out to the balcony, a wide ocean view greeting them.

“I can see why.” She said as she stopped at the railing.

“It’s beautiful. You really have put your heart into this.”

“It reminds me of some of the places that I’ve been to.” 

“I’d really like to see those places some day if they’re anything like this. You must be even better than I thought to be able to afford all of this.” He shook his head.

“I came here with nothing to my name. I was nobody. ARKS gave me a means to make a name for myself.”

“Even so... Only the best operatives make more than just a meager wage for a living.”

“I saved mesta wherever I could, and also got lucky on scratch tickets.”

“I see. Heh, you must have a lot of luck then.” 

“I have a question, Kaori.” She turned to him.

“Go ahead.” 

“I’m not intruding on, or interrupting, anything in your life by having expressed interest in getting to know you and wanting to spend more time with you, am I?”

“Not at all. Why would you think that?” He shrugged.

“I honestly don’t know. I just wanted to be sure.” He smiled and she smiled gently in return.

“You have a very kind heart.”

“So do you. You have a very sweet spirit that not many seem to have.” She flushed slightly.

“You seem to one of the few I’ve met who sees it.”

“Only a fool would be blind enough not to see it.”

“I guess that makes a lot of the world blind then.” 

“If they don’t want to see it, that’s on them.” She nodded a little.

“Even my parents, who think they have my under control don’t know this... but my grandmother told me, when I was a child, that if I found something I wanted to be, that I should be that. No matter what anyone else might say... and she supported my dreams and me.”

“She was right to do so. She encouraged you to soar above the clouds, while others wanted you caged up so to speak.” She nodded.

“Mom always said I had grandmother’s stubborn spirit. It irks her to no end, he he.”

“That’s a good thing, it means you’re doing something right.”

“That is my hope. These wings I have, even if they aren’t real. It was the first thing I wanted to buy... to remind myself that my grandmother wanted me to fly as much as I did.”

“So that’s what the wings represent... I was wondering what they meant. It’s good to have reminders like that.” He smiled and she nodded.

“That and my grandmother always said I was pretty like the butterflies she had seen in books.” 

“Well, she’s not wrong.” She smiled a little, feeling her cheeks warm at his words.

“You are a pretty woman, with a pretty personality that shines brighter than your appearance. At least that’s my view of you anyway.”

“You flatter me.” She replied, the flush deepening slightly.

“It’s the truth.” He smiled.

“I’d rather flatter you with the truth than hurt you with a lie.” She seemed to be at a loss for words, it seemed he didn’t know what to say either but he still kept his eyes on hers.

“I... don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who could leave me with a loss for words before.” She said after a moment.

“Is... that a good thing?”

“... In this case, I think so.”

“I am no knight in shining armor, my armor is scarred from the battles I’ve faced in life, but I’m willing to try to be.”

“Life isn’t a fairytale; if armor is not scarred, then it means it’s not used. Life has its risks... and it’s worth it, to take a few.”

“If there is no risk, then is there truly any reward?” He asked, taking a step towards her.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the ring described:  
> https://cdn3.volusion.com/ce2y7.wtun4/v/vspfiles/photos/Celtic-Wedding-Rings-MS-WED244-2.jpg?1485867650 
> 
> also, this is the song Wil & I agreed fits the two:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8T046rAbT0

“Is one truly living if they aren’t willing to risk a bit?” She took a step forward as well. There was no denying it, she was the moth to his flame and what had begun as curiosity was something undeniable that was urging her forward. A feeling that was like a quiet voice in a soundless room that refused to be silenced.

“I think the real question here is... is this a risk, or an investment?” He closed the distance between them, keeping his eyes on hers. She met his gaze.

“I’d like to think that it’s not business... but a leap of faith.”

“Take the leap, and I will catch you.”

“I trust you will.” She then reached out for him and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

“I trust you as well, and I will be the best I can be... for you.” She felt so shy, yet at the same time there was a certainty. After a moment she murmured.

“I’ve never done this before... been this close.” She hesitated a little before asking, uncertain if it was a thing one even asked.

“Can I... kiss you?” Instead of answering, he rested his forehead against hers before bringing her into a kiss. It was a soft, tender kiss. She felt her cheeks warm, feeling like she was melting the moment his lips touched hers. Kaori did not understand this feeling, why even the soft touch of his hand at her cheek before he broke the kiss was enough to send her heart racing. She met his gaze, a little dazed from the rush of sensation. He kept his gaze on her as well. Kaori had never done this before, but the warm feelings tugged at her heart. It just felt right.

“I want you to be mine, Kaori. I know we just met today, I know we just started getting to know each other... but I can’t shake that feeling.”

“I think it’s what I feel as well... Being with you makes me feel happy in a way I never have felt before.”

“Then I suppose we both owe Leila a thank you for getting us to talk to each other, right?”

“Right.” He placed another gentle kiss upon her lips, which she returned.

“I believe this means we are a couple now.” He said with a smile.

“I believe so too.” She returned his smile.

~ Flashback end ~

Wil had put the dates on the invitations and sent them out to their alliance and their friends and family. He made sure final food preparations were arranged, and sent Phineas on the final errands he could not readily get to. Everything was pretty much done except the ceremony itself, he sat down and took a deep, relaxing breath.

“Finally done?” Kaori says softly next to one of his ears, standing just behind the couch he’d sat down on. He smiled when he heard her soothing voice in his ear.

“Yes sweetheart, finally done, aside from us exchanging our vows in front of witnesses.” She smiled.

“That’s good. I saw you were finalizing the invitations earlier.” There was a moment’s pause.

“I’m not as handy as you are with making things by hand, but I found a ring that I thought suited you.”

“As long as it’s from you, and from your heart, that is all I care about.” He smiled and turned around, then pulled her over the top of the couch and into his arms. She laughed a little, toppling over the couch and onto him. She had a box in one hand. He laughed as well, glad he did not hurt her in the process. He noticed the box and was curious, but would wait for her to initiate that.

“Seems you still insist on surprising me even when I’m attempting to do the surprising.” She chuckled and so did he.

“And here I was trying to be romantic.” She chuckled a little.

“I think we were both attempting it and managed to get in each other’s way.” She seemed pretty amused by the whole idea and shifted a little, so she didn’t drop the box, to open it. Nestled inside was a silver band with interlinking patterns that went around the ring and stopped at the top. The pattern was broken by two gloved hands that seemed to be holding a heart that had what looked like a three pronged crown over it. He saw the ring and was surprised, and very impressed.

“An Irish Claddagh.” Was all he said. He knew the symbolism of the ring, what it meant, and he knew it was something that wasn’t given lightly.

“Wow.”

“I did some digging to find something that would be perfect.”

“It is perfect.” He smiled.

“I thought so too, though I think the jeweler was a little confused when I insisted on that one. She didn’t explain though.

“It was probably because you didn’t go for the most expensive ring when you were looking for a wedding ring. That always confounds them.” He chuckled.

“This ring has a very significant symbolism. The hands holding the heart means ‘with these hands I give you my heart’ and the crown means ‘and crown it with my loyalty.’ It is a promise ring, a symbol of eternally pledging yourself to the one you give it to, hence the unbreakable knot joining the two hands. To some, it may not look like much, but to the person you give it to, it signifies the bond you two share.” He smiled.

“Sorry for the lesson.” She smiled back.

“I don’t mind. I enjoy learning new things from you. Seems the ring is more fitting than I had imagined then.” He kissed her and she returned the kiss.

“I am looking forward to becoming your husband.” 

“I am looking forward to the future as your wife.” He reached up and caressed her cheek.

“I assume all these kisses have just been us practicing and fine tuning the art for after we exchange our vows.” He joked.

“We’ve been doing a lot of practicing then... and not just kisses.” She replied with a slight smirk to her smile.

“Preparing for the wedding night too, hm?” He smirked as well.

“Guess we’ve been planning and preparing for just about everything I’d say.” She chuckled.

“Mina thinks you’re pregnant because we’re getting married. It’s mildly amusing. He gave a playfully suspicious look.

“Unless there is something you’re not telling me.” She chuckled and shook her head.

“Mina has some wild ideas... then again she was talking about what our kids would be like the same day she was trying to get a rise out of me about a proposal that hadn’t happened.”

“Yeah, she does have wild ideas.” He chuckled.

“Her and Leila tried getting details out of me about our sex life. All I said was that we tend not to discuss things like that outside of our home.”

“Smart answer.” 

“It was the best I could come up with, but given how embarrassed I was when they were trying to pry because we were in the cafe, I think it’s obvious to them that we are at least intimate.”

“Ah well, that can’t be helped.”

“True... and I just can’t help myself when I’m around you.”

“Well that seems to be all well and good because I seem to have that same issue... thus we seem to resolve it when we’re together.” He nodded.

“We definitely work well as a team, both in the bedroom and on all other surfaces in this castle, and even on the field.”

“In all areas then, it seems.” She agreed and he chuckled.

“I do want you, but I also want to save myself for our wedding night. So... if you want me before then, you’ll have to take what’s yours.”

“Oh that could be an interesting challenge.”

“I’m sure it will be.” He winked. She set the ring aside on the coffee table nearby. 

“Hmm... now how to approach such a challenge...” He wondered what she had in mind.


	37. Chapter 37

The day of the wedding Kaori got ready in one of the rooms just a couple doors down from the area that had been set up to act as the chapel. Only the wings that she normally wore were with her as she stood in the wedding dress. Her parents had no real tradition regarding weddings and were happy to help her find a dress that she was happy with. She’d researched Earth traditions, but had settled with something that was one of the oldest traditions, rather than the expected white, her dress was blue and white. It was sort of like an old style dress with no actual neck, but a white collared necklace that was around her neck and had a golden button to attach the two sides, but her shoulders were left bare; the modern style of it gently hugged her form and had a small diamond section to show a slight bit of skin above the waist, a dark golden pattern stretching down from it to a small skirt that stopped just at the middle of her thigh. The navy blue skirt was parted there and went down to just above her knees and was pleated, the rest was layers of white fabric that stopped just below her knees where the white shoes began. To go with it was a single blue glove on her right arm that went to just under her armpit while the other arm was covered to her shoulder in silver armor with dull golden patterns. It was close to the time of the wedding and she was not alone. Minasien was there getting ready as well, having not fully made up her mind on attire and having wanted a second opinion. 

“Question, what do you think between the hair clips or a headband?” She was wearing the black and gold hair clips currently. Her outfit was difficult to describe in Kaori’s own mind, as it had a black pleated skirt with a gold hem but the top itself was some sort of fold over that she’d never seen before that had folds to make it look pleated and there was a wide gold belt with a black sash over it that went from under the bosom to her waist. She wore a blue butterfly necklace and her white hair had a single red hair extension on the left side. She also had gold and black armor shoulder pads and the gold and white high heeled boots she wore went all the way up to the middle of her upper thighs.

“Let’s see the other option first.” Kaori said and Minasien took out the clips to put on a black headband. 

“I think the headband is more your style than the clips.” She said after a moment. She could hear Elto talking to Iris from a different room and she opened the adjourning door. Elto was dressed in a dark crimson jacket with black sleeves and on the coat was a set of dull gold wings that spanned up towards the sleeves with red stripes that lined the pockets, the stitching at the shoulders and ran in horizontal curves along the sleeves, which were armored. It almost looked like a vest with the strip of white that went down from where the wings joined and a red tie with a dull gold pattern was secured around a black shirt. He also had on gloves as well that matched the sleeves of the jacket and a set of glasses that almost looked like a set of smoky goggles.

“Hmm... I think it’s between that first and second one with that dress.” 

“That’s not an option Elto.” Kaori replied.

“I’m working on it!” She shook her head, chuckling.

“When a woman asks you to choose between two things, you pick one. Silly.” 

“Yeah I know! It’s just... she looks good in all of them.” He cleared his throat.

“Nothing wrong with that, but consider the occasion.” 

“Fair... let’s see... any other dresses you think would work with that coat?” He asked Iris who went behind a changing curtain in that room to change as Kaori spoke.

“I imagine there are plenty, but I do not know the extent of anyone else’s wardrobe but mine.” 

“Hmmm... let’s see that second one again!” Kaori was lost in thought for a moment, so she didn’t really notice the dresses that Iris was modeling.

“And the one before that?” Kaori’s thoughts were interrupted by his words, she glanced at his attire.

“You seem to have a good sense of fashion Elto. I like the attire you have chosen.”

“Ah! Thank you! I try!” He said to her and as she headed out she heard him call.

“Let’s go with... the second dress. No wait... the third -” Kaori didn’t hear the rest as she closed the door and crossed to the other side of the room. It seemed, however, that Minasien had left. The door opened and Elto entered with Iris. Her purple skin seemed a radiant color with the attire she had chosen. It had a white top with gold ties along the bodice and it arched beneath it a bit with a pink stripe that went all the way down to the end of the attire, a brown belt across her waist was adorned with white flowers with red string handing from beneath with a string that tied them together near the ends. She wore white gloves, making her hands seem to disappear into the sleeves of the white haori she wore that had brown and gold rope décor near the shoulders that were held in place by a white flower. The bottom of the ‘skirt’ that stopped just above her knees had a red pattern along the sides of the pink stripe and a red pattern along the hem that also was just beneath where the pink stripe stooped. She also had a string of pink sakura flowers in her dark hair. Her golden eyes gave her an exotic sort of look with her dark hair that was a purple so dark to be nearly black.

“Hello Iris. You look very nice.”

“Hi there Kaori, you look beautiful!”

“Thank you.” 

“So happy for you!” She smiled.

“Seconded! The bride to be’s looking lovely!” Elto put in.

“It’s not quite Earth traditional, but I thought I would go to an older tradition in style than the usual white.”

“Well that color is beautiful on you!” Iris replied.

“Nothing wrong with that honestly!” Kaori nodded.

“We did discuss this.” It had been one of the many things they’d discussed about the wedding even before they’d had a plan of what day to have it on.

“You nervous?” Iris asked.

“A little... but maybe more in excitement.”

“Oh I am sure that is the excitement.” She smiled.

“Being wed to the one you love is wonderful I am sure.”

“It is, I’m not sure I have a wide enough vocabulary to express it.”

“Express it how you want to really!” Elto beamed while Iris smiled sweetly.

“I am sure you both will have a wonderful life together.” Kaori nodded with a smile, she checked the time.

“It’s almost time, you two should probably head off to get settled. I’m sure the auxiliaries will be busy making sure everyone is where they need to be.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Alrighty.” She ran over and gave Kaori a gentle hug.

“See you soon!” Kaori returned it.

“See you there.” 

“Yep! Come on E!” He nodded.

“Right.” The two then left the room, leaving Kaori to her own thoughts. It was nervous excitement that ran through her as she kept glancing at the clock on the wall. Alone with about five minutes to go now she was getting anxious and the closer time was for her to leave the room the more it seemed to build. At about the two minute mark she left the room and went to the door that would lead to the cathedral. She didn’t notice Sakura tucking away a cigarette as she arrived to walk down the rugs that had been placed for the aisle between the two rows of chairs on each side and two sets of sofas, with their parents sitting on each side. All eyes turn to Kaori as she slowly makes her way towards the altar. Where Will stood next to two tables with candles, one large candle stood unlit with the other candles were lit. Minasien smiled as she passed, she’d gone with the hair clips it seemed, not that Kaori noticed her or Ninavask, who waved at her as she passed... or the fact that Iris held Elto’s hand though she did smile and nod to her friends in acknowledgement her main focus was on Wil. 

His attire was flowing robes that were patterned to look like they were layered instead of just one, it was the same navy blue. He had armor on both arms, though on the left it was slightly wavy at the top of the shoulder while the right resembled her own in a sort of straight line curve. On his chest was a white bird with wings spread and talons at each side, a white diamond on its body and dull golden patterns etched out its feathers and head. The material was patterned with a darker gold to make it seem like a piece that fitted over a long robe with belt loops of dull gold with white buttons at the sides of the waist; the dull golden pattern going down into a spear shape over the bottom of the robes to about just below his knees. More golden patterns made it seem like there was an overcoat to the attire with more dull golden patterns along it.

Wilhelm watched as Kaori walked up to the altar. The ceremony was going to be a simple exchange of vows with the Light and their friends and family as witnesses. He smiled at her as she reached him. Rhed was there as well to officiate. He was in his usual cowboy style, a crimson button up with a white tie over that was a white tux suit jacket and pants with white shoes; he also had fingerless black gloves, a white cowboy had and a white overcoat of some sort, from what Kaori could tell, that was silver with grey stripes and had white fur along the collar and the sleeves, but was loose though to act as more of a drape than just be worn as usual, the inner layer was black as night. He stood just behind the two near the tables that served as the altar. He spoke up with a cough.

“Dearly beloved,” He glanced around the room with a slight glare, as if he expected someone to challenge his words.

“we are here today to join these two fine individuals in holy matrimony. Does anyone have any objections to their union?” Sakura put her hand to her sword that lay on her hip on the black elegant dress she wore with a black coat that lay over her shoulders, she was a picture of dark elegance. The dress she wore was a black version of the white that Kaori normally wore. Kaori noticed this and tried not to laugh. There was silence, no one moved or spoke.

“... Good. This crowd’s always lookin’ for a fight.” Iris snickered, Alu, who was dressed in a white button up and brown pants to match his jacket, looked at Sakura in hopes she wasn’t about to ruin the moment, but Kaori knew that Sakura meant well by the silent threat. Ninavask had glanced around as well, smirking faintly at Sakura’s antics. Sakura was in charge of getting photos so she wasn’t seated anywhere in particular. Smiling brightly, Rhed nodded.

“The couple has prepared some vows they would like to share.” He turned to Wil.

“Wilhelm, would you like to start?” Wil took a breath before starting.

“I had every intention of sitting down and preparing vows to recite to you, but I am not good at sticking with a script. Words always fail me when it comes to describing how I feel about you.” He paused, Kaori only smiled.

“From the moment we first met, I was completely confused, thought my purpose was to come here and seek answers for what happened on Earth, but I discovered that to be untrue. I was lost, and you became my compass that pointed me in the right direction, to you. I solemnly vow as your husband, to always protect you; to love you unconditionally, and to remain at your side through the best and the worst of times, no matter what fate has in store, both now and forever.” Kaori didn’t really notice Iris getting teary eyed as Rhed nodded and then turned to her.

“And what would you like to share, Kaori?” She chuckled a bit and nodded.

“I admit that for this we are equally matched. How could I truly begin to say of what I feel every time that I see you? It seems, since the beginning, to have been something that I could never even find the words to even begin to speak of. The night that we met, I was lost in the world I lived in; struggling to do what I thought was right, following a path that I thought was the best and until I met you I didn’t know I needed more than what I had. Since then, you have been the guiding star in the sky for me, giving me strength where I was weak and being everything I could ever need. As your wife, I so swear to be the same for you as you have been for me, that I shall cherish and love you even past the days of end.” Iris wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, smiling and leaning her head on Elto’s shoulder. Alu teared up a bit, not at the exchange of lovely views, but at the first feeling of normalcy since he first joined the vanguard. Rhed smiled and nodded.

“Lovely. Now...” He turned to Wil.

“Wilhelm. Do you take Kaori as your wife, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?” Elto handed Iris a handkerchief, she mouthed ‘thank you’ as she took it. Wil kept his eyes on Kaori as Rhed spoke, answering without hesitation.

“I do.” Rhed nodded and turned to Kaori.

“Kaori. Do you take Wilhelm as your husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for better and for worse, until death do you part?” 

“I do.” She replied with a smile as she gazed at Wil lovingly. Iris wiped away her tears, Rhed smiled wide and nodded.

“Wonderful. Now if the couple would exchange rings, and light a shared flame that symbolizes the warmth and brightness of their union.” Sakura cleared her throat, approaching with the rings she’d stolen out of Ninavask’s pocket.

“Oh... these... found these for you.” She held them up to the pair.

“Cute.” Kaori replied with a chuckle, taking the rings even as Sakura mouthed ‘sorry’ with a sheepish smile before slinking back from the couple. Stryker mouthed ‘smooth’ to the retreating Sakura while Ninavask blinked a bit and checked his pockets when Sakura had called out, now scowling faintly at her. Kaori handed Wil one ring while she held his. Wil took Kaori’s ring from her and then slid it onto her left ring finger. She smiled and put his ring on his left hand. Rhed, this entire time, just blinked at Sakura and tried not to laugh. He then nodded at the two as they exchanged rings and motioned to the candles. Kaori turned her attention to the candles while Ninavask was faintly scowling at Sakura before returning his eyes to the ceremony. Watching silently with a smile. Wilhelm picked up the candle by him on the altar and an unlit candle from the same stand. He held the unlit candle between them as Kaori picked up the lit candle on her end.


	39. Chapter 39

“Please unite your flames with the unlit candle, as a symbol of your bond.” Wil then held the lit candle to the wick, watching as a bit of the flame transferred over to it as Kaori did the same. Rhed then took the newly lit candle carefully - if not warily - and set it down on the table as the two put their candles back he spoke.

“Let this flame burn as bright as their love for one another. And with that...” He grinned brightly.

“By the power vested in me by the Oracle Fleet, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

“Sure thing.” Stryker said before kissing his wife while Wilhelm took Kaori into his arms and kissed her; she wrapped her arms around him, returning the kiss. Alurosa was the first to start clapping and cheering.

“WOO!!” Red smiled and laughed.

“And there you have it! Congrats to our new couple- and now I reckon it’s time to celebrate!” Iris wiped away tears, smiling.

“That was beautiful you two!”

“Old as I get, I never get tired of days like this.” Kaori didn’t recognize that voice, she figured it must be a new recruit. Ninavask applauded the two, standing up to applaud while Elto smiled, letting out a whistle amidst the applause as Zelsi, Iris and Elto begin clapping too as the two parted from the kiss. When the applause abated, Wil turned to their guests to speak.

“The banquet hall is through this door,” He pointed to the left.

“and the bar and dance floor is through the other door.”

“Congrats kids! Now when’s the first due?” Stryker grinned.

“Not for a while yet Stryker!” Kaori called. Stryker muttered something about jealousy as he, Leila and Iris headed to the banquet hall.

“Meet you all in the dining hall. I’m going to change first.” Kaori said then glanced over at Rhed who nodded.

“Congratulations, you two. It was an honor.

“Thank you Rhed and thanks for doing this.”

“Thank you Rhed, apologies for putting you on the spot like that.” He had apparently only told Rhed a few minutes before the ceremony had started.

“I’ll be back after I change.” Kaori said and headed off to the door to go to a different part of the castle to get out of the wedding dress and into something else. Rhed laughed a little and shook his head as he looked at Wilhelm.

“No worries. Couldn’t have been happier to, especially for you kids.” Being the eldest, he called everyone a kid. Wil nodded to Rhed.

“Feel free to help yourself to any food you want. Trust me, there’s plenty.” He said before heading to another part of the castle as well to change. Kaori returned in a dark navy blue dress that had ice white snow patterns down it and even the skirt’s edges were patterned to look like falling snowflakes. The sparkling material even went from the top of her bosom to her neck as if it were really ice and not fabric that settled across her skin. The dress had white leggings with matching blue snowflakes down the outer parts of the thighs and the matching shoes were white. Wil was not far behind her in returning to the celebration, he wore black pants with a black shirt and a black overcoat with a deep green interlay and the jacket had dull golden patterns along the hems and along the shoulders and down the middle of each side of the jacket in small patterns that separated the black material from a deep green that was nearly black that overlapped the black. The deep green material also flowed out of the left side of the jacket like some sort of inner sash on the back and front on the sides of the jacket, that went almost to his toes in length and had dull golden symbols etched near the bottom. The black gloves he wore encompassed his whole arm and had matching decorative dull golden patterns on them. It was like a dark, elegant contrast to the sparking elegant cool that Kaori had chosen; yet they didn’t clash in coloration or style. 

“Kiddo already leave?” Stryker was saying as Kaori walked near the door where their guests were waiting on the other side, stopping near her new husband who was talking to Rhed, who was lingering by the door himself.

“Did I miss her leaving?” 

“Yeah, she did. I think she heard the mission announcement and left.” Iris replied.

“Always hard at work ,that one!” Elto said as Ninavask had folded his arms, frowning at Sakura.

“What about it? It’s a nice outfit.” He said; Kaori wasn’t sure she wanted to know what their deal was. She’d been somewhat surprised to learn through the grapevine that Ninavask had agreed to date Sakura, despite the past. Still, if this was what her friend decided she wasn’t going to lecture him about it. He was an adult after all.

“Well, Mina is a flighty one and super busy, who knows?” Sakura laughed at Ninavask and bent to whisper something to him.

“I think she left before we exchanged rings.” Wil replied.

“Damn shame. Ah well... food!” Stryker could be heard saying. Alu went over to the three and smiled at Kaori.

“Ah, well at least she got to enjoy the ceremony.” Kaori said before Alu spoke up.

“That was a lovely ceremony.” 

“I’m glad you thought so, thank you for coming.” She smiled and Alu walked over to where Sarah was waiting for him. Unlike him, Sarah was dressed in a formal white and grey suit with stripes down the front of the button up shirt she wore. From what Kaori could tell by a glance it seemed like some formal type of armor dress.

“Yes, thank you again for coming. Now...” He looked at Kaori.

“Let’s get to our party.” She nodded and followed him through the doorway. She notices that her best friend seems flushed for some reason even as he catches sight of them.

“Ah! The newlyweds!”

“Hey! Congrats to the newlyweds! How ya feel?” Stryker called.

“Hello Ninavask, thanks for coming.” She smiled at him.

“Yes, thank you for coming.” Wil added. Ninavask bowed slightly to Kaori, smiling.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” He then turned to Wil with a nod.

“I wish you both good fortune.”

“Thank you.” Kaori replied.

“Thank you Ninavask.” Stryker joined his wife then, Leila, who was already sitting down; the pregnancy was really weighing her down. Kaori noticed that Iris and Elto joined Stryker and Leila and the two then began to have the ‘talk’ with him about him being with Iris, causing Kaori to chuckle in amusement as she stood by the cake; which was the centerpiece food item of the room. Wil was nearby and cut a piece and handed it to her.


	40. Chapter 40

“Thank you.” She said as she took the piece. Ninavask watched the two with a chuckle as he sat down at a nearby table. She then cut off a bite from the piece and smiled a little, holding out the first bite to Wil. He chuckled before taking the bite before she had a chance to slap the piece in his face unaware she had no such intentions. She smiled and cut up the next piece to eat, though the slight grin in her smile says she was thinking about what he had been thinking she was thinking... but she hadn’t.

“Whole bottom tier is chocolate, middle is mixed, top is vanilla.” Will called over to Leila after hearing her tell her husband to get her some cake.

“I was first on that list, don't die before I kill you!” Sakura shouted across the banquet hall. Kaori wondered what that was about... then again, maybe she didn’t want to know.

“Fuck Wil, why did you tell her that... ?” Stryker asked.

“Because I like peace.” He replied back. Stryker just muttered as he took a slice of each tier of the cake.

“That was well done Rhed.” Zelsi said as she settled at a table with him.

“Can’t say I envy Elto about now...” Kaori murmured to her husband around the cake.

“Isn’t it bad form to talk about murder at a wedding?” Zelsi asked.

“I think it’s bad form to talk about divorce at a wedding, murder is quite on topic.” Ninavask responded. Rhed nodded to Zelsi and smiled.

“Thanks. A bit out of my wheelhouse, but I wanted to be there for ‘em.” The thing about being in the middle of the room was being able to pick up on nearly every table’s conversation. It was difficult to keep up with them all so Kaori didn’t try too hard to.

“True....” Wil replied as he cut himself a slice of cake as well. Kaori listened for a bit about the topic at hand, which seemed to be something those on Earth called “shotgun weddings” and she recalled coming across something like that though such weddings were not really in practice in the modern world, not in the literal sense anymore anyway.

“I read about those... kind of nasty business I think.” Kaori murmured around a bite, talking about the shotgun wedding.

“There were so many varied traditions to go through... Earth really is extremely diverse.”

“Earth is just weird.” Wil admitted.

“Ah, but that is part of what makes it beautiful too. I’m going to grab a drink and a seat.” She then walked away from the cake to do just that.

“I was wondering where the rings went,” Wil said when he sat down next to her.

“I had them on the altar where we would be standing.”

“Wonder how much heck Ninavask is going to give Sakura for making off with the rings.” Kaori chuckled a little.

“I asked him to do the hand off prior. Didn’t expect her to make off with them.”

“It’s Sakura... of course she would.” He chuckled.

“Point made.” She chuckled, taking a sip of her drink. Stryker headed over to their table with Leila and the two sat down.

“Hey kids!”

“Hello Stryker.” 

“Hello Stryker, Leila. Thank you both for coming.” Kaori said when the two joined them.

“Yes, thanks for coming.” Wil echoed.

“How ya feel? Any different?” Stryker asked.

“Heya kids.” Leila smirked at them.

“How are you fairing Leila?” She smiled at the pregnant woman.

“Been better...” She looked down and rubbed her belly.

“Ready for it to be over with?” Kaori asked with a gentle smile.

“It’s like I’ve been saying, a midget with triplets is a rough time.” Stryker commented.

“Definitely... but also,” Leila turned to Stryker to give him a death glare.

“I am terrified to be a mom with TRIPLETS.” Wil facepalmed.

“Time and place Stryker, and yes, I do feel different. I feel like I’ve done what I’ve always been meant to.”

“Choose your words carefully Stryker. There’s a knife at every place setting.” Zelsi called out.

“I don’t need a knife to kill him...” Leila replied. Kaori nodded in agreement.

“Are you expecting three or is he just teasing?”

“I’m teasing, but also very honest.” Leila sighed.

“For sure three...”

“Ah, well I am certain it will be fine. Any hopes on genders?” 

“I am sorta a medical mystery, I have to be checked up on once a week and everything is abnormal about my DNA and such. Eh, not really. I want at least one girl, other than that I don’t really care.”

“Makes sense... and it’s just a feeling I have. Even if you are a mystery medically.” Sarah got up, taking another piece of food with her to go.

“Anyway... gonna go head out.” She said as she stood nearby the table.

“Good seein’ ya Sarah.” Stryker gave a lazy wave.

“Oh, alright, see ya.” Alu called from where he was.

“See you later Sarah, thanks for coming!” She called when she noticed the other woman leaving. Sarah waved on her way out.

“Catch everyone later!” Rhed walked by soon after, waving.

“See ya quartermaster. Rhed gave a nod to Kaori and Wil.

“I have to step out a bit myself. Was a lovely time - thanks again for havin’ me.”

“Sure, thanks again for coming and your part in this.” Stryker turned back to them.

“I’ma go take kitten here home pretty soon though, make her ass lay back down and stuff her face full of food. Still, we wanted to give you some congrats first. Wish the best for you both.”

“That makes sense, feel free to take some with you if she sees anything she likes.” Kaori replied. Rhed smiled at the couple and nodded.

“My pleasure.” He then waved to the table.

“You all enjoy yourselves, you deserve it.” 

“Also, let us know if you have problems in the future. Still plenty free to take care of them if ya know what I mean.” 

“Thanks Stryker, and thank you all again for coming.” Leila took a deep breath before saying.

“I’m glad you two worked out, I had a feeling about it, glad I was right.” 


	41. Chapter 41

“Bye Alu, thanks for coming!” Kaori calls when she sees him leave.

“Thanks for coming Alu!” Wil adds.

“Alright, c’mon kitten, let’s get you up.” Leila took Stryker’s offered hand and she got to her feet slowly.

“Alright, good to see you both, congrats again.”

“Bye you too!” Leila said, holding her belly. She said while Elto shouted at the two that they should get a hold of him if they needed anything.

“I’m with Elto on that. Be sure to let me know if you need anything. I’ll be happy to help.” Stryker looks back at them.

“You two might. Heh.” Kaori smiled, watching the pair.

“Yes, do let us know if you need anything.” 

“Hi and bye Ninavask, Sakura. Try to behave for the eve.” Stryker said as the pair came over to the table and he and Leila left. Ninavask nodded to the pair as they passed.

“Have a... good evening.” He said with a smile, his ears red while Sakura grabbed his arm.

“Time to talk to the bride and groom!” She dragged him over to the table.

“Hello you two.” Kaori said when they reached the table, she smiled. Ninavask took an empty seat at the table, nodding at the pair. Sakura smiled, much of her black lipstick was gone at this point.

“So, how does it feel to be married?” 

“Hmmm, well it’s not a feeling I can easily describe really. I’ve been excited the entire day since I woke up.” Ninavask chuckled a bit at Kaori.

“Oh? Couldn’t wait for the big day huh?” He grinned.

“That’s definitely one way to put it.”

“I believe that feeling was mutual.”

“Hmmm, to be honest, it’s sort of like experiencing your favorite food for the very first time... but times ten I think.” Ninavask looks to Wilhelm with a chuckle.

“I bet it was... so... when’s the honeymoon you two?” He looked between them. Sakura placed her hand on the table top as she spoke.

“Soo... what do you two have planned for the honeymoon?”

“Can’t tell, that’s a secret.” Kaori replied with a smile.

“That’s okay.. We are no stranger to secrets...” She winked at Ninavask.

“Yes, but a surprise isn’t a surprise if you know about it beforehand.” Kaori replied around a bite of food.

“Yup, not at liberty to discuss that.” Sakura made a pouty face.

“Oh fine...” She snickered.

“You two keep it in the closet then.” She laughed loudly. Ninavask turned a bright red but managed to not look away, nodding to the couple. Wil refrained from saying a perverted remark in response to Sakura’s closet remark.

“Yes, well I prefer not to discuss such matters with anyone it doesn’t concern.” 

“Alright, I’m just gonna say this. Closet? My shoulders are far too broad to fit into one.” Sakura snickered at Ninavask when she saw his expression.

“What’s the matter Nina... it’s just a man and a woman.. and a secret.” She patted the table, Kaori chuckled, finishing off her piece of cake from earlier and setting into some other things she’d gotten from the table. Sakura than turned to Wilhelm.

“Of course.” She snickered while Ninavask just shook his head, staying quiet, his face still red. Wil cleared his throat.

“Cake’s good.” Sakura just snickered again then turned to Kaori.

“Well.. I am glad you got your knight in shiny armor.”

“Though sometimes I am an idiot in tin foil.” Wil remarked. Kaori just smiled at her.

“I most certainly did.” She waved at a figure that seemed in a hurry to leave. She didn’t get their name though... oh well.

“Should we go over to the dance floor to make sure they’re still clothed?” Wil suggested after a while.

“Probably, though I’d be more apt to accuse Sakura of that first before Iris... despite how Iris comes up with stuff.” Ninavask looked at Wilhelm, frowning.

“I don’t know... how confident are you?” Kaori took a sip of her drink before getting to her feet.

“About to find out.” Wil replied.

“We will probably be right there.” Ninavask said with a smile then looked to Sakura.

“So... dance?” He said as the bride and groom both got up and headed off to the party room. Elto and Iris seemed to be having fun grooving to the music.

“Having fun you two?” Kaori asked when she walked into the room and spotted the pair. Iris’ eyes widened as she stopped singing and glanced over.

“Oh yeah!” 

“Good to hear.” Kaori smiled. 

“Woah... Ris! So you  _ do _ have a singin’ voice!” Elto seemed in awe.

“Uhhhh, I didn’t realize I was I guess.” She giggled.

“I didn’t think I was good at singing. Never let anyone hear me sing before.” Kaori and Wil joined in the fun of dancing, he was glad he’d done a few missions before the wedding itself to limber up for dancing; Kaori, prior to getting dressed for the wedding, had done some warm up stretches and had been doing research on dances as it wasn’t something she’d been taught.

“Should I change the music again, or is this track alright?” Wil asked.

“This one is catchy, I think.” She smiled.

“Alright, my wife has spoken, it shall remain the same.” It was a good beat to dance too that seamlessly looped. Kaori just chuckled in mild amusement at his choice of words. Sakura had entered the room, but instead of joining in she sat on one of the sofas and lit up another cigarette while Ninavask made his way over to her from the other room.

“I seemed to have been turned down."

“Not surprised, she is away out of your league.” Kaori barely caught the conversation and could only wonder what in the world that was about and why did it sound like her friend was trying to pick up another woman? Oh well, not her business really and she doubted he’d want her butting in anyway. The couple stepped from the dance floor, a bit tired now.

“Next time a lady insists you ask someone else, don’t do it.” Wil commented and Kaori caught most of what this was about. She chuckled a little.


	42. Chapter 42

“Well, that depends on the tone. Sometimes we do it to see that our friends are distracted when they need it. Usually sarcasm gives away the difference.” Ninavask frowned at Sakura and then the others.

“Wait... what?” He then looked back at Sakura in confusion.

“Do you not want to dance then?”

“I was always taught it was a ‘I want you to ask me, but I’m going to test you’ kind of thing.” Wil chuckled. Sakura smirked at Ninavask.

“Of course.” She stood up, put the cigarette out for later and took the arm Ninavask offered and followed him to the dance floor.

“Far as I know, that’s only if there’s some sarcasm or anger present. If she's been concerned over a friend then it’s a genuine distraction.” Kaori replied to Wil.

“Time for a drink break.” She chuckled and went to grab a drink. She headed over to the bar to make one. She noticed Zelsi was sitting at the bar.

“Hello Zelsi.”

“Hi.” She nodded.

“How are you?”

“Not bad. A little distracted, but trying not to let it show too badly.” 

“Want a drink to help distract you from the distraction?” She offered.

“If you have any bourbon, that would be fine.” Kaori nodded and made up the bourbon with quick deftness then set the glass gently in front of Zelsi.

“Thanks!” She took a sip.

“Sure thing.” She smiled and then picked up her own drink and moved to sit down with it. After several minutes of dancing, Ninavask and Sakura walked off the dance floor, Ninavask bowed to Kaori and Wilhelm.

“Well, we should get going. Thank you for having us, and once again I wish the best for you two!” Kaori looked over at them.

“Thanks for coming. Have a good evening you two.” She said as Wil grabbed a bottle of water from behind the bar.

“Thanks for coming Nina and Sakura, and for being the unplanned ringbearer.” Kaori nodded with a chuckle before sipping her drink. Ninavask chuckled.

“You’re welcome.” He waved and Sakura smirked while the two headed out. Wil brought the water he’d gotten over to Elto and Iris.

“Thank you both for coming today. Really means a lot that our friends were here to witness the start of this new chapter in our lives.”

“We were happy to make it! Ceremony was so lovely! We had a blast!” Iris replied.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Make yourselves at home, I have to go take care of a few things.”

“See ya Wil!” Kaori looked over as Wil came over to her.

“Don’t stay out too late.” She smiled.

“Right? You two have important business ahead of you tonight.” Zelsi put in.

“Yeah!” Iris snickered. He Wil place a hand on Kaori’s shoulder and smiled.

“I won’t.” He kissed her before turning to leave.

“Thanks for coming by the way, Zelsi.” He said before he headed off.

“You are right, of course Zelsi. Rhed left us the necessary documents to submit.”

“Of course. I might not have been the most engaging person here, but it was good to be here to celebrate with the two of yo- Okay, not at all what I meant...” 

“It's fine. Everyone participates in their own way, just having you here is nice.” Kaori’s response though to her latter words was just a smile that said she knew.

“The point is to enjoy yourself, relax a little... even if it’s only for a small bit of time.” Zelsi nodded as Kaori took a sip of her drink.

“Today is a day to let our distractions and worries wait until the rise of the new day.” She went on.

“Or at least as best as we can manage.” Zelsi replied.

“And if we can’t do it completely... well, friends and alcohol will make up the difference. Yeah?” She smirked.

“That’s a fair point.” Zelsi raised her glass in agreement before taking a sip. Kaori took a sip of her own drink as well.

“Things like this seem far and few between... but regardless I have a feeling we will have a thriving new generation when this war is over.”

“That’s the hope. I mean, Stryker and Leila have at least half of that covered, apparently.”

“That they do. I have faith.” Iris snickered, but Kaori went on as if she hadn’t heard.

“After all, is that what we deal with on a daily basis? Faith in our fellow operatives when we hit the field?” Zelsi nodded.

“We need to have faith in those who have sworn to protect us when we need it. I have faith in the Guardians and Xiao. I have not had reason to doubt them or their leadership yet.” 

“I trust them to do what they do best, which has gotten us all out of some sticky situations in the past, but as far as blind faith, I reserve that.” Zelsi replied.

“Hmm, I wouldn’t say my faith is blind exactly, just resolute. After all, I followed along with Luther, but I didn’t completely back him because I suspected he was hiding things he should not.” Zelsi pointed to her horns.

“This, among other things....”

“Even though I only met the man once before everything went down... and only in passing... there was just something... wrong.” She nodded.

“I’ve always trusted my instincts.”

“Alright, let’s go kiss the bride goodbye, I have heard that is a custom.” Iris said.

“Wait, it is?” Elto asked as they grabbed their jackets.

“Something like that.” 

“Depends on who you ask.” Kaori put in when the pair came over, having heard the last bit.

“We had a wonderful time Kaori.” She kissed her cheek. Kaori smiled.

“Thank you for coming, you two.” She set her drink aside to hug Iris.

“Congrats again and have a good night!” Elto patted Kaori’s shoulder.

“Thank you, have a good evening.” 

“Thank you for having us Kao! and congrats to you and Wil!” Elto remarked.

“Thank you Elto. You have a good one.”

“Bye Zelsi!” Iris called.


	43. Chapter 43

“Go have fun!” Zelsi called back. Kaori went back to her drink as the trio said their farewells to each other. With the pair gone, that just left Zelsi and Kaori.

“Feel free to hang around and relax.” 

“Full disclosure: I’m so distracted by some alien-looking computer virus that I can’t even remember what that thing was...”

“That thing huh? Wish I knew what to tell you, but my skills in technology are very limited. I know enough though that I’ve been keeping tabs on it as much as pulling a few strings to see if I can’t help Sarah out.”

“Our Sarah or Maria’s Sarah?” 

“Ours. I’ve only heard of Maria’s. I haven’t actually spoken to her.” 

“Well I don’t think this one is related. Yet. But it’s bad enough that I'm keeping Casra in the loop.” 

“Must be pretty serious then. Though from what I've seen, it's definitely nothing to sneeze at. Wish I could be more help, but software was always difficult for me to understand. I understand the hardware more.” 

“It’s alright. When I said alien, I meant it.” She showed Kaori a screenshot of the logs with genuinely alien symbols.

“So I can see. Definitely alien.”

“Hm... hunting for Archive are you?” Kaori glanced over.

“Hello again Minasien.” Zelsi turned.

“Hi Kaori. I’m real sorry I had to leave like I did, I hope everything was wonderful for you.”

“I understand.” She smiled.

“I’m just glad you were able to make it for the ceremony.” 

“Sure had to try.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“Well, it was beautiful, and congratulations.” She hugged her, Kaori returned the hug.

“Thank you.” 

“Anyway, Archive means well, but she’s about as nice as a cactus to the asscheek. We’re on the same page here though. I’m working with her to find C.C.”

“Anyway, we were just talking about Archive and the trouble it’s been. I’d help out but my skills are more with hardware..”

“Like I said, as nice as a cactus to the asscheek.”

“I don’t think anyone appreciates that. I did a hardware check after I saw that, just to make sure none of the physical components were shorted or anything.” 

“Look, if she’s being an absolute asshole and ends up in trouble with you all I’m not about to stop her from getting what’s coming to her, but don’t do-”

“So unless I can somehow reverse engineer...” She gestured to the tablet as Mina was speaking.

“THIS... Our best shot is to find C.C.”

“Wait. What is it?” Mina asked.

“From what I saw, some sort of alien dialect.” 

“The logs from whatever crashed Sakura’s tablet immediately after she and Archive got into it online.” Zelsi elaborated. 

“That’d be Archive herself probably.” Mina sighed.

“Stupid b-... ehem.”

“Care to elaborate?” Zelsi asked.

“Alien extradimensional artificial intelligence.”

“Extradimensional?” Kaori raised an eyebrow at this.

“Typically I’m not into giving the secrets of my friends up, but we need to work together here, not separate.”

“Okay, that much was obvious to me at this point. Anything else you can share?” Zelsi wondered.

“Um... I’m not sure there’s more to share? She was linked to C.C. and Envy, and now gone. You can always talk to her, but she doesn’t know where C.C. is either. If she did we’d have been there already.” 

“First I've heard of them.” Kaori admitted. She didn’t know C.C. or Envy.

“Why do I get the feeling we’ve already been acquainted?” Zelsi asked

“Instinct is usually right... but I can’t say I’m in the loop on this one.” 

“Probably have... artificial intelligence. You’ve talked to her on that chat before. The one where she can’t stop being a complete brat.” Mina replied.

“I was thinking more personal.”

“Oh. If you have, I dunno about it.”

“Wouldn’t happen to be one of those six the other day, would she?” 

“Nope.”

“Oh well. Similar personality at best then.”

“No disagreement here.” Kaori simply listened to the two, not having anything to add.

“With that. Kaori, I came back to congratulate one more time the new bride and groom. Where is he?”

“He had some things he needed to see to after the ceremony. I only got away from such things by skipping out honestly.” 

“Well that’s a shame. In that case, give him a kiss on the cheek from me when you see him. FRIENDLY kiss, not romantic.”

“Yeah, those are all you.” Zelsi put in. Kaori laughed a little.

“Will do, the romantic one will be from me.” She grinned.

“Very fair. Well no sense in hiding, gonna get back to my search. You two take care. Zel, if you hear anything at all, please, let me know okay? It’s important to me.” 

“Good luck Mina.” Kaori said.

“You two take care.”

“You too.”

“Any information at all helps at this point.” Zelsi said.

“Very much.” Mina agreed. Kaori only nodded in agreement. Zelsi put the tablet away as Mina left.

“Sorry for the grim subject material, by the way. It’s your wedding day, you shouldn’t be brought down by things like that.”

“Who says I was?” She smiled reassuringly.


	44. Chapter 44

“Things are what they are, Zelsi, happiness is a choice just like anything else. I refuse to let anything spoil this day for me.” 

“Well, either way, I’ll get out of your hair once Wil gets back. My family had a superstition that you never leave a bride by herself after the wedding.”

“Oh? Why is that?” 

“Probably some shit about evil spirits or assassins. I just keep doing it because it’s polite.”

“Hmm, well I don’t know about evil spirits, but assassins is likely.” 

“Well, there we go.” 

“Well, regardless of the reason. That is still an interesting tradition you have Zelsi. What other traditions do you have? If you don’t mind me asking. I don’t really have many myself. So I’m curious.”

“Not much, honestly. I’m kinda persona non grata with my family, so I don’t observe many other traditions.”

“Ah, I see. I understand that all too well.” As promised, Will was not long coming back to the castle. He had even packed their bags for their honeymoon while Kaori was still at the party talking to Zelsi. She smiled when she saw her new husband return. There was a feeling of pure elation, really, every time she thought about it. 

“All business is either taken care of or delegated to Phineas and Siyo who seem to be getting along really well.” He said as he took his new wife into his arms and kissed her rather deeply. Zelsi took that moment to slip away. She returned the kiss. When they parted she smiled.

“Good. Zelsi said it was a tradition in her family to keep a bride company, something about not leaving her by herself.” 

“That is a good tradition to have, one we should implement ourselves.” He said with a smile.

“This day is a new start for us, a new chapter. We have an uncertain, yet exciting future ahead of us.”

“I agree.” She glanced around to see if Zelsi was still around, but noticed the other had left and turned back to her husband.

“Everybody's gone, we have the castle to ourselves now.” 

“That we do.” 

“Do you want to go ahead and head to our honeymoon destination, or would you liked to spend our wedding night here and leave in the morning?” 

“Probably should leave, just in case someone forgot something.” 

“I made sure everything, except what you told me you’d pack yourself, was packed.”

“Then we’re all set.” He nodded.

“I rented a cabin for us in the eastern mountains of the United States. Specifically a honeymoon style setup too.” 

“Oh? Sounds cozy.” He nodded as he plugged a one-time address into the teleporter.

“It looked cozy.”

“I trust you to be a better judge of that than me.” She chuckled a little. The wedding had been grand and their parents, though they hadn’t been able to stay long due to their own jobs, had been there to see them too and give them well wishes.

“Never been to one.” He grabbed their bags and stepped into the teleporter, motioning for her to come as well. She followed him into the teleporter. When the teleporter opened on the other side at their destination, the cabin’s lighting kicked on dimly. It emphasized the light of the fireplace in the corner across from the bed that was against the wall the bathroom was on the other side of. There was a hot tub on the balcony, and a heart-shaped bathtub in the corner to the right of the fireplace. There was a small kitchen against the back wall near the bathroom as well, and there was a good view of the mountains around them as well. IT was simple, but great for what it would be used for.

“This is comfy and pretty, in its own way.”

“Yeah... the seclusion and quaintness of it is what appealed to me. It’s a change of pace compared to the elaborate life we’ve been accustomed to.” He said with a smile.

“Indeed. A whole new experience for me.”

“This... is the first night of the rest of our lives together as husband and wife. Kinda surreal isn’t it?”

“The whole day sort of has been, but I’m happy too.” 

“I am too...” He then added.

“Mrs. Arotrin.” She smiled in response. He kissed her gently.

“Let’s get situated and go from there.” He smiled.

“Sounds good.” She replied with a smile. He unpacked his things, surprisingly he didn’t bring much with him. They were off duty so their entire armory would not be necessary. She had packed light as well. She had a few days worth of clothes with her and her tablet. Though she only had that for unexpected emergencies so that she’d have quick access to anything they might need. With the photoner fleet still at large... one couldn’t be too careful. Other than that, she only had those and a box that she put into the dresser that had some assorted items inside though it wasn’t clear entirely what said items were.

“Wise move changing before we partied earlier. Wouldn’t have thought of that myself to be honest.” He chuckled.

“I saw videos of such when I was doing my research, apparently such attire is usually hard to relax in? I don’t know, mine wasn’t like that, but for the sake of keeping it in shape I considered it would be better to wear something meant to be durable when it hits the floor.” She replied with a slight smile.

“Definitely more knowledgeable on that than I am. I didn’t do research.” He smiled and she flushed slightly.

“Ah... I got a little curious so I just followed the information trail.” He winked at her.

“I find that sexy. I look forward to that knowledge being put to practice.” That only caused her flush to deepen slightly and she couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

“We’ll see.” He chuckled as well.

“I’m gonna take a shower and unwind from the day. If you like, you’re more than welcome to join me unless you have something else planned.” He winked again.

“A bath was the start of what I had in mind.” She replied with a smile.


	45. Chapter 45

It had been planned that they would use some of the time on their honeymoon to start their journey together. A few of the triggers were in the tablet and of course the first one was to be a face off with Elder. The battle against Elder went precisely as Wil and Kaori expected that it would. Yes, they were on their honeymoon, but on the same side this vacation was one of the only times they had to begin their adventure down the Guardian’s path. It was not an opportunity to be missed or wasted. Wil held three of Elder’s arms at bay with his shield, reinforced with the Hunter’s guard stance and the Etoile’s passive defense. Not a word would need to be said as they knew how each other fought. The opening to take out the arms presented itself. Just three and the core would be exposed. Kaori took the shot that Wil had afforded her and cut deep into Elder, soon enough the Dark Falz fell before them. Once Elder disappeared as he had many times before, Wil held Uchelgais to the side and it disappeared. He put his shield upon his back.

“Our first mission as a married couple, and we took down a Dark Falz, just the two of us. Is this truly what the Guardian went through when they faced Elder?” 

“Hmmm, doubtful. I don’t think the Guardian had help actually; let alone was married.” She said, collecting the items dropped. He chuckled.

“I know that... I was referring to how powerful the enemy was.” He chuckled as he called for the telepipe. She chuckled a little.

“Hmmm, well he was never too much of a challenge for me even when I faced him on my own once... but that was years ago before The Profound Darkness returned in the form of Shiva.” He looked at Kaori.

“Wanna head to the cabin for the evening, or knock out Luther first?” 

“It is getting late, we should probably return to the cabin and leave Luther for tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He said and set their coordinates for the cabin. She followed him to the telepipe to head back. They had time to do this, and honestly, she had a couple of plans too for the evening.. or at least one. He chuckled.

“Regarding Shiva... all that evil, in fact the origin of it, contained in the body of one bitch... I’d ship her and Sakura in a heartbeat.” 

“Now if only Shiva was a Cast.” She replied jokingly. The two arrived at the cabin. Instead of the noise of battle, the tranquility of seclusion surrounded them. The tranquility was a wonderful thing. Kaori set her blades by the door, slipping off the armor after deactivating its stealth mode and leaving it at the door as well and then going to the kitchen for some tea. Mulling over her idea for the evening and possible alternatives. Wil’s sword and armor both disappeared as he sighed in relief. He started the fire in the fireplace, as it had gotten cold while they were gone. He wondered what Kaori had planned for the night, and knew whatever it was would be just as amazing as their wedding night, for he was with her. After a moment of thought she settled on a plan of sorts, that was still a little flexible in whole as there were all sorts of ways this could go really. She poured a cup absentmindedly, lightly dipping the tea back into the hot water and considering all the options of approach now.

He sat on the couch by the fireplace after changing into some more comfortable clothes. He looked over his shoulder, silently watching her every move. He loved this woman, and was glad she was his. Oh the possibilities of how the evening could go. She smiled a little as their eyes met, she didn’t think she’d ever get used to the feeling that rose when their eyes met; she had been watching him for the last few minutes. He smiled as well and gave a ‘you caught me’ kind of wink. He could never tire of the sight of her, and love the feeling that he got when their eyes met. She replied with a smile that seemed to say the same thing. She took a sip of her tea before putting it back on the counter and straightening from the leaning position she was in, as she’d been leaning against the counter. She had finally decided on how to do this and walked towards him.

“I have something in mind for tonight.” 

“Oh? And what might that be?” He asked as he watched her walk towards him. She stopped just behind the couch, to talk to him for the moment.

“Well, I did a bit of research on ways to relax. What I found out requires a couple of things. First a place to lay down. I suggest the bed since it’s the biggest thing here, and the second part would require you to lose the shirt. I'll do the rest.” he took off his shirt as he got up and went to the bed to lay down as she instructed.

“I leave the rest in your capable hands.” He smiled at her.

“Also, you'll need to lay on your stomach while I grab something real quick.” She headed over to the dresser where she had the box of items and her clothes. He rolled over onto his stomach and remained there, wondering what she was going to do. She retrieved a small bottle from the box and then went over to the bed. She slipped out of the simple blue tunic and brown pants she had adorned earlier that day to make movement easy. Leaving the garments to the side before she climbed onto the bed from the foot of it and settled herself over him, her legs each on one side of him before she opened the bottle and poured a bit into one hand and then shut the cap and set the bottle aside before rubbing her hands together and then running her hands over his back; the gel had a warming sensation as it was rubbing into his skin to help soothe muscles, helping them relax. He heard the cap of a bottle open and shut after he felt her straddle him. He felt the soothing and warming sensation upon his back, giving a relaxing sigh as his muscles also seemed to loosen beneath her hands. She smiled as she worked up and down his back and sides before then working along his shoulders. Of course there wasn’t any way he could know that she had left behind her attire, the form hugging little number she had now had been a suggestion... He found her touch both relaxing and arousing, practically melting beneath her hands as all his muscles loosened up. He could tell something was different about her attire, but couldn’t tell what it was clearly. 

She’d spent several days hunting for this particular little thing, it was black as the night, and was decorated with false diamonds along the cleavage and there was a single one in the middle of the top of the panties. It had swirling black designs that had the same design on the inside but was white instead of black and part of it was a thin lace that teased the imagination in spots where it was almost see through on both halves of the undergarments. Despite its intended function, it was also very comfortable. She worked along the top of his shoulders and the base of his neck next. He gave another relaxed sigh as all the soreness was worked out of his body. He was enjoying her touch thoroughly. Kaori smiled as she continued to work, she grabbed the bottle again, getting a bit more of the gel before turning her attention to one of his arms, gently kneading it into his upper arm before moving down to his lower arm. His arm relaxed beneath her touch, the tightened muscles loosening.

“You sure you weren’t trained on how to do this? You’re amazing at it..” He said in a relaxed tone. She chuckled a little.


	46. Chapter 46

“Not as a professional, no, but I was taught some.” She replied as she worked on his other arm. He smiled as his other arm loosened beneath her touch. It took a little more effort since it was his shield arm. She was persistent though, making sure that he was completely relaxed from the day’s fight. He let out a sigh of relief as that arm finally relaxed. It was the sorest part on him and the pain went away. She smiled a little when it gave way to her persistence.

“You are really good with your hands.”

“Hmmm, you are too when you choose to be.”

“Speaking of, I do believe it is your turn now.” He said as he did a pushup with her on him.

“Whoa!” She exclaimed at the sudden movement, laughing as she steadied herself to not just topple over. He laughed as he rolled so she would fall onto the bed, seeing the lingerie she had on.

“Sexy.” He said as he checked her out. She chuckled as she bounced a little when she toppled onto the bed.

“That’s the idea.” She smirked.

“Well you were already sexy without it, but this just adds to it.” He smirked as well.

“Go ahead and remove your top and lay on your stomach.” He grabbed the bottle she’d been using as he spoke.

“As you wish Mr. Arotrin.” She replied with a hint of playfulness as she set about doing as she was told.

“Thank you, Mrs. Arotrin.” He replied just as playfully as he straddled her hips and put some of the bottle’s contents in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to spread it before he began massaging her, starting at her shoulders. His touch was gentle, yet firm. He was careful not to be too rough with his hands, being mindful of the fact that she was probably just as tensed up as he had been. The warmth of the gel helps to relax that away though. She chuckled at his response as she relaxed beneath his touch. His hands slowly migrated down her back as he worked loose any tightened muscles beneath his hands. He was taking time to explore her back as he always did when he would massage her. She sighed as the muscles relaxed. He kissed the areas he massaged after his hands moved to a different area. After massaging her shoulders and back, he moved to her arms. She sighed as the gel’s warmth helped relax her muscles as much as his touch. She was glad she went with the warming agent. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder after finishing the massage. Their skin touched again as he lightly rested on top of her. It was a comfortable, familiar sensation, a quiet sound of satisfaction coming from her. He smiled when he heard the sound come from her.

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear before kissing just beneath it.

“I love you too.” Wil rolled beside her on the bed because he figured he was getting heavy being on top of her. He took a moment to let his eyes wander over her figure, thinking about how glad he was that a woman as beautiful as she was inside and out had said yes to being his wife. She looked over at him with a smile. Despite his thoughts on it, his weight wasn’t the burden he thought it was.

“What else should we do this evening?” He asked, looking at her with a smile. She snuggled close to him, relaxed. He adjusted slightly and put his arms around her. She smiled, enjoying being close.

“I hadn’t really planned very far honestly.”

“I am perfectly content with this... we’ve had a long day.”

“Agreed.” He slowly fell asleep with Kaori in his arms. She fell asleep as well, secure in his arms and by his side. In the night, something was starting to gnaw at Wil’s mind, a nightmare of swords, or a vision or premonition, he did not know what it was. All of the sudden he was in a cold sweat, and then the next thing he knew he was shaken out of sleep. He sat up and gasped. Then he looked around, and realized that he was still in the cabin, with his beloved wife. Relieved, he lay back down. Kaori stirred a little, having been woken by the movement. Wil relaxed enough to settle down to go back to sleep, embracing her again. She wouldn’t get back to sleep though until several minutes after he had. He trembled slightly before fully falling asleep again. She hadn’t been sure what was wrong, but she had done her best to silently soothe him. She had figured it was a nightmare. Her efforts were rewarded as he was soothed and relaxed again, staying close to her. She stayed close as well, relaxing eventually to go back to sleep.

The next morning Wil woke up, rested but groggy. A cup of hot coffee was waiting for him when he woke up. It seemed this morning she was up before he was. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Morning.” He said before clearing his throat and drinking from the cup on the nightstand nearby.

“Good morning.” She was sitting with a cup of tea on the couch. He got up and walked over to her with a faint smile that she returned a little.

“Rough night huh?” 

“Yeah... you could say that.” He said, sitting beside her after leaning down and kissing her.

“Thanks for the coffee.” She returned the kiss with a smile.

“Sure.”

“I had the weirdest nightmare...” He began as he drank his coffee.

“It was like... I could hear the voice of Deus Esca in my mind, as if he was taunting me. Showing me glimpses of my life...” He shook his head.

“What shook me was the last thing I saw. It looked like a silhouette of my parents being consumed by a ball of fire.” She set aside her cup and moved to his side, wrapping her arms around him.

“No wonder you were so shaken.”

“It felt like I was going mad.” He said, basically melting into her embrace. She didn’t know what to say to that but she could understand, if only a tiny fraction, of the why. She knew this topic was the reason they had started the journey in the first place. He had wanted answers and thought they could find them by retracing the path the Guardian had gone. He knew it was par for the course, but it did not change the toll the nightmare had taken psychologically, even temporarily.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” After he finished his coffee he looked at Kaori, ready to get their day started.


	47. Chapter 47

“How are we on healing items?” 

“I think we’re good. I only used a dimate in that battle. I’ll check the stock.” He nodded with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll get our gear together.” He seemed to be back to normal, or as close as he could be right now considering the psychological attack he had last night.

“If you're sure you’re up for it.” She agrees. He kissed her.

“I’m sure.” 

“As long as you’re sure.” She smiled in response to the kiss and double checked her tablet before putting it into the pocket of the skirt she’d chosen to wear with a blouse for the day, she then retrieved her armor, which would hold the blouse in place as well as most of the skirt. He watched as she got ready. His armor and shield appeared on him as he moved towards the teleporter. Kaori clicked it into stealth mode before grabbing her twin blades and securing their sheath on her back.

“Ready whenever you are sweetheart.” He said as he got the teleporter ready.

“Ready.” Kaori had fought against Luther before, but in a large group only, so she wasn’t too sure how she’d fair in this fight. It had been tough enough with even seven others... but it was just the two of them this time. Luther was no pushover. The battle against the Dark Falz Luther went relatively smooth. There were quite a few close calls in this one, however, especially with the part where time froze. Had Wil’s Iron Will not been effective, they would have had to retreat at that point. Where there was no clear way to tell who Luther would target and when, roughly half of their healing items would have been used, at least, and thankfully none of the moon atomizers or scape dolls had to be used. This time, it was Wil’s turn to deal the finishing blow.

He jumped up into the air, his sword at the ready as pure photon energy started crackling like lightning around it right as Luther began to move back to the edge of the platform they were on. Wil swung his sword twice, both times beams of photon energy leaving his sword in an arc form in the shape of his swings. They hit Luther and he was defeated, falling down below the platform and out of sight. Wil hit the platform with a hard thud, landing in a kneeling position as he regained his breath.

“You good?” Kaori asked as she walked over to him, even as agile as she was as an Etoile and with the experience of dodging as a Summoner, she couldn’t do much with the time freeze spells. She could only attempt to evade them and she had only managed to do so one round, allowing her to destroy the swords nearest Wil to protect him then front he onslaught, but the other rounds she had not been fast enough. It had left her battered and bruised each time they had struck and she’d relied on the healing items heavily with every failure to evade the time stop. He nodded.

“Yeah...” He said as he stood, and nearly collapsed when he did. He used his sword to steady himself until he regained his bearings.

“Never used that ability before, and I unlocked it the day of our wedding. Didn’t realize how power it was.” He inspected her.

“Are you alright? You took quite the beating.” She limped over to where he was.

“I think I'm pretty beat up, and will need time to fully recover... but that aside, I’m alright.” His sword disappeared and he took her into his arms after putting his shield on his back.

“Yeah... I think we will need a break from this path long enough to recover and restock. This time I’ll hoard healing items in my storage.” He smiled.

“You did good this fight.”

“Not as well as I had hoped. I fear. I still need some work with Etoile. I relied so heavily on the items and the dodging skills I gained as a Summoner, but clearly my skill alone wasn’t enough and Luther was hardly the strongest of the Dark Falz. I will need to be faster to deal with Gemini.”

“I’ll be willing to teach you some of the other aspects of Hunter.” He offered.

“That might come in handy.”

“Etoile has passive defenses that make it a powerful subclass. Combine that with the offensive nature of a Fury Stance partisan or wired lance Hunter, and you have a nice balance of both worlds.” His armor disappeared.

“And I am officially out of energy. Head back to the cabin?” She nods.

“Indeed it would, I had not considered such before as I stuck with being a Summoner class after becoming an ARKS due to my initial timid nature for combat; both Fighter and Etoile have changed that part of me greatly. I look forward to learning from you. For now though, we should retire to the cabin and consider what to do next as well as recover.

“Speaking of, I do have a friend that owes me a great debt who just happens to be a really good Partisan Hunter...” He explained.

“Oh?”

“Yup. A CAST named Savara who was nearly killed by a Vol Dragon fresh out of the academy. She said that she owed me a great debt as a result of rescuing her. I do believe that she would be more than glad to teach you what she knows of the Partisan. Taught me a few things as well.

“The more I learn of you the more certain I am you’re living up to that nickname, whether you accept it or not.” She replied with a smile. He chuckled.

“Your opinion of me is the only one that matters, so I’ll accept that.” He smiled as well.

“Regardless of what anyone else things, you’ve been more than a simple knight in shining armor for me. Though you rescued me from my own tower.” She replied in good humor.

“Well princess, let’s head back to the cabin.” He responded in good humor as well. She put an arm around him, helping support him as they headed back to the cabin. He let out a sigh of relief once they got back to the cabin.

“At least we didn’t have to fight through the mothership.”

“Agreed. I am not sure I would have been able to handle the ship and Luther.”

“We would have exhausted all our resources more than likely, but we would have pulled through.” He said, immediately stripping off his shoes and socks and heading to the shower.

“You are more confident than I, but yes. No doubt we would have exhausted our potions.” She stripped the armor and blades off her and put them near the door before following him. A warm shower would be good.

“We have to have some confidence in our abilities, but not too much. In all honesty I have more faith in your abilities than I do my own, hence why I try to push harder; because I know you have my back no matter what.”


	48. Chapter 48

“I have a feeling that should be my line dear.” 

“Then it is mutual.” He grinned.

“I think it is as you have chosen.” She replied thoughtfully.

“I am the blade that slays all that stands in my path and in time of need you are the shield that gives yield to nothing.” He turned on the water to where it was as hot as they could both stand without burning themselves; the steam immediately sending a soothing sensation through the bathroom. He stepped to the side so she could get in first and test the water. She slipped from the clothes, leaving them there before turning to him to assist him and then draw him into the shower with her. He let his eyes wander over her as she slipped from the clothes. He would never get tired of that sight, as she was the most beautiful woman in the universe to him. After his clothes were completely off he was drawn into the shower with her. She smiled, drawing him close. She would never tire of this, of being able to be close with him. Just being close to him soothed more than just the photons in her, but also every part of her. Giving her a sense of peace that was unrivaled by anything. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He felt the most at peace, and the safest, when he was with her in little moments like this. It was always the quiet moments with her that eased his mind and any and all suffering he had.  She nuzzled against him.

“This will never get old. Being close to you. For you complete me.” 

“I second that.” He said as he gently kissed her shoulder.

“You complete me too.” She smiled at him.

“I may not understand how we could be fated to meet, but I would do it all again if it meant we would meet.” He smiled as well.

“I know I don’t understand it, but I am glad we met.”

“As am I.”

“At an alliance party of all places.” He chuckled and she did as well.

“Indeed so.” He caressed her back as he brought one hand up to her chin and lifted her head up, kissing her deeply and lovingly. She returned the kiss just as lovingly. He deepened the kiss just a little more, slowly pressing her against the warm shower wall as he did so. She wrapped her arms around him as she returned the kiss, the love washing over her and she returned that love. He kept the kiss at that depth for a little time before it became heated. When it did he pressed himself a little more against her. She returned the heat as she felt it rise within her to answer his.

“It feels like my desire for you intensifies alongside my love for you.” He said as he kissed down to her neck.

“It is like a never ending circle that only grows.” She replied on a pleasured sigh.

“I hope it never stops.” He briefly nipped at her neck and she groaned softly.

“As do I."

“I would say we should take this to the bed, but I crave you here and now.”

“The bed is a little far.” She agrees.

The next day the two spent the time relaxing in each other’s company and recovering. Once they were ready they set out back for the ship, they’d be back soon enough to finish their time together.  Kaori had finished gathering her supplies when she headed to the alliance ship, it was where the two of them had agreed to meet once they were done gathering everything they needed. Usually this meant just grabbing things from the shopping plaza, but Kaori had wanted to check some things and Wil had simply told her that they’d meet here. So of course he was at the bar, though he wasn’t alone. It seemed that Elto, Zelsi and Triell were also there. As she walked towards the group she heard Elto speak.

“You too Zel. Thanks a bunch for everything tonight. Anything you need at all, I got you covered.” He nodded and smiled.

“Take care you two. We’ll catch up tomorrow.” Kaori barely noticed that there was someone with Zelsi as the moment she saw Wilhelm she felt the world seemed to drop away, still, she couldn’t be rude.

“I’m not in context, so I can’t jump to conclusions. Once all the evidence is gathered then I’ll know where to stand.” Wil was saying, he hadn’t noticed her yet.

“Hey. How’s it going?”  _ Well, that was more informal than usual... not that they seem to notice... _ She thought as Wil responded.

“Well, not exactly good.” Elto nodded.

“Good way to look at it.” He gave a wave and then made his way away from the bar and left.

“... Trouble?”  _ What could be wrong now? It hasn’t been that long since things were settled with Sakura and Maratami...  _

“You ready love?” It was only then that Kaori noticed Iris had been waiting for Elto. He nodded, holding her hand.  _ I hope it works out for them. _ Kaori thought briefly, returning her attention back to her husband as he began to reply.

“Yeah... you could say that.” He scratched the back of his head.

“Sakura is in jail, Mara is on house arrest.” Kaori wondered what had happened in the two days they’d been gone...

“... Do I want to know what the reason is this time?” She was rather disappointed at the news really. Did it matter why exactly Sakura was in jail? The woman had been trying to go straight and yet this had happened. 

“Apparently Sakura tried getting information about something.. in non-legal fashion.” Kaori wasn’t really surprised, just annoyed by this and it showed.

“So much for reformation.” She shook her head.

“Anyone get any sense out of either one of them?” 

“Aside from Sakura trying to justify why she was right, I’ve not heard much.”

“Where did she end up this time? Or does anyone know?” 

“Brig.” Triell replied.

“Yup.”

“Lovely... Guess I’ll have to hunt down an officer then.” Triell took a deep breath before speaking.

“I, um... Should probably go de-stress a bit. All this mess has had me on edge lately.”


	49. Chapter 49

“I don’t blame you or anyone else with this kinda mess.” Kaori replied.

“Oh, welcome back, by the way. Wish it was under better circumstances...” Kaori took out her tablet and tapped it for information; Triell’s hands were twitching as she made her way out.

“Hmmm... I might be in luck...” She muttered to herself. Wil walked up behind his wife and put his arms around her. She smiled at him over her shoulder.

“After all I’d hate to have to break in just to talk some sense into our local criminal.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good. I’d have to bust you out.”

“Although... the surprise the others might get from that is almost worth it to just do so anyway.” She chuckled. No one else seemed to be around now.

“It seems like every time we step away, something happens.”

“It seems.” She agreed, it was like the NVI as a whole was nothing but a group that constantly got into some sort of trouble and needed help getting themselves out again.

“I had the sense that something would happen, just wasn’t expecting this.”

“I also seem to have a message...” She tapped the tablet again, opening it to read it even as she agreed.

“Nor was I.”

“A message? From whom?” The message seemed to be comprised mostly of short videos.

“The NVI’s system. Maratami isn’t the only one with access.”

“I see.” 

“I got into the system before she was instated as its caretaker, thus I was able to get information and such from it and create a sort of access for myself to keep an eye on certain members that way to keep an eye out for trouble like this.” 

“Mmhmm, you were probably using it to stalk me.” He teased.

“Guilty.” She replied with a grin.

“I knew it.” He grinned as well, they were just kidding around of course. She laughed and tapped one of the videos, there wasn’t any audio to it, but it did show the coming and goings in the brig. 

“Looks crowded... good grief, you’d think they were having a tea party or something in there.” 

“Well, it is the NVI, after all, anything’s possible.” She snickered.

“True. Perhaps when there is less of a crowd I will drop by and see if I can’t make heads or tails of this whole thing. I would visit Maratami.. but that seems more fruitless than an empty fruit tree with the way that one talks sometimes.” 

“Just remember to stay out of arm’s reach. It is Sakura, after all.” 

“And she has a weapon.”

“Herself?”

“No, an actual one, look.” She pulled up a video that showed Ninavask shattering a helmet; Sakura getting a hold of a shard of it in her cell.

“How many things is that man going to break?” 

“I imagine the next thing might be a glass at some bar since he isn’t here.” She didn’t blame him for his anger. Sakura was the person he’d invested his time into, he had seemed to - despite the past - latch onto her and they had been dating recently even though Sakura had mostly professed interest in female Casts instead of men. Let alone organic ones. Still, Ninavask was an adult and he could make his own choices though Kaori did not entirely approve of this choice. He was her best friend wasn’t he? She had a right to disapprove, even if she never voiced it.

“Well, never a dull moment I suppose.” 

“Indeed not. I’m still not sure if that’s a good thing or not though.” 

“We were only gone for two days and shit hit the fan. Probably not.” She nodded.

“Makes me wonder if- no, even if we had been here it probably still would have happened. You’d think at least one of the two would avoid the other by now.” 

“Speaking of, I owe you a three day, second honeymoon as this one was cut short due to circumstances.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure out something for that.” She smiled a little.

“In all honesty, with all that was going on even before this... I’m surprised we even got that much.”

“The trick is not to leave room for negotiations when requesting leave for stuff like that.” He chuckled.

“Heh, well you seem to have a touch more skill there than I dear.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Well, you did manage the five days... I normally am lucky to get three if I want to skip out.” She closed the messages on her tablet and put the thing away.

“Well I did express that it was our honeymoon.” He shrugged.

“Would you like to do some missions, clear our minds of what’s happening now?” He offered.

“A good idea. Speaking of missions, did you see the notifications about the new class?”

“I thought about trying it... but I chose to use all my keys on Etoile.”

“Oh? I’ve been trying to hone my skill with Etoile before I try a new class.”

“I’m actually stronger as an Etoile than I am as a Hunter. I chose to use it for defense only though.” Kaori nodded.

“Makes sense, though I’m used to using techniques as a secondary defense so having it as a subclass has been... challenging for me.”

“Want to do an advance quest?” 

“Sure. I don’t like soloing those, but I’m up for partnering up for one.” 

“Alright, I’ll see which storage slot my capsules are in.” 

“I have some I haven’t used. I just don’t remember which is required for what.” When they got there, Wilhelm smirked and smacked her backside before running to the teleporter to head to the quest counter in Franca’s Cafe.

“Hey!” She ran after him. She followed him to the counter, catching up to him. She discreetly tapped his rear in ‘revenge’ for his. He chuckled.

“Payback huh?” He asked before walking to the ship once they had been signed up for the quest.


	50. Chapter 50

“You know it.” She grinned, following him to the ship. They jumped into the missions, easily going through most of them.

“Well met.” Wil said at the end of one of the last of the missions they had to complete to complete the quest.

“Indeed. I think I’ve gotten the hang of this class.”

“You look like you have.”

“What next?” 

“Don’t know... thought about making out with you honestly.”

“Well you can certainly do that any time.” She replied with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. He deepened the kiss and kept her close to him. She returned the kiss, lost in the moment with him. After a few moments, he slowly broke the kiss and smiled.

“I’ll never get tired of doing that.” 

“Makes two of us.” She smiled as they headed back to the main gate. After getting there they looked at the various quests and since neither of them had done one in Amduskia’s volcanic caverns for a while they had opted to go there. They had made it towards the final area when Wil smirked and kissed her neck before activating the teleporter. With the mission complete, she got him back with a quick nip of her own before jogging off to the telepipe. He proceeded to tackle her to the floor of the drop ship once they were on it. She giggled, wrapping her arms around him. He laughed and kissed her neck again before starting to tickle her. She giggled, shifting to tickle him back. He laughed more as he continued, nipping at her neck after a short while which she returned with her own nips.

“Why is it that we can’t keep our hands off of each other?” He winked.

“I think we’ve found almost every hiding spot on Thorn.”

“And then some.” She chuckled after her own reply.

“Maybe nature is trying to tell us something?” She mused.

“To keep having sex and have plenty of children?” He teased.

“Seems like.” She replied with a grin.

“I mean... we fit so well together. It’s impossible to say no.”

“I think that was the idea.”

“Agreed.”

“Hate to disappoint whatever force it is, but that’s not gonna happen as long as I remember the preventative.”

“Understandable. This war makes it difficult to be able to have a family, especially when there’s the risk one of, if not both of us, could not come back.” She nodded.

“If we decide to though... I’ll retire from missions until the child is at least eighteen.”

“I would cut back on my mission taking to be able to spend more time with you and any of our future generation if that is the case.”

“I’ve thought it over and what you said isn’t wrong... which is why I thought it best for me to do that. I don’t really need the meseta from missions. Never really have after I got roped into the family company.”

“I actually have some savings built up from selling some weapons and armor I no longer use.”

“I’ve been saving a bit here and there that I don’t need from the company really. I believe we’d be more than fine for the time we’d need to at least see the child into the world.” 

“It’s good that we do have a plan in place in the event you do conceive. As often as we have been intimate I’m surprised it hasn’t happened yet to be honest.” He chuckled.

“Well, as I said, I have a preventative I’ve been taking. That is why.” 

“Ah, that would make sense.”

“I planned ahead for that after we met.”

“So you thought about screwing my brains out when we met did you?” He teased.

“Maybe.” She replied with a teasing smile.

“That’s the most yes maybe I’ve ever heard.” He winked at her, causing her to laugh.

“What can I say? You were irresistible from the moment I first saw you, and that was even before I knew your name.” 

“Wait... it was?” She nodded.

“First time I caught a glimpse of you was in Franca’s. You were on the balcony floor, I was below.”

“Interesting...”

“Mmhmm, that was the day Stryker got punched from the balcony too.”

“That was freakin’ hilarious to witness too. For how tiny Leila is she packs a powerful punch.” 

“I wasn’t sure what was going on. He just got up, brushed himself off and ran off. I don’t think he knew I was even there, and yes she does.”

“He made a remark about Yumiko’s boobs. Right when she gasped, that was when Leila punched him.”

“Heh, nice.” They headed back home from there. Kaori never had a chance to see Sakura before she'd been released and shipped off to the academy, but that was life. Things went on as normal... for a while. One evening she came home and found Wil sitting by the fire, holding his head in his hands.

“Hey sweetheart.” He seemed depressed, his voice somewhat broken.

“What’s wrong?” She moved to sit next to him immediately. He was silent for a moment.

“... Mina. She...” Kaori put an arm around him. Waiting for him to finish even as she felt that this was bad news... 

“... she has fallen.” He said, after regathering his thoughts. Kaori was silent, absorbing this, trying to figure out what this all meant exactly. After a moment, she softly asked.

“What happened to her?” 

“I do not know... Captain Stryker said... that she was killed in the field.” Tears fell down his face.

“I know that’s one of the risks of our line of work... but it does not make it easy when it’s those we are close to...” 

“No... no it doesn’t.” She held him close, he kept her close as well.

“Promise me you’ll be careful out there... please.” 

“I promise. Always.” 


	51. Chapter 51

“I promise the same.” She kissed his cheek, she knew this was harder on him than her. He knew Minasein a lot better than she had.

“I lost friends during the Deus incident... but this felt like it hit harder. She was among the first friends I made after I joined NVI.” 

“She meant more, because she was your link here. Your first one.” She spoke again after a moment.

“It’s difficult... she and I had a mission together just a couple of days ago... Nothing out of the ordinary... just another day... I’ve been taking others with me since I met you because I realized I have more of a reason to survive since then.”

“She seemed her normal self when I was on one with her hours before...”

“I feel sad... but also a little relieved because, even in my darkest hour.. I realized she was suffering too... and far worse than I. I’d like to think she can finally rest and find the peace that eluded her.”

“I’d like to think so too. I admired her strength greatly.” 

“So did I.”

“One thing that helps me during times like is this saying... ‘Weep for the fallen but remember how they lived and keep moving forward.’ ” She nodded.

“I should find some photos of her.. .put them in the archive I’ve started of those who are important... so that in the future she will be remembered.”

“If we ever have a daughter, I want to name her after Mina. In honor of her.” Kaori nodded.

“I was going to ask her, when the time came... if she’d be their godmother..”

“I’d like to think that those who go on before us that we hold dear would watch over us and our generations too.”

“It’s a nice thought, and it helps.” She wiped away a few tears. Even if Kaori didn’t know her well, she was still saddened by this. Wil wiped his eyes as well.

“I wanted to be the one to tell you, that way it didn’t seem like I was keeping secrets from you.” She nodded, she understood the reasoning, even if she wouldn't have thought that he was.

“I’ll be so glad when this war is over...”

“Me too.”

“Then we can begin truly living our lives without having to be on edge all the time.” She nodded.

“Once everything is over... I was thinking it would be a good time to have a baby.”

“I agree, that way there will be no risk of harm coming to you or the baby on a mission.”

“That was the plan.” She smiled a little.

“Or rather... that after everything I’d retire from missions for a few years to raise a child. I think... even if we have a boy, we can still name them after Mina... as a middle name.” 

“Naisen?”

“Heh, heh, well I was thinking more of like having Minasein be his middle name.”

“I see. We have plenty of time to decide.” He winked at her, causing her to chuckle.

“We. We certainly will.” He kissed her.

“I promise if you feel anything wet on your face, it’s tears and not snot.” She returned the kiss and giggled a little.

“I’m not worried about that.” 

“Your smile and laugh always seem to brighten even the darkest of days.”

“I’m always glad to know I can help in some way, however small.”

“You help me in more ways than I can ever begin to describe.” She smiled. He smiled as well before looking into the flames. It helped to know that she could help. He placed a hand over hers, then brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. She smiled at him, her cheeks warming at the gesture.

“Imagine if I did that when we first met.” He chuckled.

“I’d have been rendered speechless... not that I wasn’t having a hard time as it was.” She chuckled.

“I was kinda afraid of getting slapped if I would have done that.”

“Not at all. Such a gesture is, in high society, very flattering.” He smiled.

“It is late though, I believe we should get some sleep.”

“Agreed.” The two then retired for the evening. The following morning, when Kaori was in the Shopping Plaza she heard her comm go off and she paused near the fountain as the message came over. It was Maratami.

“Oi, need as many NVI operatives as possible to look into the ARKs lobby on Thorn. A suspect in a recent string of graffiti has reportedly remained active in the area, and we’ve received urgent orders to investigate this... for some reason.” Mara sounded unsure.

“Anyways, all of you there, now. Please.” Maratami was really only the one who communicated via comms to the group just because she was the only Cast there was in all of NVI for the moment. Useful as that seemed, she was bad at her job; Kaori didn’t know why she wasn’t just retrained or something, or even put into some other position, but she wasn’t thinking about this as she answered the comms.

“Kaori here. I’m heading that way.”

“Yeah, no can do right away, Leila and I are tied up, and not in a good way tonight.” Stryker replied.

“Cecania here, already on location.”

“Hope all ends up well Stry. Rig, on the way to the scene.” Kaori wondered why Elto had said that, but ignored it as she headed to the local she’d been told.

“Miss Cecania, are you certain you’re in a condition to be involved in missions yet? You were just in a hospital bed.” Mara said.  _ And this is why someone needs to replace her, her concern isn’t unfounded, but the doctors know what they are doing when they release someone to be able to do missions....  _

“I’m in the area, I’ll watch her back.” Kaori said as she spotted Cecania, or C.C. as she was better known as. She knew next to nothing about C.C. outside the NVI files and this was their first actual meeting. It wasn’t too hard to spot the blue skinned Newman with silvery white hair and mismatched eyes; though mismatching eyes was normally a Deuman trait not a Newman one. For some reason little was on her profile, something about the Intelligence Bureau keeping her a secret of some sort. Kaori had wondered, the first time seeing her profile, what she was doing in NVI and why her background was some sort of secret; nonetheless she couldn’t find out much more without talking to the woman herself and for the moment she had a mission to complete.


	52. Chapter 52

“I feel as good as I can be, don’t worry about me.” C.C. replied.

“I’ve just received additional information, it appears as if there are lingering photon signatures on both floors of the area, please investigate both to the fullest. I personally advise two groups as many of our unit appear unable to detect photonic signatures in great detail. Or at least to keep them at the forefront.”

“Understood.” Kaori replied. That was the problem with this alliance... Few, if any others that Kaori was aware of, could sense photons, let alone use them and Kaori was - as far as she knew - the expert in the group. 

“Copy!” Elto replied. Mara was heard muttering a bit quietly.

“And of course I’d worry with you Miss C.C.” She obviously didn’t think anyone would hear.

“ ‘Course there’s more to it, but I wouldn't put much mind to it before we know.” Spotting a friend, C.C. waved. It was Iris, who was oddly dressed in a white dress that was... not a full dress. Kaori wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed on the purple skinned Newman’s behalf or not in that it exposed the breast and left both sides bare all the way down. Could it even be called a dress at that point? Iris, seeing them, waved back.

“Hmm... Count me in on this hunt too kyeh heh heh heh hopefully I won’t make ‘em that deep into a crater.” A voice Kaori didn’t really recognize cackled over the comms. Kaori stopped listening to the comms though.

“Hey.” She said as Iris walked over.

“You okay? Talking to someone I know?” She smirked.

“And Kaori.” C.C. replied to the comms before offering a nod to Iris.

“Yeah. Our little Guardian Angel.” _Not how I would describe Mara at all._ Iris smiled and made a heart symbol with her hands. Kaori nodded a bit.

“So what exactly are we looking for here? Something about special graffiti?” 

“Rig here. Checking out the event room in the shopping plaza. Nothing unusual. Gonna check out the other side here shortly.” Was the response over the comms.

“From what I gathered, weird graffiti with photonic signatures. Don’t know much more myself.” C.C. replied.

“Hmm, alright. I didn’t see anything on my way over here.” 

“Please do not run off on your own, I am not having you all get killed for some hero complex.” Mara said over the comms, making Kaori want to roll her eyes.

“E just said that it has some ‘end is nigh’ type stuff on it maybe?” 

“End is nigh huh? Sounds like someone’s pessimistic.”

“Where I come from Doomspeakers used to be beggars on the streets.” C.C. rolled her eyes.

“Let’s look around some?”

“Maybe they think it’s threats?” Iris asked.

“That’s worse than just being pessimistic though.” C.C. then spoke into the comms.

“Cecania here. Iris, Kaori and I are at the lobby. Not finding too much as of yet.”

“Whoever is closest, please head to sir Elto’s location, I don’t want any of you going alone with so little information.”

“E where ya at? I will head to ya.” Another voice said over the comms.

“Center of the shopping plaza!” 

“Think he’s in the shopping district. Let’s group up with him.” C.C. said to the two.

“More information has just arrived, recent scans report that there are increased levels of photon activity-” Mara began.

“Do you think we should before checking up top?” Kaori asked the other two.

“Vincent reporting in. I’m finding nothing but a whole lotta mess on the walls in the event plaza.” Kaori hadn’t met Vincent. Well, seems she might today. Mara went on from what she’d been saying before.

“in the shopping district, it’s possible that they are there right now. Please do avoid splitting up too much.”

“Guess we’re to regroup anyways.” C.C. said.

“Sounds like it. Let’s head there then.” Kaori agreed and she and C.C. headed into the nearby elevator to head down to the shopping plaza. It seemed all the other members were now grouped by the fountain. Kaori joined them along with C.C. and Iris, Iris went over to Elto.

“Heya good lookin’. See anything yet?”

“Not yet love, but maybe Vin has from what it sounds like.” 

“Please be wary and have someone scan the photon signatures locally for more details.” The stranger, who could only be Vincent, approached Iris and Elto, shaking his head in disgust.

“Like I said I found a whole lotta graffiti and it’s making my trigger finger itch.” The man had on a long trench coat and certainly looked like a gunner of some sort the way he was dressed, but maybe it was just that Kaori had seen one too many Earth movies recently. 

“Not good news Vin.” Kaori spoke up.

“I also advise AGAINST drawing weapons right now, we don’t want to incite a panic.” Mara cut in over the comms.

“Well don’t get tooo jumpy yet.” Iris said.

“Lead the way, with caution and some deep breathing.” Elto replied.

“Yes, please do.” Kaori nodded in agreement with them.

“Yeah. I want to see this thing.” 

“Whaaat?! Just toss a bit and hope it aims for the leg and hinder their movements easy peasy lemon squeezy.” Kaori had no idea what Vin was talking about.

“People just like an excuse for shooting people.” C.C. remarked.

“That’s reckless, please do not shoot before confirmation of both hostility and intent.” Mara seemed to have more concern in her tone for some reason.

“Affirmative.” Vin said with a sigh before Mara went on.

“New update, the readings are growing stronger and appear to be coming from the event room, I believe red? Anyways its the one on the salon side of the area. Please somebody watch the rear as you approach.” 

“Indeed, besides, don’t have all the fun before any of the rest of us have a chance.” Kaori remarked to Vin before replying on comms.

“Noted, I’ll cover the rear.”

“Roger that!” Elto replied.

“Right, this way then.” C.C. said.

“Perve...” Kaori had no idea why she'd added that last bit as the group followed her lead.


	53. Chapter 53

“This reeks of a trap based on the sudden increase in photonic activity so do be careful.” Mara notified them.

“If this is a trap... this should be interesting.” Kaori replied even as C.C. pointed to Elto, then the right side of the door; Iris to the left of it. Elto nodded and took his position while Iris took hers. C.C. then turned to Kaori.

“Won’t open the door head on, so be mindful of a potential blast.” Kaori nodded, keeping back and an eye on the other direction, just in case.

“The activity is increasing, it is absolutely coming from that room near the salon, it really as like it’s trying to lure you in, please be careful.” Came from the comms.

“Roger that.” Kaori responded.

“Near the Salon? That’s not the red event door. You mean the one East?” C.C. asked.

“Yea... that would be blue wouldn’t it?” Elto said.

“I don’t know, it’s why I said near the Salon. I don’t keep up with colors there.” Mara replied.

“We’ll work on that. Alright. Same ordeal, over there.” 

“Copy.” Elto replied as the group made their way over to the other door... Kaori tried not to facepalm. Honestly, the Cast should know this information. It was public knowledge for cryin’ out loud not some cover up! 

“I don’t exactly have people begging to take me out ya know, don’t judge me for that one.” Mara sounded a bit flustered, well it was too late to ask to not be judged for not knowing something that everyone should by now, or that was at least public knowledge.

“You’re fine Mara! Mistakes happen!” Elto replied.

“Good practice if anything.” C.C. replied. Kaori thought that the replies were unnecessary and that if Mara was good at her job -like she was supposed to be- she’d have not made such a ridiculous mistake, but she kept her mouth shut. Opting instead to focus on her task and not the inadequacy of the Cast - or question the brains of whoever put her in that position in the first place.

“It’s not like on other planets where I can use the ship’s own capabilities to get a view of what you’re all dealing with.”  _ Why are you trying to justify this? This isn’t a personal channel! _ Kaori wanted to huff, but still remained quiet. Best to not antagonize the “leader” of this.

“Nothing suspicious so far.” Kaori commented instead of her own thoughts while Vin seemed to be snickering at something, what that was Kaori didn’t know or care.

“Think it’s safe to start approaching slowly?” Elto asked.

“Probably should, just for caution’s sake.”

“Enter, but put someone capable of decent photons -properly- up front, since I know a lot of the unit's training on that end has been lackluster.” Mara commented.  _ Great, just my luck. _ Kaori thought even as Vin spoke up.

“I could sent a bit in place of us so in case IT IS a trap no one gets hurt.” He suggested.

“So who’s any good with photons?” C.C. asked.  _ You have to be joking... no one in this group but ME is proficient with photon use?!  _

“I’m proficient.” Kaori replied to the question.

“I know I can, but I’m not physically with you all.” Mara stated, as if that need to be said. Kaori was pretty sure Mara sometimes said things just to say them or to hear herself talk. Kaori felt like rolling her eyes when no one else spoke up.

“Alright, will take rear guard. Kaori, you go first.” C.C. said and Kaori moved forward.

“Understood.” There was a rustling sound above them, making Kaori pause.

“Oh my! So many possible new adherents... Hmm, I really should have printed those leaflets, but Rangda said it was a stupid idea...” A strange voice could be heard.

“Halt! Eyes upwards!” Kaori headed towards the sound of the voice even as Mara chimed in.

“I hear someone over your comms, what’s going on?” The others look up.

“OH!!!” Iris said, spotting a figure in a black cloak and wearing some sort of mask.

“Think we got the culprit. Looks like... wait... that looks like the guy Zelphi drew.” Kaori had no idea who that was, even when Mara corrected the mistake. 

“Excuse me.” Kaori said, addressing the figure above them on the ledge ignoring Mara’s conversation with C.C. The figure turned and suddenly hopped down.

“Good day, friends! Oh, my, I’m so... so flustered! I did not expect so many to be moved by the call of justice!” 

“Justice?”  _ Right ... that’s what we’re calling this pessimistic nonsense now is it? Are you an idiot? Do you not know we’re ARKS?  _

“Yes, justice! Divine retribution! Glorious and lasting peace through the Profound End.”  _ This guy really believes that? Boy is he nuts or something.... _

“Wait shit, Kaori is up front, someone else please watch your backs right now. I do not trust this situation in the slightest.” Iris decided to volunteer while Kaori questioned the man.

“Exactly what do you mean by this?”

“I’m watching behind us.” Iris replied.

“Hooo boy, you remind me of my younger self kid, you really do!” Vincent exclaimed even as he laughed at the guy.

“Thank you Miss Iris, I know you all don’t like taking orders from me but we don’t have Stryker here at the moment.”  _ That’s an understatement, I just don’t like you period. _ Kaori thought when she overheard the comment on the comms, but she snapped her mind back to the issue at hand when the stranger spoke again.

“I mean not to talk in riddles -- that is the beauty of our creed, the sheer simplicity! My apologies. Plainly put, the Goddess Shiva brings us our salvation.”

“Oh boy...” Kaori muttered under her breath.  _ He’s one of THOSE. _

“He’s a Photoner loyalist... Didn’t think I’d see one of those around here...” Elto replied.

“You do realize it is not a given right to just post things as you please without a permit.” Kaori responded to the man.

“Someone please move in to arrest him with cover, I don’t believe it safe to linger there.” Mara chimed in.

“We need to do this right or he may try something.” Iris replied, fortunately it seemed that the man was too focused on Kaori to take notice of the conversation about him.

“There are no laws worthy of upholding in this corrupt, sickened fleet. Its existence is a stain of the Photoners’ hubris!” Kaori nodded, aware the figure could turn hostile or bolt if they do this wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please note I'm aware that the Player of Elto may actually have been portraying a different character named Rig... however, without prior knowledge of this (and writing events as is written in the Chatlogs themselves) it was never made clear prior to the event that he was or whether this was just a nickname for Elto. As the Player appeared with the character Elto for the event. 
> 
> Having only the logs to go by and nothing else. I concluded - during the rp - that it was some sort of code name or something Elto was using for whatever reason. Looking back on it I have not drawn any other conclusion personally - despite there still being a chance it was meant to be a completely different character.
> 
> That being said, I was not the only one who referred to him as Elto and it was never corrected in or outside of the event. Therefore if Rig actually is another character... I have no idea even now. My apologies.


	54. Chapter 54

“Very well, I’m not above any of you but... this feels clearly like a trap...” Kaori was too focused on the task to let Maratami’s words distract her.

“Really? So you’re saying you don’t believe in law that allows for one to speak as they see fit?” Kaori was deliberately keeping the man’s focus on her as she saw Iris begin to move.

“Well, I fear that I’ll be upholding some law.” C.C. said as she withdrew a set of cuffs, with fluffs on them, but they were cuffs. Kaori wondered where in the world C.C. got those and then decide she really didn’t want to know within the span of the same few seconds. Vin tossed a bit to aid Iris and Elto guard the rear before deploying six more on the ground in an attempt to apprehend the man. Kaori was on edge now, ready to give chase if the figure tried to flee; however the man seemed too focused on her to even notice what was going on around him.

“Of course not. Such actions are utterly necessary and need no permission. Though, I admit, even this much is distasteful. Truly, for those who can see the truth, we ask not for action-- only nothing. It is only a few, select shameful ones such as myself that must carry out these necessary measures.” 

“Apprehend him already.” C.C. said.

“Necessary measures? As in posting things that you aren’t allowed to? When is that a necessity?” Kaori countered, continuing to talk to keep his attention.

“It is necessary to spread our message so others can be enlightened! You are ARKS, correct?”  _ Okay, so he’s not half as stupid as he seemed earlier. _

“Yes and no.” Kaori replied as Iris grabbed the man from behind. The stranger made no attempt to resist, oddly enough, even though Iris had him by the throat and waist. 

“Maratami, please scan the area for any explosives, if possible.” C.C. said.

“From what I can see, you sir, have much to learn.” Kaori said to the stranger. 

“Unfortunately my scanning ability is very limited, not being there. I need one of you locally to do it. I apologize I can’t be of much more use.” Kaori glanced to the others.

“Anyone have a scanner on them?”

“E, scan please.” 

“You’ve done good Mara. Let’s see what I can find...” Elto said and got to work.

“He isn’t struggling at all, this is not good...” Iris said.

“What?” C.C. turned her attention to Iris and the man.

“ ... It’s not possible with organics is it?” Mara commented, sound deep in thought as Vin groaned in frustration as he pulled out his own scanner.

“Jeez, how unprepared for the hunt are you lot?!” 

“I was called in with little notice Vin. I do not carry such things with me at all times.” Elto opened a terminal, in the meantime, and scanned the area but didn’t find anything.

“It’s... clean... huh.” Elto said.

“Does the photonic presence come form that body?” C.C. asked even as Mara stated a similar thing.

“They are... not listening. Perhaps... F-father was wrong to choose me for this task...” The man struggled to speak.

“Do you want to be captured? What is your purpose... speak?!” Iris said.

“Now analyzing the subject, and you really should carry stuff with you.” Vin replied, disregarding what Kaori had said apparently about short notice. What she had on her was not her usual equipment from her company, she’d just come to shop to stock up on supplies, not run a mission! Besides, when one was as photonic sensitive as she was, a scanner wasn’t necessary outside a planned mission and even then it was rarely used. Kaori used her sense to detect the photons in the area now.

“Iris, cuff him and chain him somewhere. Everyone spread out.”

“This does not feel good, get him here as soon as possible so we can suppress photons around him and cut off any potential external connections.” Kaori didn’t sense anything unusual, looking for things the machines might not pick up. She wasn’t sure what Maratami was fretting about but since she was effectively “leading” this operation there was no point in arguing or questioning the Cast. Vin made a remark to the stranger about mankind not being too bright, but Kaori ignored it mostly. Her attention was on the stranger where there were occasional photon spikes from him that came in pulses and weren’t focused or weaponized. It was unusual to see.

“Hmm.” Kaori uttered thoughtfully.

“I don’t believe it would be wise to wait for your own safety. Something clearly feels wrong.” 

“And please don’t speak for the entirety of humanity Vin. Not all of us share your views.” 

“Give me cuffs now!” Iris called. Kaori dug out a set of cuffs from a pocket and tossed them over to Iris who caught them with one hand and put them on the man.

“How can I help?” Kaori glanced over at the new voice, Ninavask seemed to have been in the area and had stepped forward to assist.

“None of you are Casts, I do not want one any of you NEAR that scene soon, please do what you can to hurry out. Vin dodged a spike.

“HOLY CRAP what the heck, I hope you got the reading you wanted?!” Kaori ignored Vin, she could have told him the spike was harmless... but she didn’t think he’d listen.

“I do not... wish to be captured. I wish... for nothing, but, I must... spread the message!” The man finally replied to Iris.

“There doesn’t seem to be much of a threat here. At least not on a level we are.” Kaori said after finishing her scan of the area.

“You all need to leave now just in case, tell everyone to get out now. MARA I AM A CAST...” Kaori thought that was an oversight on Mara’s part... but not the first, seemed Iris wasn’t too happy that Mara had forgotten that detail. Kaori didn’t feel any sympathy for Mara though, but she did feel a bit bad for Iris.

“I can explain my thoughts when you get here, please do not remain there, we need him suppressed and you all away from there. Sorry Miss Iris, I forgot you were there but still, anyone organic is at the most risk with this I believe.” Kaori thought the Cast was being ridiculous but then again that was Mara to a T when she wasn’t being depressive. 

“Vask you need to make a more careful approach towards-” C.C. began only to stop when she heard what Maratami said, and frowned. Elto nodded.

“We need to go. Now.” 

“Alright, fall back. Eyes towards front and back.”

“Understood. We’ll return with the individual.” Kaori replied over the comms.

“Ah... I see. At the... appointed time...” The stranger said.


	55. Chapter 55

“To the ship please, and fast.” Mara said. Elto sighed at the announcement of an attack from the photoner fleet over the PA.

“What timin’.” Vin called back his bits to make an emergency retreat.

“See y’all back at the ship!” Vin called as he headed off.

“Figures there would be an attack now.” Kaori mutters. Iris picked the stranger up and threw him over her shoulder.

“How can you be so blind? Our... our saviors are here! This entire conflict could end... could end this very instant!” The man protested.

“I’ll see you all on the ship. Love, please be careful.” Elto said before departing himself.

“Saviors don’t kill.” Kaori replied back to the man.

“Move together. One unit. Spread out.” C.C. commanded.

“The Profound End beckons us in this very moment!” The man continued to spout.

“On it, I can be eyes on front.” Ninavask said.

“Please don’t hesitate, I don’t what whatever is likely impacting him to hit you as well.” Maratami said.

“Okay now you can shut the hell up.” Iris said to the man she was carrying. Kaori stayed close to Iris, still on alert for anything.

“Less talking, more walking Iris.” C.C. said.

“Update, due to the photoner attack, failure reported in the 76th ship of the fleet, residential blocks have been ejected from most ships to prevent casualties.” Mara said over the comms.

“Noted.” Kaori responded.

“It seems to be from internal damage from what we can gather, please hurry if possible with the captive.” She went on.

“Why did they have to attack now?” Kaori wondered as she followed Iris to the ship.

“Alright, where do you want him?” Iris asked once they were safely aboard the alliance ship, Kaori had taken up a guard near the teleporter in case the figure tried anything funny. Mara closed her terminals, looking wide eyed and full of worry as she quickly went towards the rest of the group. 

“Alright this is not over. I want photon suppression units or whatever on this man as soon as possible.” C.C. said as Mara came over.

“Set him down, and all of you back away, you can berate me later for taking charge if you need to.” Kaori tried not to roll her eyes as she leaned against the doorway. When did this become about  _ her _ again? Also what was the robot freaking out about? Yes the man had unstable photons but he was basically harmless.

“Welcome home slowpokes, have a nice run?” Vin asked, but no one seemed to rise to the bait; Kaori crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall near the teleporter.

“It’s not exact, but the spikes remind me of what keeps popping up around Miss C.C. ...” And this was a problem... why? Why couldn’t that bot just explain stuff rather than ramble? Kaori shook that away as she watched Mara get closer to the guy and Iris.

“Oh... is this the ship of an ARKS unit? How interesting...” The man said as he looked around. Ninavask, Kaori noted, seemed particularly on edge as he patted his gunblade where it was stowed, as if to give the impression to the man he intended to use it soon.

“Are you telling me this thing’s actually a photon ghost?” C.C. asked.

“Don’t even think about it...” Iris warns.

“A what now? Anyways no, just spikes that don’t seem like they’re his.” Maratami said.

“A ghost? Heavens, no. I am quite painfully alive.” 

“Photon ghosts aren’t exactly dead.” Kaori commented. No one seemed to pay her any mind though and Maratami tried to use a photonic wave to block those spikes around the man who frowned.

“The residual photon spikes are my own, I assure you. I am.. quite ashamed of them.” 

“No wonder you were so easily brainwashed then...” Kaori muttered.

“So you started all of this on your own accord, or have you been sent here?” C.C. asked.

“Even as a Cast... I am a failure. My photos are frail at best, unstable at worst. Thankfully, Father found a use for me.” Mara winced.

“This is even more concerning, looks like this man’s basically a bomb in the making.”

“You spoke of the F-Father. Who is it?” C.C. asked. Mara put her hand down, looking drained.

“Those spikes are a really bad idea, but if he’s a Cast...” The man glanced towards C.C.

“It is merely a term of respect. He is simply a prophet, one who truly understands the disgusting nature of ARKS and the photoners.” Kaori thought it was the one who ran the show, but doesn’t speak up.

“Anyone here able to locate his core?” Mara glanced around at the group.

“There a chance we can meet them?” C.C. asked.

“If you mean the concentration where his photons are strongest, then yes.” Kaori replied.

“No, his core, if he’s a Cast like me, even if he’s got organic parts, there’s still a core somewhere.” Kaori was under the impression it was one and the same but she wasn’t going to argue.

“Of course! He will reveal himself to all in due time.” The man replied to C.C.

“You think... he’s part of this fleet?” Elto asked.

“I need one of you to examine him for it... I’d do it but, I also don’t know how many others here can connect directly, I know Miss Iris can but she’s less expendable than I am if it backfires.” Something Kaori agreed with there at last. Vin was also keeping a close eye but not speaking up.

“He certainly is! We have many, many friends in Oracle Fleet. That is why I asked for your unit, to see if I was among kindred spirits.” The man replied.

“I’m not a Cast... but we could probably rig up a tablet to do the same job if that’s what you’re suggesting.” Kaori responded to Mara who just shook her head.

“Very well... I'll handle it.” She sighed before checking the man’s body, circling around for any hatch possible as she patted around his cloak of sorts for a location. 

“You asked for us?” C.C. looked over at Elto.

“Rig, can you see which Op assigned us this task?”

“Sure thing C.C. ... one sec.”


	56. Chapter 56

“Hey Zelsi, can you set up a tablet to scan for his core?” Iris asked. That was the same thing Kaori had suggested and yet Mara had just dismissed. Kaori seriously did not like her sometimes, she tried not to roll her eyes at Mara while watching what was going on.

“It’s usually pretty well hidden but... I can try to locate it.” Mara said, as if the obvious really needed explaining. The stranger looked over his shoulder at her, frowning.

“Excuse me, miss. Might I ask what you’re doing?” 

“You’re a Cast aren’t you? What do you think I’m doing?” 

“Tablet? What? ... Okay, is there some problem with the new guy?” Zelsi asked.

“Doesn’t listen very well does he?” Kaori asked, no one answered; was everyone just blowing her off today? She shook off the idea, she needed to focus her thoughts to the here and now. 

“New guy?!” Iris looked at Zelsi in utter confusion that the other would think that this was a new recruit. The man, meanwhile, nodded to C.C.

“I have been told we have friends among you.” He looks back to Mara.

“I am a Cast, but I am lost as to your purpose.”

“This guy is detained for collusion with photoners.” C.C. uttered to Zelsi before turning to the man again.

“We’re gonna get nowhere talking to you, and you’re a threat as it is, so your core is my best option.” Mara replied, still searching the man’s body for a hatch of any kind.

“Oh he IS VERY warped, but of course he’ll just say we’re the crazy ones and blind from the truth.” Vincent commented.

“A lot of us have friends outside the unit. Hell, Elto is a friend outside the unit!” Zelsi replied while the man shook his head to Vincent.

“Crazy? No. You are simply blind like the rest. It is a sad, pitiable state.” He then glanced back to Mara.

“My ... core? You wish to examine it? Isn’t that... a bit uncouth?” 

“No idea, but people wash up here all the time.” Zelsi said to Iris.

“Could say the same about you mister.” Kaori replied to the man’s earlier statement about being sad and pitiable.

“Shut up and tell me where it is jackass.” Mara said, growing frustrated

“This would be a lot easier if it was someone comfortable doing this.” Kaori cannot imagine why the Cast seemed so shy about all of this. Wasn’t Mara supposed to be professional about her job? She was more focused on the man now than what the others were saying. 

“There is a port on my left side.” Mara furrowed her brow at the sudden cooperation, moving under the man’s arm, tearing the robe slightly as she looked for the hatch. It was suspicious to Kaori too, which was why she was watching the stranger closely.

“By the way, all of you, if I die from doing this, it’s my own fault.” Mara shrugged, Kaori barely kept from rolling her eyes and said instead in an even tone.

“I’ll remember to mention you said that to the quartermaster if this blows up.”  _ So dramatic... seriously, you’re diving into a core that holds information... not defusing a photonic bomb... _ Elto said something about Zelsi having clearance for something but Kaori had no idea what he was talking about.

“... I think you are all very, very confused and not listening to me or each other. I am not part of your unit. I am not part of ARKS. I never could be.”  _ Yeah, that’s clear, welcome to the shitfest that is supposed to be a unit but isn’t because we can’t trust our operator or even our fellow operatives half the time...  _

“Oh that’s not entirely true pal,” Kaori spoke up, not like anyone else was listening to her at the moment except the stranger.

“but you’re right that you aren’t likely part of our unit.” 

“Wait, he just said we weren’t listening to each other.” Iris said suddenly. 

“All he said was that he was told to look into us, to find potential allies. It’s why we’re looking into which person from the bureau assigned us the job; because it seems uncanny.” C.C. commented. Mara opened the hatch she found, sighing as she spotted the core.

“Well, hopefully I get to see you all again in a moment, alright?” 

“You can do this Mara, it’s fine. We don’t blame you if you can’t. Promise.” Iris said. Kaori tilted her head, listening to the chatter all around and considering what had been said. The stranger was suggesting possible traitors, but who could be? Out of those currently present the only individual she knew couldn’t be for certain was Ninavask. The rest of her so-called comrades were suspect. Kaori had only been with them a few months and few of them didn’t seem to have some trouble or another, and then there was C.C. who was a complete mystery even on the profile given to the NVI. She knew this, thanks to a little bit of skill she’d employed before Maratami was instated as the ship’s caretaker and overseer. So far the only one who would know of her skill in technology and how deep it truly ran was her husband. Who had witnessed the deadliness of her intellect first hand.

“Bureaus, divisions... our reach is large, and several aid us without knowing.” The man then frowned and looked to his side.

“This is not wise.” Suddenly the stranger’s eyes widened with horror even as Mara offered the group a nervous, fake smile before opening her own hatch up for her core. Before she could connect, however, a voice spoke from the man but it was not his own. It was distinctly female.

“A core examination? You barbarians couldn’t even be bothered to ask the kid his name?” Kaori’s gaze zeroed in on the man as she responded evenly.

“A man wears a mask for a reason miss.” Was Kaori's reply.

“Talking of barbaric, but using him as a puppet yourself. Who are you?” C.C. spoke up and Kaori felt like she’d dropped into some bad movie... why would the Newman think that they’d just learn the truth by asking like that?

“Who I am is none of your concern. I’m not even here to speak to you. Owen... I’m surprised, but you did well.” Kaori didn’t like the sound of this, but it seemed there wasn’t much to be done with those who simply spoke without thinking... but that was par for the course with this bunch it seemed. Kaori had her own limitations, but she knew to not speak without thinking things through first.

“You and your thirteen other acolytes were successful in your mission. We completed the test and were able to disable Ship 76’s engine. With any luck, the ship will be destroyed completely in coming maneuvers. You will have your reward as promised. May you find true peace through the Profound End.”  _ Someone needs to tell Xiao about this... and the command chain... _ Kaori thought and pulled out her tablet to begin furiously tapping on it to send out the information through an urgent channel she knew would reach the higher ups. It was a channel that required a very specific sort of code and could only be accepted from a limited number of tablets... her own was one such tablet. Not that anyone in the NVI would know she had a direct line to the very top when she needed it. It wasn’t for them to know what she knew after all... she had been told this by one of the Guardians themselves years ago.


	57. Chapter 57

“Wait... what!?” Kaori ignored the outburst from Elto as she continued to relay what she knew. She wasn’t a spy for anyone, she didn’t work with the Intelligence Bureau or anything like that; she hadn’t been sent by anyone... but she was good at her job when it came to collecting and relaying necessary information.

“Is... Mara still linked?” Elto asked.

“No, she didn’t get to I don’t think.” Iris said while Kaori tapped at the tablet rapidly. Alerting all of the factions that needed to know this information and what to look out for. Of course she didn’t bother the Guardians themselves, they had enough to deal with, but the Admiral and those under her certainly needed to know.

“... Pardon me a moment.” Elto said in the near silence amidst the group, though Kaori didn’t pay him much heed and not long following that Mara cried out as she pulled back.

“Is that a fucking virus?!” Kaori heard a drawn out sigh, but wasn’t sure who it was from as she was too busy with her task.

“Step back! Let’s not find out!” Elto said.

“Relax, I’m talking. I’m disconnected, when a core is being accessed like that neither party can talk; or really interact with the outside world at all.” 

“Oh... I see... sorry.” 

“That doesn’t happen from simple self destruction; if it were there’d be physical damage to the core.” Mara said as she closed her own hatch.

“It’s nigh impossible otherwise to completely knock one out like this.”

“Anyone know if we can run voice recognition on that chick?” C.C. asked.

“It could if it’s not rigged as an explosion.” Kaori said, not looking up from her work.

“It’s like it was forced to over work itself...” Mara said.

“I’ve sent our security camera footage to the Intelligence Bureau. I’ll add that to the request.” Zelsi replied.

“Fucking hells... poor sod. Let’s... get him someplace for a proper burial.” C.C. said.

“I’m so scanning my core later after that... No way, he’s a Cast, to do that now would be a terrible move for us.” Kaori was too absorbed in her task to care much about what was being discussed but that didn’t mean she didn’t hear it.

“There’s... an off chanced something can be salvaged... but not me, I don’t feel comfortable trying to connect directly.”

“The guy is dead Maratami, and deserves passing rights like any other.”

“I hate to sound insensitive, but Mara is right.” Kaori spoke up.

“Yes but, he’s like me, there’s a strong chance we could reduce the risk for all of us if we first find out any additional information; I do not want any of you injured here. It’s why I even took this risk.” 

“The newbie I was expecting was also a Cast. Let me look up their profile and see if they have expertise in this.” C.C. said, Mara sighed a bit.

“There’s a chance some memory remains, or hints towards part manufactures and similar, but... the biggest thing is to see if any of it can be used to see if whatever that was got info from me too...”

“Bad as it sounds, we need information this corpse might have. Not just for our own safety either.” 

“Fine, take it to the Cast unit then, and get yourself scanned along with it by professional hands. No compromise.” C.C. relented.

“I agree with C.C.” Iris spoke up.

“I ... really do apologize if this is upsetting to you though Miss C.C., please understand under other circumstances I’d follow your initial request for a burial, but I can’t allow you to get injured again or anything of the like, okay?” Kaori finally looked up from her tablet, put it away and then approached the lifeless Cast. She had her orders from the top to gather as much information as possible.

“Mara, you don’t have to apologize for this one. We all just witness a cult suicide, or ritual sacrifice. We’re all a little upset, I think.” C.C. only offered a nod, remaining neutral and professional about it all, just as Kaori was.

“Dammit... I should have been faster still though... I was slower than ever to access that information, if only I hadn’t hesitated.” Mara stomped her foot in frustration as Kaori seemed to study the lifeless Cast without touching it.

“Stop berating yourself for what is and be prepared to deal with the consequences of your actions.” Kaori replied evenly. 

“If I didn’t hesitate to get close I could have had him shut down before it hit this point.”

“Not helping, Kaori. That hesitation was completely understandable.” When had she mentioned anything about the hesitation? Was Zelsi just not paying attention to who was saying what? She dismissed the comment as the other not fully paying attention; she didn’t know Zelsi enough to have an opinion on the other. The profile on Zelsi had been hacked by said Deuman, who had a bit of an attitude towards those who wrote the profile apparently, she had a right though considering she’d been one of the few of Luther’s experiments to survive. Not just as a Deuman, which everyone knew by now was genetically altered Newman, but with a prosthetic eye and other features that included three sets of horns instead of the usual one, the last of them and largest being massively different in shape from the other two. Not to mention elongated canines, evidence of the gene tampering that didn’t have to be removed for her own safety or the sanity of the crew that had helped her. She’d learned, by talking to Zelsi, that she was also immune to the Abyss order, to an extent. Rather, it would take hold for only a brief time before it would lose its hold over her.

Kaori snapped her thoughts to the present task she needed to do. It was not a pleasant one and she rephrased what she’d said minutes ago.

“Stop playing the ‘what if’ game. What happened, happened. Leave it.” 

“That’s better.” C.C. stated, not that Kaori cared what the Newman thought. She didn’t know the other and honestly didn’t think the other even had a right to judge her at all. Not like C.C. knew who she was. Her profile was completely business like in its format with only a small section of her life in it. The other woman had no right to judge even if she had  _ that _ information at her disposal. She focused on what was in front of her. A lifeless Cast. Not on the top of her to-do-list but she had dealt with worse before.

“I... really do apologize.” Mara said. 


	58. Chapter 58

“There’s nothing to apologize for.” C.C. replied as Kaori took out her tablet again and pulled out a basic harmonizer from it to use as something to move things aside without having to touch the body herself yet; pushing aside material garments the individual wore.

“I ended up having to disregard your desire for a burial, and I’ve been taking charge despite no position to do so,” Well that sounded familiar because she was sure C.C. had done just that herself too, so what was Mara apologizing about exactly?

“a lot of this falls on me for my mistakes in how it was handled.” Kaori withheld a sigh. Seriously, she’d already apologized once, could she just not drop it already?

“Hmmm... simplistic design... doesn’t look like there were many personal modifications...” Kaori muttered to herself as she continued to closely examine the Cast, looking for any signs of possible serial numbers or symbols, ignoring the others around her now as they talked around her on various topics regarding the deceased Cast. The Cast, she noted, had the standard Oracle Fleet identification on him; a report could easily be run. Kaori continued her hunt for clues after seeing this, being as respectful as possible about it however. Kaori examined the hand closest to her next, to see if they were gloves or a part of the actual Cast; one never could be certain with Casts with these kinds of things sometimes. She saw they were indeed actual gloves, that he didn’t seem to have been modified from a civilian model Cast and his face matched the photo on the ID card found on his person as well once the mask was lifted off. Sensing a sudden increase in dense photons nearby, Kaori glanced up and looked in Maratami’s direction, distracted from her task by it. Catching the conversation around her.

“What photons I do not have in me, I got around me.” C.C. said.

“That’s... not what I meant, but regardless.” Mara said, bowing her head slightly.

“I still apologize again, I really had not intention to upset you with my decision on the matter.” Would Mara just let it go already? Good heavens, this Cast wasted more time apologizing over the same doggone thing than anyone else she’d ever seen in her entire career! Which was saying a lot since being the head of a division of a company meant you saw a lot of kiss-ass-individuals in the line of work.

“Not to make any assumptions C.C. but that seems like something you share in common with this guy here.”

“What do you mean Kaori? He still has a photonic signature of sorts?”

“Beforehand, his fluctuation in photons is just like what happened with you right now.” 

“Oh hell, we’re getting HER?” Zelsi burst out, Kaori ignored it as best she could as she went on to explain herself to C.C. and what she knew in a professional manner.

“It’s not exactly the same of course, but it’s similar.”

“Kaori, can you try to pinpoint what exactly caused it? At the very least, what its effects were?” Kaori shook her head.

“This isn’t like a radio signal. Photons are around most every living thing, with few exceptions. It’s like the air we breathe. Sometimes we control it, in rare cases it acts like a mutation of sorts.” 

“There’s been an odd second signature near you since, well... that night in the hospital...” Mara said, her glowing eyes going towards the mass.

“It’s pretty easy to spot.” Kaori had to agree this time, she knew that bundle of mass of photons though she had seen very few photon ghost masses in her lifetime. She knew who those photons belonged to... or had belonged to.

“It’s not yours of course, but it lingers with you.”

“That doesn’t matter right now, Mara. Let’s focus on the current task.”

“O-oh... right... apologies....” Mara looked further downtrodden as she glanced back towards the rest of the group. Seriously... what was Mara’s deal? It’s not like C.C. was yelling at her or anything. She had no reason to feel any guilt or anything. Honestly, it was just like dealing with a hormonal teenager who couldn’t keep it together for two minutes... This was just one of the reasons she steered clear of Maratami and did not like working with the Cast.

“C.C. is right in this instance. That group of photons is... not connected to this.” She turned her attention back to the lifeless Cast after C.C. began to address Ninavask. She carefully removed the glove of the hand nearest to her, still looking for any markings. There were no strange markings on this Cast, however, to be found. Kaori made notes of what she did and did not find as she thoroughly searched the Cast without completely undressing the individual. That would be disrespectful after all. Once she’s done she stood back up and tapped her tablet, inputting the identification she found into a database. She ran cross references to the individual and any known movement as well as anyone seen with the individual. She looked at the report that she received back:

Name: Owen Richter

Age: 24

Biotype: Cast

Job: Courier

Information: An individual that was rescued from Luther’s experimentation division known as Void. After rehabilitation, Owen attempted to enlist in ARKS. He has washed out of basic training regimen three times due to unstable photon capacity. 

Kaori wasn’t satisfied with this information, that was too broad and probably included at least up to five hundred individuals that would have been seen with this guy... and often. She sent the identification information on to a few of her contacts who were better at finding hidden information. It would cost her a bit to get said information but she had a feeling it would be beneficial if anything could be turned up... like places that were visited most often. She caught part of a conversation.

“What’s this book of worship you speak of?” C.C. asked.

“I forgot the exact name, but it made the photoners look like deities of hope and goodwill that will bring us salvation.” Vincent replied.

“I see. Next chum we meet that’s like him, I want you to directly talk with them.”


	59. Chapter 59

“Sounds like something I saw once... um, the Photonium I believe it was called.” Kaori said absently as she put away her tablet; she’d done all she could for the moment, it was just a matter of waiting now to see what information would be sent back. 

“No, I wish not to talk to those delusional fools praying and worshipping and pleading for more strength than what we are giving. If it’s true we were made by the photoners than why not utilize that small fragment of perfection have in us instead of crying and begging for more like needy children?” Vincent was replying to C.C., he did not seem to have registered Kaori’s words.

“I’ll let you know if I find anything, C.C. I’m not sure what I’ll be able to find though.” Kaori said after a moment.

“Fair enough, and alright Kaori.” 

“I did manage to send out the information he gave us though. About ship 76.”

“So the photon matter, he said he had his own photons but all of you are saying there was more coming from not within him, correct?” 

“He was receiving photons like a receiver, I believe.” Iris spoke up.

“Yes. For lack of a better sort of visual, it was like watching a marionette.”

“Ohhh yeah, heh.. One of them almost got me had I not dodged where I did.” Vincent replied.

“What kind was it? F-Factor, Aether or just photons?”

“Not your normal photons, but not F-Factor or Aether either.”

“I dunno, but it felt pretty damn strong and something I don’t wanna mess with.” Vincent admitted.

“They seem normal, but they weren’t entirely. It’s a subtle difference.” Kaori went on.

“Hence why I say it was like watching a puppet, because the photons were coming from someone, but not him.”

“Could it be... what’s Sarah called it... A-Photons? The splitting of photons to make super photons deal.” Kaori tilted her head, thinking it over.

“Hmm.” It was as she was thinking that her earlier words caught up to Vincent’s mind and he suddenly looked at Kaori, stumbling about saying that the book he’d mentioned earlier  _ was _ called The Book of Photonium.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... that’s what that book was called!” 

“You’re welcome. I knew someone who claimed to have a handwritten copy. Don’t know why they had it, they don’t believe what was in it.” She paused a moment to gather her thoughts.

“I wouldn’t know much about what Sarah said about the photons, but I have seen strange things with them over the years.”

“Real tempted to put falspawn hunting on hold for a while to hunt for these whack jobs.” Vincent remarked.

“Worth investigating at the very least.” C.C. turned to her left.

“The Misfortune is not around the fleet. She’s off scouting for Atlas’ flagship, so it’s unlikely she’s targeted.”

“There’s that at least.” C.C. turned back to Kaori to offer her a nod.

“Doubt a bug would find its way on The Misfortune anyways. That ship is, quite literally, alive.” Kaori hadn’t caught the comment that had led to that statement, but that was good information to know.

“Although, wasn’t there a huge bounty on that traitor Sarah’s head?” 

“She’s no traitor and she’s only protolled for containment, due to ‘endangered species.’ Total bullshit.” Kaori was inclined to agree, Sarah was just another human and there was nothing special about her photons either; she’d seen that for herself. The ‘endangered species’ was just some cover up for something else, though what, Kaori did not know.

“Anything else you want to know?” Kaori asked C.C.

“What possibly could affect someone with photons from such a range? Does it need an anchor?”

“Any number of things, but most importantly... someone who knows what they’re doing. As for an anchor, no. Photons are part of what keeps us alive. As I said, they’re literally in everything... just not everyone can use them.” 

“Can such a thing leave residue or be tracked back to a source, if used at such a range?”

“Usually. In this case, however, it doesn’t seem to be that they did. That leaves a few questions.”

“What questions might those be?”

“About who we’re dealing with. If they aren’t leaving traces, either they’re weaker than they seem... or we’re talkin’ about a threat that is on par with our Guardians.” C.C. frowned deeply in response.

“Yeah. Not necessarily a nice thought.”  _ If it is a threat that high in level, my cover could be blown... Xiao wouldn’t like that. It was one thing to have two know Guardians as it is, but everyone knows about all of their great deeds, to confer such a title to a couple of ARKS who did not do anything so publicly heroic would seem to be an almost shame to the title itself. That’s why myself and Mina were never given a public rank. It would have been nice to team up with her again for something truly worth our unique skills and power... but it seems I’m the only one left... Mina... why did you have to be so reckless? _

“Alright, do you think you can mimic what they did today? I want to see if we can somehow reverse engineer that talent and see what flaws it may have.” The request caught Kaori off guard, but she didn’t let it show.

“There’s a problem with askin’ me to do that.”  _ It’s moralistically wrong, for one, and two it takes a lot to do... I can probably pull it off without too much trouble, but I can’t make it seem that way...  _

“You’re not a high Techter?”

“That has nothing to do with it.” C.C. tilted her head to one side as if to ask what the issue was.

“Free will.”

“I don’t think I follow.” 

“Even if I could attempt it, I’d need someone to be one hundred percent willing to give up their will to me.” 

“Right, then do it on me.” C.C. said as Vincent walked off to go find a strong drink at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Even knowing the context of most of this conversation, I have no idea what C.C. meant by "protolled" and thus did not do anything to attempt to correct it.


	60. Chapter 60

Kaori considered it.  _ I’m not sure that I can do it on anyone specifically without their consent, if she’s unable to allow it then this could be extremely painful for us both in response to a failed attempt... but she seems pretty adamant. _

“I can give it a shot, but this really is an all or nothing thing you understand.” 

“You’d be surprised how aware I am of what that entails.” C.C. replied.

“We’ll see if I can manage it then.” Kaori moved to sit down so she could focus.

“Quite ironic, isn’t it?” C.C. says to the photon mass on her left. Kaori nodded slightly in agreement. She took a deep breath before focusing the photos with her intention. It’s nothing too complicated; if it worked exactly as it was meant to, then she’d be able to get C.C. to walk over and sit down at her feet. She could sense the unusual blank spot in C.C.’s mind; like a place of serenity, but still strange nonetheless. With the photons festering deep into the fabric of her senses, C.C. began to mindlessly walk and settle down before Kaori like an obedient puppet. Elto took a sip of his drink before he headed over towards C.C. Ninavask, not far, cocked his head as he watched C.C. curiously. After a moment had passed, after C.C. sat down, Kaori released the photons she was controlling, allowing it to slip. It took a lot of focus to do this and she didn’t want to reveal how simple it was for her to even do this. C.C.’s eyes focused again from their previous dilated state and she looked at her current position on the floor before she rose again.

“Alright, let’s see if that left traces.”

“It should have.” Kaori agreed. She wondered if she could hide such traces with how easy she could perform that, but she wasn’t going to test that any time soon. She took a bar of chocolate out of her tablet and ate it in a few bites. It seemed to help replenish the lost energy and she made an effort to seem worn out.

“Next time we’re met with such a situation, I want you to look into scouting after those traces, alright?” Kaori nodded.

“Thank you. Can I get you something?”

“Some tea might help.” With a final nod she moved to the bar where Iris had prepared some tea. She took a cup, soon after she waded her way back to Kaor to extend it over.

“Thank you.” She took the cup, sipping it. Ninavask folded his arms as he watched the experiment end silently, before finding a chance to speak up when C.C. came back.

“I’ve bot a summary of the data so far, when you are ready. Though it looks like you beat us to one bullet point.” 

“You sure seem active today.” Kaori murmured off to her left to the photon mass before taking another sip.

“Let’s hear it then, everything.”

“Careful out there Vin!” Elto called, prompting Kaori to wave to the retreating Vincent as he left the ship. Ninavask nodded.

“So what we can pick out. Cast is a civilian, worked as a courier and was a survivor of the Void Labs as an experiment with Luther. After the events he tried to get into ARKS, failed. Since has worked the courier job, and beyond that all we know is the relatively obvious. Clear form of brainwashing and possibly puppeteering at the end, and those photonic spikes are likely somehow involved. Zelsi is going to go for a medical check.” 

“Definite puppeteering. The signs were there.” Kaori spoke up, not mentioning that she already knew everything Ninavask had just relayed.  _ So seems they didn’t discover anything beyond the surface either. _

“Excuse me, going to check on his medical info.” Ninavask said, then corrected himself.

“I worded that poorly.”

“Fuck me, so we can assume the targets are people who lost all sense of will to be puppeteered like this.” C.C. remarked.

“And, there’s thirteen of them, but after just one we don’t have enough real intel. Don’t know what’s intel and what’s happenstance.” 

“Logically, yes, but it’s not as common as you make it seem.” Kaori didn’t seem bothered by the harsh words.

“How’d you draw the conclusion on it being thirteen?” Ninavask gestured to Elto.

“The voice said it, per them.” Kaori nodded in silent agreement.

“Can we maybe draw a conclusion on who the other twelve are?”

“For certain we have twelve others to deal with who are likely puppets... but not necessarily.” Kaori added as Elto settled himself nearby.

“If I had to guess, probably twelve more Casts similar in makeup to the one we apprehended.”

“In dress if nothing else.” Kaori agreed. Ninavask frowned a bit.

“Probably not... look for survivors of Void though? Seems like the biggest stand out.”

“That would be simplest... but we could also be talking about flesh beings too.” 

“And... with jobs that move them about the ship. Like Courier.” Ninavask added.

“Alright. We’ll need to run background checks then. Skim current personal files and if not even lookbook. They’re looking for sympathists, so we’re bound to outlook in congregations or other bigger events where they will look for potentials.” C.C. agreed.

“Wide range of travel, plenty of spaces someone would get picked up... and maybe look into dropouts with unstable photon aptitude.” Ninavask suggested.

“I have some contacts I sent the information to that know their way around the systems. Hopefully they can find me something that can help us.” Kaori said.

“I am quite sure it’s not just Casts. Kaori just proved it doesn’t have to be, for one.” Elto glanced downward for a moment.

“Now that I think about it...” He trailed off.

“And we don’t know that they’re all mindless puppets either. There are other ways of persuasion.” Kaori remarked.

“Very true.” C.C. replied.

“C, my contact that found the good doctor, mentioned that he was hiding out after Luther fell, and Void with it.” Elto said.

“If this one Cast is to be believed about having fingers everywhere... some are likely in because they have to be... not out of obligation.” Kaori added. C.C. turned to Iris, who was several feet away.

“Iris, you’re a social butterfly. Can you maybe look into that side of things, see if you can noticed some odd occurrences around the social media side? Rig, would be grand if you could follow that lead. Vask you can look into your trainees and note if anything odd happens on that end? Kaori, will you keep looking into the photon side of things? Zelsi, would be grand if you can handle stuff with the IB.” 


	61. Chapter 61

“I can try.” Iris rubbed her head when ‘social butterfly’ was mentioned.

“Of course. I’ll also ask my parents if they’ve noticed anything in the high social side.” Kaori responded. Ninavask looked at Elto, frowning curiously then looked back to C.C. and nodded.

“Yeah, I can ask around with students. See if they know anyone who might be struggling due to unstable photonic aptitude. Kaori finished off her tea, seeming to be better for it.

“Looks like we got a plan set before us. Should reconvene in a few days and present our findings or lack thereof.” Kaori nodded in agreement. Iris looked at her hands, but nodded.

“Got it.” Elto said while Ninavask nodded an affirmative as well.

“Rig, I’ll join you on your next visit to the doc. I still need to discuss that thing with them.” 

“Sure thing. You let me know when’s good for ya and I’ll set aside time!”

“Whenever’s good with you.”

“Timing is indeed everything.” Kaori piped up.

“Let’s say... Thursday evening if nothing comes up?” He said as the group dispersed, he and C.C. walking off with Ninavask heading a different way. Kaori stared at her cup before speaking to the photon mass nearby.

“I wish I had your certainty about now...” She caught C.C. saying something about meeting Saturday to discuss the ordeal.

“Hopefully I’ll be able to make it. Company has mandatory meetings on those days. I make no promises.” 

“Sunday then?” C.C. asked.

“For certain I can come then without issue.”

“Sunday it is. Maybe an hour or two before our initial meeting today.” Ninavask nodded.

“I will see, I have combat training usually that day, but we’ll see what happens. Usually I can make it.” 

“Alright, who runs that IRC? Maybe we can have a private one where we can share our findings there.” Kaori listened to the mindless chatter around her for a bit, but she wasn’t really paying attention because she was planning her own moves in this already. It was one of the reasons she had been able to earn the title she had. Her skills in logic and strategic planning often rivaled those of Casera. Kaori was so lost in thought that she didn’t really hear anything around her until she began yawning and realized it was late.

“I should probably get some rest. I’ll see you all later.”

“So long, Kaori. Happy to see you’re back, and happy for you.” Kaori got to her feet.

“Thank you Ninavask.” 

“Have a good one Kaori.” C.C. said. Iris looked over to Kaori.

“Bye, rest well Kaori.” She turned to the other two, nodding.

“Rest well Kaori!”

“Thanks Elto!” She called before disappearing into the teleporter.

The following day Kaori dedicated herself to her research of photons after sending a message to her parents about what she needed to know. After visiting several places she went to the Alliance Ship in order to study the photon tree. She was distracted by the notes she was making on her tablet. The winter colored Jinga at her side, keeping up as usual, watching the area when not watching her. Kaori stopped by the photonic tree, looking up at it for a long moment. She then turned back to her tablet, muttering softly to herself as she tapped away on it.

“Ready Ris?”

“Alright, let’s go.” Kaori glanced over at the sound of two familiar voices, smiling slightly as she saw Elto and Iris leaving, then she went back to her tablet. She lifted a hand in a brief wave at the two leaving. She had also spotted Sakura and Ninavask at one of the rows of chairs several feet away, but not close enough for her to hear a conversation between the two. After a moment, however, she glanced up, put the table away suddenly and turned to head over to the two. Something wasn’t right; her work could wait.

“Alright, well I will get some tea. Come to join me?” Ninavask asked Kaur and made his way to the bar to get tea ready. He noticed Kaori walking towards the seats as he did. He waved.

“Hey! How are you doing?”

“Well enough... but I sense something... odd.”

“Do you now?” He asked curiously as he bent to his task behind the bar as she stood near Sakura.

“Yes. I am very sensitive to the photons in the air.” Sakura tapped her fingers lightly on her thighs, staring straight forward despite Kaori’s approach... It’s Sakura that Kaori is studying now.

“Interesting.....” Ninavask nodded a little.

“That makes sense. You’ve always been more sensitive to photons.” He says as he watched the kettle boil. Sakura breathed in slowly and quietly.. Her fingers coming to a stop. She was still as a stone... 

“How long has this been going on?” Kaori asked, her expression was one of deep thought.

“You might need to be a bit more specific, Kaori. Sakura has only been back since last evening if you mean.” 

“Her photons are different as much as her entire demeanor from when we last spoke.” Sakura finally turned her head to set her gaze fully on Kaori... that silver aged wolf mask she wore tilted with her head, she gave her a small half wave.

“... Almost completely. AS almost like she was rewritten somehow.” Kaori seems troubled.

“This is ... a level of change I haven’t seen in all my years of studying.” Ninavask frowned faintly, pouring himself a cup of tea, and walking over.

“Really?” He was genuinely curious as he walked over.

“I will take tea.” Sakura said so quietly that only Kaori could hear her, before rising up form her seat, gaze still focused on Kaori... then she turned away, walking toward the bar.

“Yes.... and this... disturbing to say the least. I’ve heard of people changing... but not to this degree.” Kaori replied to Ninavask, turning to him as he settled in the seat next to the one Sakura had vacated moments ago.

“What about six years of change at once?”

“S... six years?!” Ninavask nodded, seeing Sakura heading for the tea he looked at her.


	62. Chapter 62

“Oh, here, Sake. Take mine.” Sakura moved past the cup... perhaps tea was not the entire motive. Ninavask frowned at Sakura when she ignored the gesture, he got up and moved over to the bar to sit down, looking towards Kaori who followed him over.

“I think she’s trying to hide something... and she’s possibly unnerved now that she realizes I can see photonic differences but what she fears I do not know.” Kaori muttered to him.

“Yes... well... a lot can still happen in six years. It can’t be unheard of. That’s long enough for someone to receive full ARKS field training.” Ninavask said, trying to deflect as she settled in his chair; watching Sakura in the corner of his eyes.

“Anyways, how have you and Wil been?”

“But not change drastically... you and I went through the same training and we came out as we went in.. no, there’s more to it. As for us though, we’ve been good.” Sakura lifted the mask, looking at the two with a neutral expression, then lowered behind the bar until they were out of her sight.

“Now that is about as suspicious as anything.” Ninavask looked at Kaori, smiling a thin smile.

“Come on, let’s change the topic for now, eh? Imagine the honeymoon was everything you wanted?” Kaori raised her eyebrows at Ninavask while Sakura stood again, slowly setting down a tea cup without sound before lifting the tea kettle and pouring herself a cup.

“I know you better than that Ninavask, but if you do not wish to discuss it in public then fine. As it is I’m here on official business anyway and not to pry into your personal life.” Sakura set the tea kettle back down with the utmost care, then reached to take the cup in her three fingered grasp. She then looked back to Kaori as she sipped it silently. Kaori had been watching Sakura the entire time out of the corner of her eye. It was like a silent battle between the two women; one that could not be seen or heard. Ninavask nodded.

“What are you up to?” He asked curiously, glancing towards Sakura; he seemed curious about her as well though he didn’t voice whatever question was on his mind.

“Research.” It was all she said before she walked back towards the photon tree. He wasn’t involved so he didn’t really need to know.

“That is incredibly non specific, Kaori!” He called after her. Kaori ignored the call as she shifted her focus back to the work she needed to do. What did it matter? He had been distant with her ever since he’d first asked her to ‘help’ and Sakura had recruited her into the alliance. She knew he didn’t remember that, but that didn’t explain his lack of doing no more than a simple greeting every time they saw each other. In fact, he had not sought her out at all since that time, he’d always been around the others or she’d been the one to seek him out... and the one time he’d asked her to meet him somewhere not only had he  _ not _ shown up and made her waste time looking for him, but then he’d blown her off when she’d let her guard down and tried to approach him to check him over... he’d waved her away from... whatever he’d been involved in. It was like he hadn’t trusted her or simply didn’t think she was important enough to be near him. That had really stung. Her best friend, her ONLY friend... wasn’t being the friend she remembered, or one at all really if she stopped to think about it. She didn’t though, she had work to do.

Kaori hoisted herself onto the wall around the tree when she reached it. She then closed her eyes and dipped her hand into the water; this way she could get a more pure feeling for the photons that flowed in and around the water as well as around and in the tree. After a long moment of taking a reading, she took her hand from the water and gently shook it off, opening her eyes. She pulled out her tablet and began to tap it, adding her findings on the tree and its photons to her notes on photons as a whole. She would need to compare the readings later to other readings she planned to take from other places and other living things. Kaori made several notes in her tablet regarding photons. She did this impassively while the Jinga with her seemed on alert, ears twitching, as if expecting an enemy to come. Jingla, the Jinga with her, had sensed the change in her and thus the pet was on high alert for any threat despite that there was none to be had, at least nowhere nearby and Ninavask was too preoccupied with Sakura to have noticed anything. After making her notes, Kaori put the tablet away and got up, heading off towards the desert scenery before her. She did not know why the ship was parked on the deserts of Lillipa but here they were. It took a bit of doing, but she managed to jump her way to the top of a pillar to look out over the sand that stretched endlessly below, the wind tugging at her hair. She looked down and for a long moment wondered if she shouldn’t just jump.... A whine from Jingla, however, shifted her gaze to the pet and instead she turned from the sight and made her way down safely. 

“You’re right. I still have work to do. I can’t just jump and not come back.” She replied softly to the pet once she was near the ship again and made her way back towards the tree. Ninavask waved to her.

“Hey, Kaori. Could we talk for a second?” Kaori paused and glanced over at him as he met her by the tree.

“Hmm?” Her tone was even, but she felt she was disconnected from the moment.

“What is it?”

“Just a second, then you can get back to what you’re doing. I need a little help.” Well, wasn’t that familiar? That was how she was here in the first place. He moved to sit beneath the tree, frowning faintly. He then looked up at her.

“What the hell do I do?” 

“That sounds familiar.” She settled down next to him, wasn’t this how they’d opened their conversation about the young Marianne... who hadn’t been seen outside her quarters in so long that Kaori wondered if the girl had been relocated or something... or maybe she’d been turned into a Cast and the Cast Maratami had once been Marianne; while not likely, it wasn’t impossible seeing as how the Cast had appeared shortly after Marianne had disappeared. The thought dispersed rather quickly though, there was no evidence of it and it didn’t feel important or consequential at all for some reason.

“I am not sure I know what you mean.” His statement was far too broad... he could be talking about a million things; he really needed to work on this whole ‘clarification’ part of communication. He sighed a bit.

“You talked to her... she’s different. A lot different. She’s... broken. Been broken by years of work... years of killing.” 

“I see.” What did that have to do with anything?

“And I just... I don’t know how to help. You can tell, right? It’s clearly eating at her.”

“Of course I can tell.” Kaori was quiet a long moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: the chapters with this exchange between Ninavask and Kaori is a little revealing and there's some foreshadowing here of events that will shortly follow; shedding some light on some of the muddled affairs as there are details here that were not as apparent in the locale at the time this took place - partly because the whole scene on top of the pillar was with no one around thus it does not occur in the chatlog itself, but was merely an inner monologue sort of scene that occurred during the 5 - 10 minutes I spent up on that pillar (not counting the several minutes it took to get up there in the first place because I had trouble with the platforming and had to make several attempts to actually get up there, and had even tried and failed before to get the top)


	63. Chapter 63

“Let me guess, you told her you were worried and wanted to help.” Ninavask nodded a bit.

“Yeah.. and that Iris and them also want to help. To share her burden as best she can. She says she just wants to make it through the year, so she can retire.”

“Which means you two aren’t doing this right. She doesn’t want or need your worry about her. What she needs is simple support. You love her don’t you? So instead of worrying, show her that you still do. That this changes NOTHING between you.” Ninavask frowned a bit, considering that.

“But... I do want to help her and I want her to know that... she seems like she’s been so isolated for so long...” 

“Ninavask, you’re not listening.” He frowned faintly as he looked at her.

“I’ve told you what you need to do. No ‘but’ or ‘ifs’ or anything else. If you love her, then you need to reassure her that time doesn’t change that; because that is any woman’s biggest fear.”  _ Even mine.... _

“That she will do something to make the one she loves and trusts the most, to abandon her.” He nodded slowly, quietly getting to his feet.

“Alright... I will show her that time hasn’t changed anything.” He said, offering her a small smile.

“Thanks, Kaori.” He didn’t notice something was off... that something was wrong.

“Any time.” She nods, getting to her feet.

“Anything I can do to help with the photons... thing?”

“Not currently, but if you hear anything about them send me a message so I can add it to my notes. I’m gathering as much as I can about photons themselves.” He nodded.

“Looking for... anything specific?”

“Abnormalities. Even the smallest hint that something is different.” He nodded slowly.

“Alright, I will.” He smiled a bit.

“Thanks again, have a good night.”

“You too.” She didn’t offer a smile back as he turned away from her and headed out of the ship. He didn’t notice the slightly haze in her eyes or how distant she had seemed the entire time they had spoken. She felt that her work was far from over, as she left the alliance ship. She headed for her next target, the tundra of Naverius. She knew one of the alliance members had a home there; why she did not know, but she didn’t really care at the moment to think much beyond it. With Jingla at her side, Kaori felt the cold seep into her the moment she arrived in the tundra; why was it so cold here but tropical not that far away? She shook such thoughts from her mind as she saw yedis appear and her pet leapt into combat as she instinctively withdrew her harmonizer. She reached out to her pet with the usual wordless commands of attack, but unlike usual she kept her senses open to the photons around her. Her pet’s response was immediate, as she expected. Tearing into the enemies without hesitation and following her strategic commands even as she engaged enemy after enemy to get a good read of their photons and those around in the atmosphere. She felt cold as she pushed through, but she also felt something else that made her choose the path she had... there was a massive... something. She knew right away it was different from what she’d studied before.

This huge mass was not natural and had a feeling of darkness to it that made her cautious even as she followed the feeling. She knew this was trouble of some kind and it could not be left alone. As an ARKS it was her duty to see that all threats, big and small, were eliminated. She passed by Alu’s home and continued further down the snow covered rocky land until she had to pause as she saw the most unusual sight she’d ever seen just below a small alcove. It was Alu and what looked like a twin of Sarah, the two were stuck in what looked like some sort of transparent crystal. Her senses were tingling, warning her this was dangerous.

“What in the...” She moved slowly closer to the two.

“Come ... closer.” A voice said, it was clearly neither of the two inside... the crystal had spoken. She paused nearby, distantly wary.

“Accept the end of all.... For all returns to me!”

“And who are you?”

“I am what was before... and what will be after... I am the Void!” 

“You’re the anomaly causing all the chaos.” Kaori replied after a bit of thought.

“No.. chaos is the natural state of all... I will return order by consuming everything.” Kaori’s hand rested on the hilt of her harmonizer.

“I think not.”  _ This is just flat out insanely impossible... I should study this. _

“What can you do? Others more powerful have tried.”

“You mean they have tried using photons... but what can you do with someone who uses a different method?”

“What can you do different? Can you bring forth that which is part of me?”

“And what would stop me from trying to shatter you with something that is not photons?” As Kaori spoke, Zilvai made a slow approach; Kaori could sense the familiar photons of the one behind her, but knowing they were friendly she did not turn her attention from the crystal.

“Go for it... try all you like! More for me to consume... just like these ones... time... space... light and darkness exist to feed me.” Kaori glanced over to Zilvai.

“Hello Zil, we seem to be facing the chaos behind the whole cult.”

“Cult? You think them and Aria are related?”

“The man that was brought in was spouting about the ‘end of all things’ and ‘salvation through destruction’ and this thing is spouting the same nonsense... so I think they might be.” 

“This one here is no photoner I fear, Kaori. She’s ancient history.” She squinted at the crystal.

“And there’s that thing again. Piece of an entity long defeated, I was told.” 

“Seems a bit touch too coincidental though that two want the same thing.” Maybe it was just coincidence but Kaori didn’t know enough to rule that out yet.

“Regardless... the photonic energies here are nuts. Photons won’t work against it... I’m going to try something more direct... but there’s no guarantee.” The harmonizer Kaori gripped was much like an actual sword, if on the slim side.

“Well, you can see her, so that means you can already do something more than others. Give it a go.” Kaori had no idea what Zil meant by “her” but quickly dismissed it as unimportant as she nodded and approached the crystal, cautious.

“Yes! Closer!” Jingla looked confused, but stayed close to Kaori as she moved closer.

“Keep out of the way.” She murmured to the creature as she raised the blade in her hands and moved only close enough to swing the blade in an arch towards the crystal. 


	64. Chapter 64

The tip of the blade kissed the crystal in a testing strike; in an instant the blade was pulled into the crystal, yanked out of Kaori’s hands to float next to the woman who looked like Sarah.

“Fucking hell... that was my favorite one you piece of shit.” Kaori glared at the crystal. She picked up some snow from nearby, made a ball and hurled it at the crystal full force, covered with photons. The snow ball went right through the crystal and vanished. Frustrated, she looked back at C.C.

“You got any ideas?”

“One hell of one. Keep up what you’re doing. I got an inkling that it might help.” 

“Well... it can’t hurt I guess.” It didn’t make any sense to her how it would help but she picked up another snowball and hurled it at the crystal. She gathered more snow from around her, continuing to pelt the crystal with the snow from various angles. She wasn’t sure what, if anything, that this could be doing as she just hurled more and more snowballs into the thing. 

“C.C., are you going to help or just stand there?” She asks after sending another snowball into the crystal, it has been some time since she started and her fingers are starting to feel numb from the cold.

“I think you’re doing a lovely job for the two of us.” Her gaze shifted towards the woman in the crystal. Kaori aimed her next snowball at Alu, but is starting to wonder how ridiculous this idea is as she aims more at Alu. Kaori’s aim is decent, at best... she isn’t a Braver after all.

“How the heck do two of our operatives get pulled into this kinda crap?” Kaori asked after a while.

“This isn’t even half of it.” 

“I know! I was researching the other half of the mess our group seems to be in! Or trying and then I found this mess!” With a sigh she flopped down as she ran out of energy and her fingers were numb.

“Well, guess enough idling around.” She said as she marched for the crystal, moving to touch it with her left hand.

“Do you really think that’s smart?”

“Nope, but fuck it.” C.C. replied before being pulled in as well. Kaori signed.

“Rhed is gonna flip his shit... losing two was bad enough.” She looked around then at the crystal again.

“So Void, looks like it’s just you and me now... and Jingla.” The Jinga whines. Kaori pulled out her tablet and began to make notes about the crystal and the photons around her. It helps her to put out her thinking before her so that she can assess what she knows and try something else. As she typed out all the information she knew about the crystal she paused, she didn’t know if her new idea would work... but what was the worst that could happen. She set the tablet close to her after pulling out a few things. She then set a small metal rod as close to the crystal as possible without making contact herself to the crystal or the metal touching it either... normally she used these as spare parts, but these rods would act like a conduct... and from her tablet she sent a mild electric charge to the three rods she’d placed around the crystal in order to shock the crystal. Once she had, she waited to see if anything happened to the crystal. When nothing seems to happen, she upped the voltage slightly to send a more powerful shock. This caused the crystal to seem to shake.

“Well, well... seems you’re not all encompassing after all.” Kaori knew she couldn’t send too high of a voltage or she risked hurting the others beyond repair... so she was careful how high she made the voltage as she continued to have the tablet send surges through the crystal. Once she had finished tweaking that she set the tablet down as it continued to send shocks through the crystal... there had to be a point where it gave into the pressure of the surges... right? She just needed to wait. Wait she did, Kaori sat there, waiting and watching this crystal. As she waited, she wondered if there needed to be a bit more ‘umph’ so she started gathering snow around her and tossing in snowballs just before the surges hit. After all, snow was water... and water was a great conductor of electricity... Kaori was persistent in tossing more snowballs. She wasn’t just going to give up, regardless of how ridiculous this seemed. Kaori was careful though to not hit the three figures inside with the snow; she wasn’t sure how effective her efforts were, but she kept at it. Another idea struck her as she paused in throwing in snow and paused the electrical shocks to pull out a small tool that she had gotten from Earth... she had the tablet then resume the shocks while she scrambled around to find something... there! She found several branches and picked them up and lit them on fire then moved back to the crystal with them and held the flames near the crystal. Seconds later Alu tumbled out past Kaori.

“Whoa!” She moved instinctively

“You okay pal?” 

“Wha- Kaori?” The figure that stood in front of her looked like Alu, but not. The one she knew was a Deuman with light skin, but this man was dark skinned and seemed buffer than the new recruit to the alliance was. Also, he had a larger horn as well and mismatched eyes... this wasn’t Alu... was it?

“Have we me-...” She stared at the figure in something of confusion. The photons said that was Alu and yet... not. Photons never lied. She shook the confusion away, turning to the other two who had emerged.

“Finally!” The stranger staggered back slightly as she turned from him to speak to the other two.

“It’s me, Alu.” Kaori turned back to him.

“I assume there’s a story behind all... this, but now isn’t the time.” She then turned her attention back to the other two.

“What have you done?!” The woman who was clearly not Sarah spoke. Kaori had no idea who this woman was. C.C. turned to a woman who looked similar to the one that had come out with her.

“On a scale of one to ten, how fucked would you be if I killed your past self here? Nevermind, looks like your existence is already dwindling. That’s gotta suck.”

“What have you done...” The woman repeated as she began to fade away like a flickering hologram. 

“Hmmm, can’t say I expected that.” Kaori said before she picked up the tablet and tapped it, ending the cycle of shocks.

“Man I love time rifts.” C.C. commented, looking at Alu while the woman who had come out of the crystal looked around in confusion. Kaori shook her head a little.

“So, anyone going to explain what the heck this was all about?” Alu shrugged.

“Essentially we just erased evil Aria by bringing seiso Aria to this timeline.”

“I think it’s best we find some shelter. My cabin’s not too far from here.” Alu said.


	65. Chapter 65

“I see... and Alu is right.”  _ That doesn’t explain any of this... ugh. Working with these people is just as bad as working with children... _ Kaori understood time travel, in theory, and all the relativities and things that could happen as a result of messing with time. What she did not get what what the crystal was and why it had created this mess in the first place or how it operated as some sort of time rift portal as well.

“Not seed corruption?” The strange woman asked.

“Though might I suggest next time you find something odd near your cabin you don’t just jump into it without backup?” Kaori commented towards Alu.

“I’ll have the Misfortune pick up the crystal here, so I’ll stick back.” C.C. said. Unfortunately for her the crystal began to collapse in on itself.

“You have not won... I will be whole again.” Alu shrugs before turning to the stranger.

“You said Sarah had not turned yet. So you know what how this works?” 

“You’re lucky both C.C. and I happened along or you’d have been stuck in that thing. As for you, crystal... go bite it.” 

“Uh... I thought you were a SEED form... sorry.” The woman said.

“... Thanks.” Alu said after a moment and Kaori nodded, then noticed that the stranger seemed to have her harmonizer.

“Oh, hey, that’s my harmonizer.” Now that she thought about it, hadn’t Sarah mentioned once she had a twin named Aria?

“At any rate, we need to find Sarah.” Alu spoke up again even as C.C. turned to face the collapsing crystal, looking exceedingly frustrated.

“Hrg... you... I need you! Dammit all.” Aria looked at the harmonizer she was holding before she hands it over to Kaori.

“Thanks.” Kaori said, she hit a switch, vibrations ran through the weapon along with a surge of photons briefly.

“Good, seems in working order.” She put it back in its holster.

“Strange weapon...” Aria said.

“You can help me find your sister or go about your way. Doesn’t matter to me.” Alu said.

“It’s a harmonizer. Allows me to communicate with Jingla here.” She petted the Jinga, who yipped happily.

“It’s so cute!” 

“Heh, he is... prideful too.” The Jinga seemed to turn himself this way and that, seeming to show off. Alu snapped his fingers in front of Aria.

“Focus.” 

“Huh? ... Oh, where did you last see her?” 

“Neudaiz.” Well that was a new one for her, Kaori had never heard of the place.

“... What now?” Seemed Aria hadn’t heard of it either.

“... Great.” Kaori tilted her head thoughtfully, she could sense the time altercations in Aria’s photons, just as she had with Sakura’s earlier that day.

“If she’s from the past, Alu... she might not know places we do. C.C. .. how far back do you think she’s from?” 

“Thousand years maybe, if I understand Grandma Sarah’s timeline right.”

“Right. I’m heading back to my place. If you need a place to stay you’re welcome to follow along. You two, thanks.” He walked off in the direction of his home. Kaori nodded, it seemed she had missed so much some how... She didn’t have the full story here and Alu didn’t seem inclined to tell her. Well, it wasn’t like they were friends or anything so she didn’t blame him for not just telling her everything so willingly. 

“Then the last place he saw Sarah probably didn’t even exist then.”

“Uh... can you describe the planet’s system? We might have different names.”

“Neudaiz... isn’t a place I’ve been, I’m not sure where it’s at. C.C. ? You ever been there or near it?”

“We’ve gotten readings that we can reach Neudaiz through Nevarius’ mountscape. We’re still scouting out the region though.” 

“Wait... where?” Kaori made notes in her tablet that, without the crystal, the photons had settled down even as Aria had asked her question.

“So it’s a region instead of a planet? Hmm. Well, if you don’t mind.. It’s cold out. I’m heading to the cabin.” Kaori left the two women to talk while she backtracked back to the cabin.

“Make yourself at home. Kitsch’s that way, bath the other way.” Alu said when she walked in.

“Much better.” She didn’t really like the cold and realized he was talking to Aria who was behind her with C.C. Aria looked around the place, Alu, on the other hand, wandered off to the balcony and after a while she felt like she should try and talk to him one on one. He noticed her approaching him.

“Hey.” She stopped by the rail, looking over it a moment to the warmer side before turning towards him.

“You doing okay?” 

“Sorry, I know.” He looked at himself before turning to look at the view.

“I thought I found her...” 

“Don’t apologize. You didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have done if I was in your place. Even if it was reckless.” 

“Well, at least you can warm your heart on her twin now.” C.C. said, interrupting as she walked onto the balcony with Aria in tow. Kaori looked at Alu, ignoring the other two for a moment.

“Not really in the mood for jokes. Have the scouts found anything?” He asked C.C.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this.” Kaori spoke as if the other two weren’t there. Honestly, didn’t they know anything about timing? 

“Not yet from my knowledge. Guessing it’ll be a few more days till we get any results.” C.C. said.

“And no Aria, it’s not effective at repelling attacks.” The walls were thin enough for the question to have been heard from inside. Kaori wanted to tell the two to buzz off for at least a few minutes so she could try and connect with Alu, but she didn’t and apparently the two were completely oblivious to what she was trying to do. Alu sighed.

“... Then why use it? ... Do you not have SEED in this time?” 

“We’ll find her. I’m sure of it.” Kaori said, ignoring the question.

“I don’t think so, Aria. Would you enlighten us on what that might be?” C.C. asked, cementing Kaori’s earlier thoughts about this being Sarah’s twin.


	66. Chapter 66

“Aria that’s not the point it’s...” He sighed.

“Thanks Kaori.” She nodded as Aria answered.

“Uh SEED are... glowy minions of one known as Dark Falz.” 

“I know this is rough on you, I can see it... perhaps more than most. After all, you were the brightest when you were around her.” Alu shrugged and gestured towards Aria.

“Help her find some warmer clothes, she’s half naked.” It wasn’t literal so much in that her dress was more suited for a warmer climate and while his house face the tundra and the back side the warmer tropics of Naverius, that didn’t mean it was tropically warm on the balcony, just that it was warmer than at the front door.

“Watching you two... it was like seeing two stars twinkling in the sky next to each other.”

“... Wait, Sarah and this guy? They really are?” That got a chuckle out of Alu.

“I don’t think she saw it that way.” Kaori chuckled in response.

“Well, you can’t see photons themselves can you? I might not know her personally... but she did shine just as you did.”

“Yeah? And what do you see now that I’m... this?”  _ I can’t blame him for wanting to know. _

“Your photons haven’t changed like you might think... but they are dimmer than they were when with Sarah. That is how I know.” He shrugged.

“Aria do you need anything?” 

“Photons are more than just a tool. They are like us in another form. A more pure energy form.” She hoped he would listen.

“And C.C. you’re welcome to do as you please, you let me stay on your ship after all.” 

“No... I’m just trying to picture you and Sarah...” She trailed off.

“Don’t worry about it. I might excuse myself, but if you need a chat, Alu, I’m here. Just know that.” C.C. said even as Alu blushed at the implications of Aria’s words.

“It... it wasn’t like that!” Kaori put a hand on her hip.

“I don’t think they reached that stage Aria.” 

“Huh... ok that I can see.”

“It takes time to reach a stage beyond small gestures. Given time, it well would progress that far I wager. Still, despite his exterior now, there isn’t much that is different... and that’s the important thing.” 

“Thanks C.C., I guess I’ll be here until we get some further updates.”

“I doubt you will, but just be sure to return and not get stuck in some Elder Falz of another dimension again.” 

“And don’t you go forgetting that Alu. You’re still you, regardless of what happened, and that’s the most important thing of all here.”

“Hmm... wonder if we’re all just being played by that Falz...” C.C. uttered, but Kaori didn’t catch the meaning of the words entirely.

“Falz...” Aria said.

“Hmm? Elder? Not likely.” 

“Kaori I... I hurt her. The look on her face...” She turned back to Alu as C.C. went inside.

“Just because you hurt someone, doesn’t make it the end of everything. Let alone the end of the universe. I might have my happy times now, but it wasn’t always this way. I went through a lot of pain to get where I am now.” Alu chuckled slightly.

“When Sarah’s involved it might as well could be.” He said.

“... What did you do... that was so bad anyway?”

“Somehow I doubt that Alu. Women are fickle, but we are not usually unforgiving. Even if it seems we should be.” 

“It’s fuzzy, but I attacked her. We fought, almost to the death.” 

“... That’s it?” Aria asked. Alu squinted at her.

“Don’t make light of it.”

“I think if anyone knows Sarah, it’s her. Don’t brush her words aside, and from what you just said it sounds like you weren’t in control.” 

“I should have been.” 

“I’m not... I have no idea who she is now... but.. If a fight to near death was it... we’ve done that many times.” Kaori sighed.

“You men, always thinking that control over power is everything. It’s not.” She turned her attention to Aria.

“Maybe you don’t now Aria, but you know the core of her thoughts because you’ve been there with her for so long. The core is not easily changed, even if words and surface thoughts are.” Alu stayed quiet as Kaori turned back to him.

“I told you before. Don’t beat yourself up.” 

“Then... you will find her in the City... she always goes home.” Kaori took off her tablet and sent off a message to the alliance about this information and to search there.

“What do you mean?” Alu asked.

“It makes sense... we go where we feel safe. Comfortable.”

“The City she grew up in... she would go back there after every battle we fought... even though she was on other planets.”

“Even if the City has changed, she would go back. It’s just a hunch... but I have an idea of where it might be located... or the general area.” Alu chuckled.

“I’ve been there.” 

“Yes... but... if it’s been thousands of years... her reason might have changed.”

“Perhaps so, but if we return to a place we once knew comfort and safety... does the reason we return really matter?”

“Yes... with her it does...” Kaori nearly sighed, the other had missed the point.

“Hmm, what I mean is, if we truly love a place... we will find a reason to return. Even if said reason changes with time.” 

“The Ruins... when I went with her before we traveled to the other planets through it. It’s what the scouts are scanning.” Alu said.

“Hmm, but are they scanning or looking?” 

“... So there is a Subspace Relay station here.” 

“Doesn’t change the next step, but thanks for trying to help... and the kind words Kaori.” He shrugged.

“C.C. was handling that.”


	67. Chapter 67

“I’m here to help. It’s what we do. The NVI is family to me Alu. I’m going to do whatever it takes to protect it.”

“Anyway, I think I am going to go explore this planet a bit... see you around.” Aria said.

“Didn’t feel like it at first, but since I came back... I guess you’re right.” He then turned to Aria.

“Wait, you’re not going anywhere by yourself. I owe Sarah that much, and you can’t be walking around in that. They’re looking for your kind.” What the heck did that mean?

“Not to mention you are likely key to finding her anyway. No one would know her thoughts better than you.” Kaori put in. She wasn’t sure what that comment about ‘kind’ meant because as far as she could tell from the photons, Aria was just another human. Just like her. Did it maybe have to do with the time travel ability? Was  _ that _ it?

“Who’s looking for my kind?”

“ARKS.” 

“Uh... those people over in the metal buildings?” 

“Why is ARKS looking for ‘her kind’ anyway? No one ever explained that notion to me, I only heard it second hand.” Alu shrugged.

“All I know is she went to medical to get herself checked out. They put some kind of device on her forehead that was filled with medical data and we went on the run after that... despite what the order said, they must want something in her.” Kaori frowned in thought.

“Where did she go exactly? Because that doesn’t sound like your typical medbay.”

“Virus or memories, take your pick.” Alu replied, which didn’t really answer the question.

“Virus? Wait, SEED virus?” Aria asked.

“What’s a SEED virus?” 

“That’s all she told me Kaori, and I don’t know Aria, all I know is none of the doctors we went to could identify it.”

“It turns what it infects into SEED forms.” Aria replied.

“20 percent dormant virus is what the device showed.”

“At some level though... we are all probably infected... dormant? Ok good.” 

“Hmm... what exactly IS this virus though? I don’t know what a SEED is or what it does."

“SEED are Dark Falz minions.”

“... Falspawn?”

“Uh... I guess if that’s what you call them here.” 

“Hmm... and what you’re saying... is it an actual virus ... or maybe it’s F-Factor... which is what we call the spores given off by Falspawn that affect anything and everything around them.”

“Not F-Factor, readings showed F-Factor at 1 percent.” 

“It’s pos- ... or not.” Aria said.

“So it’s something else.” Alu said.

“Hmmm... could it be the enemy is mutating? After the incident on Earth, I would not be surprised. The Esca Falspawn proved that this was possible.”

“Maybe... they started out as only infecting wildlife...” Aria trailed off while Alu just shrugged.

“We need to find her and I might be able to identify what this thing is. If there is one thing I know it’s science and photons.” 

“Like I said... I'm probably infected too.” 

“Great.” 

“Well, let’s get you under a microscope then... and I don’t mean literally.” Kaori replied.

“Do you need any extra medical equipment or something?” Alu asked.

“Run tests... it could get us a proper cure... or at least some protection from it.”

“I would probably need to take her back to the company actually to perform the needed tests.

“We should keep her contained, not expose her to more people, and we got ARKS to worry about too.”

“Who the hell are these ARKS anyway?”

“I could easily take her to the containment area where it’s isolated without running into others.” Kaori then turned to Aria.

“Ah... well, technically you’re looking at two Aria.” 

“I’m not letting her out of my sight. I already failed Sarah. I’m not failing her too.” Aria blinked.

“So not a race then...”

“I’d figured you’d say that Alu and no Aria, we’re a military unit.” 

“I see...”

“Being the boss has its advantages. Shall we go?” They went into the cabin again.

“Well, I’ll trust your judgement. Should at least get her a change of clothes first.”

“If you think she needs them. Otherwise it will be fine. Where we’re going it won’t be cold.” She then checked the time.

“Hmmm, it’s late. Alright, we should get some rest first then before all this. Agreed?” 

“Yeah... good night.”

“Yeah, let’s get some rest. You can take the bed. I’ll crash on the couch.”

“You sure?” Aria asked. Kaori nodded and looked at Alu.

“Send me a message when you both are ready tomorrow.” He nodded.

“Ok... goodnight.” Aria said.

“Thanks Kaori. Good night.” 

“Of course.” She smiled and headed out to let them get some rest.

“Goodnight.”

The following morning Kaori stood at the ship gate waiting for Alu to arrive with Aria. This was where they were to meet so that they could go straight to the company as she had explained that the actual company was on the ship Feoh. It was early by ship standards so there weren’t a lot of people around other than the officers who had to be on shift. They eventually make their way to the spot Kaori told them to meet at.

“Good morning you two.”

“Hello again. Let’s hurry inside.” Aria was following behind, looking everywhere as she walked.

“Whoa a worldship!” Kaori just nodded at Alu and headed inside the ship that would be taking them to the Feoh. Alu headed inside after her. Kaori finds a seat and settled in for the ride. 


	68. Chapter 68

Aria followed them into the ship, still looking around like a tourist. Alu finds a seat while keeping an eye on Aria. The trip the Feoh took about an hour, Kaori took the time to review her notes on her tablet during this time. She honestly wasn’t much of a conversationalist. Alu didn’t talk during the trip either. Observing Aria’s mannerisms and comparing them to Sarah’s. When the ship docked, Kaori put the tablet away and headed off the ship. Alu waited for Aria to follow Kaori; staying at the back, still looking around for any potential threats. Aria did follow, she took out her comm to call Sarah to tell her all about it before realizing she was not around... and that her comm probably would not work here anyway. She put it away, her mood had shifted a bit now. Kaori led the way from the ship towards a taxi service. Kaori, keeping an eye on both but not saying anything, had taken notice and noticed that Alu seemed to be watching Aria as much as he was watching the surroundings. 

When they arrived at the building Kaori motioned them to follow her to a side entrance where she pulled out a badge and pressed it to a pad. When they stepped inside they find that it’s an elevator. Alu followed along a bit more focused on Aria now than their surroundings. Aria seemed to just follow them silently, not even looking around anymore; it seemed her earlier curiosity had been spoiled and Kaori had a guess as to why, being that she realized life as she knows it is over. The sister she knew is no longer so easily reached. Kaori keyed in the correct destination and the elevator headed upwards, it was a smooth ride but there was no background music to the elevator. The silence was deafening really. Alu stepped closer to Aria, Kaori noticed what looked like a halted automatic gesture of comfort and could only wonder why he didn’t follow through. 

Sure Aria wasn’t Sarah, but was that any reason to not? Alu leaned against the elevator wall as it went up, in the silence Aria’s A-Photon Reactor could be heard humming as well as the grinding sound of the containment rings spinning. When the elevator stopped it opened to a long hallway with several doors on both sides; she led the two to the one at the far end. The room was expansive and seemed to be filled with all sorts of various equipment. Kaori headed over to a table and pulled out a small needle.

“We’ll begin with the obvious tests and go from there.” Aria looked at the needle.

“Oh yay, more stabby things.” She said sarcastically. Alu nodded.

“Do you need me to step out for this?’

“No, you’ll be fine; if it requires you to do so I will let you know. For now the basic tests don’t require such.” Alu nodded again and moved to find a spot out of the way where he could keep an eye on them; waiting for Kaori to begin the tests, wondering. Kaori started with drawing a bit of blood, not a lot, and she’s precise enough that it’s not even felt by Aria as she does so. She then puts a small bandage over the wound and takes the blood to a small machine where she puts a bit of the blood into several different vials and then started the machine. The rest of the blood was set aside in its own tube while the machine did its work. Aria just waited, medical stuff was the same everywhere; needles, machines, the doctors. Aria got lost in her own thoughts again, forgetting that Kaori wasn’t a doctor. Kaori picked up a small device and went over to Aria, it looked like a box with a small oval attachment via a curled wire. A small light seemed to come on when Kaori used the device on her. Running it around every part of her figure, but not actually touching her with the device, just close to her. Aria snapped out of her thoughts when she saw this.

“Oh, hey, what does that do?” Alu stepped towards the two.

“Stay calm, no one’s trying to hurt you. Kaori, mind explaining what you’re doing?”

“It scans for any abnormal functions of photons. It’s a prototype machine, but it works well on every subject we’ve tested it on. I’ve been one of the test subjects as well.” 

“When you’re done with her, test me too. I’m still unclear on what exactly happened to me.” 

“Of course.” Alu stepped back a bit again, letting her continue the procedure. The machine never made a sound, but the light on it did change various colors and a digital report was produced on a terminal nearby. Kaori set the machine down near the terminal then turned to Aria.

“The final test is going to be over here. Alu, I’m going to need you to stay right where you are for this one, it’s a very sensitive piece of equipment and I don’t want to risk false readings.” The machine was tucked away in a corner of the room and looked like a metal box the size of a small shower.” Alu nodded, staying in the same spot.

“Will it hurt her?” 

“You know... you worry too much.” Aria said.

“And you don’t worry enough.” He said with a serious expression on his features as she moved to where the machine was.

“Nothing I do will cause any harm Alu, you two seem to be at a crossroads here in which you almost balance each other out.” Kaori remarked as she opened the machine for Aria to get inside. Though it was small, the inside was painted to have realistic crystalline scenery to make it seem like one was in a cave surrounded by beautiful crystals to help ward off claustrophobia. The crystals even seem luminescent though they are only painted on.

“This is one of the nicer medboxes I’ve been in.” Aria said as she stepped inside.

“It’s designed to help the patient relax.” 

“Alright ready.” Aria said. Kaori closed the door and then began to activate the machine, it had a set timer on it before it would begin its scan. Giving Kaori time to move over to where Alu was standing before the machine hummed to life. It played a quiet little bit of music as it did, something meant to be soothing and relaxing. Alu had looked at Kaori as she approached but then shifted his gaze back to the machine wordlessly. Kaori waited alongside him quietly, she had to wonder how bad his life was that he couldn’t extend trust to someone he was supposed to work alongside to not hurt him or anyone else who was considered a colleague. The music came to an end when the machine was done and Kaori went over to the machine and opened it up to let Aria out. She opened her eyes and stepped out.

“You can go and stand with Alu if you like. I’m going to catalogue the results real quick before I start testing on him.” 

“Alright.” She gave Kaori a smile before walking over to Alu... well, at least this woman seemed to have enough in her to realize Kaori wasn’t going to hurt them and was only trying to help. Kaori spent the next few minutes with each device to set the results into the right file before setting each machine. The machine that had analyzed the blood took the longest to reset.

“You ok?” Alu asked Aria when she was close.


	69. Chapter 69

“Oh yeah.. Always a fun time in the lab.” Kaori ignored the remark.

“Right. I saw you try to use your comms earlier... did it work?” He asked as Kaori labeled the various tubes and put them away. She got out empty tubes and placed them in the right slots while the two were talking and grabbed a sterile needle, the other one she had discarded into a hazardous waste bin already.

“Didn’t get that far...” Aria replied.

“Who did you try to contact?” Kaori readied the needle and then looked over at Alu.

“Looks like you’re up.” Alu shrugged at her lack of response.

“Right.” He moved over to Kaori.

“Where do you need me?” 

“This first one is just blood work so, which arm?” He presented them both.

“Dealer’s choice.” 

“Cute, are you right or left handed?” She had already seen the night before which side Aria favored so she knew which arm to take the blood from without asking. Alu lifted his right arm instead of answering. She nodded and went for the left arm. Taking the blood from there before putting it into the vials just as she had with Aria’s.

“Next?” 

“Just stay there a moment.” She put the blood in the tubes and the machine and then picked up the other machine she had used before. Moving back over to him to begin to scan him after applying the small bandage. He just nodded, staying in the same spot. Kaori scanned him as she had Aria and then set the machine down.

“Alright, go ahead and head for the machine in the corner.” He did so without hesitation, hoping to finally get some answers from this as he stepped inside. Kaori followed him over to the machine after a few minutes and opened the door, letting him inside. She fired up the machine and returned to where Aria was wasting while the machine did its thing.

“So how long till we get the results?” Aria asked.

“Not long. The results are just waiting to be read and for me to tell you what they mean.” 

“Ok...” When the machine was done she went over to it and opened it up, cataloguing the results from the machine and doing the same with the other machines while Alu walked calmly back over to Aria’s side, waiting for the results. Kaori went to the terminal and began scanning the first set of results for Aria’s tests, pouring over the information from the various machines.

“Hmm, well this is interesting to note. You are quite the unique one Aria.” 

“Huh?”

“Aside from the virus, though it seems docile currently, you also don’t seem to have your own photons, which is highly unusual.” 

“Uh... wait... you all have your own photons?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sarah didn’t have her own either.” Alu interjects.

“It’s not a common thing, but I can’t say it surprises me considering the information I have on you both about how long you two have been alive.” 

“She relied on a thing called an A-Photon Reactor... until it got damaged.” Alu went on.

“Not a common thing?! You mean super powers are the norm here?!” Aria exclaimed.

“From the sounds I heard in the elevator I’m guessing Aria has the same thing.” Aria put a hand to her chest over the device.

“Oh... you might want to remove the device...”

“I wouldn’t call photons super powers, but they are common Aria. At least on this end of time. As for the device, I don’t know that the two of you are completely the same yet.” 

“We aren’t.. This device is a failsafe if I’m killed on the battlefield.” Kaori thought a moment about what she had seen.

“As for the virus, besides being dormant, I’ll have to microscope it likely to get a better idea of what it is actually. As you said Alu, it’s not F-Factor or anything we know of.” Kaori glanced over at Aria.

“A failsafe for what?”

“If I was to be killed it meant that the SEED had won the battle... rather than let them have victory... we would take out the whole area.”

“I believe someone referred to Sarah’s as a compact nuclear bomb.”

“Hers was not meant for that...” Alu shrugged.

“All I know is after it got damaged it started poisoning her. We had to look for a doctor that could remove it... and we did.” 

“I remember hearing about that, but I haven’t studied hers first hand; however, I must agree that you should indeed remove such a device. We have enough issues that having such explosives at hand to take out so much of an area is detrimental to us in the long run.” She paused a moment, processing what Alu had said.

“So you got it removed then?” 

“Yes, I had it with me. In my bag.” Kaori nodded then turned to the terminal and brought up the information on Alu.

“One of the only things she told me after our battle was that I destroyed it in my hands. I don’t know how that could be possible."

“You had an uncontained reactor in your bag?!” Kaori was silent for a long moment as she studied the documents, ignoring their conversation, before speaking up.

“Alu, remind me again... what class were you going for?” 

“I didn’t want anyone taking it or having it near her, so yes. I wrapped it and put it in my bag.” 

“Get that bag decontaminated!” 

“I switched to Hunter after Sarah’s incident to take the frontline... she could barely stand, let alone fight.”

“I see... likely for the best and Aria is right, you should decontaminate the bag lest it affect someone else. You, on the other hand, will be fine.”

“Well that’s still in the cabin.”

“I see, when you get back, transfer it to me and anything that is in that bag. I’ll deal with it and send it back. Some of the things in it thought might not be salvageable.” 

“What do you mean fine? Look at me.” 

“Alu, appearances aren't everything.”

“Before I could at least pass for a human... now...” He looked at himself.


	70. Chapter 70

“And you think that anyone is going to treat you any different because you clearly are not human?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

“I’ve seen people’s looks, they see me as some kind of monster... especially Sarah.” Kaori had meant the alliance, not the public at general.

“And that’s their problem, but the NVI is not so prejudiced. I don’t know what Sarah’s deal is, I don't know her so I can't say one way or the other. I didn’t even know Aria existed until now honestly. So I am out of the loop there in terms of personal thoughts; however, you are exceedingly healthy and fine. The only thing that change did to you seems to have created a very abnormal loop... in short, you can no longer use photons.” 

“Looks like I need to find you some gear with the photon reactor in the weapon too.” Aria said.

“Perhaps, but Hunter is not a class that relies on Techniques... which are photon based. He can easily still be a Hunter without the ability. He would just need a weapon with a photon reactor attached.”

“Not that I was any good at it anyways. So that’s not so bad I guess. Is that everything?” 

“There is another alternative actually, since your body still produces photons, but isn’t able to use them. I have kept this bit a secret since it happened a while back in battle.” Kaori reached for her tablet and clicked something; she was shutting off the security cameras in the area for a total of ten minutes. She stood up and held out her hands, recalling the battle to mind and the desperation she had felt... Twin daggers appeared in her hands at her silent bidding. They were gold with black etchings across the blades from the hilt. An avatar arm. Alu looked at Kaori curious and a bit confused, as if unsure what he was seeing.

“No doubt you have heard of them. This is an Avatar Arm. Earthlings use them with the help of aether... while aether is similar to photons it is actually different. It is not photons. Wil and I have concluded that anyone with photonic ability has the likely ability to also use aether to create an Avatar Arm under the correct circumstance and need.”

“I see.. And what can I do with that?” Kaori dispersed the weapon and then glanced at the clock.

“I’m afraid that I need to be off, I have some important business elsewhere in the building. You can take the elevator back as you wish and you have any further questions let me know. As to answer that question.. You can fight as if you had photons. That’s what Avatar Arms are like.” Kaori locked down the files on the terminal so that not just anyone could access them, grabbed the tablet and waved to the two as she hurried off. Seemed she was running a bit behind schedule... Alu waved to Kaori, a bit more relieved at the news, before turning back to Aria as Kaori left the room.

  
  


A few days later Kaori was sitting out of sight, beneath the photonic tree in the alliance ship, pouring over her tablet. Wil stood from where he was at the bar and walked toward the tree, and as he did he looked around the side of the pool’s wall and saw Kaori sitting there.

“Hey you.” He said with a smile. She looked up at the voice. A thoughtful frown on her features before her thoughts dispersed enough for things to click and she met his gaze.

“Hello.” He sat down beside her.

“You doing alright? You’ve been pulling some long hours.” 

“Have I?” She seemed to have not really noticed. He nodded.

“Most of the evening yesterday, all day today and even into the evening today. You should take a break and get some rest.” He said with concern in his voice.

“Can I get you anything to drink?”

“No, I had some tea earlier... I think.” She seemed a little puzzled at when that was. Wil could tell something was off. She was his wife, how could he not tell.

“Is there anything I can do to help you?” She seemed to consider the question, while she was, Wil’s tablet went off with a message on it. He pulled his table out to check the message. It was from Siyo: 

If you find her, probably should figure out how to drag her butt back here... I have a feeling I know what’s going on.

He responded: 

I’ll try my best. You know as well as I do how stubborn she can be.

He looked at Kaori.

“You’re doing that on a tablet, it cane be done remotely right? Siyo said she needs your assistance at home, and that it is urgent.”

“Well... yes and no... I’m studying the photons around me.” Siyo responded a few minutes later:

If you can’t convince her.. Might have to do something more drastic.

“Siyo needs your help.” He said and stood up, scooping her up and carrying her to the teleporter.

“What the-?! Whoa!”

“Not exactly what I had in mind when I said I like to sweep you off your feet, but it is important.” He said, as they teleported off the ship.

“Or mine!” She replied before they vanished.


	71. Chapter 71

Kaori and Wil had done preparations for the fight that would be the second encounter with The Profound Darkness. The first had gone smoothly but it didn’t settle the nerves she had about this particular fight. Kaori had always had some time fighting this version of Gemini, which would appear as a giant castle, and then the form The Profound Darkness took was a challenge as well. She was not very confident in her ability to dodge the many attacks that it often did as many times she’d not been fast enough by far. She had lost, many times, and had to be revived by companions to continue the battle... but this battle was just her and Wil. No one else. So when it got close to time her nerves were beginning to actually show as she held her right hand’s wrist, twisting the wrist in her hand’s grasp, as if some how it would calm her. She could not remember the last time she was this on edge. He placed his hand over Kaori’s. Not a word was spoken, not a single ‘pull yourself together’ lecture guided as encouraging words said. Just a simple act of a husband comforting his wife with a simple touch. He looked at her and smiled. 

“Remember, Gemini’s the hard part. Get past him and it’s a bit easier.” She smiled at him in response. His gesture was more effective than any words could be. His confidence always helped, seemed to calm her nerves regardless of what it was over. She nodded as she calmed down. Wil was nervous as well. He always was with every battle, every mission. He covered that insecurity up with his confidence because he knew if he faltered, his partner would as well. Soon they were teleported to the frontline where Gemini was awaiting them.

“Stick together. To hit the weak spots we both must be on the same side of the field at all times.” He gave the strategy as he rushed forward and moved out of the way of the first laser attack as he quickly approached the first weak point. Kaori agreed with his strategy, with only the two of them, splitting up could be a disastrous decision. She followed swiftly after him, dodging the laser as well before closing in to strike to land a few hits before their target was yanked out of their reach, forcing them to look for another. He noticed a glowing ring around one of the legs.

“Over there!” He said as he swiftly moved to attack it as well. She moved to be right behind him by two steps, she didn’t want to race ahead to be separated. That spot was down, then the next appeared. Having subbed back to Fighter, Wil switched to knuckles and slammed his fist right into the weak point, it shattered beneath the weight of the blow. The fourth one revealed itself soon after. Kaori was right behind him, the fight was rough between dodging lasers and ‘toys’ - not to mention trying not to be trampled on by this huge thing that was easily ten times their size - and yet things seem to be working in their favor.

As soon as the last weak spot was taken out, it fell and stuck its tongue out. Wil then moved to where it was, switching to twin daggers after the momentum of another punch and unleashing dual bladed hell on it. He had never switched weapons so much before. It was new to Kaori too, forcing her to adapt with her own twin blades, shifting in attack patterns to make sure she wasn’t in the way, but at the same time still close at hand; it was a challenge for them both. Despite the change up, Kaori and Wil had gotten into something of a rhythm; she’d managed to adapt to his changing weaponry and keep out of his way while still damaging their enemy and keeping ahead of most of its attacks. The last attack, however, which had it creating a rotating wall, had tossed her for a loop when it slammed into her before she could get to the one open spot just before Wil was able to deal the final blow. Now they had a moment’s respite on a floating platform that was waiting for their input to speed ahead to the next enemy. Kaori was bruised from being slammed into by the wall, but nothing a monomate couldn’t take care of.  Wil was out of breath. The transition of fighting styles was rough. He had used all three of his Hunter weapons and all three Fighter weapons, and all without relying solely on his avatar arm, which he would use to fight The Profound Darkness as he had mastered that weapon. He utilized the moment’s respite to down a trimate, as he was more wounded than he appeared, and made sure Kaori was alright.

“Now comes the less difficult, but still tough part.” He smiled.

“Once we have our breath I think.” She agreed. He nodded in agreement, sitting on the platform they were on.

“Gemini really took a lot.” Kaori nodded in agreement as she settled down next to him. He placed his hand over hers.

“Yeah, this is an ominous sight, but it has its own unique beauty as well. After we destroy it, it will be prettier.” 

“Yeah.” She looked at the swirling vortex. It had always unnerved her a little. HE brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“I may never be as strong as the Guardian, but it truly is an honor to follow their path like this with you at my side.” She smiled a little, a slight flush on her cheeks.

“It is the strength of your heart that matters to me.” He smiled at her.

“Are you ready?”

“I think so.” Wil stood up, taking her hand as he did so. Kaori stood up with him.

“Here we go.” He said, inputting their confirmation to face The Profound Darkness. Not long after, the form of the Barren Blossom itself appeared and launched its offensive. The moment that their enemy appeared, Kaori didn’t hesitate to grab her weapons and launch photonic attacks at it. Jumping and leaping around the onslaught of attacks their enemy wasn’t shy about dishing out. Wil took hit after hit, still standing and barely any damage being taken. He focused on attacking as well while taking hits. Kaori avoided them as much as possible, when she did get hit it was powerful enough to send her almost off the platform itself. Their opponent was no pushover and she had to roll away from a second attack right after the first, not really having much time to recover as she dodged another attack. Wil’s guard was broken through as he was hit by the tail of The Profound Darkness, its bladed tip nearly taking a chunk out of his armor as it nearly knocked him off the platform. There was a little blood as Wil knelt to get up, briefly stunned by the impact.


	72. Chapter 72

The tail that had swiped him had struck Kaori as well, but while her guard was up and her weapons had slammed into the thing’s tail, the force of the blow had cost her the weapons; causing them to slide across the platform. She inwardly cursed her luck as she saw another attack coming. There wasn’t time for her to reach the blades. She had no doubt the blow was going to hurt but she’d live... at least she didn’t consider any other option. Her goal was simply to protect him while he recovered from the blow. The dual scythe like blades bore down at them both and Kaori braced herself for the blow... A sharp CLANG rang out, catching her off guard, she didn’t have time to really do more than register the golden twin blades she clutched closely now. She was used to using twin daggers as her second expertise class was Fighter. She took the time to heal them both with a sol before leaping to intercept another blow from their opponent, all she could think about was keeping him safe; fighting their enemy to stay alive to keep him alive. It was her one goal in that single moment. 

“You made one fatal mistake you wretched, motherfucking bastard...” Wil’s voice was filled with rage, the first time Kaori had ever heard this or such language really. He stood upright, holding his sword one-handed as he gathered photons form the space around them.

“You...” His armor turned from silver to black as the ring for a photon blast formed around them.

“should have killed me when you had the chance...” The platform trembled slightly from the intensity of the fury coursing through Wilhelm, echoed by the photons.

“Estranged Knight Mordred, lend me your might...” He held his sword up as what appeared to be the sword-bearing Troy form of the photon blast appeared on him.

“That I may destroy those who seek to harm all I hold dear.” The ring disappeared as Wil charged The Profound Darkness, the sickening impact of his sword could be heard with every swing, followed by the explosive slashes of the photon blast. He then hopped back and readied his buildup art, his sword beginning to glow. An opening made itself known for Kaori as well. She didn’t waste it, with the new blades in hand she plunged forward. Infusing her photons into them with every blow, the creature falling back from the ferocity of their combined blows to shift into its second form. This would be where the fight would be more intense as now it hand arms with fists to slam at the platform and form attacks with F-Factor to shoot at them as well. The more dangerous opponent, however, was the one that the ‘mask’ over the thing’s eyes had yet to reveal. 

Wil released his buildup art, one arched beam going for one hand, the second going for the other, and the third going for the chest. Kaori might not be familiar with the weapon she now had, but she knew how to use a weapon like it and her strikes swiftly followed his until the thing drew back from the platform and a large ball began forming over its head between its hands. Kaori took the moment’s respite to toss up a sol to heal them both as they waited, because the ‘mask’ was about to fall... The moment the masked individual began to show themselves after separating Wil and Kaori was the moment he went on the offensive. He didn’t give the individual any room to move as he blocked all attacks before ultimately striking them down and returning back to reality.

“You’ve gotten faster.” Kaori commented before the battle resumed just as ferocious as before, but this time the masked individual could clearly be seen in part of the head, as if they were controlling the massive figure. Kaori had been just as swift in dealing her own blows when they’d been split up; she hadn’t given the figure the chance to attack before sending them stumbling and emerging back to reality.

“I try to keep up.” He said after his Fury had worn off.

“Now... let’s finish this.” He said before chagrin at The Profound Darkness again, blocking and using Blaze Parry as a follow to every perfect block. A couple of rounds of this, and Wil rolled to the side to allow Kaori an opening with which to finish off the enemy. A fury of blows seemed to be all that was needed to put an end to the enemy and the platform landed on Naverius. Kaori sat down then when it had landed, looking at the golden weapons in her hands... was this... ? The blades looked similar to Wil’s avatar arm in both coloration and pattern, and just like that the weapons disappeared.

“Um did you just use an... avatar arm for this battle?” He asked as their weapons disappeared together.

“I thought only Earthlings had that ability to be honest.” 

“So did I.” She replied, staring at her hands a moment then she looked up at him.

“I didn’t even know it was possible.” She seemed equal parts amazed and confused by it.

“I supposed it does make sense, as Photons, Aether, and Mana are all fundamentally the same and come from the Akashic Records...” He trailed off at the end and took her into his arms and kissed her.

“That was an amazing, yet tough fight.” She returned the kiss, nodding with a smile.

“The toughest yet. I think we need to rest from that one for certain. Gather more supplies.”

“I have the sudden desire to want to make love to you after a battle like that.” He stated honestly.

“I’m sure the flowers will make a nice bed then.” She replied with a knowing smile.

“We’re about to find out.” He said as he kissed her neck.

“Good thing we’re the only ones here.”

“Most definitely.” She replied, before returning his kiss with a nip to his neck.  Afterward, Wil lay there with her in his arms, looking up at the sky as he caressed her back slowly. He would always treasure this moment, it felt like a dream but he knew it was reality, a reality joined with the woman he loved, was devoted to, and always would be. The silence spoke volumes as they did not really need to speak in this moment to relay how they felt. She nuzzled into him, words were not needed to convey the love that flowed between them.

“This..” He finally said as he felt her nuzzle into him.

“This must be a glimpse of what it will be like once this war is over...” He smiled down at her. She smiled back. He ran his hand through her hair after picking a flower, tucking the flower behind her left ear.

“A little something to remember this wonderful memory by.” He kissed her.

“Even when the flower has wilted, the memory will remain.” 

“Yes... definitely.” He looked back up at the sky.

“Another round?”

“I’ll take another round of you.” She replied with a chuckle.


	73. Chapter 73

Kaori was out gathering data in the tundras of Naverius when she sensed something unusual. She followed the source only to find Alu and Sarah. Sarah was behind two guards of sorts, one was a Newman with silver hair while the other was a Deuman girl with blonde hair. Why did Sarah with them? She had proved she didn’t need them... Alu seemed to be in some sort of shocked daze or something because he wasn’t really saying anything at the moment.

“Now what, by Oracle, is going on here that you lot are stirring up the photons?

“Go home Kaori! ... What’s with everyone looking to save me?” Kaori didn’t like that one bit.

“Rude much. I’m here on official business thank you very much and before you say it, no, I didn’t come here to ‘save you’ your highness.” 

“Right...” She turned from Kaori.

“Tell the NVI to stop looking for me!”

“As if that bunch would listen to me.” Kaori replied sourly... she seemed to be in a sour mood, thanks to the agitated photons.

“I mean it Kaori... it will be better if they forget me... I need them to be able to take the shot when the time comes.” Kaori moved so she was out of a pool of water and on the snow, keeping a fair distance, she did she something she doubted the guards were expecting; she made a snowball and hurled it straight between the guards to smack Sara with rather fairly good accuracy considering the distance. 

“Really?” She asked, annoyed.

“I’d have smacked you if I didn’t think your guards would attempt to retaliate ending in a rather brutal fight. It’s called a wake up ‘princess.’ ”

“You really don’t understand yet do you...” 

“No, but I’m tired of this bullshit of you traipsing around like a fucking hero and not telling those who care about you shit and making them worry needlessly because you decide it’s your fucking mission to disappear like some ghost. I couldn’t care less who your target is.” 

“No... it’s my mission to make sure they take the shot knowing that, when they do, Shira, me, we all die too.”

“Another thing, if you didn’t want the NVI involved you shouldn’t have come to them in the first place. Don’t tell me you’re a complete moron who didn’t know what they were doing when they stuck around the alliance. You wanna do a suicide mission, fine, but at least fuckin’ tell the others what it is and why if you’re gonna insist on messin’ around with them. They at least deserve that much respect.”

“Fine.. I still need to do something though... then I will return.” Sarah began to walk off.

“If you say so.. but you know... one last thing ‘princess’ ... death is easy. Living is the real challenge. I didn’t figure you to be a quitter. Such a shame.” Sarah looked back.

“Everyone keeps saying that.. But I’m still alive somehow.”

“And yet you’re running towards your own demise. You said it yourself.”

“No.. it’s what will happen, because me, Aria, Shira... we only exist still because of the void.”

“So you say, but you know, life finds a way; if there’s a will, but obviously you don’t have it. The only one I pity at this point is Alu who’s had to put up with all this bullshit. Who chose to.”

“Who knows though.. maybe, I always survive anyway.” The three left her with Alu who then just seemed to pass out on her. Kaori shook her head. Sarah, to her thinking, was just as messed up as could be. All ARKS were told time and time again “don’t be a hero” and it didn’t mean don’t save others, it just meant don’t act like everything was “riding on you” in combat; where one didn’t take unnecessary risks by putting themselves in harms way for “the greater good” sort of thing. Just what Sarah was doing... it was a point that was rammed into the heads of trainees time and time again, and anyone who didn’t get that point usually didn’t make it through basic training. Kaori dropped Alu off at his cabin to sleep off whatever shock his system was going through. Normally she would have stayed with him but she was too agitated at Sarah’s “I have to die” mentality that she doubted she’d be any comfort or help to the poor man. She left a note for him for when he woke up. A day later she returned to the alliance ship for more notes on the tree’s photons, trying to ignore the chatter around her; it seemed C.C., Triell and Alu were having a conversation of sorts at the bar with someone Kaori didn’t know. She didn’t particularly care at the moment as she did her research, only vaguely listening to what was being said in case it was important... apparently the stranger was someone named Valleria Lockheart. Didn’t ring a bell. Apparently at some point Ninavask had joined as she heard his voice... and apparently Sakura was with him. Kaori tried to ignore the strange, agitated photons as she reviewed her notes as she sat beneath the tree, or well next to its pool at any rate.

Needing a drink, Kaori got to her feet and headed over to the bar.

“Good evening.” She says to Alu.

“Hey Kaori.”

“How are you?” She set her tablet down, the thing was currently on a save screen with various images of Naverius on it. She rummaged around for some tea behind the bar.

“Surviving.” Kaori did feel bad for him. Triell walked by her.

“Hi Triell.” She replied when she noticed the other, it seemed she was a little absent minded today and Triell only offered a nod of acknowledgement in return as the other walked off, leaving Kaori to her task. She found the tea she wanted and made herself a cup. She then took a seat at the bar after she had her tea. She was trying to ignore Sakura for the moment, Alu turned to her as she took her seat.

“Are you sure there’s nothing else wrong with me?” 

“What makes you ask that?” 

“I don’t feel in full control of my actions sometimes. Takes me a moment to regain my senses.” Kaori nodded a little.

“You’re still adjusting to the lack of photons regulating you. Consider it like an organ failure... when an organ fails, not a vital one mind you, the rest of the body goes into shock, at first. Then it begins to adapt... but it takes time. Photons are similar. We do not depend on them for our survival, but we are used to having them.” He sighed with a bit of relief.

“Thanks.” Kaori nodded.

“If in, say... a year’s time you’re still having issues with control. Then you should start worrying. Until then, try not to.” 

“Well I hope this doesn’t last a year. I hate this feeling... like I might hurt anyone at any moment.”


	74. Chapter 74

“Yes, I imagine this is all frustrating to you, but I don’t think that is going to happen. You are not naturally that sort of individual and this side effect of your action... is not entirely your fault.”

“... But I almost killed her Kaori.”

“Yes, I know. The thing you should focus on is not that you ‘almost’ did, but that you did NOT.” 

“I’m lucky she was strong enough to survive. Someone else might not be.” 

“I think you’d be surprised who would and who wouldn’t among the ranks here. Needless to say it does you and her absolutely no good if all you dwell on is what did not actually happen.” Alu sipped at his tea, appearing to think on her words; this was one reason why she wanted to help him, because he actually listened to what she had to say. Treated it as if her words had meaning rather than just hear it and then forget about it later or pretend to acknowledge it and then dismiss it. Kaori sipped at her own tea, enjoying his company.

“I guess what’s done is done... I’ll be better. I have to be. For her.” 

“Precisely the point. You seem to have a better grasp on such than most.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I hope she realizes how lucky she is to have you at her side. Most individuals just go in circles... but you, you’re smart enough to see the truth.” Even as she had spoken she felt the movement of Sakura’s photons. She could feel their energy and intense focus all of the sudden, this wasn’t a good sign. The photons were gearing up to be used for a single purpose, a purpose she could sense by their focused agitation to be the purpose to kill. She had been trying to ignore Sakura since that last incident that had thrown her for a loop, but it seemed she was going to have to intercept the other some how as Sakura was moving slowly, quietly, purposely forward.

“Good evening Sakura.” She said before the other was within arm’s length, not bothering to look up from her tea as she focused her own photons to deflect anything Sakura might try, if need be. However, this seemed to have been enough as she moved around from her path towards them to be on the other side of Kaori, putting Kaori between Sakura and Alu even as she replied quietly.

“Hi.” This caused Alu to glance up and become aware of Sakura.

“Hey.”

“How are you this evening?” She was making small talk, she really didn’t like the tenseness.

“Well.” She said, her gaze seemed to shift to Alu even as she spoke.

“Tea.” 

“Depends on what kind you’re after. I made a pot of water over there if you wish for a different type of tea.” Kaori responded evenly, there was no need to alert anyone of the danger if the danger was only agitated photons and not anything else, but Kaori was on high alert now. Sakura looked at Kaori, the pot of water then the kettle Ninavask had brought and left at the bar. She then went around the bar while Kaori sipped her tea as if this was normal. What was normal in the NVI anyway? Ninavask called to Sakura about the tea, Kaori thought he was needlessly trying to do something for her that she could do herself since she was already there... but whatever. Kaori only watched the area with mild interest, relaxing her guard a hair, but still wary as Ninavask pour Sakura some tea while chatting with Alu. Kaori was too tense to really care much about the conversation, but she caught snatches of it nonetheless. When Sakura and Ninavask had sat down elsewhere, Kaori commented to Alu.

“That one is both terrifying and fascinating.” She then took a sip of her tea. Alu seemed lost in thought as he didn’t reply. After a moment Kaori turned to her tablet and tapped it to get it off the screen saver to look at the information on it. It was in technical terms mostly so very few there would even understand half of what she was reading. With the threat safely away, she relaxed her guard again as she sipped her tea and read her tablet.

“I should probably get going... it was nice seeing everyone!” Ninavask said, breaking her concentration.

“Have a good evening Ninavask.” She called as the two headed out. 

“Hey.” Alu says, drawing Kaori’s attention to the arrival of Aria.

“Good evening Aria.” 

“HOLY CRAP SARAH you’re back!!!” The one who had introduced herself as Valleria earlier ran over to Aria and hugged her before anyone could stop her. 

“... I cannot say I am surprised that happened.” 

“Sarah’s back Sarah’s back!” Valleria said, Kaori got a good look at the other woman. A light Newman with purple eyes and light brown hair with dark streaks of black on her right side bangs and left side back. Her attire was not one Kaori could easily describe as she had never actually seen it before, but if she had to guess it was some sort of tunic material as a vest with a girdle over top and leggings of some sort. She was not sure what class the other was and made a note to look up information on her when given the chance.

“Huh what?! I’M NOT SARAH... !”

“I’m afraid she’s correct miss...” She looked at the other woman, the name escaping her.

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I know your name.” The other seems to be ignoring her as she looks over Aria.

“Aria does look like her, for certain, but they are not one and the same. Their photons are different.” Triell and Alu both nod while the woman takes a seat next to Aria.

“O-of course, I knew that you weren’t Sarah ahem... yeah... not Sarah.” The woman seemed rather embarrassed. Kaori didn’t blame her.

“Would you like some tea miss?” 

“Ok awkward...” Aria muttered.

“Yeah, whatever you say Aria...” The woman replied.

“As I told C.C. what happened she brought up a good point... we shouldn't keep rushing into things without backup.” Alu said to Aria. Kaori nodded in agreement.

“The last couple of times we’ve gotten lucky with her and Kaori showing up.”  _ Lucky indeed... I’m not sure I want to know what would have happened if I was not so diligent in my work as I am. They would have been stuck in that crystal likely for who knows how long...  _

“Next time we might not be so lucky.”

“Yes, I would rather not pull you out of another crystal or something thank you. Once was enough.” Kaori replied.

“I wasn’t stuck...” Aria said.


	75. Chapter 75

“You weren’t, but he was.” Kaori replied, Alu shrugged.

“That’s a complicated matter however. Regardless, the point still stands.” Valleria looked at Aria while Kaori went on.

“If I were any less of a scientific mind he’d still be stuck in that crystal.” 

“That brings me to something I noticed, I saw a ripple in the void, as if a deep darkness lurked in it.”

“I didn’t see anything on my end C.C., but I sensed something.” 

“I think other people were in there too...” Aria added. Alu leaned back on his chair, content to let them talk it out it seems.

“This wasn’t the first crystal I have seen either. I am not sure if it is the same one though or if the other is on the flagship of ‘Atlas’ but the first one I saw, I could not enter.”

“I get the feeling we might see more before we are done.” 

“I think so too. It feels like we’re fighting a battle against the fragments of the being that was once a whole. Leaves to question how that time loop of Sarah’s comes into play though. Alu sipped his tea, looking back and forth between Aria and C.C.

“I don’t know about fragments, but I had the sense I was combating something when I was trying to get you out.” Kaori added.

“... Maybe I have too... I think she might have been in the void this whole time rather than another universe...” Aria suggested.

“Although... the crystal mentioned something about being whole before it collapsed... so I believe that’s a sound theory C.C.” C.C. nodded.

“Seeing how real the illusion felt within the crystal, it’s possible.”

“She... she’s unraveling now though.” Aria commented.

“Unraveling? From the illusion or... ?” C.C. asked.

“Hmm, I think this means it’s a very real threat if whatever it is ever becomes whole.” Kaori mused.

“From being pulled out after being aware of the illusion...” Was Aria’s reply.

“Yet, she seems to fancy the idea of creating the big bad and making this place turn into the void.” Alu nods. Valleria said something but Kaori didn’t really catch it.

“Would explain why ‘Atlas’, or evil Aria, wanted Sarah dead.” 

“It would, yes.” It was a far out theory, but not impossible. 

“Sarah wants that thing dead... and she’s willing to take me and herself with it.”

“Sounded a bit different than what you told me earlier, Alu.” He stopped sipping his tea as Aria mentioned what he hadn’t told C.C.

“That much was apparent last I spoke with her. Her and her idea of a suicide mission. I imagine Alu didn’t want to speak of it for certain reasons.” He sighed, she wasn’t going to out his feelings to C.C. if he hadn’t told her himself.

“So her end goal here is to remove absolutely all traces of that verse that might exist, by getting rid of everything connected to it.”

“As I said... a suicide mission, all because it’s all she can see.” 

“... Maybe not.” Aria piped up.

“Go on.” C.C. prompted.

“Severing the thread would destroy Sarah... and Aria. We have to find another way.” Alu spoke up.

“She’s stupid, wanting to end everything here just to destroy another realm of existence, and here I was about to get into a fight over her.” Valleria said, but Kaori didn’t pay it much mind. It was one of the things she had berated Sarah about the last time they had spoken. 

“Even if she survives, however, I am not sure there would be much for her since she seems so bent on destroying herself.” Kaori commented.

“I think it’s not actually just dying when it does, rather than just being put back where we were, at the moment before we are supposed to die...”

“Hence the time loop.” C.C. said and Kaori drained the rest of her tea.

“Indeed. You have to do something different to break the cycle.” Kaori replied.

“She’s repeating the cycle instead of breaking it.” Alu agreed.

“She never killed it...” Aria trailed off.

“She mentioned that being was only stalled. Kind of like The Profound Darkness.” C.C. said and Kaori had to agree even as Alu sighed.

“Sounds very similar to our current situation, where The Profound Darkness is only being stalled... it hasn’t been actually dealt with for good.” 

“And every time there is a chance to beat it, it goes back in time to repeat what it does.” C.C. agreed.

“Exactly.” 

“She said something about dust on Alu’s sword.” Aria said suddenly. Alu looked to Aria and Kaori looked over at Alu.

“That it can be used to make a bullet that can kill it.”

“That’s only a last resort, I'm not giving up yet.

“What happens if it’s killed?” Kaori asked.

“Like I said, we slingshot back to the moment we were taken from.”  _ So then, both attempting and succeeding to kill this thing end up with a new time loop... _

“And what if one of you two kill it?” C.C. asked.

“I don’t think it matters who kills it...” Kaori had to agree with Aria on that, the time loop likely didn’t hinge on who killed it or tried, just the act itself.

“I’m not losing either of you.” Alu stated.

“So we need to find another way to redirect your link first.” C.C. pondered.

“Hmm, so then, I wonder if it’s probable to just seal it then. To keep you from being flung back through time.” Kaori stared at her empty cup in thought.

“You all are looking for ways to keep us here.. but maybe we want to go home...”  _ What did you expect us to do? You’ve made friends here, if you haven’t noticed.... were our ancestors really so cold that friendship meant nothing? _ Kaori didn’t give voice to such thoughts, however, because they sounded callus and cruel even in her own mind.

“You told me you’re not supposed to be here at this time. Sarah told me she never met me in the other loops.” Alu pointed out. Instead of saying her mind, Kaori said something else instead.

“In which case, it would be a lot easier for anyone to help if you just stated plainly that is what you wish.” It still sounded wrong to say, but if that’s what the twins wanted above all else, why couldn’t they just say that rather than screw around with those trying to lend their aide? 


	76. Chapter 76

Kaori didn’t fully understand Aria or Sarah, she didn’t know them, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to help and yet the twins seemed to insist on doing everything the hard way - from what little she knew anyway.

“Things aren’t quite the same even if they are repeating. There has to be more options that not even you are aware of.”  _ Poor Alu... he loves her and wants to be with her, but she seems to be blowing him off all because she cannot see a future with him.... Refusing to. _

“It’s not a decision I can make yet... I need to discuss this with Sarah.” Aria replied, as if that would change everything, if they even knew where Sarah was this would be a lot less difficult on them all.

“I must agree. A time loop is normally set with specific variables, but if something is changed... the outcome can change.” This was all theory, of course, no one could prove or disprove it.

“You just got here so I get the feeling of wanting to go back, but despite the loops Sarah has made her life here.” Alu seemed to be arguing but Kaori wasn’t sure it was going to work out that way where one stayed and the other did not.

“So it all boils down to the same plan; extract Sarah, talking things over and see where we can go on from there - together.” C.C. spoke up.

“Agreed.” Kaori said.

“Well, we’ll need to deal with the other two.” Alu said, prompting Kaori’s next question.

“The guards or do you mean someone else?” Alu nodded.

“The two that were guarding her.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Kaori reassured.

“I could talk to Sarah, but they wouldn’t let me get close.”

“I could assist you with that... but Sarah would likely hate me for it.” 

“Sounded like they were protecting her; if Sarah came at her free will, they won't be an issue.” C.C. cut in, unaware that the problem was Sarah refused to.

“I say we find the clown flipping the switch controlling the timelines from starting over and then- HIC!” Valleria blurts out in a drunken stupor. 

“Oh hey! You’re back!” Aria said while Kaori glanced over her direction.

“And what do you know about time loops?” She asked while C.C. just raised an eyebrow at the drunk.

“The problem is Sarah is set in her way; if she wanted to come willingly she’d be with us now.” 

“Alu has a point, unfortunately, she is very stubborn. Even to the point of her own detriment.”

“Continuum shifts... Overseeing eye at the helm in a realm beyond ours.” Valleria replied, but Kaori only noted it and not really taking it too seriously.

“... I think she might still be following an order.” Aria said.

“What order?” C.C. asked.

“Whatever she’s doing, she didn’t seem like herself.” Alu put in.

“My question exactly.” Kaori said while the drunk raved at Aria as if she were Sarah.

“Not sure... but it seemed like she was following a directive from our time..”

“If she’s stuck in our time in a time loop, that doesn’t make much sense.” How would an order even get to Sarah that she hadn’t been following before? 

“It does if the directive was kill the void...” Aria replied. Kaori didn’t fully buy that, obviously Sarah was aware of the time loops by now and was trying to stop them, or so she’d heard Alu say she was... then why would she continue to do something that wasn’t gaining her anything if she was aware of the loops? That didn’t make any sense at all... 

“I remember how she came to this verse the first time. She was commanding a ship and fighting photoners. Then she somehow ended up existing here. So whatever directive she had, I am guessing it came somewhere along the way here, recently.” C.C. surmised, but that didn’t make much sense either. At least not to Kaori, because time loops required specific events, it couldn’t just deviate from said events drastically and still hold together.

“In which case we need to figure out a way to talk her out of it and make her realize she’s trapped herself.” Kaori commented.

“Then killing the void isn’t the answer.” Alu replied.

“No, it’s not. That’s why I suggested sealing it because every time she tries the loop starts over.” 

“I do have an idea on how we can lure her out, but it’s a bit of a cheap move.” C.C. said.

“Let’s hear it. No ideas should be discarded.” Kaori replied.

“Yeah, let’s hear it.” 

“At this point I don’t mind playing dirty if we can even the odds a bit.” Alu agreed.

“She hinted that the dust on Alu’s blade can make a bullet to kill said void being. What if we make a fake bullet and make Sarah think it’s the real deal?”

“Can’t hurt to try.” Aria said.

“Hmm, I could do that easily if I had some of that dust to study, though if the void thought it was real too that might defeat the purpose.”  _ It could trigger a new time loop if the bullet is assumed to be real and fired... making this entire attempt pointless. _

“That’s messed up but brilliant.” Valleria commented. Alu sighed in relief.

“You’re welcomed to all of it Kaori.” Kaori nodded and tapped her tablet, dismissing the windows and tapping the inventory to pull out a vial.

“Let me see the blade then.” Alu looked at C.C.

“Sorry for not sharing everything... hope you understand.” He then put the blade in front of Kaori.

“I can understand the sentiment.” C.C. replied but Kaori had her doubts about any of that, she had a lot of doubts about C.C. honestly. She kept her thoughts to herself, yet again, as she pulled out a small scalpel like tool from her inventory and got to work; scraping off as much as she could, careful to not affect the blade. Once she was done she capped the vial, stowed it and the tool away and then took out a cloth from her inventory and wiped the remainder of it off onto the cloth. She then carefully folded it and put it into her inventory.

“Did she ever say why this particular particle was so special?” Kaori asked.

“My guess is it’s part of the void...” Aria said.

“Not that I can recall. I was mostly focused on getting her back.” Alu replied.

“So the void can kill itself? Hmm, interesting.” Aria shrugged and Alu picked up his blade after seeing Kaori was done.


	77. Chapter 77

“At any rate, I got it all. It might take a while to craft though into something believable. A week at least.”

“And we still got the ancient’s ruins to deal with before anything else.” Alu added.

“Still? Have the scouts not reported anything?” Alu shrugged and looked at C.C.

“We’ve got a lot of ground to cover and haven’t heard back from them."

“Not even a report that they’ve found nothing?” Kaori frowned slightly, that seemed highly suspicious; if C.C. was the calm professional that she put on, shouldn’t she have had them report in every so often even if they found nothing? How had this gone unnoticed?

“We might need to check in on the scout team then...” Aria suggested.

“I agree, that’s very worrisome that they wouldn’t report in despite results.”

“Did they at least update with coordinates at intervals?” Valleria asked, seeming to have sobered some.

“We’re really chasing tail at this rate.” C.C. said.

“Even so, C.C., they still should have reported in.” 

“I very much agree on that.” Valleria leaned in to speak, but Kaori wasn’t paying attention to the drunk operative. She can only think that Valleria has had too much of... something. Kaori listened to Aria banter with Valleria a bit before she shook her head and picked up her tablet.

“Well, if there’s nothing else pressing I’ll be off to make that bullet.”

“Hey Kaori... thanks. For everything.” Alu spoke up.

“Alright, night Kaori.” Aria said. Kaori looked at Alu first.

“Sure thing.” She smiled and got to her feet.

“Good night everyone. Have a good evening.”

“Good night.” Alu said as she headed towards the teleporter.

“Rest well Kaori.”

“Thank you C.C.” Even if Kaori did not really feel much of anything from the other, making her a bit edgy and not agreeable with C.C., she still had her manners. There had been a big fuss when C.C. had just up and disappeared for whatever reason - which had never been explained and nothing about her was explained as to why she specifically was so important... thus Kaori only had suspicions to draw on. She did her best not to judge the other woman based on those though because she had no proof and thus took as much at face value as possible.

The following day began much like the last. After breakfast and kissing her husband farewell, they’d parted ways. He had gone on his morning missions while she had gone back to the alliance ship to study the photon tree some more. She wasn’t sure if she’d find anything new but she needed to be thorough in her research... if her job at Melodies had taught her anything it was that there was no such thing as being too thorough. Even if all she got from the tree was the same readings day in and day out. The consistency would help be a variable. Also she had nothing better to do while the bullets were being made in the machine she had... or at least for this part of the process, it would take all day really and didn’t need her to be there. Wanda, her pet, was at her side, wagging her tail while Kaori studied the tree. She walked over to it, studying it, unaware that her husband had returned from a spar and had stopped by the ship as she’s absorbed in pitting her findings against today’s readings... nothing new. She glanced around then and noticed that more of the members were about today, and a few different ones than the day before; including her own husband. So she headed towards the bar.

“Ohhhh, Will and Kaori, before I go!” Iris said suddenly as Kaori arrived at the bar counter.

“Hello Iris. Was there something you needed?” She asked, stopping near Wil.

“Be home soon love!” Elto said, nodding towards Iris.

“Look at this.” She showed the two of them a picture of Leila, herself and three hybrid babies.

“Leila had the babies!”

“They’re adorable.” Kaori smiled.

“I know, they have little kitty ears and tails, sooo cute! I am a godmother too.” Iris smiled.

“I’m sure she and Stryker will have their hands full. Thanks for sharing.” The babies had indeed been adorable.

“Especially Leila, since she will have to technically raise four kids counting him.” Wil chuckled. Elto laughed from where he was.

“Ohhh yes, but I will help too as always.” Iris smiled.

“More than happy to!” 

“Be sure to let us know if we can help.” Kaori replied with a bit of a chuckle. Times were stressful and something like this brought hope for the future, a better future.

“Yes, thanks for sharing. It is encouraging to know that during times like this, joy can be brought into the universe.” Wil said, Kaori nodded in agreement.

“I thought maybe you both could use a dose of happy right now.” She smiled.

“I know it has helped me.” Kaori couldn’t say it didn’t help.

“I appreciate it, it’s been frustrating the last couple of days with research... and getting into unexpected encounters.” She was thinking of Alu and his situation with Aria and Sarah with that last bit. She had not yet mentioned her ‘misadventures’ to her husband during research. At least not in detail as both times the two of them had been too worn out from the day for much conversation.

“Yes, the last almost two weeks has been hard. Love to you both, I will see you later.” She smiled.

“Have a wonderful night, I have to go home.” She nodded and waved to them both as she left the bar. Kaori nodded.

“Have a wonderful evening.” She waved as did Wil.

“You too, Iris.” Was his reply.

“See you soon love.” She blew a kiss to Elto before leaving. Wil then turned to Kaori and smiled.

“Hey beautiful.” 

“Hey yourself.” She smiled a little, then tilted her head slightly as she noticed the photons around him.

“Come from a fight?” 

“Yes, in fact, I had a scheduled spar with Nina. Went very well, I might add.” 

“Is that so? As expected then?” Something didn’t seem right. Photons never lied.


	78. Chapter 78

“I wasn’t expecting to win though, but yes.” Wil replied.

“Oh? I see. Well that’s interesting.” She went over to the bar to get some tea. He wasn’t lying per say... but Kaori could sense the presence of the other photons around him. She knew those odd photons anywhere. Why was he only mentioning Ninavask? Had he had a second spar and lost some dignity in his own mind? Was that why he didn’t mention Sakura? Or was it ... something else? She didn’t like where her thoughts were taking her. She didn’t doubt his loyalty to her or that he loved her, but Sakura had been behaving... oddly, which only gave fuel to her suspicions that something had happened and he didn’t want to mention what that something might be. 

“It’s usually difficult to win a two on one fight.” She said over her shoulder before looking at Elto, who was at the other end of the bar.

“Is there any tea Elto?”

“Won with a headbutt, oddly enough.” Wilhelm replied as someone Kaori didn’t know spoke up.

“Good day you two.” 

“Good day to you as well.” He said as he looked to his left at the speaker.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“My name is Ishira, I just arrived here today.” Kaori glanced over to the woman. Not taking too much notice of her, other than the fact she was there, as her mind was preoccupied, but not so much she forgot her manners.

“Nice to meet you Ishira. I’m Wilhelm, but you may call me Wil. And this is my wife, Kaori.”

“Nice to meet you as well.” Kaori smiled as Ishira nodded then looked at her Wanda.

“My pet, Wanda. She’s generally friendly and a little mischievous at times.”

“Just like her Summoner.”

“Quite.” Kaori replied with a chuckle.

“I think she’s... hm adorable... ?” Ishira kept looking at Wanda.

“Least you admitted it this time.” Wil teased and chuckled.

“Yes it is.” 

“Indeed, the advocate for the class has never failed to pair a good match for a first time pet... even if he fails with his own.” Wil got up and went behind the counter and got Kaori some tea.

“Elto seems spaced out. Anyone need anything?” 

“Yes he does, probably thinking about Iris.” Kaori joked lightly.

“I just had a cup of tea, but thank you kindly for the offer.” Ishira said.

“He probably is.” Wil laughed, making himself some tea as well. He then handed Kaori her cup. She tucked her tablet into her pocket for now to be out of the way as she sat at the bar, but she studied Ishira out of the corner of her eyes. Not wanting to be rude about studying the photons of the newcomer.

“Thank you dear.” Ishira doesn’t seem to notice, her expression was slightly unhappy though, and showed signs of discomfort.

“Not to pry, but is there something on your mind?” 

“I’m trying to learn how to socialize but I have difficulties...” She admitted. Kaori wondered why this was until it began to click. Despite the woman’s appearance she realized this was another Cast. Lovely, as if the NVI needed another one of those... Maratami was bad enough. Well, she would try not to judge. After all, her mission was coming to a close. She would need to make a report soon. She pushed the thought aside.

“Ah, you and I are in the same boat then. Despite social standing, I’m a wallflower myself.”

“Hmm what is the meaning of a wallflower? I don’t know the definition.”

“Meaning you don’t socialize well, it usually refers to introvert as well. Hmm... it can also be a reference to those who are shy.”

“That’s the reason I don’t usually team up with anyone in general. I probably feel more uncomfortable than shy.”

“... Weren’t you all three of those at one time Kaori?” Wil asked.

“Guilty.” She admitted before taking a sip of her tea. She was still mostly an introvert, but she had been lacking severely in social skills even when she’d met Wil the first time and she’d been a mix of shy and uncomfortable around the alliance members except for Ninavask...

“Being a social butterfly, as the term is coined, takes practice... and I never teamed up at all with anyone but my only friend before I was a part of this alliance. It is because my friend talked me into giving it a chance, more or less, that I met Wil.” 

“I see.”

“Well that is absolutely heartwarming!” A woman says.

“Ah, thanks... miss?” Kaori isn’t quite sure as she glanced down the bar at the one who had spoken. That woman was clearly a Cast in comparison to Ishira though.

“You’re really expressive compared to me, I should learn from you.” Ishira says.

“Ayla, spelled 4YL-Alpha.” Ayla responded to Kaori’s question.  _ Ah, interesting name. _

“It was my name before conversion too, but I took the opportunity to change the spelling.”  _ Ah, someone with a sense for the ridiculous or irony... interesting. _

“It was an improvement I think. I don’t really like the sound of mine, but my brother loved it so I kept it.” 

“Interesting. Nice to meet you as well Ayla.”

“It’s an honor to make your acquaintance as well, madam.”  _ Someone with high bred manners? Now that is unusual... I wonder if he would be interested in hearing about this... _ Kaori wondered even as she nodded, none of her thoughts reflected in her manner or expression.

“No need for formalities, just Kaori will do.” She sipped at her tea.

“Oh, that’s just a mannerism I picked up along the way. Think nothing of it!” Kaori’s Wanda’s ears twitched as it looked at Ishira, who was seated next to Kaori.

“Aw...” Ishira said as she looked at the Wanda. The Wanda wagged her tail, yipping a little at the attention she was getting. Seeing this, Ishira almost moved to pat her. Wil had gotten up to stand behind Kaori, putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him over her shoulder with a slight smile while her Wanda blinked up at Ishira happily with her emerald green eyes. Ishira slowly put her hand down, patting the pet slightly and really delicately, as if afraid she’d hurt the pet. The Wanda’s tail wags faster. Wil smiled at Kaori.

“So how’s your day been?”


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cafe scene everyone has been hearing about but no one actually knew about until this day (except Sakura who decided to sit in a plant and watch XD) begins.

“Not half as eventful as yours.” Kaori replied, a moment later Elto cleared his throat, finally coming to it seemed. Drinking his tea, though it had to be cold by now.

“I’m sure you got into some eventful things with what you were doing. May not have been fighty level though, right?” Wil asked.

“Pardon. Think I’ll grab some air before I head home!” Kaori nodded to Elto, trying to keep her humor in check in that he’d been so out of it for so long. She then looked back to Wil.

“No, nothing eventful. I’ve been just studying photons and waiting for my contacts to contact me.” Elto grabbed his jacket and put it on.

“Feel free to help yourself to anything you like! Nice meeting you!” He was clearly talking to the new faces, he then left the bar.

“Have a great night folks!” He called, waving to the others before he headed into the teleporter.

“The waiting game is never fun.” Wil said.

“Nor eventful.” Kaori agreed, at least today hadn't been, she couldn't say that was entirely true of previous days. Ishira seemed to be happy about being able to pet Wanda who soaked up the attention from the Cast. Ishira sighed.

“When they transferred me to this new body. My previous dog rejected me and I felt depressed.” 

“That’s a shame.” Kaori said, hearing this.

“That’s truly heartbreaking, sorry to hear that.” Wil added.

“I guess it didn’t recognize you for you.”  _ Sad as it is, normal pets rely on both sight and smell to recognize those of their own family and being put into a Cast body, she likely neither looked like her old self enough nor had the same scent for the animal to recognize. Only conditioned pets react to the sound of a harmonizer. _

“I felt really sad for it, unfortunately I had a terminal illness and the only way to save myself was to ‘transfer.’ I passed the majority of my life confined in a bed for that reason, and we were also a common family without many hopes to sustain my condition forever. We had a donor for that.... It upsets me that my boyfriend as well didn’t remain by my side in the end...” She snorted, her mechanical hands clenching. After a moment she seemed to realize what she was doing.

“Oh, I’m sorry... I was feeling anger.” Wanda whined a little, nudging at Ishira’s hand.

“Oh no, everything, it’s fine now...” She smiled faintly at Wanda, now caressing her head a few times. Kaori had no idea what to say to the Cast. Alya drew Ishira into a conversation then to distract her about Casts and Kaori lost track of what was being said after a while as her knowledge on Cast was limited. Wil listened as well, after a long while of listening he leaned down and kissed Kaori.

“I’m gonna head to Franca’s.” 

“Alright, see you later then dear.” Ishira waved to Wil as he left. Kaori sat at the bar, sipping at her tea. She finished her tea then set down the cup with a sigh at her own thoughts that had simply gone round and round about the fight and why Wil hadn’t told her everything.

“Everything alright?” Ishira asked.

“I’m just wondering why he didn’t tell me the entire truth about the fight.”

“It would be easier to ask him directly, but men usually have pride backing up their decisions...”

“Hmm, usually, but I don’t think that’s the reason. And I am familiar with the second set of photons that were left on him.” 

“Well, you can never tell who’s going to be embarrassed by what. Pride can do some horrible things to a person’s judgement.” Ayla replied.

“It can, but he’s not normally like that.” Kaori said.

“Hmm, well my only suggestion is to make a direct approach... It’s more effective.” Ishira said.  _ She’s right. I should just confront him about this. I know that I haven’t been completely honest with him about my role in the alliance... but I will tell him soon. I won’t lie to him anymore. When our journey is over, I will tell him the truth of who I am and what I have been up to. _

“But my knowledge about relationships is only like that. I was direct with my boyfriend in general.” Ishira folded her arms. After a moment Kaori steeled her resolve and got to her feet.

“If you ladies excuse me, I’m going to see if I can’t figure out a way to get the truth. I hope that you have a good evening.”

“It was nice meeting you and good luck with the mission.” Ishira nodded to Kaori.

“Just talk to him directly about it.”

“It was nice meeting you as well. I’m hoping I can do just that.” She headed to the teleporter with Wanda running after her.

“Hope it goes well for you, madam!”

“Thanks Ayla!” Kaori called back before entering the teleporter. Wil had said he was going to Franca’s Cafe right? So that was where she’d go. She wondered, upon arriving, if he had deliberately gone there instead of home in order to keep a scene from happening because Kaori would never make a scene in public where it could get around to the rest of the ship. It took her a moment to find him when she realized he wasn’t on the ground floor. She headed up to the balcony and only after a moment of more searching did she find him. Spotting her husband at alas, she walked up behind him, thinking about what to say. Wil was drinking coffee, as usual, but it was unusual for him to sit in this section of the cafe unless he was with Kaori.

“Meseta for your thoughts good sir?” She asked after a moment in a light tone.

“I see you picked up that I had something on my mind.”

“You seemed a little tense, I figured that considering something was, was not far off.” She moved over to take a seat across form him. He looked down at his coffee for a brief moment.

“Yeah... you know me like an open book.” He smiled.

“True, though it doesn’t hurt I can read photons pretty easily as well.” Wil nodded and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt to reveal a fresh, but faint scare at his throat.

“You would have discovered it at home, but I figure it would be wise to tell you now.” 

“Yes, I sensed the photon trail that was left behind there.” She had her hands in her lap, since she hadn’t ordered anything before coming to find him.  _ What in Oracle could have caused that?! _ As if on cue, a waitress showed up with some tea.

“I figured you’d come, so I planned ahead. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t.” He took a deep breath.

“Then I trust you probably know whose photonic signature is behind the trail left behind on my throat.”


	80. Chapter 80

“I do.” She replied as she picked up the tea, taking a sip. She seemed calm, for the moment, if slightly tense. Kaori had a feeling she wasn’t going to like this. Wil reached over and placed a hand on hers.

“Can I tell you how it happened without any conclusions being jumped to?” Kaori nodded.

“I’ll listen.”

“I had just headbutted Ninavask off me and thus ended the spar. I stood up when he fell back. Then I heard a door open...” He paused a moment before continuing.

“Next thing I knew, I felt a garrote wire sinking into my throat. Ninavask yelled, she snapped out of it, dropped the wire, and started crying like she had a post-traumatic stress episode.” Kaori nodded slightly, she was still tense, but seemed to be mulling it over. He gripped her hand a little more before loosening it with a smile.

“I’m alright.” Kaori nodded a little, she knew this, but knowing it didn’t prevent the storm of anger from stirring inside her nonetheless.  _ I trusted her to... and Ninavask of all people... She tried to kill Alu in front of everyone... now Wil... I can’t stand by. This is unacceptable. To attack a fellow ARKS like that unprovoked, with the intent to kill... there’s no mistaking it. She meant to kill Wil even though the end move of the spar was nothing more than a stunning blow... I have tried to be tolerant of her. Patient. Tried to get her to see reason, but no... she has refused every time I have tried... and others have tried too. I have sat by too long watching this dangerous criminal walk around as if she has a right to rather than it being something she was given. This has gone on far too long. Someone has to do something that will get through to her. _ Kaori was not an easy one to anger, but Sakura had done so on more than one occasion and this crossed a line. 

_ I consider myself a reasonable person... even with all the crap I’ve had to deal with from Luther ... my parents ... the idiots at the company... but this... she nearly destroyed my happiness! She stalked one of my friends! And for what?! Because she can’t control herself and doesn’t have enough sense to tell someone she’s dangerous?! And what about Ninavask? Is he REALLY that blind to her problems? She’s been back a full week, he should have noticed something by now that would have let him know she needed to be kept away from others... That idiot... I’m sorry Ninavask, but something has to be done. I cannot stand by as a threat to ARKS itself, let alone my own husband, is walking around free like that. It’s my job as a Guardian to protect everyone. Even if it means I have to take up arms against someone who was supposed to be a friend. If violence is the only thing this woman understands... then so be it. I will use the gift I was given at birth to put her in her place and get through to her that she cannot just do as she likes! _

“You’re... thinning about confronting her... aren’t you?” Wil asked, he’d kept eye contact with her; the sound of his voice brought her back to the moment.

“I told our quartermaster that any further incidents from her would be met with my own actions directly after the incident of the prank.” Somehow, despite the pure fury she felt, she was able to still speak calmly... a show of the amount of control she had at the moment of herself, despite what she felt. She took a sip of the tea before she went on, quelling the storm of anger in her. She couldn’t afford to let it be her driving force or she risked becoming a Dark Falz herself. Not something that was on any record but something she knew was possible if she let her emotions take over her completely.

“I meant what I said. That woman has been a disease upon the group since her arrival and no one has done anything about her. I have been tolerant enough of her. I will not stand - no... that’s not quite right. More like I cannot forgive such an act.” Even with the control she had on herself, some of the anger still slipped out in her tone. He didn’t know she was a Guardian, he had no idea that this act wasn’t just against her as a person, but it was like a slap in the face for all she stood for and all she did for ARKS. All she had ever done to protect everyone... and Sakura dared to try to take away the one shred of true happiness that Kaori had remaining in her life. It was an insult not just against her, but against ARKS as a whole and everything the institution and the NVI had ever tried to do for her.

“I...” It seemed that Wil was not prepared to deal with the force of her anger.

“... please... don’t do anything that would cause me to lose you...”

“Wil, if I don’t do something the next one might be someone not strong enough to handle her. I already saved one member by sheer luck of being there with him.” She shook her head with a sigh, knowing full well that Sakura was powerful within her own right and Kaori didn’t make it a habit of turning her power against other ARKS. She was a Guardian for a reason though and not just because she had a special talent for feeling out photons. 

“I will not sit by idly while a trained killer hunts down the rest of the NVI because the ones in charge choose to do nothing.”

“And it is only by luck that I walked away with just a scar. Had Nina not snapped her out of it...” He shook his head.

“By... no, my honor ends when someone attempts to take my life or the lives of those who are dear to me." He finished his coffee.

“She had a post-traumatic episode, I know, but still...” He was clearly angry about what had happened to him, but he also didn’t want harm to be done because of him.

“She knows what she’s doing. She’s been trained to kill before she came to the NVI. It doesn’t excuse anything.”

“What if you do something, and you end up in cryo as a result?”

“I’ve considered that, but being able to read photons like a book gives me an advantage in combat. It’s why I am able to learn classes so quickly.” 

“It was only by luck that I beat Ninavask, I doubt I would hold up against Sakura. Even with an advantage in combat... do you think you could? I am asking because I don’t know how the photon reading thing works. I’m only good for taking hits and smashing things.” 

“I am certain I can. The ability to see photons means I know where they are at all times. It was how I saved Alu from her as we were alone at the bar in the alliance ship. I sensed her approach before she could get close enough to take him out and spoke out. Thwarting her attempt before it could happen.”

“And if she doesn’t use photons?” 

“She doesn’t have to. She has them. All living things do. I could track her by them alone because they leave a trail, even when not being actively used with a weapon. They are like a fingerprint you leave behind.” 

“I see. And if you make an error in judgement and she wounds or kills you... what then?”  _ If she kills me... cryo will be the least of her worries. Xiao won’t have a choice but to have someone intervene, if not do so himself. _

“She’s a trained warrior, wounds are going to be inevitable.” She took a sip of her tea.


	81. Chapter 81

“No one ever said doing the right thing was easy.” Wil sighed at her words.

“There is no dissuading you from this course of action... is there...” He paused, it was more of a statement than a question.

“The latest being your own husband crossed the line?”

“I’m not sure I understood that last part fully.” She said after a moment. He didn’t explain, saying instead after a moment.

“Can we go home, Kaori? I promise I won’t drag you there this time.” She chuckled a little, was that what he had meant by that? Did he think she was mad at him for dragging her home that one time?

“It was for the best you did that time. I’ll follow you.” She got to her feet. He did the same and gently kissed her before heading to a teleporter to go home. She returned the kiss before she followed him.

“Coming here never gets old.” She said when they arrived in the foyer.

“No, it doesn’t... It’s our home.” She smiled.

“Which just makes it all the better.” He took her into his arms.

“I love you, more than I can put to words.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“I love you more than anything in this world.”

“And all the other worlds out there.” He teasingly added, causing her to chuckle.

“That too.”

“If you ever wish to hone your ability in combat, I’d be willing to be your sparring partner.” 

“I’ve been meaning to try that actually. I haven’t sparred since the early days out of the academy.”

“Would you mind if I used my avatar arm and form for such occasions? If so, I would be willing to use training gear.” 

“I wouldn’t mind.”  _ The more real the better after all.  _

“We may be husband and wife, yes, but the moment we stand across from each other in that arena, we are opponents.” Wil said.

“Agreed. I wouldn’t mind the challenge.” After a moment she spoke again.

“Is that the plan for the evening then?”

“If that is what you want to do. For all we know it could be some form of foreplay.” He teased.

“I don’t know about that, I don’t normally tend to get THAT rough for my foreplay.” She replied with a bit of a laugh.

“But I’ll accept that challenge.” She pulled out her tablet to retrieve the soaring blades she used for Etoile. Her Wanda had already wandered off to join the other pets on the balcony. He laughed as he went to sit on one of the tall chairs in the room after kissing her.

“So... close quarter combat and weapons only, or we going all out?” 

“Hmm, I think for the first round just weapons only. Since this isn’t really a sparring room.”  _ Should find a room to designate for sparring if there isn’t one. _ She twirled the blades in her hands a little; having put her tablet aside out of the way at the other end of the room for the time being. He took a breath, as he stood, and his avatar armor and arm appeared. His sword was just the right length to be used with a shield. Kaori raised her twin blades. Being an Etoile had its advantages in usually damage and being light on one’s feet. She leapt forward to strike the first blow, Etoile wasn’t just about power, it had speed behind it too, if the user of the class was smart in how they used it. When she got close she swung the blades like a single blade but at different heights. Wil wa snot swift enough to block the strikes, which quickly sent him staggering back. He was not expecting that. Unlike his wife, he chose to use Etoile as a subclass to reinforce Hunter with its defensive capabilities.

Kaori chuckled a little in amusement. Once he quickly found purchase on the ground again, he stepped forward toward her, leading with his shield; intent on slamming her with it. Photonic shields were active, so no real damage would be inflicted. The shield pushed her back a few steps, she’d certainly felt that even as she’d seen it coming; her blades had negated most of the blow, but it still sent her backwards. When she regained herself she swung the blades again, this time each in a different direction; one high, one low. Wil tried to plant his shield to block the blows, he was once again too slow and she hit him again. He stepped back to keep himself from falling, but recovered. This time he thrust his sword in a feint before switching to a swipe aimed for her chest. She went for the feint, realizing his true aim a little too late and got smacked as a result. It stung, but she didn’t let it phase her as she moved back before lunging forward with both blades to strike. She wasn’t using full force in her blows; they’d only sting, of course, if they hit. Wil took a step back out of the way and took the opportunity to taunt her.

“Come on, I know you can hit faster and harder than that.” He said and then thrust the bottom part of his shield towards her, using it in that moment as sort of an offhand weapon.

“Isn’t that your job?” She joked back with a grin. She leapt back, avoiding the attempt to catch her off guard with the shield.

“Nice try.” She moved to swing her blades again, with a bit more force this time than before. Wil quickly brought his sword up and parried the blades, feeling the force behind the blades.

“There we go, that’s what I’m talking about. Let’s turn up the heat, shall we?” He said, leading like he was going to hit her with his shield, but quickly stepped forward with all intent in ramming her with his right shoulder only to fall face first on the floor. Kaori had leapt back the moment he had begun to move, completely avoiding the attempt. She was trying not to laugh.

“You okay?”

“Never better.” He chuckled, struggling to get up.

“Come on, strike.”

“I’ve heard of worshiping the ground someone walks on... but you know that’s not literal right?” She couldn’t help but tease.

“Going the extra mile for you honey.” She smirked, she was a good sport though and let him get to his feet first before she moved forward with her blades swinging. He was knocked back to his knees, once he got up, from the blades. He then proceeded to attempt and sweep her legs out form under her. Kaori leapt back and over the attempt. She had to admit it was a good move. She then leapt forward, swinging the blades opposite of each other in a pincer movement. Wil couldn’t get his shield up in time as he turned around, only to be hit by the attack. He knelt on the floor, his photonic shield shattering, signaling the end of the spar.

“Well done.” He said, out of breath. She sheathed her blades at her back and held out a hand to him. His avatar arm and armor disappeared as he took her hand. Kaori smiled and helped him back to his feet. He smiled as well and kissed her.

“That was fun. We should do that more often.


	82. Chapter 82

“That was a good match. We should.” Kaori agreed. The photonic shield around the area lowered as well.

“I can’t believe I face planted though.” Wil laughed. She chuckled.

“I think you simply overcompensated with the push and didn’t figure I’d be so quick to pull back.” 

“I’m usually good at pushing.” He teased.

“Wanna go to a concert? We deserve a little fun.”

“Is there one? I haven’t seen one since The Season of Gifts.” 

“Yes, I think it’s in twelve minutes. Quna’s singing something other than Eternal Encore I believe.”

“Switching it up then. That’s always a nice change. Let’s go then.” She smiled and kissed him lovingly. He kissed her just as lovingly, then took her hand in his and walked with her to the shopping plaza. She walked with him.

“Um, where’s the best seat for this one?”

“I don’t think this one is one we can just simply sit and watch.”

“Ah, interactive then. Well, let’s go find a good spot to stand then I supposed, until it starts... if there is one.” After it was over, Kaori went over to Wil.

“That was fun, but I didn’t think it’d separate us like that.” 

“Same. Perhaps it was because someone beat you to the platform.” 

“Seems to be the case, I had a little trouble climbing up that slope.” Wil glanced down and brushed off his shoes.

“I do hope that’s chocolate.”

“If we’re lucky it’s just colorful dust... chocolate stains.” Kaori replied with a grimace as she checked her own shoes.

“Maybe I should just walk in the water.” She went over towards where the fountain had a small bit of water, not even an inch high.

“There’s glass over it.” Wil realized after a moment and chuckled.

“Oh, well, I just got my feet wet then.” She laughed a little.

“I’m gonna pay a visit to the class counter, and then probably go to bed. Hopefully what happened to me today won’t haunt me too bad.” Kaori nodded. Her cheerful mood sombered by the reminder that she could have lost her husband today. 

“I’ll join you at home soon enough. I have an errand to run while I’m here. Shouldn’t take too long.” He kissed her briefly before heading to the elevator to go up to the lobby where the class counter was. She’d returned the kiss, but she knew her errand was going to take a bit longer than originally planned. She needed to work off some of the anger she still had. So after she settled her inventory, making sure there was enough space, she went up to the lobby to pick out a mission and set into a slaughter spree.

  
  


Two days later found Kaori following a couple of fellow operatives... well, okay, one was an operative, the other she wasn’t sure about. Even with the change, as Kaori had told him before, Alu really hadn’t changed all that much. Sure he couldn’t pass for human anymore, but was that really that big of a thing? He was a fellow operative, one of the new recruits to the alliance, what did it matter that his appearance had changed when what truly mattered was still the same? As far as she was concerned, he was still Alu - new recruit to the NVI and that meant she needed to look out for him as much as she could, even if she hadn’t been a guardian she still would have. 

“Here we go again! The snow! The cold! ... the whatever else is out here!” Aria said.

“Right.” Alu agreed, they were on the tundra side of Naverius, of course.

“Falspawn, icicles, plus me freezin’ my arse off.” Kaori replied.

“The outpost should be... this way!” Aria had taken the lead and Kaori and Alu were following her.

“Remind me again why I agreed to this...” Kaori did not particularly like the cold. Despite her grumbling she knew why she was out here. 

“This place changes every time...” Aria trailed off.

“Right. That’s why.” Kaori said, it was as much for her research as it was for Alu. Mostly for Alu really. She honestly didn’t care quite  _ that _ much about more research on photons which she’d gone over half a dozen times earlier that morning and nothing had changed from her original findings. 

“Used to it by now.” Alu said.

“Most places don’t rearrange themselves every few hours Alu.” The trio came upon a cave, at least it meant being out of the wind and snow. Even with the sun out, it was still ridiculously cold and Kaori’s dress - being festive for the holiday and promoting the line - did not do a darn thing to keep her very warm.

“... This is the right cave, isn’t it?” Aria asked, she didn’t seem very certain.  _ Oh yes,  _ very  _ reassuring... I thought you knew where you were going. _ Kaori tried not to be too sarcastic in her own mind at the other woman, she was out of her element - literally speaking since she was from another time that was 1,000 years in the past... - so why would she be a reliable guide again?

“Uh, I don’t know.” Alu replied.  _ He doesn’t know either?! Oh boy... what have I gotten myself into? _

“How are we supposed to know if it changes constantly?” Kaori pointed out after a moment’s thought.

“... Let’s go in a bit more.” Aria suggested and they followed her inside.

“Keep your wits about you.” 

“Stay behind me.” Alu said, but Kaori wasn’t exactly a damsel in distress or anything.

“... Or is this our cave...?” Kaori wanted to roll her eyes but she refrained.

“How do you tell the difference?” She asked instead. 

“Uh... I think we are in a hall of caves!” That didn’t answer the question.

“Is it this one?” Kaori asked, trying to figure out if they were lost or not.

“Looks right to me.” Alu piped up as they find the entrance to a cavern that led to some ruins. That were apparently partly under water.

“Awww... now I’m WET. Cold and wet don’t mix!” She couldn’t help fussing, she first she was freezing, now she was freezing AND wet! That made it worse!

“Great, another one of these.” Alu said.


	83. Chapter 83

“Tell the ice not to melt then.” Aria said in response, Kaori really wanted to facepalm. Seriously? THAT was the response the other woman had and came back with a smart remark of her own.

“I’ll do that when you tell the caves to start spawning in warmer places.” They had a few battles with some falspawn and local wildlife, but nothing that wasn’t easily handled.

“Well, I can’t say this trip was boring.” Alu sighed, seeming to brace himself for... something. What though Kaori couldn’t imagine. Aria went over to what looked like a control panel. There was a surge of energy and some of the rubble of the ruins moved; suddenly it was a lot warmer, which confused Kaori a little. Was this near the border where cold and warm met on Naverius? She was glad it was warmer, so now she wouldn’t freeze, but she wasn’t sure what was going on here either exactly. She kept a good eye on all the photons around them, making mental notes about them and what she found out for later.

“What did you do?” Alu asked.

“Subspace transfer.”  _ Wait, wait... what? Is that even possible below ground?! The sheer theory of just moving that way is still only hypothetical last I knew... and that’s in space!  _

“And where exactly did you take us?”

“Moatoob.”  _ Huh? _

“And prey tell exactly where is Moatoob located?” 

“That’s the first place Sarah took us when we went into the other Ruins.” Alu said.

“... Way outside ARKS space.” 

“I’m not sure how you expected me to know this Alu, since I haven’t traveled much with her.” Kaori was now both baffled and amazed. Not only were they some place else, they had gone there as if they’d used a telepipe and were outside known space! How long had such a thing existed? Did Xiao know about it? _Looks like I’ll have to make a very detailed report to Xiao when I return to the Thorn..._ _Now I understand better why Sarah was on that list of alliance members to keep an eye on. According to them, Sarah and Aria are our ancestors from 1,000 years ago... could this technology have somehow been lost? If so, how and why?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Alu’s next words.

“You get used to it.”

“I meant what you said. I’m not surprised we’re out of ARKS space.” She replied only to notice that Aria, after looking around, seemed suddenly gloomy.

“What’s with the look?” 

“Same feeling I got when Sarah used the subspace transfer.” 

“I was just here a few days ago...” Aria replied, Kaori focused on the other woman trying to figure it out; she had no idea what Alu was on about.

“Is this where it is? .. The crimson canyon?” Alu asked.

“No...”

“Hmm, why did you bring us here then?” Kaori kept an eye on the surroundings as the two talked and another on her pet, as Jingla would know when an enemy was near likely before they did.

“We just were at Crimson Canyon... remember I got a nice old hoverbike?”  _ They still make those? _ Kaori wondered.

“Right. Haven’t answered my first question, why are we here?” 

“We are here to drag Sarah back!”

“You know it’s not going to be as simple as that right?” 

“If it was simple you wouldn’t need me.” Kaori points out, Alu just shrugged.

“I might not be a tactical genius, but I can get in and out of places if I need to.” 

“Let’s find a way out of these ruins before we worry about simple.” Aria replied.

“Lead the way.” Kaori replied.

“I’m glad you’re with us. Saved us last time.” Alu said, and she knew he wasn’t wrong. The last time she’d been around Alu and Aria she had kept Alu from spending the rest of his existence in some crystal. 

“Yeah, last time was sheer luck on your part.” No one said anything for a while as they continued on. As fascinating as some of the ruins around them seemed to be, Kaori didn’t really like that everything was wet.

“These ruins are interesting, but too wet for my tastes.” As the three of them reached a city, three automata looking figures blocked the way. Kaori had never seen such things before. They were humanoid in appearance, roughly, but not like the luminmech that she had fought before. These were a type of automata lost to the age, known as Synths, but Kaori wouldn’t know this as her knowledge of technology didn’t go back that far. 

“Lovely, a welcoming committee.” Kaori knew just from the fact that they were in the way that they weren’t there for a friendly welcome, these automata were clearly meant to be armed and dangerous, their metal was golden in color and the one in the center of the three had red trim.

“I hope they brought towels.” One could tell by her tone that Kaori was clearly jesting about the situation they had found themselves in. 

“Maybe in another 1,000 years this trash will match the rest of these ruins...” Aria said, drawing her gunblade. Kaori gripped her harmonizer, raising it, ready to give the thing a swirl to give the command to attack. As a trained Summoner, Fighter and Etoile, Kaori was fast but it seemed the machines were still faster to attack on sight as they attacked first. One shot towards her but Kaori leapt back, avoiding the blow. They were faster than she had thought but not faster than she was. Aria fired into the middle of the group right at the head only to flip to the side when it returned fire. Kaori waved her harmonizer, Jingla leapt into action at the silent command; slamming into the nearest target, which was one of the cybots - as Kaori would later learn the lesser minions were called. Alu charged into the same cybot that Jingla had pounced on, slamming his sword into its chest. Wilhelm appeared behind the group, charging the cybot on the opposite side when he saw that the one on the far left of the group was occupied with Jingla and Alu. He slammed his sword across its chest. The cybot, trying to fend off the pet and Alu, fired straight at Kaori instead; finding it hard to dodge in the near waist-deep water they were standing in, the attack connected, causing her to make a splash, drenching her but she got to her feet again. The second cybot took aim at Wil but the bullets only bounced off Wil’s armor like balls, only leaving streaks where they hit before they hit the water. Aria fired several shots into the lead bot’s head - called a roborg - aiming for its optics, which began to crack and dent from the pressure along with the front of its head.

“She’s quite handy with a gunblade.” Wil remarked, despite being occupied with the cybot in front of him. Kaori agreed with him, though she didn’t say anything. When the roborg tried to attack her, Aria just sidestepped and stuck her tongue out at it.  _ Seriously? Is she five??? _

Still, Kaori knew there was some serious skill here. 


	84. Chapter 84

Kaori wondered if the other woman was even taking this threat seriously; not wanting to risk anything, due to how hard she was hit, Kaori took out a trimate and down it, leaving the bot to Alu. He drove his sword even deeper into the cybot, destroying it. Wil hit the other cybot in the head with the pommel of his sword, the head caved somewhat beneath the blow.

“Is that seriously all you got?” He asked when more of its bullets bounced off of his armor.  _ I might need to ask him some time about that armor of his...  _

“I think the Dark Falz were more of a challenge for you dear!” Kaori called back to him as Aria fired a charged shot into the roborg’s face, taking its head clean off. Wil laughed in response to Kaori’s quip.

“The Dark Falz were a w- holy shit.” He cut his own words off when he saw the roborg and cybot drop dead. Kaori sent Jingla after the cybot Wil had been fighting with a wave of her harmonizer, the cybot fell into the water like a stone. Kaori laughed a little as Jingla returned to her side.

“Good work boy.” She patted his head, the Jinga yipped happily Alu exhaled loudly as the combat ended.

“Everyone ok?” 

“I’m good.” Kaori replies first.

“Oh yeah. You?” Wil asked.

“So... we saw the ruins.. Fought the robots.. And... now... anyone see an exit?” 

“That would be nice. Glad you could catch up with us Wil.” 

“Straight ahead?” Alu shrugged.

“Only way out is through, right?” Wil asked. 

“I’m definitely going to need a hot shower when I get home... ugh.” Wil bit his tongue to keep from saying a smart remark, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kaori who smirked a little as she headed forward, looking for a way out. Aria, ahead of her, froze when she saw a whole lot more machines waiting for them.

“You know... maybe this is not a good time...” Aria said.

“Looks like we need a different way around this.” Kaori said when she saw the army. Three was one thing, but a small army was a whole different matter. 

“Let’s try... this way looks good!” Aria headed off. 

“You’re the boss.” She replied, following only to hit a dead end.

“Or not...” 

“I think maybe the other way... this looks like a dead end.” 

“Yeah...”

“Would be a perfect spot for an ambush right about...” Wil trailed off, fortunately the enemy didn’t seem to either notice them or think about such tactics.

“Much better, thanks Aria.” She says when Aria had to use a bit of healing on her after they ran into some local wildlife that didn’t like them being there. They were successful in sneaking behind the enemy and entered a place of some sort; it was clear the inside had seen better days.

“Interesting.” Kaori muttered, glancing around as she got a feel for the photons in her surroundings. Wil had a hand on his sword, ready to attack if anything were to come.

“Think we can climb out from the roof?” Aria asked as Alu looked around but stayed quiet. Kaori watched Aria scramble up, Kaori made it, but she wasn’t very graceful with it; rock climbing really wasn’t her thing and this wasn’t much different... not to mention she had to do it in a dress and without any of the proper gear. Alu, having gotten a bit more used to his new body, made the climb with little effort. Aria went up the stairs and then grappled out of the cave while Kaori grumbled about not having ‘rock climbing’ as a skill that was taught to her.  _ I might have to take that up as a hobby or something to improve my skill. _

“Of all the days to wear armor...” Wil climbed up, bearing is weight and the weight of his armor in doing so. He made it, but was slightly winded.

“You alright there?” Kaori asked, realizing her husband had to have had a rougher time of it.

“Yup, I’m good. Just realized how out of shape I really am.” He chuckled as he stood up right. Kaori brushed some of the dirt from her clothes before she looked over at Aria.

“Right... where to now?” The group was standing in a desert, the sand was more orange than that on Lillipa and they could see a city off in the distance.

“Please tell me that isn’t a mirage..” Wil said when he saw the city.

“We’ll find out soon enough I wager.” Kaori said when neither of the other two spoke up. They followed Alu and Aria to the city, large metal industrial buildings and mark stalls line the streets. Alu looks around, seeming surprised.

“I’ve been here before... with Sarah.”  _ Great... but where exactly  _ is _ here? _ That was the question, where were they in relation to ARKS? Neither Alu nor Aria had seemed inclined to give a definite answer on that when she had asked before; she doubted they would now, even if they actually knew. As they walked through the streets, Kaori didn’t seemed to pay any mind to the vendors they passed. Wil was also silent. Aria spotted an empty warehouse and went inside to talk to its owner.

“Keep a close eye on your belongings.” Alu warned. Kaori followed behind in silence. She didn’t need to be told, she’d been to such places before... but she didn’t mention it. Who would believe her, after all, being that everyone knew she was from the high class? That was also another reason she managed to get away with hiding her true rank... and another reason she did too. She didn’t want anyone to think she gained her rank because she was high born or had a lot of meseta, neither of which was a factor in Xiao’s choice and the latter of which wasn’t true anyway. Xiao might be young, but that didn’t mean that he would be affected by such things. The three waited outside, Aria came back out after a few minutes.

“We have the warehouse.” Unsure of what they were doing here exactly, Kaori was keeping an eye on their flank. 

“What are you planning?” Alu asked.

“This a rescue mission or you gonna live here?” Kaori asked absently.

“I’m planning... I don’t want to walk through the ruins again so we need a place to set up a long range telepipe.”

“I- well, good plan.” Alu replied.

“Hmm, difficult, but not in the realm of impossibility.” Kaori replied after some thought.

“We can also bring in reinforcements as needed that way.” 


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it comes...

“Shame the other members of my order are occupied then.” Will added.

“Indeed. I should be as well, but I was convinced to come.” Kaori admitted.

“This is good. It was the first planet I went to with Sarah, we might be able to find some information on what she’s been up to.” Alu said.

“I was late because I went home first.” Wil chuckled.

“Ah.” Well that made sense to Kaori, she hadn’t been sure if he’d be tagging along when he got wind of this or not. 

“Alright... let’s get the telepipe unpacked and set up... I’m sure Wil and Kaori don’t want to be stuck in this dump.”

“We’ve made some good progress, I agree we should set it up and head back for now.” Alu said.

“No, but that’s why I always come prepared to leave wherever I end up too. I always carry extra telepipes with me.” _Never leave home without ‘em, it’s gotten me out of a jam or two..._ Kaori thought, recalling her early days as an operative briefly.

“Heh... I forgot my emergency telepipes.” Wil admitted.

“A good thing you have me then to make sure we don’t end up stuck.” She lightly jested.

“Yup, sure is.” Aria stepped back into the warehouse in the meantime to set up things. Alu just sort of stood around, not doing much else. Kaori was preoccupied with keeping an eye out for trouble while Aria set things up. Even though she had the know-how she didn’t think Aria needed assistance.

“Well congrats Wil and Kaori... this technically makes you the first ARKS to discover this planet.” 

“Even though Alu was here first?” Kaori pointed out. Alu shrugged.

“Huh. Interesting.” Wil said.

“Is he officially in ARKS?” Alu shook his head.

“I thought so, he mentioned training when he was talking with Ninavask.” _Well, that was my assumption, ah well..._

“Nina taught me the basics of photon manipulation since I had no previous experience. I’m just a civ from Earth.”

“Looks like the record stands then.” Aria replied.

“Wonder what you said to convince him then. Ninavask has a good heart but he doesn’t just train anyone. At any rate, I’m not looking for fame of any kind. Too much hassle.” _Especially since my role as Guardian is supposed to be a secret... publicity is the last thing I need, but I’m sure Xiao will want to know about this place and all I have learned as well as anything else I can get.. I also need to confess to Wil. I still haven’t told him yet._

“My first day in the NVI I sort of stumbled into a mission against hordes of falspawn, Nina kept me alive through it.”

“Yeah, I heard about that second hand.” _Ninavask really is a good soul._

“He offered to train me in basics shortly after the whole ordeal.” 

“Ah, figures.”

“Every Earthling has an aptitude for Aether, which is fundamentally the same as photons. Some just have it more locked away than others.” Wil said.

“Well according to Kaori I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Yes... his photons are, for lack of better wording, disappearing like feathers in the wind.”

“Wait... what?” _Ah, right... I forgot I told Xiao but not Wil... ah, my mistake. Then again, it’s not like Alu likely wanted that spread around anyway._

“Upon request, I ran tests on both him and Aria... and showed him the alternative of photons.” Wil would know what she meant, she hadn’t even told Xiao about it yet... but she had entrusted her secret to both Aria and Alu. They were the only ones who knew that she not only could use photons for various purposes, but also summon an Avatar Arm. Wil had been there too, of course, as he’d been helping her to utilize it ever since it had manifested in battle... twice. A lot had happened in a short time... a span of only a few weeks really and now here she was on a strange planet...

  
  


Six weeks ago...

She’d had quite enough. Kaori considered herself a tolerable person, but this was crossing a line she just couldn’t do nothing about. Thus Kaori went straight to where she knew Sakura would be. She wasn’t normally a violent person, but there seemed to be no other alternative in getting the point across. She arrived at the other’s living space, twin blades on her back. The door to the personal quarters would be unlocked, as Ninavask was likely out for a run, Izuka - Ninavask's Newman auxiliary who wore purple and black for her armor - was waiting idly by to direct visitors; Sakura sat in the rocking chair in Ninavask’s bedroom, slowly rocking to and fro, staring off into the wood paneling of the wall. Kaori said nothing to Izuka upon entering. She went straight for Sakura. Stopping a few feet from the chair. She was silent a moment before she spoke in an even tone.

“I consider myself a fairly reasonable person on a lot of things... but this, I find unforgivable.” Sakura didn’t respond to her, didn’t even look at her as she kept that gaze on the wall; zoned out entirely from the reality around her... she breathed shallowly and blinked only on occasion, the silver mask she wore like the bill of a hat, glittered faintly with each rock of the chair as the sun hit it.

“You said you were starting over and I gave you a chance, but this is beyond anything I could have expected and since this seems to be the only thing you seem to understand. I’m not backing down.” She drew the two blades, pointing one at Sakura.

“I’m not here to kill you, assassin, but since beating you seems to be the only thing you get then I will do so. I will not sit idly by as you hunt us down like falspawn.” Sakura looked to the blade that was suddenly pointed at her, then up to its wielder, a look of confusion setting in for a moment.

“What?” She said quietly, a hand coming up to pull the mask down over her face; she ran her finger over the fox’s ear slightly then set her hand back down on the arm of the chair.

“You tried to kill Alu. You nearly killed my husband. I hope you are prepared to deal with me.” Sakura tilted her head, looking through the eyes of the mask upon the blade, again a finger coming up to push the blade back toward its wielder slowly.


	86. Chapter 86

“Go home.” Kaori didn’t respond, instead she flicked one blade around. It barely grazed the mask that Sakura wore, shaking it up but not inflicting any true damage to it. Sakura remained seated in the chair, the sparking off the mask brought a small sigh from her; she reached her hand up, adjusting it slightly.

“Go home.” She said quietly again as the hand came back to rest on the arm chair. Kaori’s control of the blades and photons was precisely as she wanted. In two swift stokes the chair Sakura was in was now nothing but splinters. Sakura looked to the chair parts to her left... then to her right... standing to her feet finally to tower over Kaori.

“You are making a mistake, go home.” She said again. Kaori didn’t respond as she brought one of the blades around at Sakura. The time for talking was clearly over as she slammed the blades straight into Sakura’s side. She wasn’t even attempting to use photons just yet. By this point Izuka had already sent an emergency message to Ninavask. She had stayed seated obediently until she had heard the chair die. She had then run to the door and started watching, but was too late when Kaori swung at Sakura. A katana appeared in the auxiliary’s hand as she darted into the room. Far too late to assist with the first strike. Sakura doubled over at the first blow, folding around the blade as she toppled to the floor into the pile of splintered chair, but was quickly back on her feet, her hand clutching her side, crimson already leaking through her fingers.

“Go home.” She said a little louder now. Kaori only barely noticed the presence of the auxiliary as she turned from Sakura to swipe one blade in their direction as a warning. She didn’t actually come close to hitting them even as the blade arched through the air between her and the auxiliary.

“Stay out of this. It does not concern you.” Sakura leapt up from the floor, latching onto the rafter above their heads as she did a little roll around it and was on her feet, balancing up out of Kaori’s reach now. When Kaori turned to threaten Izuka, she tossed a small Kunai, which stuck right in Kaori’s left hand... preventing, or hindering, use of the dual blades.

“Go home.” She said again. Kaori didn’t even seem to really feel the small thing that stuck in her hand as Izuka leveled a scowl at Kaori only to blink at the Kunai. She ran to get between the two, arms stretched out to either side with the still sheathed katana in one fist. Trying to block the two from fighting despite her diminutive height. Kaori ignored the auxiliary. Using photons to propel her past the smaller figure and high into the air where Sakura was. Her attempt to evade Kaori wasn’t going to work, sadly, as Kaori slammed her blades into Sakura full force from the side of the blade. After all, she wasn’t looking to cleave the other woman in two as she very well could have. Sakura toppled front he top of the rafters, spiraling down to land roughly on the bed, the mattress now flat on the ground as all the legs that held it up shattered from her fall; the sheets and blankets staining from the blood that pours from her side as she half tries to get to her feet now.

“Alright.” She said from behind the mask as she stood, stepping off the bed to the sturdy wooden floor, the sound of the blood hitting the floor mocked rain.

“I will fight you.” She looked up at Kaori, a hand coming back to draw one of her six katanas.

“You leave me no other choice.” Kaori pointed one of her blades at Sakura.

“This isn’t a fight. This isn’t me murdering you. This is me beating sense into that thick skull of yours because it seems to be all you understand after all the chances I have given you.” Izuka once more tried to plant herself in between the two. This time drawing a katana to point at Kaori as she held the saya at Sakura. Hoping to interfere in whatever was about to occur. To keep them from killing each other at least until Ninavask got there. Kaori attempted to knock Izuka out of the way only to miss the auxiliary completely. When Kaori struck out against Izuka, Sakura’s blade was waiting, using Kaori’s own momentum to drag herself across the sharp edge, she then turned to face Kaori again, holding the blade out with one hand; the other still clutched to her side, holding back the blood that trailed everywhere she went. 

It seemed Sakura was more physically fragile than Kaori had given her credit for, considering her profession that afforded the other to hit hard. Another thing they had in common it seemed, both were glass cannons... as the saying went. Izuka was surprised when Kaori actually swung at her, and even more so when Sakura came in out of nowhere around her. Not wanting to hurt anyone, but needing to halt this since her master still was not here, Izuka lashed out with the saya of her katana at both of them. Intending to knock them both back with a surprisingly strong attack. Kaori slid back from the attack, but she only scowled in the direction of the auxiliary. The shorter one was not her target. The blow caught Sakura off guard and she also skidded back from the pair towards the bed again; she narrowed her eyes, her hand leaving her bleeding side to draw the second katana of the set.

“I told you this doesn’t concern you Izuka.” Once more Kaori swept her blades at the small figure, without much force, intending only to knock Izuka aside and out of harm’s way; Izuka just scowled at the both of them, unable to stay a word, but when Kaori swung at her she slapped it aside. Trying to just keep them separated she made no move to attack. Ninavask finally arrived, sprinting into the main room and right into the bedroom. Sweating heavily, he had probably sprinted the entire way there. He threw out both of his hands and roared at the two as loud as he could.

“EVERYONE STOP!”

“Figures you’d interfere as well.” Kaori said evenly. When Ninavask arrived, Sakura stood, fully sheathing one katana, then the other as she returned her hand to her side, looking at the group. Ninavask scowled at Kaori, stepping forward; dropping his hands into balled up fists as he saw Sakura put her weapons away.

“Kaori, put down the sword.” He demanded, his voice hot with anger. Kaori’s tone was thick with disapproval.

“I didn’t come here to face off against two ARKS. My issue is with Sakura and you know why Ninavask. You were there. She needs to be taught a lesson and that is the point of this. Don’t you get haughty with me when you are stupidly trying to protect this one instead of chasing after the Sakura from THIS TIME to prevent this bullshit from coming to be.” Kaori wasn’t an idiot, she wasn’t going to lower her guard around Sakura. Ninavask groaned loudly at that and moved to take Izuka’s place between Kaori and Sakura. The auxiliary stepping off to the side, sheathing their katana.

“Kaori, listen. I know you think you have some idea what’s going on here, but you don’t. What happened with Wilhelm is unfortunate, but he’s fucking fine. Did you even ask him what happened. Did you even fucking talk to him? And do you honestly think I am not TRYING to find some way to help? To fix this? What do you think I can snap my fingers and fix everyone’s problems just like that?” He was too angry to talk politely to his friend, too angry that she would come into his damn home and attack Sakura. 


	87. Chapter 87

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that that's over... comes the consequences... because every action we take has them.

Without even choosing to talk to him about everything first. Kaori twirled one of the blades in her hand and smartly slapped him upside the head with it, barely enough to sting. Was he out of his fucking mind? He had known her since they were kids! She was NOT one to irrationally attack someone for no reason! She had a damn good reason and he should know damn well that if it was the other way around he’d have done the exact same thing in her place. The problem was he didn’t seem to get that and he assumed she didn’t know anything when in fact he was the one blind to the truth staring him in the face. He didn’t seem to know what the problem was, Kaori knew. She could see it in the photons, how they were violent and chaotic; he had completely missed when Sakura had attempted an assassination right before his very eyes. She knew Ninavask wasn’t the brightest bulb when it came to technical stuff, but she didn’t think he was this stupid. A cold rage swept over her against Ninavask. Unfortunate? No, it was beyond that... and she felt stupid that she didn’t realize the truth before on many levels. Ninavask really was more blind than she thought... and  _ that _ was unfortunate...

“Unfortunate? Unfortunate is stabbing your toe or tripping. Not attempted murder.” Sakura looked between the two, when the blade hit Ninavask upside the head though in a blink of an eye she had both her swords again, drawn with a metallic sing sound. Kaori kept her guard up in case Sakura tried anything; she was scowling at Ninavask now. She’d been mostly unpassionate during the fight, but now she was more than simply disappointed in her friend. Ninavask flinched from the hit, but it hardly hurt as he’d tried to move at the last second but failed. He scowled at Kaori and threw up a hand towards Sakura when he heard the blades drawn.

“Get out.” He snarled, glaring at Kaori and pointed towards the door.

“Leave my home, right now.” His words were a furious hiss. Sakura looked past Ninavask at Kaori, still holding both her blades, the blood around her feet was starting to pool now as the droplets came together.

“Gladly. I will say this one thing though. I hope you  _ both _ are listening this time. If I see her attempt to murder one of our own in cold blood again. I will not hesitate to destroy her with every fiber of photon I can muster from the air around us and you need to pull your head out of her ass long enough to realize what you should be doing instead of what you are. Until you do, I have no sympathy for any pain you might feel over this because this kind of thing has been long time in coming.” Ninavask hadn't seen the blood, he heard it now though as he opened his mouth to retort to Kaori, but instead turned to Sakura. Eyes widening at the growing pool of blood.

“Oh shit...” He murmured and he rushed over to Sakura. Summoning up photons for a Resta, as much as he could summon while on ship.

“Sakura, sit down.” He ordered, his voice much softer, but the iron returned when he called to Kaori - he was proving her point without realizing it.

“The only one here with their head up their ass right now, is you Kaori. Go talk to C.C. See if she thinks what you just did was a good fucking idea. And I swear if you come back here while I am not present...” He trailed off, seething as he released the Resta on Sakura, not even sure what he would do.

“I don’t care what C.C. thinks. This doesn’t concern her anymore than it does you. I’d say at this point ‘fuck you’ Ninavask, but Sakura seems to have already fucked you over more than you realize. My only regret is that it’s because of her that I’ve lost a friend who used to be a good operative.” Kaori retreated from the two, she wasn’t stupid enough to turn her back on Sakura, in the literal sense. Sakura looked at Nina as he healed her.

“I’m sorry we broke your chair,” She said quietly, not moving to sit as he'd requested.

“and your bed,” She added further.

“and scared Izuka...” She continued.

“and I ate the rest of your breakfast.” Only once Kaori was out of the place did she put up her weapons and leave the premises, ignoring the auxiliary who followed her to the door. On her way to the teleporter her hand began to throb and she actually registered the weapon that was embedded in her hand. She tried not to sigh as she headed home. That had gone less like planned, but still, she had lived through it as she had promised Wil she would. When she stepped out into her home she went to the bathroom and pulled out a couple of things. A bit of wood she put in a cloth and put between her teeth and then a trimate. This was going to hurt like all get out... and she would have to be quick to not lose much blood. Steeling herself she counted to three and yanked the blade out of her hand, biting on the wood piece and cloth she had. She spit it out quickly though and downed the trimate even as blood poured from the wound into the sink. 

With the trimate the wound healed over as it had never been, but her nerves were still on fire from the pain. She took in a sharp breath as she put away the wood and the cloth. She washed away what blood there was with a soft sigh and headed for the living room, shrugging off her armor and blades. She wasn’t going to head out into the battlefield today. Not with her hand throbbing and her heart wounded. She put her head in her hand and began sobbing as everything crashed around her. In one fell swoop she had lost her one trusted friend to the chaos in the form of a woman. It seemed all she had now was her husband, and he was off doing work elsewhere, of course. She cried herself into exhaustion, falling into a troubled sleep on the couch. This was how she would be found when Wil got home, laying on the couch with her sore hand cradled protectively against her body, fast asleep in the depth of inner turmoil.

Wil sat at the personal dining table outside of their room, waiting. Siyo had told Wil where exactly Kaori went, and immediately he knew what her intentions were, based on their conversation in the cafe after the ordeal that triggered her anger to new heights took place. To say that he was thrilled would have been a lie. That it took place when he wasn’t around... even less so. What Siyo didn’t know was that because the incident had been so brief, Kaori had actually beat the lot of them back to the castle. She’d actually been in another part of the castle for several hours now on one of the sofas. Wil decided to search for her instead of waiting. He knew her well enough to know she might have likely beat Siyo home, and once he realized it he sought her out. The waiting did give him time to think over how he would react. When he did find her, she was curled on one of the sofas, asleep. Her left hand curled closer to her body than normal; that aside, there seemed to be nothing else out of place. He simply sat beside her, putting a blanket over her. He figured she must have somehow injured her left hand. Startling her, with how he wanted to confront the issue, would have definitely been a bad idea. She didn’t stay asleep, however, stirring after a moment.


	88. Chapter 88

“Seems you were busy today.” He said, looking down at her with a smile.

“I was.” She agrees around a yawn.  _ I’m exhausted... I feel ... sick... why was I pushed to do something like that? Why me... I... I didn’t want to... why did I have to do something like that for the sake of a job? I lost.... but... did I even have it to begin with after what happened? _

“Left hand injury, rushed heal to try to cover up what happened to it?” He asked curiously.

“No. More to keep from bleeding out.” She replied, she rubbed her eyes. Despite the hours of sleep she did not seem rested, nor feel it. He was silent for a moment when he finally asked a multilayered, one-word question.

“Why?” She gave no answer to the question. Not because she had none, but simply because there was no answer that could satisfy such a question.  _ So many answers to a single question... and in the end... it’s because I had to... because I am a Guardian and it’s supposed to be my job to protect others... but that isn’t what you would want to hear, no one would accept it. Hell... I don’t even accept it and I still had to do it...  _

“Why did you wait until I was gone to make your move?” He stared asking the questions one by one.

“Why did you not reach out once you were done and let me know you needed help?” He continued.

“And why did you not communicate to me what was going to happen?” He was being oddly calm, a sign that he was pissed; not at her, but at the way she went about doing it. Not that she noticed much with her head throbbing. The rest had been anything but peaceful and her heart felt heavy.

“Had we both went, would you have done this?” 

“I didn’t wait for you to be gone, I was waiting for Ninavask to leave... that was just a coincidence.” She replied after a moment had gone by after he had finished asking questions.

“After I was done... I needed the time to heal on several levels. It wasn’t just a hand injury and it wasn’t so serious I couldn’t deal with it and move on. Then I fell asleep and have been so for... I guess until you found me. I also told you beforehand my intentions. The time and date were the only uncertain factors.” She was different than usual. Distant and subdued in manner. It wasn’t just guilt; she had put herself on the line on several levels to do this... and she wasn’t sure it was really worth it in the long run... but who was she to go against the prime directive of the position she had been entrusted with? Just because it was her job, didn’t mean she liked doing it. Attacking another ARKS like that, with or without provocation, was not acceptable under the law they all lived under. It was an unquestionable thing. Anyone who dared cross it for any reason was subject to severe action... and Kaori had been forced to take that action even though it had been detrimental to her in the end. 

“These actions... this whole situation...” He was piecing things together.

"drove a wedge between you and him... your best friend... didn’t it”? He asked. She was silent a moment before speaking.

“We were friends... but if I’m honest... looking back at everything... I didn’t know him and he didn’t know me. I lost my best friend the day that Ragne appeared... I was just too desperate or foolish to realize it.”  _ I’ve always done what I could to help him... I reminded his auxiliary of things he’d forget... I paid with my own freedom to see that he had the best of care that meseta could buy... and he never really did anything in return. He was never really there... not like he had been before. It’s like I was a stranger he could never remember fully... everything I did... he never remembered... I might as well have done nothing at all. In the end... he chose someone else over me... he never knew I once loved him because he could never remember anything I ever did that even began to speak of that love. I never really mattered to him... and it hurts... so much... to realize I wasted so many years of my life on someone who doesn’t really care... I was such an idiot...  _ He looked down for a moment.

“You loved him, didn’t you?” He asked. They both knew he knew the answer to that question, she had told him once that she had; he didn’t need her to answer.

“Regardless of your answer to this question, I know that it must hurt for you to see your friend to be in the situation he is in, and that there is nothing that we can do aside from watch.” She didn’t answer... he had asked that once before and she had given him an answer then. Of course he was asking questions he already knew the answers to. He was trying to get to the bottom of what caused her to seem... distant. After a moment she spoke again.

“One can’t be friends with someone they do not even know.”  _ He is a stranger... I don’t know him and he doesn’t know me... and he never cared to try no matter how much time I spent with him, helping him here and there... The man I once knew is dead. I don’t know him and from what I know... it’s not worth it to. He does not care enough for me to continue to try. _

“And no one can’t say you didn’t try to be. We all saw it.”

“Everyone but him. It was like I didn’t matter at all... and it was when I was coming back... that I realized we weren’t friends... That we had not been since the incident no matter how much I tried... no matter what I did.” He simply placed a hand over hers as she talked, just letting her talk now. It was all she had to say, however.

“I really hate that things had to be done this way... I really do. I just hope you don’t get arrested for it.” She had nothing to say to that though. She had known the possible consequences and acted anyway, out of anger and love.  _ Arrested? For doing my job? Even for how lousy it went... no, I won’t be arrested for it... that’s the least of things. Somehow... I just... I don’t know anymore. I don’t know if my job is really worth it...  _

“I’ll go get the bathtub ready for you.” She seemed lost in her own thoughts, not really responding. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. She lay her head against him, but it’s the only response she seemed to give. He decided it best to remain there with her, even if in silence. She seemed to just remain put, like a toy that had run out of batteries.  _ I’m so tired... but I can’t sleep. _

“What can I do to help give you a recharge? I know you’re drained.” A slight shrug, she did not know. He nodded and just sat there, being near her in silence, hoping to somehow snap her out of it. After some time had passed, however, she just ended up falling asleep. He carried her to the bed and lay there by her side. She did not sleep long. It did not seem very restful or to help anything. He did not know how he could help because she was not talking. He was just simply there hoping that would be enough. She did not seem to have much to say. Something was off about her, he could not quite tell what it was though. It was like that time he found her under the photon tree. He scooped her up into his arms. 


	89. Chapter 89

The difference between that time and this one, however, seemed to be that this was lasting longer than the few hours the other incident had.

“What’s wrong Kaori? You seem depressed, emotionally and mentally distant, and it’s though your photons were disrupted.” 

“This again? Geez... how many times is this going to happen with that chick?” Siyo said when she saw them. Kaori, on the other hand, offered no reply.

“I didn’t bring her here against her will this time.”

“Was she already here or did she just come by herself?” 

“She was in an entirely different part of the castle from where I was waiting on her to return after what happened at Nina’s.” Siyo frowned slightly.

“So she beat us here?”

“Yeah...” He sighed.

“By a few hours. It seems like this happens every time she gets near that bitch...” It was the first time he cussed in front of Siyo. Siyo was rather stunned at the word but didn’t disagree with the sentiment.

“Apologies for the language, I just..” Between this happening as a result of her fury about him being nearly killed by Sakura, and him briefly blaming himself for it, he was mentally drained himself. 

“No, I don’t disagree with the sentiment. No need to apologize.”

“Had I not sparred with Nina at his place... this would not have happened. How do we snap her out of this?”

“True as that might be, I fail to see how this is your fault considering you didn’t know what you were risking when you went there.” Siyo said even as she seemed thoughtful. He nodded, setting Kaori down on a couch.

“In all honesty, I don’t have an answer for you. I’ve just taken care of her when she’s in one of her... moods, as I’ve called them. They don’t usually happen this often like this though.”

“What does she do when she’s like this?”

“Well, the moods aren’t all the same honestly. I just deal with whatever happens. This one has only happened one other time that I’m aware of... well, before she met you anyway.” He nodded.

“I see.” He was concerned for his wife, that’s obvious.

“Was it linked to an emotional trauma of some kind?” 

“That one was, yes. Not all the moods are since most depend on the atmosphere of photons around her.”

“And considering Sakura was involved makes it all the worse.” 

“Yes... those two have butted heads from after the first day they met. Then again, they are very much alike... and oftentimes those who are too much alike repel each other.” 

“Yeah. I noticed that.” He said with a faint frown.

“I hope she comes out of this sooner rather than later.”

“Agreed. I’ll do what I can to help of course.” 

“Yeah. That’s all we can do right now though.”

“That and keep a close eye on her.” Wil remained by Kaori’s side, in fact there were also a couple nights during this that he did not sleep much at all to watch over her. He was worried about her. Siyo spoke with Phineas on the matter when the other auxiliary had returned from errands and the two had worked hard between them to deal with the issue. One morning she stirred before him, Siyo handed her a small pill and Kaori took the thing without a word. Murmuring a quiet thank you after she had taken it. Wil had dozed off and fell asleep in the chair he was sitting on. When he heard her stirring, he woke up; he was obviously exhausted. 

Phineas brought fresh tea in to the both of them, one to help Kaori and the other to calm Wil’s nerves some. Kaori waved away the tea and moved over to Wil instead. She took his hand and gently tugged him with her back to the bed. He downed the tea before he allowed himself to be tugged into laying down on the bed, relaxing more after he lay beside Kaori.

“You need to rest.” She murmurs softly, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her somewhat tightly as he then drifted off to sleep, her voice being the final and primary thing that soothed him. She was still there when he woke later. Nestled against him. He woke up, seeing her nestled against him in his arms. He felt like he had been smashed beneath a Falz Arm with how hard he had slept.

“Do you feel better now?” She asked softly.

“Do you?” He asked.

“Because in honesty, that will dictate the answer to your question.”

“Maybe not, but I have regained my senses at least.” She replied softly.

“Then I feel much better, knowing you have regained your senses.”

“I am sorry to have worried you, I did not anticipate this. I was near her for far too long it seems.”  _ It did not help that I realized that the man I thought was my best friend has been nothing more than a leech of my life... I had given him everything I could, suffered for him... loved him... and in return he did nothing for me. He did not even take note of my loving devotion when I tended to him... I helped him find a way to be normal after the accident, I lost the freedom I had gained and he treated it as if it were all nothing. Instead, choosing to chase after a woman who was nothing but trouble and giving her the devotion and care that should have been mine... I was nothing to him. Just some fool he could take advantage of. _

“It would seem so.” He gently kissed her. He hoped his photons would, in some form or another, reinforce hers so that the next episode would not be as extreme, but he did not know how photons really worked, as he cannot see them. She returned the kiss gently, lovingly. He was now able to focus on his surroundings better since the fog of sleep was gone.

“How’s your injury?”

“It’s mended now, the nerves have calmed. I had a bit of a headache when I woke, but nothing more.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” He said, slowly sitting up on the bed. She sat with him. Siyo entered the room with what looked like soup for them. Phineas was behind her with what appeared to be a folding table. He set it up beside the bed and stepped back out of Siyo’s way. Siyo set the soup on the tray, then looked over at Kaori.

“How’s your head?”

“The pill has kicked in, thank you.”

“Good.” The auxiliary put her hands on her hips.


	90. Chapter 90

“Next time ya get it into your head to pull this you’re takin’ one of us with you. No ifs, ands, or buts on this. Understood?”

“Of course.” Wil chuckled as he heard Siyo mothering Kaori. 

“Phineas, whatever you do, do not get in their way if they get mad. I trust you remember what happened the last time Siyo threatened to slap you?” Phineas just nodded and walked out with another word.

“And no more compromising’ that future.” Siyo replied before walking off. Kaori smiled faintly at the retreating figure.

“She cares a great deal for you.” He remarked after Siyo left.

“She does.” Kaori agreed before turning her attention to the soup to eat. He began eating his bowl of soup as well. When she had finished she settled against him. He put his arm around her after finishing his soup.

“I love you, Kaori. There is no force in the universe that will ever change that.”

“I love you too.” Wil sat there, reflecting on the past few days.

“It’s been eventful.”

“Not too much chaos I hope.” 

“Aside from the usual happenings with the NVI, nothing out of the ordinary that I’ve observed.” He chuckled.

“That’s good.” He nodded.

“Yeah.” He said with a smile. He was just happy Kaori seemed to have her senses back. The universe could be melting around them and if he had her he would still be happy. She returned the smile. She might not feel the greatest right now, but at least she had been able to pull her thoughts together.

“What would you like to talk about?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.” She said after a moment.

“Once the war with Shiva’s over... what are we going to do? At that point instead of a full fledged war, we would just be mopping up remaining falspawn.”

“I think it might be a good time to settle here, for good I mean. At least... I think I should.”

“I think we should too. Many memories here, our first kiss, first love confession, first time making love, our wedding...” He started naming off all the memories they’d shared there in that castle.

“Impressing and earning your parents’ blessing, meeting my parents... just to name a few.” She nodded.

“I intended to raise our children here as well.” 

“Yes, and eventually pass it down to them too.”

“Yes.” He gently kissed her.

“I am looking forward to when we start a family of our own... to our children actually knowing their parents, something I never had.” Kaori nodded.

“I know they will have everything they need, when the time comes.”

“Yes... that is for sure.” He said with a smile.

It had been a few days, Kaori still did not feel fully like herself, but she was mostly back to normal. At least she seemed to be. She would talk about random things and then there was that day she’d had to wrestle away the comms from Siyo to get her off of the NVI’s private communication channel.. Which had earned the auxiliary a bit of scolding but Siyo had taken it in stride and Kaori had to admit that - since the situation had been around something she had been working on - that it wasn’t entirely out of line... even if the person on the other end hadn’t been too pleased. That aside, Kaori had spent her time at the castle, but she had not gone back to the ship for any reason. She was getting antsy but she seemed conflicted. As an ARKS operative, she couldn't be still for too long, but there was the change of running into Ninavask or Sakura... and she didn’t think she could handle running into either of them again so soon without having some sort of break down again. She fretted over what she could do... and then an idea began to form. There was still the journey, it had been interrupted by the incident surrounding Sakura followed by the thing with Alu and Sarah and... things had just sort of piled up. The thing was, could she convince Wil? 

Wil had been biding his time, taking a more administrative role as he took care of affairs with the company in her stead while she recovered and rested, and in the process of that and worrying about her, he had put himself in an exhausted situation that ended when his wife came back to her senses. After a few days of rest and relaxation himself, he thought that a break from the normal routine was necessary, both for them and their mental health. He had the triggers for the Apprentice encounter and Mother encounter ready to go, and plenty of healing items stock piled; courtesy of both his father-in-law and the fruit of his own labor. He took a breath and looked at Kaori when she approached him.

“Shall we continue our journey? I have the next three triggers ready to go, and made sure we have plenty of healing items. We need a break from the normal routine... bad.” 

“I was going to suggest that actually. I feel that it’s time we continued it.” He smiled and kissed her.

“Great minds.” He winked. She chuckled after the kiss. 

“So it seems my dear.” Wil handed Kaori some dimates and trimates that he had stockpiled before calling for the gateway ship. Apprentice was the next battle on their agenda. Kaori added them to her supply to keep on hand; Apprentice was usually a tricky opponent to deal with, considering she could summon insect drones along with falspawn to aid her in battle. The speed at which she moved too rivaled Kaori’s to a degree, but Kaori had always managed to best her on the battlefield regardless of what class she was. When the foes reached a rate that they would overwhelm them, he used his War Cry to focus all enemy attention on him. His guard stance coupled with the Etoile passive defense made him the equivalent of a steadfast wall. He then used his cross cut ability and struck down all foes around him. This would give Kaori all the openings she would need, as he kept on grabbing enemy attention. He did not have to use a single healing item. With the enemy forced to focus on Wil, Kaori cut them down with ease. Her speed and the power behind her strikes was all that was needed to cut down Apprentice and her minions. Apprentice was defeated with relative ease, and somehow with all three towers intact too. It was just them there where Apprentice was sealed away, nobody tagged along with them. Kaori was winded by the end of the battle, but at the same time, she felt a surge of adrenaline.


	91. Chapter 91

“That was quick...” He said and called for a telepipe.

“It was.” She replied once she had caught her breath. Back on the gateway ship he took a breath of relief.

“We should probably take a quick breather before we fight Mother.” He said as he stored the items he’d picked up.

“Agreed.” So they took a break at the gateway before heading out on the next mission. The gateway ship arrived near the moon. Looking one way and seeing the moon, and the other way and seeing the Earth, that sight never got old for Wil. As they were making their preparations to go down and fight Esca Falz Mother, a headache hit him and it pulsed like a heartbeat. In his mind he heard the voice of Deus Esca again.

_ “Soon... soon you will meet the same fate.” _ The words echoed in his mind. Wil shook his head and the headache subsided.

“That... was weird.”

“What was?” Kaori looked over at him. The sight of the Earth and the Moon from space was always a beautiful sight, but she wasn’t so enraptured she did not hear her husband’s words.

“That voice again... trying to get inside my head.” He shrugged.

“It pulsed like a heartbeat, and knocked liked a battering ram trying to break through a gate. My mind held though.” 

“That’s unusual. A dream is one thing... but this isn’t a dream.” Kaori frowned slightly in thought.

“I recognize this... it’s a psychological attack. It happened in the mine before I came to Thorn too.”

“I see... but this doesn’t make any sense. Deus isn’t even anywhere nearby and we won’t be facing him through that trigger for a while... at least, I thought this one only included Mother... am I wrong?” 

“I wish the answer was that simple. While it is true that the defiled Deus Esca was struck down by the Guardian, Hitsugi, Enga and Kohri...” He paused.

“There are those who have faith. Not referring to faith in Deus, but in the Adam that ascended and tried to bring heaven and eden down to our level. Being in the official domain of his influence, it is entirely possible for someone to be able to sense his imminent rebirth.” He then answered the question she’d asked.

“I used the Mother trigger... I know I did.” She nodded. He gently kissed her.

“Ready to fight this one and then rest?” She returned the kiss and nodded.

“I’m good to go.” Thankfully they did not have to chase Esca Falz mother on the ridroids, but instead were sent straight to the bridge forming between Earth and the Moon. Wil wasted no time grabbing her attention and trying to keep her focused on him so Kaori could focus on the arms that would appear. While this was a good strategy for the Dark Falz, it was not as good of one against Mother. While Kaori did focus on the arms that appeared she was forced to dance away from many attacks several times even though most of Mother’s focus seemed to be on Wil. He swiftly adjusted his stance from Guard to Fury to deal even more damage. The look in his eyes signaled that he was furious at the fact the enemy would dare try to bring harm to his wife. He kept using War Cry as often as he could, even as the walls with the single opening appeared around them. Kaori was fast on her feet, but even she couldn’t anticipate every movement of their enemy, especially one she had only fought just one time before. She leapt out of the way of one attack but was caught up in another as a result. She hit the ground from the blow, if one could call that ground... 

Right before Kaori could hit the ground, Wil tossed an item in her direction that healed her and removed any ailments she could have. Before he could get out of the walls, the gate to the opening closed. He swiftly switched to Guard Stance and blocked right before the explosion occurred. He remained standing as he then readied his buildup art again. He released it, and it was enough to put Mother on her last leg. He was almost too weak to move, but he was forcing himself to fight through the pain as he switched to his gunblade and began firing as rapidly as he could, not having the strength to do much else in that moment. Kaori landed on her feet, the shock going up her, but she moved to strike again. Another attack slammed just inches from where she’d been standing, but the force was enough to send a shock wave to send her skidding along the ground and she lost hold of her blades. As she stood up she saw them in different directions, but also saw two attacks gunning for Wil. Only one of them was in his line of sight. She didn’t have time to grab the swords. She acted on instinct alone as the hand sent forth its attack to impale him. She leapt the distance to protect him from the blow. She braced herself against it. Expecting she’d end up taking it herself, but there was a resounding clang instead... It seemed the blades had appeared for a second time. Kaori felt relief at that.

Wil was able to switch to his avatar arm and block the attack he could see, but was thankful Kaori had his back with the one that would have impaled him. He glanced over his shoulder.

“An avatar arm, eh?” He asked as he switched to the offensive, using his Blaze Parry technique, a series of five sword slashes ending with a powerful strike.

“Seems to be back.” She replied. There had been only one other fight it had appeared in... which had been the first time it had appeared, against The Profound Darkness. It was not long after that before Mother was finally defeated. Wil was still standing, but he did have some bumps and bruises from the fight.

“Considering it was two of us... I say we did great.” He said, having already caught his breath.

“All things considered... it could have gone worse and I’m glad it didn’t.” The blades vanished with the fight over. It seemed Kaori did not yet have full control of them.

“When we get back, I need to teach you how to control your avatar arm since you are able to summon one. Do you know its name?” He asked as he picked up items from the fight after his avatar arm vanished. Kaori thought for a moment about the question before nodding.

“Shinno a.” The name had come to her mind, even though she had not known it before then; it was as if she had always known, though that wasn’t possible. He nodded as she retrieved her soaring blades.

“Have that name on your heart, as the avatar arm is now a part of you.” He explained. 

“Now, with the desire that you had when it came forth the first time, call forth your avatar arm. Allow me to demonstrate.” He shifted his focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinno a - translates to mean "true love"


	92. Chapter 92

“Come forth, Uchelgais.” His sword appeared in his hand. He was clearly giving her a quick lesson. She watched, thinking about what he said and how she should apply it herself. He took a calm breath and his sword disappeared.

“For me it was all in the circumstance during which it was first summoned. What I felt in that very moment became the conviction I use to summon it.” He said with a smile.

“Could be different for you, who knows?” He shrugged.

“Let’s head back for now, rest and recover.” He held out his hand to her. She nodded and smiled.

"I’ll keep that in mind when I attempt to summon it some time, but perhaps after we’ve rested.” She took his hand in hers. The teleporter took them back to the castle, and Wil about dropped to his knees when they got home.

“That was a close call.”

“Closer than I liked. I think we’re going to need some more training before we go further.” She put her arm around him so that she could at least help him to the couch before he did drop.

“Or backup... we are going to be dealing with the equivalent of a deity.” She nodded.

“Whichever you decide.” 

“It’s gonna be a very difficult fight for just two of us. I believe we should have some backup. Our auxiliaries could use the exercise, and let’s see here... there’s Savara, who you haven’t met yet.. You know anyone who’d be willing to help us?” Ninavask came to mind, but then she quickly dismissed the thought because she knew he was not a friend any longer and he would have too much of his own issues to care.

“Unfortunately, no. I do not.” _I haven't had much time to really make friends, even before I was a Guardian, I've had even less so now... and the other Guardians are all currently busy with important matters I can't drag them away for this._

“Alright.” He thought for a moment and then pulled out his tablet and contacted Savara to let her know.

“When would you like to do this Kaori? Obviously not today of course.” He chuckled.

“Heh, obviously. I think we need a few days at least before we do this. Perhaps some time to hone some skills as well.”

“Would two weeks work for you?” He asked.

“It’ll give us plenty of time to recover... and plenty of time for me to teach you how to use an avatar arm and hone your respective skills to go with it.” She nodded.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” He sent the message to Savara, letting her know that her assistance would be required with a mission in two weeks, then put the tablet away.

“The Deus Esca I fought was only a simulation. This... this one concerns me.” A hint of fear showed in his voice for one of the first times in their relationship. She wrapped her arms around him.

“I understand.” 

“For me, this is going to be a three-front battle, as well as the very reason I joined ARKS to begin with.” She nodded a little. She had a bad feeling from the agitation of photons from him, but even so she would stand with him in this. He wrapped his arms around her and calmed down.

“For now though, let’s get some rest. We earned it.” His armor disappeared along with his units.

“Yeah, I’ll say we did.”

  
  


The World Tree appeared in the form of an eighth major continent on the face of the Earth, reaching upward toward the sky and branching out at the top. A single pathway was coiled around the trunk of the tree, beginning at the base and up to the canopy. Kaori and Wil arrived at the base of the tree near what appeared to be a magic circle, and as soon as the magic circle was activated, they both heard the voice of Deus Esca.

“So... another Arotrin seeks to stop me, does he?” The magic circle grew brighter, signaling it was ready to transport them.

“What makes you think you can? All who have tried as of late have failed... your friend here on Earth...” He was trying to get into Wil’s head, his mind’s defense was about to fail. A full-on battle of three fronts all about to commence. Deus Esca’s voice grew dark with his next attempt to intimidate Wil.

“and your parents as well...” That did it. Wil’s mind broke then and there, the final defense shattered and made him vulnerable to any psychological attack that would follow. The two were transported to where the first form of Deus Esca waited for them, immediately it attacked Wil. The attack landed, a solid hit; it knocked him back, stunning him. The next, roots sprouted up from the ground to shoot him up into the air and Wil hit the ground with a resounding thud. He stood up, regardless of what had just happened; he might not have been able to speak his mind because it had been laid bare as a result of the early assault, but he was still going to fight. He had something, someone worth fighting for. He readied himself for battle just as Kaori did. Deus Esca readied its weapon again.

“And you... will join them.” This was not just simply a trigger. No, this was really happening.

“I will not let that happen. You will die here and now.” Kaori glared at the figure.

“Ignite, Shinno a and show this mindless creature what truth really is!” The twin blades appeared in her hands, glowing with the passion in her heart and the fury in her eyes. She launched herself at the creature with the pure intent to kill. At the same time Kaori launched herself at Deus Esca, Wil charged at him from the ground.

“Mindless? Creature? Don’t you know you are fighting the very incarnation of God, pathetic mortal?” Was the reply to Kaori as he turned to face her, readying his weapon to attack her.

“You partook of the only two trees He told you not to partake of because He knew this very thing would happen!” Wil shot back, taunting their enemy with a War Cry, causing the figure to turn and face Wil instead. That split second that the figure turned, Kaori’s attack connected and Deus Esca vanished after what would have been a killing blow on a normal enemy. They both knew, as she landed, however, that this fight was not over. Not by a long shot. The pathway to the top opened as angelic-like beings descended from the top as they ascended... beings both knew were once human before Adam had turned them. They could not hesitate, they needed to be struck down, but it pained Wil to do so, every swing of his sword spoke of the emotional agony and psychological anguish he was pushing through. The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that Kaori was with him there, even in the midst of this personal battle he was fighting; she was at his side and fighting with him against this. Kaori didn’t care as she pushed herself, constantly putting herself between the threat and Wil. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchelgais - translates to mean "ambition"


	93. Chapter 93

The only thing keeping him sane was the fact that Kaori was with him there, even in the midst of this personal battle he was fighting; she was at his side and fighting with him against this. Kaori didn’t care as she pushed herself, constantly putting herself between the threat and Wil. 

The fury within her knew no bounds, it seemed, as she leapt after enemies again and again... the photons in her heated with her rage and pushing her to further heights of speed and strength. After what felt like a very long time, hours even, they reached the top of the World Tree.

What awaited them there was the second form of Deus Esca, still wielding the sword made from a root of the World Tree. This time the figure appeared to have wings and a gold ring of some sort behind that, like a portrayal of something holy in a painting. Wil did not hesitate to land the first solid hit on him.

“You persistent worm... it is time to crush you here and now...” With that, roots moved across the area in a wave that began at one side and moved all the way to the other. Wil took a hit and was forced to one knee, Kaori barely escaped the attack herself with her speed in leaping over the huge roots. Wil swiftly used a trimate and blocked the next swing of the enemy’s sword; this time locking them in place.

“Oh... does seeing him get hurt anger you? Allow me to make you suffer by killing him in front of you, in the same manner I killed his friends and family.” Deus taunted Kaori, only fueling her fury.  _ You will pay for your insolence, I will not hold back! _ Wil chuckled.

“You really want to die, don’t you?” He replied as he set up another War Cry on Deus Esca, making sure that the other’s back was turned to Kaori, blocking every attack himself. The being would regret those words as Kaori tossed her daggers up, unsheathed her soaring blades to fling them at the creature seconds after a photonic attack from the blades themselves and caught the avatar blades; leaping after the two soaring blades as they cut through the air to slash at the thing directly. Anger was not an accurate word for the sheer hot fire she felt. The battle wore on as direct hit after direct hit connected with Deus Esca. Soon, it eventually was defeated after one more final form, which was a huge feat in and of itself, only having seconds to spare before Earth would have been destroyed. The tree vanished and they were transported to what looked to be a nearby island with a majestic sunset making the sky appear like a flawless painting. Wil dropped to his knees as he looked at the sunset, tears streaming down his face as the reality of all that Deus Esca had said at the beginning sunk in. All he had left was Kaori... he had lost everything that was important to him other than her and the alliance.

Kaori ran to his side, the avatar arm dispersing even before she reached him to wrap her arms around him. His own avatar arm dispersed as well before she wrapped her arms around him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. He couldn’t contain it, could not hold it back; he broke down in her arms, something she had never seen him do before. She did not say anything, she didn’t know what she could possibly offer to even begin to soothe him but she would stay by his side. She would be his shield and strength for as long as he needed her to be. The aetheric figures of Vincent and Guinlyn appeared on either side of the two; Guinlyn behind Wil and Vincent behind Kaori.

“Wilhelm.” Vincent spoke up.

“My son, you have finished the work that we could not. Not just that, but you have also spared many souls from suffering the same cruel fate as us.” He paused to let the words sink in.

“After your birth, a priest took you from your mother and Adam killed us for questioning his plans. In that mine, you called forth Uchelgais... ambition... the desire to overcome... the very same emotion I felt the moment I died, and thus I became your avatar arm.” Kaori was silent for a while before speaking quietly.

“Why hide?” Guinlyn spoke next.

“We were not hiding, we have been with you both this entire time. Kaori, I’ve been watching over you since your first mission to Earth. Your avatar arm was awakened as a result of your desire to protect Wil, rooted in the immeasurably deep love you have for him.” Wil remained silent while they spoke.

“As for the answer to your question, our Aetheric, or Photonic energy is severely low, and we cannot appear for long spurts of time. It is not that we hide, it’s just that we can’t be out like this long.” Vincent answered. Kaori shook her head.

“I meant why you didn’t just tell us the truth when you had the opportunity.” Both of them were silent. Wil rubbed Kaori’s back before he spoke, though his voice was somewhat weak and broken from the crying and the agonizing he had done during the battle.

“You wanted me to experience what it was like to be able to know my parents, to feel my mother’s warmth and embrace, to be able to talk to my father for hours... to introduce you to the woman I gave my heart to.” Wil began listing the different experiences he’d had as a result.

“Had you both told me the truth early on, I never would have believed it...”

“I understand.” Kaori said softly. Vincent and Guinlyn were silent as they seemed to be thinking about what Wil had said.

“We deeply apologize for not being able to give you the proper childhood that you should have had, but we are proud to see the man that you have grown to be, and that you have changed your stars beyond anything an ordinary Earthling could imagine, and that you have a remarkable woman who stands by you even in the midst of personal hell and won’t let you suffer alone.” Wil smiled when they said that.

“I am glad that you told me the truth, and that I got to meet you both. Please... don’t fade away, there is still much for you two to see.” Guinlyn smiled.

“Don’t worry, we’ll be around for birthdays, anniversaries, and grandkids as long as we are able.” 

“If there is a will... there is a way. If what you say is true... then I am sure that I may find a way by unlocking the secrets of the photons themselves. As for the childhood... well, I think you did what you thought was best and today is the result. I do not feel that you should be sorry for the choice you made those years ago, because if you had not, he might not have been here to save me when I needed it most.” She spoke from the heart, she meant what she said.

“We always had his best interest at heart... little did we know that the answer to that desire would be found in you.” Vincent said.

“Answers come in unexpected places.” Kaori agreed. After all, she had been certain her future was to be a lonely one for many years, especially after becoming a Guardian, and yet Wil had come along and he had changed everything. Vincent and Guinlyn both smiled.


	94. Chapter 94

“Yes they do. We best be going now. We’ll see each other again, I’m sure of it.” Wil smiled.

“I’m looking forward to it.” With that the two wrapped their arms around Wil and Kaori before vanishing, leaving them there alone again. Kaori didn’t know what to say once they were gone. This was new information. Kiyo had hung back after the battle, unfortunately she’d been detained and hadn’t been able to help much in the main fight. Phineas was with Siyo, having made sure to prioritize her protection if anything went unexpected. Sava had held the divine entities off at the mouth of the path to ensure that there was no outside interference. She was in another part of the area, recovering her bearings after the fight. Wil remained silent, simply holding Kaori close, not having the physical nor mental energy to say anything other than “Thank you... I love you.” and he wound up passing out due to exhaustion right after. Kaori smiled a little, then looked over at the auxiliaries and waved them over. She didn’t quite have the strength herself now to get him back to the castle on her own. 

The moment they got back, barely having enough time to get Wil on the bed with the help of the auxiliaries, Xiao contacted her.

“Is everything alright? Xiera picked up readings on Earth... what happened?” 

“Long story short, Wil and I have been using triggers to follow the Guardian’s endeavors ourselves in the search for answers... but that last one wasn’t just a trigger. Not entirely sure what happened there. That was a true fight. It was like we were in the Guardian’s place but... it should have not been possible. I can’t explain it.” 

“Noted. Is he there with you now?”

“He is, but he’s recovering from the fight. It took a lot out of us even with the backup we had. It was far from easy even with our strategy. I’ll make an official report about the incidents and send you the information.”

“Understood. Take care of yourselves.”

“Will do.” Kaori then settled on the bed to wait for her husband to wake. Wil groaned a little when he stirred a couple of hours after they had arrived; he was still sore from the fight.

“W...what’s going on...? How long was I out...?”

“A couple of hours.” He tried to sit up but couldn’t.

“Guess it’s my turn to be down, huh?” He chuckled.

“So it seems.” She replied softly.

“How do you feel?” She took one of his hands gently into hers. He smiled and took her hand into his, reorienting himself after waking up.

“I feel like my mind is at peace now, having acquired the answers I joined ARKS to receive. I figure Xiao will want a report on these findings based on us following the footsteps of the Guardian up to that point.” He paused a moment.

“Physically? I feel like I got hit by a godlike entity that was one handing a tree for a sword... multiple times.” He chuckled and she chuckled a little as well.

“He did, yes. I took care of it myself while you were asleep... though I did not feel the need to tell him about Shinno a or the true forms of our avatar arms.” Wil nodded.

“Probably good to leave avatar arm aptitude out of the report.” He forced himself to sit up again.

“And remind me to never piss you off. I saw how you reacted when I was threatened and attacked.” He winked at her. She smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him gently.

“That’s because I love you. You are everything to me, I won’t be so kind to any that wish you harm on any level.” He smiled and kissed her.

“I’m the same way to any that wish you harm as well. I love you, and you are the center of my universe.” She returned the kiss.

“As long as I have you, I know I’ll be alright.” 

In the other room Phineas could overhear them talking. He pretended to gag with how romantic the couple always was with each other, which caused Siyo to smirk and smack his arm, but barely hard enough to be felt, let alone hurt. Phineas laughed.

“What?” He turned to face her, she just smirked in response as if to say ‘you know what.’

“Perhaps its jealousy? I ain’t telling if it is or not.” He chuckled, but he couldn’t fool her, she knew that was his way of admitting without admitting.

“An’ what do you have to be jealous of?” She quipped back. He shrugged.

“Thinking of gettin’ yourself a lover is that it?”

“I suppose I’m just jealous he had the courage to act upon how he felt.”

“Oh? So you got your eye on someone then and haven’t spoken?”

“Yeah. Someone I admire everything about.”

“Lucky soul then. So what’s kept ya from speakin’ up then?”

“The fact that every time I’m around her I’m captivated by everything about her... her beauty, her intelligence, voice, the way she acts and interacts with others... just to name a few things.”

“Uh huh... distracted then. I dunno what to tell you on that score bucko.” It wasn’t often she spoke so informally... or rather, she usually only did when at the castle when talking to someone who lived there without outsiders around.

“Well... seeing as I just talked to her about it... I suppose it made things a tad easier...” It took a moment for that to sink in and the moment it did, whatever she might have said seemed to have been lost. A first for her. Normally after dropping a reality bomb like that he would walk away and leave her to think about it before responding, but this time he remained at her side. Siyo found she really could not think of a single response to that as she just sort of stared at him, she had to admit, she was not at all prepared for that kind of an answer. He smiled.

“Even if you don’t feel the same, I feel better knowing I was able to tell you.”

“I... had no idea.” She managed after a bit of a fumble. Siyo had never actually considered having someone... it had never crossed her mind with as busy as she usually was. She had just assumed it would never be a thing and she was fine with that but the more she thought about things since she’d come to live in the castle, the more she began to notice the little signs she’d missed before... He did not ever outright express how he felt. He did, however, show it with the things he’d been doing for her, the things that he’d do; all the extra client orders so she could tend to Kaori, the list was long and abundant. It was all for her, not just their masters. It showed in action, just not word until just now. She had just thought that he was dedicated as she was, it had never once occurred to her that it was something more. Siyo was flattered, really and it flustered her too; she found she wasn’t certain what she felt about it. She would have to give it some thought. 


	95. Chapter 95

To sort things out, she had been working with him for so long that she had taken things as they were and there’d been no sure sign... and what did she know about love when she never considered it a possibility?

“Part of why I was afraid to say anything was because I didn’t want you to think I was trying to make a move on you because our masters are together. I wanted it to come across as genuine, and not one of my multiple jokes, pranks or anything like that.” He smiled.

“Take all the time you need.” She nodded, she understood now; not just his intentions but his reasoning. She fiddled a little with her glasses, seeming a mix of shy and flustered as she seemed to try and gather her thoughts to even begin to form some sort of response. Her usual quick wit has seemed to have failed her as well. He had never seen Siyo at a loss for words, or even where she was not firing off a quick witted response. He had to admit, he was a bit nervous about what her response would be.

“I see now... I have... misjudged a great many things... I had no idea you thought so highly of me...” She seemed to struggle with just speaking. She knew she must be rivaling a great many red flowers at this point. She was highly flattered and felt very warm... she did not know this feeling or understand it.

“I do not have a sure answer for you... I... do not understand this feeling...”

“There are some things that we cannot understand until we feel, think, or experience them ourselves. In all honesty, I don’t understand it either. But... I’d be willing to explore it with you and find out what it is together if you want to.” He probably sounded like a fool, trying not to stumble over his words. A slight smile touched her lips and she held out a hand to him.

“I trust you. Together then.” He took her hand in his, then brought it up to his lips and kissed it. It didn’t help with the flush, the sensation of the simple gesture sent tingling through her arm; flustering her more. He smiled at her.

“I have no idea what to do or where to go from here.”

“Nor I.” Siyo admitted.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Wil and Kaori were watching the camera on the tablet in their bedroom.

“So he finally gathered the courage to tell her.” Kaori looked at her husband in mild amusement.

“So you knew did you? Hmm, it shall be interesting to see how this plays out.” Wil nodded.

“He asked me shortly after you two moved in what the best approach would be. I told him that the best place to start would be doing little things to help her out, gradually help her bear whatever she needed help with but wouldn’t outright ask for it. Then, when it came to telling her, he would know when the right time would be.” He chuckled.

“It’s a wonder Siyo didn’t catch on sooner.” Kaori chuckled softly.

“It’s no wonder she did not, I would not have caught on myself were I her and I certainly did not notice; but then again I do not spend a lot of time around them either. It is not a wonder she was caught off guard, having even less experience in such matters than myself.” 

“There’s some things that can’t be understood until we experience them ourselves. We both know that first hand.” He kissed her. 

“The way he went about it was better than I thought too. He waited for a time where there was enough evidence to make the reasoning behind his actions ironclad, that there would be no denying it even if it was one-sided.” Kaori smiled after the kiss.

“Indeed that is true, though fate seemed fit to have made it so there would be no doubt on my side. Even if there seemed to be no reason or logic to the feeling.”

“I’m glad that there is no doubt between us, and that there was not any between us. I love you, and nothing could ever change that.” He smiled as well.

“At least now if we can never find those two, we know they’ll at least be together.” He chuckled, turning off the tablet after backing out of the security app.

“Nothing could ever change the love I have for you, and always will.” She chuckled a bit.

“Yes, there is at least that. Regardless of the outcome, I’m sure they’ll be okay.” 

Two more days remained, Kaori knew she would have to get back to the ship and finish up her reports, she had been resting - as much out of necessity as per order - for the past two weeks. Wil had opted to get back into doing light missions though, which was why he wasn’t there with her. There were some things on her mind that had kept her from joining him, things she felt needed to be said eventually. Wil returned from the alliance ship after coming back from a mission. Before he did, however, he made sure to cleanse both his body and his photons, as he’d been in the same area Sakura was, not that he’d had much choice in the matter but after the last incidents between Kaori and Sakura he was not taking any risks. He checked the visiphone before going into the bedroom and sitting by the fireplace. Kaori was leaning against the balcony railing, as she often seemed to do when either off in thought or relaxing. Seeing her there, Wil stood up and went out to the balcony where she was. At this time Phineas and Siyo were out on a date, one of their first, so it was just the two of them until they returned.

“Meseta for your thoughts, love?” She turned to smile a little.

“Hmmm, indeed, they were not important enough to remember the moment I saw you.” Her words were true as she had forgotten what she had been thinking about the moment she heard his voice and turned.

“How was your day?” He asked as he kissed her and she returned it.

“Good really.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” He smiled.

“What all did you do today?” 

“I have been here most of the day actually. Just sort of thinking over things.” 

“Like what?” He asked, curious. He leaned against the balcony.

“I’ve been thinking about the future, I guess.” _About tell Xiao my plans for children and my intentions to stay on Earth... but I imagine I'll still be ARKS, no matter what and likely always be a Guardian just... maybe not so active of one._

“Same here.” He said, looking at the stone floor beneath them.

“Also, I’ve been thinking about how much better my life has been with you in it.” She smiled a little.

“I know mine has since we met.”

“Definitely. You make me feel like I belong here, and you also complete me.” 


	96. Chapter 96

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some truths come to light that only a few will likely ever know...

“I second that. I was just considering what comes after and things that have happened recently... the good and not so. I’ve been keeping up on the news though, despite staying here mostly.” 

“Just the usual drama in the NVI it seems.” He chuckled.

“Indeed... speaking of. There is something else... I didn’t actually join the alliance because of Ninavask.. But he gave me a valid reason for the alliance to accept me.” _Now seems about right... I should tell him._

“I seem to recall you briefly mentioning something about that in this very spot before our first kiss.”

“I did, but there’s actually more to it.” 

“Oh?”

“The Intelligence Bureau has been keeping an eye for the NVI for a while now, but so far their operatives were not able to get all the information that was wanted. Many have secrets, not unlike you and I, that those up top wanted to know about... as it happens, a couple of years ago, I was called to the bridge.” She looked out over at the scenery, she felt a little apprehensive, but having started this she went forward anyway.  _ I have no reason to keep secrets from my husband, whether or not Xiao approves. _

“Xiao was the only one there at the time, if memory serves.” 

“I’m not surprised about the higher ups keeping an eye on the NVI.” He said, acknowledging the chaotic nature of the alliance before she continued.

“Really?” He asked, seeming intrigued about this revelation.

“Yes. It wasn’t my first time meeting the Overseer... but the last time I was on the bridge it was to meet with Luther... I was nineteen the first time and scared out of my mind. He wanted to use my abilities to further his research and... other tasks, while still keeping me in circulation... I spent as much time trying to learn ways to get out of going to his labs before the Guardian and Matoi appeared. I learned a lot of things no young woman would want to admit to knowing, not even if she was not born into money as I was. I thought I had managed to slip through the cracks for the last five years... before the incident of course that ended with Luther becoming a Dark Falz and Xiao taking command. I underestimated our Overseer. The moment I was there, he greeted me like a friend... but after that, he all but laid out before me the very things I was trying to hide. It seemed he had been watching me. He knew things that weren’t even on record anymore... such as the fact that I cleared six years of training in ARKS in only three.” Wil listened to Kaori talk, appreciating her honesty and transparency with this information that he figured she was supposed to keep confidential. He had read about the atrocities Luther committed, and honestly believed that Luther had become a Dark Falz long before the events that had led to his downfall, and that he revealed his true nature when he finally had what he wanted. He listened to her talk about meeting Xiao and how she finished her training in three years, deeply interested in what she was saying. 

“That wasn’t all he knew, of course... he knew about the experiments, about Ninavask.. He probably could write a whole novel on my life actually.” She gave a bit of a laugh, the notion was amusing and beyond belief at the same time for her.

“So, of course he knew I was photon sensitive. He had figured out, despite my hacking and erasing reports before he even showed up... I had to admit he surprised me. He asked if I knew about the Guardians. I think he knew I did, I mean, who didn’t at that point? They’ve been an inspiration to us and they did what I couldn’t find a way to do myself... broke us free of Luther. Xiao and I seem to disagree on that topic, since I think I could have done more back then... but it’s kind of an old one between us now. This conversation between us though... it happened just before there was the incident on Earth... well, the first one anyway where the Guardian first met Hitsugi.” Wil nodded in response, processing all that was said.

“Very interesting indeed.” His curiosity was heightened and she could sense it, the fact he seemed so invested in this only encouraged her to speak further.

“I think the next bit was probably the most interesting thing he had to say... and besides the Guardians and Xiao, you’d be the only other one alive to know... there aren’t just two with that title... There were, at one time ... four. Now there are three.” 

“The fourth being our friend, Mina, and you being the third.” Truthfully, it was the other way around... she had been the fourth to be named, but it didn’t overly matter. She turned to look at him.

“I admit I did not expect that.” She chuckled a little.  _ That was quite the leap of logic to go from talking about how many to being one of them... but he is smarter than most give him credit for at times. Sometimes even himself. _ Kaori couldn’t help but find some amusement in her own surprise, she should have known he’d catch on.

“But you are correct. The same day he told me he wished to give me the title in secret, he also gave me a mission. I have a list of some of the NVI members I was to keep an eye on.”

“No one can fight as you did against Deus Esca and not be at the caliber of a Guardian. That was when it became obvious to me.” He said with a smile. Kaori had to admit, at least in her own mind, that was likely very true as she had thrown caution into the wind the moment she’d seen the other was going to injure him. It had never once occurred to her, during that battle, to hold back on purpose. It had been just the two of them, after all.

“That is very interesting that Xiao saw fit to give you such a title, but given your aptitude with photons I can understand why he would.” He paused for a moment.

“I just remembered something. My defense instructors in the little training I did said my defense was nearly equal to a Guardian’s offensive ability.”

“Yes, he and I have talked about it. Of those I was asked to keep an eye on in the alliance, you were one of those. It surprised me, considering that the others it made sense - at the time - as they had questionable backgrounds... but someone like you? It didn’t make any sense, at first. Seeing your strength first hand for myself, however, I began to understand.” 

“Speaking of backgrounds...” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“I know my paperwork says I’m from the United States... but that is just a cover story to protect the truth of my identity.” He paused to let his words sink in for a moment.  _ It seems we both had our secrets. I wonder, what is your story? _

“Is that right?” He nodded.

“I am from Earth, yes, but I am from an alternate dimension.” He began.

“In this dimension, there is only one massive continent called Ithinia, it’s size equivalent to what it would be if all seven of this Earth’s continents were put together as one. It’s divided up into nine separate kingdoms with a united lands capitol being in the center of all of them, from which many of the rivers and seas of the continent originate. I am from that capital city, after the death of my father in this dimension, the head of my house and the current patriarch of my line.” 


	97. Chapter 97

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long flashback wasn't it? Anyway... we're back in the present now!

To anyone else he more than likely sounded like he was on the brink of sounding ridiculous, if not insane. Still he went on.

“My father saw to it that I was trained in the way of the sword to defend myself in the event someone attempted to take my life, but I took it a step further and learned how to use my strength to defend others which in turn gave me a new purpose. When I fought Elder while the Guardian was on Omega, the universe knighted me and gave me a means to embody my resolve.” He continued.

“How I wound up on this ship though, that is where my story as an adult in this dimension began. I came of age on this Earth, was raised on this Earth, but my mark in this universe was not established until the fight in the mines.” Kaori leaned back on the railing, listening as he spoke. Neither showing any signs of wishing to speak or disbelief as she seemed to simply soak in all that he had to tell her.

“The chivalrous characteristics, the manner in which I dress and carry myself, are all a result of maintaining the traditions and customs of my homeland, which seems to strikingly mirror Omega. Your father did say that the customs I held were not seen much in this dimension since the time of the Photoners when he gave me his approval.”  _ Which is true, such customs have mostly been lost to time. Well, no more secrets now. _

“And he was correct as much as your own suspicions at this point are. I do not think Xiao foresaw this though.” She chuckled a little.

“I still remember the look in his face last I spoke with him. A few days after you had proposed. He said that he intended to find a time to speak with you about matters. In truth, regardless of where it is you come from, I have no regrets in the decisions I have made. Even if I was hesitant to take such a leap because of what it would mean for me, for you, for the mission I was given... but you absolved my doubts in only a few words.” She paused a moment, trying to gather her thoughts.

“It was like watching the sunrise banish away the dark of night, fading, but still as swift and beautiful as anything that there might ever exist.” 

“I have no regrets about any of the decisions I have made either. I only wish I met you sooner, that way I could love you longer, and that I had told you the truth of my origins sooner but this was the most perfect time.” There was a quiet chuckle.

“As much as I wish to say I agree, I am reminded of something I came across... it was before I was named a Guardian. I was wishing that things hadn’t gone the way they had; wishing that my grandmother could see me and just missing her.. And as I was just staring blankly at my tablet I noticed something I was certain wasn’t there before. Something I am certain is something of an anomaly seeing as how I have had this tablet since I was fourteen and no one has ever had possession of it outside myself. Not for any reason.” She took the tablet out, tapping it and pulling up a very old message. She then handed it to him. There was no identification of the sender or any clear indication where it had come from. The subject of the message itself was simply her name. The message read:

‘For every purpose under heaven.’ - M. T.

A more true statement one may never find. All that happens has a purpose, place and time. Even if what it is seems to be illogical, impossible or otherwise simply uncontrollable. Trust in the true strengths of life, love and liberty and even in the darkest of hours there can be some bit of hope, if one simply remembers to turn on the light. 

There was no signature on the bottom, though no truer words could have ever been written. Everything had its season, its course, its purpose.

“That is always an encouraging, and sobering reminder.” He smiled.

“Those are wise words indeed.” 

“I might not have understood them then, or agreed, when I first found it, but I think I do now. While it might be a wish to have met sooner, I do not think things would have been better if we had.”

“True...” He took her into his arms after handing the tablet back to her, and kissed her.

“I’m glad we met when we did, and that things went better than either of us had hoped.” She returned the kiss and smiled up at him.

“Yes. Fate might not have been kind to us in the beginning, but it has given us a wondrous gift in return.” He moved some stray strands of hair away from her eyes and smiled.

“Definitely. Perhaps one day we can go to my homeland, and hopefully it isn’t in disarray.” He chuckled. 

“I would hope so as well, but if it is then we will work through it together.”

  
  


Present time

It was Alu’s words that broke her musings on the recent past.

“Right. How about we get back to the ship then? I hate sand.” 

“Alright Anakin.” Wil replied.

“Who’s Anakin?” Kaori asked, suddenly confused.

“We’re having a movie marathon.”

“Um, okay?” That didn’t answer the question so she just seemed more puzzled.

“Moving pictures.”

“Ah yes, I know those things.” Alu said. Kaori gave her husband a look that said ‘really?’ She knew what movies were as she’d been studying Earth culture and he knew that she knew; he just grinned at her, he knew he was being a smartass. The look she gave him would make an outsider think that Wil was in trouble, just... not the kind of trouble that anyone might think, or as much. 

“Anyway, I’m going to stay behind and set up comms, tell whoever is coming back here to send some surveillance equipment.” Aria says, cutting short the odd conversation about movies. Kaori dismissed the conversation with a shake of her head, trying not to laugh, really, in amusement. Dismissing her thoughts about the ‘who’ for later.

“I can send you some actually via tablet.” Kaori said.

“You are not staying behind by yourself.” Alu asserted.

“Alright fine!” 


	98. Chapter 98

“That aside, what’s next?” 

“We set up a base here before we start looking, we have three planets to search in this system.” Alu nods.  _ Three planets? Ho boy... talk about searching for a leaf in the forest... _

“Four if Rykros is in orbit.”  _ The heck? What? Why wouldn’t it be in orbit... or does she think it disappeared over 1,000 years??? This really raises more questions than it answers... _ Kaori only nodded, however, making mental notes for later.

“I’ll see what we have to beagle to tap into surrounding intel as well.” Kaori offered. Wil nodded.

“I should probably wear some lighter clothes than heavy armor as well.” 

“How are you not dying in that?!” Aria asked.

“Mostly due to fortitude.” Kaori replied, aware he did a lot of training in his armor.

“Lots of training and conditioning.” Wil replied seconds later.

“I still feel bad for you, while you are wearing that.” 

“Different planet, I will probably change it up a bit here.” 

“At any rate, he also doesn’t burn easy, which is interesting in and of itself.” Kaori added.

“If there’s nothing further you need, then I’ll go collect some data while I’m here before I head back.” 

“Yeah go, look around. Let me know if you find anything useful.” 

“I’ll probably head on back. I’ll get dinner ready.” Wil said. 

“I’ll join you at the house after I get my data.” Kaori walked over to Wil to give him a kiss before she went to wander the streets; he returned the kiss with a smile before heading to the telepipe to make the jump back to the ship so he could head home. Kaori spent the next few hours poking around every bit of the city she could without being seen as nosey or an idiotic tourist. Once she had enough information she compiled it into a document to be sent to Xiao once she had finalized the report form, which she would do the next morning. When Kaori arrived home she found food waiting for her at the dining room table, a light meal consisting of tilapia on a bed of brown rice with some sautéed vegetables on the side. It was a lighter meal than normal, but would be filling, and he’d made some for Jingla too it seemed. Kaori smiled.

“Looks good as always dear. You truly are the best cook I know.” 

“Gotta spoil you somehow.” He teased as he pulled a chair out for her.

“As if you haven’t been doing so since we met.” She teased lightly, sitting down with a smile. He sad down beside her.

“Alright, guilty as charged.” He chuckled.

“Oh! Drinks! What would you like?” 

“Ah, can’t forget that. I’m not in the mood for anything particular, so I’ll have whatever you do.” He went and got a glass of water for the both of them and brought it back, sitting down again. She smiled when he returned. He placed her glass by her plate and then began to eat.

“Interesting mission today.”

“Yes, they said there would be new sights and photons for my research. That was how I was convinced to go along.” 

“And to think, as ARKS operatives, we were also the first to see some of these sights.” Kaori nodded in agreement as she enjoyed the meal.

“So, you have the ability to sense photons and photonic energy from objects and others?” They’d been so busy since the honeymoon that they really hadn’t had much of a chance to just sit down and talk. Especially when most evenings had left one or both of them too exhausted for it.

“More than just that. I can see it. It’s not something that comes up often. As I’m sure Siyo told you, I’m rather sensitive to them and it can affect me if there is a strong enough balance to one side or the other.” That had certainly been proven with all the incidents in the last couple months or so.

“Yeah, that day I practically dragged you form the alliance quarters was the day she told me. So that was why you were distant for that little time.” She nodded.

“I ran into Sakura that day, unfortunately it was just the three of us... well, me, Ninavask and her.”

“Are her and Ninavask an item? They spend an awful lot of time together. Anyway, you ran into her that day...” He seemed thoughtful, they both knew this was old news. Perhaps he was just trying to put all the events together...

“I think he was hoping to before, well... this. I did, I was studying her photons. My mistake.” He nodded.

“I see.” He finished his plate. Kaori took a sip of her water before replying.

“The Sakura we have been talking to... isn’t technically ours.” 

“Oh no... there’s more than one?” 

“Sakura went off for training... the Sakura that came back... is from six years in the future and I don’t know what went wrong during that time, but it changed her drastically.” He place a hand up near his throat, it was becoming an unconscious gesture every time they talked about Sakura... 

“Hence the PTSD... that makes sense.” Kaori nodded slightly

“She has always been trouble, but now she’s gone from that to worse.” She grimaced slightly.

“He needs to realize that he needs to rescue the one in our time... not the one from the future.” 

“He intervened.” Kaori nodded.

“There was no doubt in my mind that he would. I have listened to him speak to her... he is devoted to her.” She set her fork aside on her empty plate and turned to him.

“There’s a reason my ability with photons was kept secret and its’ not just because they can affect me. When I was young, I discovered I could manipulate them to an unusual degree. In fact, according to the hidden file in ARKS academy, the ability to do so is very high. To the point that while it is a bit of a strain to do so... I can manipulate photons to the point of traveling through time itself.” He seemed to take in the words she was saying before he spoke.

“Very interesting indeed.”

“I’d be lying if I said I have not done so or for personal reasons rather than something more noble. I was considered frail when I was younger because I would occasionally pass out... that was before I realized it was due to my tampering with time.” He nodded.

“And I’d be lying if I said I was chivalrous all the time. There’s been a couple of times I’ve broken my own code.”

“I imagine I was the reason for at least one of those.” She replied with a slight grin. 


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will have one more chapter, but that won't be the end for them. There is still more yet to come.

Wil almost spit out his water at that point before he set it down, pausing to swallow before he laughed. She smirked with satisfaction at his reaction.

“You have me confused for a holy knight then. They take a vow of chastity. I never made such a vow.” He laughed more.

“Hmm, well you almost were one, I think, but I kinda spoiled that.” She joked. He looked her over.

“How could I resist such a divine looking woman?” She pretended to be thoughtful, clearly joking about the entire thing.

“Hmm, I dunno... you managed the first night or so...” She chuckled.

“Now it’s keeping our hands off each other that’s the trick. I can’t seem to stop.”

“No complaints here.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Kaori.” He smiled and kissed her. She returned the kiss, smiling lovingly when they parted.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Wil.” 

“So, how did you learn about Alu?” He asked her out of curiosity.

“Well, long story short, he asked me to run some tests on him after I freed him and Aria from this weird crystal.”

“So you freed both Aria and Alu from a crystal? That is very interesting indeed.”

“Yes. A talking crystal. About as odd as anything honestly.”

“Well that explains how they are... odd?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What kinds of tests did you run on Alu?”

“Yes, I have little information about it honestly besides my own experience. As for tests, the usual ones for medical - basic checks on photons, bloodwork... and a scan to take a full reading of their overall health.”

“I see. For sake of confidentiality, I will not ask what the results were, but rather what your opinion is on your findings.” 

“Well, without going into details, Aria is about as healthy as can be - considering her concerns about a virus she harbors.”

“I see.”

“As for Alu, he’s perfectly healthy as well... despite the change he’s gone through which has essentially made his photons be joined by anti-photons and they cancel each other out.” 

“That finding about his photons is what puzzles me the most. I’ve never seen nor heard of such a thing.”

“Nor have I, but then again the device that affected him is the same one that Aria and Sarah had removed... they called it an A-Photon reactor... and I’ve never heard or seen anything like it before.” 

“Are him and Aria or Sarah a thing? He seems affectionate towards her.” She shook her head.

“Alu is in love with Sarah, but she seems oblivious since she’s so focused on her so-called mission, as for Arai... I think he feels a sense of obligation with her because she’s Sarah’s twin.” 

“Poor Alu. Double the trouble.”

“Yes, but it is his choice.” 

“Yes it is. Still though. Wonder if Leila could hook him up with someone like she did us.”

“I don’t know. Perhaps.” 

“That is some interesting info on Alu and Aria. Never would have guessed it to be honest.

“It’s not particularly obvious really unless you can see photons.”

“Which I can’t, all the more reason why I’m glad to have you.” Kaori moved to make some tea.

“Because I’m a second set of eyes?” She joked lightly. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Well you do have pretty eyes, but we do work really well as a team. We know how one another fights and also know each other’s strengths and weaknesses and adjust accordingly.” She just chuckles as she pours herself a cup once the water is hot.

“Thanks for answering my questions, by the way. Now I won’t think he is as weird.” He chuckled.

“Of course dear.” She smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

“In all honesty, I don’t like keeping secrets I don’t have to.”  _ Like when I had to keep it secret about being a Guardian... Wonder when Xiao will actually talk to Wil about that thing... heh, pretty sure I know what it’s about, but with all the activity going on everyone is so busy...  _

“Then I will be sure to ask more questions from now on. More than just how your day is going. I just didn’t want it to seem like I was interrogating or being controlling.” She smiled at him.

“Asking questions is hardly either of those since you’ve never really been the forceful type.”

“Only time I try to be is on the battlefield.”

“I think in that we are in agreement.”

“Yeah.” He seemed to relax in the chair, a sign his mind was at ease now.

“I don’t have to worry about anyone encroaching on us, do I?” She had wondered if he’d ever ask that, after having to deal with that one... problem what seemed like a lifetime ago before they had been married.

“Pretty sure I already took care of that one... problem... that might try.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Who might that be, aside form the one we sent to a watery grave?” 

“That one was the one problem.”

“Ah, ok.” He chuckled.

“That’s good.”

“Now that you’ve asked, I'm curious if you ever had the same.” He shook his head.

“No trouble in that regard in the slightest, far as I know.” 

“There’s that at least, though I wonder how you managed to stay single that long.”

“I’m not exactly what you call a social person. What socializing I do changed after I met you.” 

“Oh? Hmm, I still find it hard to believe you wouldn’t be approached at least a time or two.”

“The times I was, I wound up getting burnt. It was either a prank or someone just wanting to use me for their personal games.” 

“Sounds like someone was stupid then.” She replied before taking a sip of her tea.


	100. Chapter 100

“I’m glad I didn’t let you just pass by, and that you approached me.”

“So am I.” She smiled.

“And aside from our mutual friends, I keep association with other people of the opposite gender to a minimum to eliminate risk of any problems rising up.” 

“That’s fair.” She replied and yawned after finishing off her tea.

“It’s getting late, I believe we should get to bed.” He nodded in agreement and followed her. 

The following day Kaori was caught up in a fight with wildlife on Naverius when her comm went off.

“Kaori, you around?” C.C.’s voice crackled over the comm, Kaori huffed. What timing! She needed to be at that meeting and she’d been mobbed by enemies while out doing some last minute research! Just her luck.

“Coming to the meeting?” Ninavask was the next on the comms and Kaori nearly rolled her eyes as she finished off the final enemy and was able to summon a telepipe. She then grabbed the comm unit.

“Yes, on my way.” She hit the telepipe that would send her straight to the ship.

“Awesome - thank you Vask.” C.C. was saying when she arrived. Kaori walked towards the group, tablet in hand. Everyone had taken a seat.

“Also missing Zelsi, on that note...”  _ At least I’m not the only one who got held up by something. _ Kaori thought.

“Sorry everyone, it’s been a busy day.” 

“Was gonna ask, where is Zel?” Elto asked.

“Yes, she was supposed to track the info I found.” Iris piped up, Maratami looked behind her at Iris.

“Wait, where did you send her?”

“Hey Kaori, no big worries. We’re still down a Zelsi.” C.C. said, Kaori glanced around at the group.

“So I see.” She walked over to an empty seat and sat down in a row behind Ninavask who turned and waved.

“How’ve you been?”

“Aside from busy and rather irritated at a certain someone... not bad.” She could be polite. Though she had to wonder how bad his memory truly was if he could make small talk with her after what had happened... Still, she was not going to be rude. She had been raised to be better. Even if she was irritated at him still, she was not going to make a scene. Kaori glanced over to the photons behind C.C. and nodded slightly in acknowledgement of the photon ghost who wasn’t entirely visible and probably invisible to everyone there.

“You get used to seeing that Kaori.” Maratami said, not really understanding what Kaori knew apparently... it seemed the Cast did not even realize  _ who _ the photons belonged to. Well, that was a shame, and almost an insult. Kaori was not going to insult her fellow Guardian by pretending she wasn’t there. Maratami went on, but Kaori wasn’t paying attention anymore because now her mind was going over her notes. Though a mention of food caught her attention.

“What are you talking about?”

“Sorry for that. I’m just extremely busy right now, Mara.” C.C. replied.

“Mina said ‘hi’ Kaori.” Iris said while Mara just shrugged. Kaori nodded at Iris’ words, she might not have known Minasein on a deep personal level, but they had worked well together and had been comrades. Kaori noted there were some who were not a part of this meeting who were currently present.... Maratami, Elto and Zakara joined them seconds later... Alu as well wasn’t part of this meeting. Why had they all gathered here now? She shook aside the thoughts. The lack of order in the NVI was getting tiresome. How they got ANYTHING accomplished was really a miracle. Her attention was drawn back to the group when C.C. spoke up

“Well, looks like Zel is held up. Let’s start listing our findings. Iris, would you start us off?”

“Well, I found a post by a person named “MagicMan” that witnessed a similar situation to what we hand. It looks like he said that he would post pictures but “ARKS” was here. It circulated for a couple of hours and then went blank. It took me hours to find it. I forwarded it to Zelsi to track ‘cuz the whole post seemed fishy to me.” 

“I do not quite understand. MagicMan was posting pictures of what he saw but got deleted by ARKS?” 

“Seemed fishy all the way around to me.”

“So a fake post that circulated for hours before being removed entirely?”

“Maybe? That is why I wanted Zelsi to trace it. It didn’t sound real or the guy seemed very untrustworthy, one of the two.” 

“Alright. Thanks Iris, and speaking of the devil, there she is.” C.C. said as Zelsi walked in.

“Was that a horns joke?” Zelsi snickered.

“Sounded like it to me. Welcome to the party Zelsi.” 

“Well you are horny...” Iris snickered and Elto did too; Ninavask rolled his eyes at the comment, Kaori ignored it.  _ So immature... seriously, can we not be serious for the time frame of a meeting? No wonder this group is such a joke among the other vanguards; if I had a reputation to ruin it would be ruined by now just by being within five feet of them. Let alone a part of it. _ Kaori shook away her thoughts. There were more important things to focus on, she couldn’t let her annoyance at the childish antics get the best of her.

“To my girlfriend's benefit. Now, I believe we had some business?” Zelsi said.

“Thata girl!” Iris remarked while Elto laughed.

“Good to see you Zel!” He replied.

“Yes, can we save the jokes until later?” Kaori interrupted before another one could be made. Iris snorted in laughter, grinning wickedly. Kaori had been keeping notes on the meeting’s proceedings in case there was something truly important said or something that could be utilized by some other group that would be useful.

“Well Zels I just told them about the post I forwarded to you.”

“Right, so we’ve got some leads in the known acquaintances department, and I’m starting to see some patterns.” Zelsi replied.

“Do tell!” Elto perks up, why the heck was he here again? Oh, right, he’d some how gotten himself volunteered for this even though he wasn’t even part of the alliance itself. Kaori was just glad her hacking skills kept her from being associated with the NVI. Not that they knew this or that the moment her assignment was done, all the information they had on her would be unrecoverable and the system wiped as if she’d never been there at all... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where this chapter of Kaori & Wil's life ends... but things aren't over. A new chapter is about to begin. 
> 
> Maybe things will get better... or perhaps worse. Only time can tell. 
> 
> A/N: for those who were actually there... yes, I know, the event with the meeting and the fight with Sakura got switched around on accident. even with my notes some how it ended up getting placed in the wrong section of the story... so I've tweaked a few things to correct this error in the timeline. everything else should be in sequential order of how it happened, however.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyau - a bipedal cat who makes a cameo appearance in PSO 2 as a random enemy and as a card dealer in the casino; he is originally from PSO
> 
> teleporter - a device that is used to move from one point to another, usually on the ships for easy access of all areas of what is otherwise a very massive vehicle
> 
> telepipe - a device that is used to move from planet side to a drop ship or other registered location
> 
> photons - a mysterious energy that can be used for a variety of things when controlled, to summoning solid objects like chairs to charging weapons for combat
> 
> Falspawn - creatures whose origin is said to be related to being filled with pure F-Factor
> 
> F-Factor - negatively charged photons that transform its host into a killing machine
> 
> Dark Falz - created by a fragment of The Profound Darkness, they are the leaders of the falspawn to do as The Profound Darkness wishes
> 
> triggers - special devices that create a virtual simulation of a specified time, place and event; often used by ARKS for training purposes to hone skills 
> 
> ARKS - the military unit that defends the Oracle Fleet and its citizens from danger, it was founded by the photoners, ancestors of the fleet, in order to fend off attacks from falspawn and The Profound Darkness
> 
> Resta - a healing technique that can heal anything from a cut to broken bones and internal organs, the effectiveness of the technique is dependent on how proficient the caster is
> 
> monomate, dimate, trimate - liquids that have various healing properties, that are capable of healing different amounts of damage, trimate being the highest in healing and usually the more expensive of the three to obtain; in spite of this it is a common item carried by most ARKS operatives


End file.
